Because I Want to Be with You
by Ellen Jenkins
Summary: Chi è Shizuka Ikurumi? Quel è il suo legame con Kaname Kuran? E perché sembra essere tanto interessata a Zero Kiryuu?  KanamexZero - Shounen-ai - Yaoi
1. Arrive & Encounter

**Title:** Because I Want To Be With You

**Anime/Manga:** Vampire Knight

**Pairing:** KanamexZero

**Rating: **Rosso -Perché più avanti ci sarà un lemon- ndRan&Jane

**Disclaimer:** -Shizuka Ikurumi è un personaggio di nostra invenzione. Tutto il resto non ci appartiene- ndRan&Jane

**Avviso: **probabile OOC, Shounen-ai, Yaoi

**Genere:**

**Note:** **Spoiler:** La storia e collocata dopo la fine dell'anime, Rido è stato sconfitto e Yuuki ha recuperato la memoria. Il nome della ragazza non centra niente con Shizuka Hiou, semplicemente mi piaceva questo nome

- … - parlato

" … " pensato

**Summary:** Chi è Shizuka Ikurumi? Quel è il suo legame con Kaname Kuran? E perché sembra essere tanto interessata a Zero Kiryuu?

**Importante!:** Non fate caso ai commenti di fine capitolo per i primi 13 capitoli. Visto che qui l'account è nuovo devo ripostarla tutta, ma non avevo voglia di cancellarli, in fi ndei conti fanno parte anche loro della storia.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitolo 1 - Arrive &amp; Encounter<strong>

-Ed eccoci finalmente qui- Disse una ragazza davanti ai cancelli della Cross Academy. La sua pelle lattea, in grande contrasto con i suoi lunghi capelli corvini, era protetta dai raggi solari grazie all'uso di un ombrello. I suoi occhi smeraldini guardavano il paesaggio mentre percorreva con estrema eleganza la strada che passava nel bosco dell'accademia

"Una scuola particolare" Pensò "Di giorno è frequentata dalla Day Class, formata da semplici esseri umani. Ma di notte c'è una classe particolare, la Night Class, composta segretamente da vampiri. Proprio come me. Questa idea di pacifismo poteva essere messa in atto solo da qualcuno come Cross-san" Sorrise al pensiero dell'eccentrico preside

Una volta raggiunto l'edificio si avviò verso il suo ufficio. Camminando incontrò diversi studenti della classe diurna che la guardavano rapiti dalla sua bellezza straordinaria. Una bellezza che era tipica della sua razza. Non ci mise molto prima di arrivare alla grossa porta in legno. Bussò un paio di volte prima di ottenere il permesso di entrare

-Ahhh, Shizuka-chan sei arrivata!- Esclamò Kaien sprizzando letteralmente gioia da tutti i pori. La ragazza rise apertamente al suo comportamento. Da quando lo conosceva quell'uomo era sempre riuscito a sorprenderla in qualche modo -Stai bene? Anche se ti sei protetta con l'ombrello è comunque pericoloso per te girare a quest'ora del giorno. Mi aspettavo che arrivassi stanotte-

-In verità sono venuta così in anticipo perché non vedevo l'ora di iniziare le lezioni e se fossi arrivata di notte le avrei saltate. Ma mi dica Cross-san, ha fatto come le ho chiesto?-

-Certo, certo. Nessuno nella Night Class, nemmeno Kaname-kun, conosce l'identità del nuovo studente o studentessa. Ma non mi hai ancora detto il perché di tanta segretezza- Chiese curioso

-Voglio solo fare una sorpresa a Kana. Non ci vediamo da una vita. Chissà che faccia farà quando mi vedrà- Rise lievemente al pensiero

-Comunque questa è la tua divisa come studentessa alla Cross Academy- Disse porgendogli un pacco incartato come un regalo -Benvenuta Shizuka Ikurumi- Le porse la mano che strinse amichevolmente -Vuoi che ti faccio accompagnare o …-

-No, non si preoccupi ce la fiaccio da sola, grazie- Sorrise avviandosi e aprendo la porta -Sayonara [1] Cross-san- Lo salutò. Lui da dietro la scrivania ricambiò il saluto agitando il braccio come un bambino di cinque anni

-Sayonara Shizuka-chan, passami a trovare quando ai tempo- Lei annuì prima di uscire definitivamente dalla stanza.

"Quella ragazza è davvero speciale. È il vampiro più simile ad un essere umano che conosca. Forse è anche a causa del suo potere, chi lo sa" Si ritrovò a pensare con ancora il sorriso sulla labbra. Lei forse sarebbe stata in grado di aiutare Zero a superare il suo odio verso i vampiri.

* * *

><p>In meno di dieci minuti era arrivata al Moon Dorm senza problemi. Raggiunto il portone bussò con forza. Ci vollero diversi minuti prima che qualcuno aprisse la porta. Sulla soglia apparve un ragazzo biondo dagli occhi azzurri e con una faccia decisamente addormentata.<p>

-Chi è che disturba il nostro sonno così presto- Le disse trattenendo a stento uno sbadiglio

-Sono la nuova studentessa. Mi chiamo Shiz…- Venne, però, subito interrotta dal biondo

-Sì, sì. Ma perché diavolo dovevi arrivare a quest'ora- Si lamentò -Tu aspetta qui nell'atrio. Kaname-sama vorrà conoscerti, vado a chiamarlo- "Speriamo solo che non mi uccida per doverlo svegliare così presto" Pensò sconsolato

Shizuka rimasta sola si sedette su di uno dei divani dell'atrio, ma dopo una decina di minuti si era già stufata e così prese a vagare per la stanza. Quando sentì i passi di qualcuno che scendeva le scale si girò in quella direzione giusto in tempo per vedere Kaname Kuran fare l'ultimo gradino. Si guardarono per qualche secondo poi …

-Kana!- Esclamò lei correndogli incontro e abbracciandolo

-Shizuka?- Chiese tra lo stupito e il sorpreso -Cosa ci fai qui?-

-Avevo sentito dire che stavi mettendo in atto un progetto di pacificazione tra uomini e vampiri con l'ex-hunter Kaien Cross e così ho pensato di farti compagnia!-

-Ma perché non ne sapevo niente?-

-Ho chiesto io a Cross-san di non dirti niente. Volevo fosse una sorpresa- Lui le sorrise apertamente sorprendendo tutti. Kuran Kaname non era il tipo di persona che sorride così al primo che passa. I nobili e Yuuki guardarono i due mentre parlavano amichevolmente. La prima a parlare fu la giovane purosangue che rivolta al fratello disse

-Nii-san, chi è questa ragazza?- Anche se il suo tono era in qualche modo curioso si poteva comunque sentire un nota di astio nella sua voce

-Lei è Shizuka Ikurumi ed è una mia amica d'infanzia- Ci fu un secondo di silenzio, poi Aidou prese a sudare freddo e balbettando disse

-I-Ikurumi? QUEGLI Ikurumi?- Lei annuì solamente. **O. Mio. Dio.** Aveva praticamente snobbato la discendente di una famiglia di purosangue! Aveva definitivamente firmato la sua condanna a morte

-Shizuka lei è mia sorella Yuuki- Disse Kaname indicando la ragazza al suo fianco -Mentre loro sono i nobili al mio seguito: Takuma Ichijou nonché vice capo dormitorio, Senri Shiki mio cugino, Ruka Souen, Rima Touya, Akatsuki Kain e suo cugino Hanabusa Aidou- Li presentò uno a uno

-Ikurumi-sama, mi scuso per il mio comportamento di poco fa- Disse il biondo mentre una goccia di sudore gelato gli scendeva lungo il collo

-Oh non preoccuparti, Aidou-kun. È anche colpa mia per essermi presentata così presto- Aidou la fissò sbalordito. Come … niente punizione? Niente rimprovero?

-Come al solito sei troppo buona- Disse Kaname -Seguimi, ti accompagno nella tua nuova stanza- I due si incamminarono lungo un corridoio fino ad arrivare all'ultima porta sulla sinistra -Non sapendo a chi sarebbe spettata, l'ho fatta arredare in modo sobrio. Se vuoi fare dei cambiamenti fammelo sapere- Concluse aprendo la porta. La stanza era mediamente grande, con un letto, un armadio, una scrivania, una finestra che dava sul bosco e una porta che conduceva ad un bagno privato

-No, così andrà più che bene- Nonostante fosse una purosangue non le piaceva vivere nel lusso

-Vedo che non sei cambiata neanche in questo- Sorrise -Fatti trovare nell'atrio alle sette per andare alle lezioni. Ci vediamo dopo- Disse il purosangue uscendo

-Okay. Ciao Kana- Lo salutò lei. Lasciò l'ombrello e il pacco con la divisa sulla scrivania e si buttò sul letto

"Ahh, davvero comodo" Pensò trattenendo uno sbadiglio. Avrebbe dormito un po' prima di cambiarsi e scendere. In più le sue valige sarebbero arrivare il giorno seguente e lei non aveva niente da fare. Complice anche l'ora si addormentò dopo pochi minuti.

Si svegliò circa un'ora prima del tramonto. Avendo ancora un po' di tempo a disposizione con calma si fece una doccia e poi indossò la sua nuova divisa. Una volta che fu pronta scese al piano inferiore con dieci minuti di anticipo. Davanti alla porta c'erano già Kaname, sua sorella, il gruppo di nobili che aveva conosciuto prima e diversi altri studenti. Una volta raggiunto e affiancato il purosangue notò alle sue spalle una ragazza dai capelli azzurri.

-Lei è Seiren, la mia guardia del corpo- Disse Kaname intuendo i pensieri della mora

-Piacere di conoscerti Seiren- Ribatté lei sempre sorridendo sorprendendo la ragazza. Quando furono le sette in punto e tutti gli studenti si erano radunati davanti alla porta Kaname presentò la nuova arrivata

-Vi presento la nuova studentessa. Lei è Shizuka Ikurumi- Al sentire il nome della famosa famiglia di purosangue tutti i vampiri di livello inferiore si inchinarono con rispetto portando una mano al cuore -Mi aspetto che la trattiate con riguardo e rispetto- Aido era sicuro che quella frase fosse indirizzata indirettamente a lui -Bene ora possiamo precedere- Disse mentre aprì la porta senza toccarla.

Camminavano lungo il sentiero, Kaname in testa, Yuuki alla sua sinistra, Shizuka alla sua destra, dietro di loro i nobili e poi tutti gli altri vampiri. Una volta arrivati al cancello, la mora poté sentire e vedere una miriade di ragazze, e anche qualche ragazzo, accalcate all'entrata

-Loro sono studentesse della Day Class- Le spiegò il purosangue mentre i cancelli si aprivano -Non sanno che siamo vampiri e ad ogni cambio si accalcano al cancello per vederci- Dopo pochi metri notò la figura di un ragazzo dai capelli argentati girato di spalle che gridava alle ragazze di stare indietro -Lui è Zero Kiryuu ed è un disciplinare. Il suo compito è di proteggere il nostro segreto- Quando gli furono di fianco Kaname si rivolse al ragazzo -Buongiorno Kiryuu-kun-

-Ciao Zero-kun- Esclamò invece Yuuki. Zero li fulminò con uno sguardo pieno di odio

-Kuran- Disse ai due a mo' di saluto. Poi volse lo sguardo verso la Shizuka. Intuendo a cosa pensasse, Kaname si affrettò a fare le presentazioni

-Kiryuu-kun, questa è la nuova studentessa della Night Class, Shizuka Ikurumi- La ragazza sorrise porgendogli educatamente la mano destra

-Piacere di conoscerti Kiryuu-kun- Disse cordialmente senza smettere di sorridere. Si sorprese quando il ragazzo invece di stingerle la mano la schiaffeggiò con la sua dicendo

-Io non socializzo con i vampiri. Soprattutto se purosangue- Detto questo si girò e sparì nella foresta. Kaname sospirò, mentre Yuuki abbassò lo sguardo triste. Guardando nella direzione in cui era sparito il prefetto, Shizuka si strinse la mano destra al petto dicendo

-Ho detto qualcosa di male?-

-Devi scusarlo, ma lui odia tutti i vampiri-

-Ma non è anche lui un vampiro?-

-Sì. È per questo che odia anche se stesso. Ora andiamo se no facciamo tardi per le lezioni- Mentre camminavano per i corridoi della scuola Shizuka non poté non pensare alle sensazioni che aveva percepito nel ragazzo attraverso i suoi poteri empatici.

Nel suo cuore non cera solo odio, ma anche tristezza e tanta, tanta solitudine

***Owari Cap. 1***

* * *

><p><strong>DIZIONARIO:<strong>

[1] Sayonara = Arrivederci / Ciao

* * *

><p>-Konnichiwa- ndRan<p>

-Ecco che inizia la nostra prima long-fic- ndJane

-Insomma Jane, un po' più di entusiasmo!- ndRan

-Uff- ndJane

-Che mortorio che sei. Comunque questo era solo un capitolo introduttivo per presentare un po' il nostro nuovo personaggio Shizuka. State tranquille Yaoi-fangirl la KanamexZero ci sarà, ma bisognerà aspettare un po'- ndRan

-E Zero come al solito soffrirà un po'- ndJane *ghigna*

-Hey come sarebbe a dire. Questo non era scritto nel contratto per questa ficcy!- ndZero

-Non ti preoccupare per questa volta non ti farai male. Comunque lo scoprirai nel prossimo capitolo, che spero verrà un po' più lungo- ndRan

-Ma …- ndZero

-Volevamo fare un piccolo annuncio, se così si può chiamare. A chi è piaciuta la nostra ficcy _Forever Here Within My Arms _vi consigliamo di rileggerla, o almeno di rileggere il POV di Zero, ascoltando Welcome To My Life dei Simple Plan. In questi giorni l'abbiamo riascoltata per caso e la prima cosa che ci è venuta in mente e stata 'Caspita sembra stia parlando Zero'. Quindi provare e fateci sapere- ndJane

-Per oggi è tutto. Leggete e commentate!- ndRan

-Sayonara- ndRan&Jane


	2. Despair & Sorrow

**Capitolo 2 - Despair & Sorrow**

Durante le ore di lezione Shizuka non aveva fatto altro che ripensare al ragazzo dai capelli argentati. Si era stupita di aver percepito tanto odio e sofferenza in un ragazzo così giovane. Purtroppo il contatto era stato troppo breve e non era stata in grado di analizzare meglio ciò che aveva sentito. Per questo aveva deciso di incontrarlo di nuovo.

Finalmente l'ultima campanella suonò e tutti gli studenti si radunarono davanti alla scuola per poter tornare al dormitorio. Quando furono arrivati ai cancelli la mora purosangue disse a Kaname

-Non è un problema se faccio un giro qui intorno, vero?-

-No fai pure. Vuoi che ti faccio accompagnare?-

-No, non preoccuparti tanto per me, ce la faccio benissimo da sola- Rispose lei

-Okay, ma stai attenta a non incontrare Kiryuu-kun, ha il grilletto facile- La raccomandò

-Va bene, starò attenta. Sayonara [1]- Disse prima di sparire nel bosco "Gome [2], Kana. Ma incontrarlo è esattamente ciò che voglio fare" Fiutò l'aria per trovare il particolare profumo di lavanda e muschio che gli aveva sentito addosso poche ore prima "Trovato!" Sorrise trionfante

In pochi secondi lo raggiunse. Era seduto ai piedi di un alberò, sembrava addormentato. Si avvicinò con cautela ma quando fu a poco più di un metro Zero tirò fuori la sua pistola puntandogliela alla testa

-Cosa vuoi, vampiro?- Disse con voce minacciosa

-Hey calma, voglio solo parlare- Rispose lei alzando le braccia in segno di difesa e resa mentre un dolce sorriso le aleggiava sul volto

-Parlare?- Chiese lui scettico alzando un sopracciglio ma senza muovere di un millimetro il braccio

-Sì. Prima non ci siamo presentati a dovere- Fece un passo avanti e gli si sedette di fronte in ginocchio. Zero continuò a puntarle la Bloody Rose alla testa -Allora, io mi chiamo Shizuka. Piacere di conoscerti- L'ex-human sbuffò all'insistenza di quella ragazza e suo malgrado si ritrovò a risponderle

-Zero Kiryuu-

-Bravo, visto che non era così difficile?- Sorrise -Ora che ci siamo presentati potresti anche abbassare la pistola, no?- Zero, anche se riluttante, ripose l'arma all'interno della giacca della divisa -Arigato [3]- Lo ringraziò sempre sorridendo. Ci fu un momento di silenzio poi il ragazzo le chiese

-Allora, sei venuta qui solo per questo? Perché se è sì, allora puoi anche andartene. E perché diavolo sorridi sempre?- Esclamò esasperato e quasi infastidito dai suoi continui sorrisi

-Perché se non lo facessi rischierei di cadere nelle tenebre più oscure- Zero fu reso alla sprovvista da questa risposta. Cosa voleva dire? -Senti Zero-kun, posso toccarti la fronte?-

-C-Che cosa?-

-Non ti preoccupare. Non ti farò del male, ma devo controllare una cosa-

-Cosa vuoi fa…- Si bloccò a metà frase. Qualcosa negli occhi di quella strana purosangue gli diceva di fidarsi. Senza esserne pienamente cosciente annuì. Nel momento stesso che la mano toccò la sua fronte l'hunter rivide la sua vita passargli davanti agli occhi. Le stesse immagini furono proiettate nella mente di Shizuka.

Vide una famiglia felice: una donna, un uomo e un bambino; tutti sorridevano.

_Amore_

Poi i corpi dei due adulti riversi per terra mentre il loro sangue macchiava di rosso la candida neve.

_Dolore_

Sentì il dolore immenso sia psicologico, per la perdita di persone care, sia fisico: il morso di un purosangue. Vide una donna. _La Purosangue_. La pelle, i capelli e il kimono bianchi come la neve anch'essi tinti di rosso cremisi. Di fianco a lei il bambino di prima, i suoi occhi vuoti. Nessuno sorrideva più.

_Odio_

Poi lo scenario cambiò. Invece della fredda e bianca notte, l'atmosfera era più calda. Vide Kaien Cross e una bambina dai capelli e occhi marroni. _Yuuki_. Sentì il calore di una famiglia.

_Amore. Felicità_

Rosso sangue ora macchiava la candida pelle della ragazza. Lacrime scendevano dai suoi occhi.

_Dolore_._ Solitudine_

Vide Kaname. _Vide_ il suo sangue. _Percepì_ il suo sangue. _Bevve_ il suo sangue. Si _macchiò_ del suo sangue.

_Odio_. _Umiliazione_

Vide Yuuki che ri-diventava una purosangue. La vide recuperare la memoria, il suo passato.

Gli voltava le spalle. Lo abbandonava.

_Solitudine_. _Dolore_

Vide Kaname e Yuuki. Erano insieme. Erano felici. Si sorridevano. E lui non poteva far altro che guardare.

_Amore_. _Gelosia_. _Odio_

Voglia di morire

Staccò la sua mano dalla fronte del ragazzo, sopraffatta per un momento dalla quantità e dalla forza delle sue emozioni. Non aveva mai immaginato che potesse essere così distrutto nel corpo, nella mente, nell'anima e nel cuore.

Sconvolta si portò le mani alla bocca iniziando a piangere. Lo vide fissare il vuoto e tremare lievemente. Di slancio si buttò in avanti abbracciandolo. Invertì le posizioni poggiando la schiena contro l'albero e posizionando la testa di Zero sul suo petto mentre gli accarezzava i capelli argentati. D'istinto il ragazzo ricambiò l'abbraccio

-Mi dispiace Zero. Mi dispiace per quello che ti è successo e per avertelo fatto rivivere. Non ti meritavi niente di tutto quello che ti è successo. Niente-

-N-Non è colpa mia?- Chiese tremando

-No, Zero. No- Zero si sentì come se gli avessero tolto un peso dalle spalle.

Nessuno. Nessuno prima d'ora, nemmeno Yuuki, glielo aveva mai detto. Nessuno fino a quel momento lo aveva abbracciato e gli aveva sussurrato tra le lacrime che non era stata colpa sua, che lui non se lo meritava. E poi arrivava questa strana ragazza. Una purosangue, tra l'altro, con lo stesso nome della donna che gli aveva portato via tutto. Ma lei gli stava ridonando la vita.

Improvvisamente era tornato il bambino dodicenne senza più nessuno al mondo. Solo. Che voleva solo essere amato. Senza nemmeno accorgersene iniziò anche lui a piangere stringendosi a quella strana ragazza che si era tramutata in una figura materna. Pianse fino a che il buio mondo dei sogni non lo avvolse.

Shizuka fece sdraiare Zero in modo che la sua testa poggiasse sulle sue gambe e prese ad accarezzargli di nuovo i capelli. Povero, povero ragazzo. Come avevano potuto farlo soffrire a quella maniera? E Kaname! Come aveva potuto trattarlo come se fosse solo uno delle sue pedine? Era un essere vivente! Non un giocattolo!

Non lo aveva mai visto comportarsi così nel passato. Lui stesso le aveva detto che lei non era cambiata, ma poteva dire lo stesso del suo amico d'infanzia? Che la morte dei suoi genitori lo avesse cambiato a tal punto? In ogni caso gliene avrebbe dette quattro più tardi. Ora, però, doveva pensare a come curare le ferite dell'anima di un particolare ragazzo che stava sdraiato lì, con lei

* * *

><p>Quando Zero si svegliò la prima cosa che avvertì fu una mano calda che gli accarezzava i capelli. Subito pensò a sua madre che era solita farlo quando era piccolo. Ma poi si ricordò che era impossibile. Lei non c'era più, era morta. L'avevano uccisa. Ma allora chi …?<p>

-Ben svegliato Zero. Come ti senti?- Esclamò una voce famigliare. Ora si ricordava. Si era lasciato andare con quella ragazza. Dopo tanto tempo aveva trovato qualcuno che lo faceva sentire bene e in pace con se stesso. Si sentiva amato e protetto. Non gli importava che fosse un vampiro o che fosse una purosangue. L'importante era che non lo lasciasse. Non avrebbe retto un altro abbandono -Non ti preoccupare Zero, non ti lascio da solo-

-C-Che cosa? Mi hai letto nel pensiero?- Disse senza spostarsi dalla sua posizione ma guardandola negli occhi

-Non proprio, ma qualcosa di simile. Sei un ragazzo intelligente, puoi arrivarci da solo- Allora Zero iniziò a pensare. Prima quando lei gli aveva toccato la fronte lui aveva rivissuto la sua vita e poi lei gli aveva detto che gli dispiaceva e tutto il resto. Ma come poteva avergli detto quelle cose se non conosceva i fatti. Però, forse …

-Sei un'empatica?- Lei annuì -Ne avevo sentito parlare ma non pensavo esistessero davvero-

-È un dono particolare e poco comune. Toccando una persona posso sentire i suoi pensieri, le sue emozioni e anche vedere i suoi ricordi. Per questo la gente tende a starmi lontana- Disse sorridendo, ma Zero notò che quel sorriso era più triste dei precedenti -Senti Zero vorrei dirti una cosa- Non era sicura che quello fosse il momento giusto, ma prima sistemava questa cosa meglio era -Tu odi tutti i vampiri, vero?- Lo sguardo del ragazzo si indurì e si alzò di scatto

-Certo. Fin da piccolo mi hanno insegnato che sono esseri spregevoli che devono essere uccisi. Poi dopo quello che quella donna mi ha fatto-

-Zero, ascoltami. È vero che a uccidere la tua famiglia è stato un vampiro. Ma se al suo posto ci fosse stato un umano, per questo motivo avresti odiato tutto il genere umano?- Gli occhi del ragazzo si spalancarono -È vero che esistono ancora vampiri conservatori che credono di essere i migliori e reputano gli esseri umani unicamente come fonte di cibo. Ma ci sono anche vampiri come me o Kaname che cercano di stabilire una pace tra le due razze- Gli occhi del prefetto si riempirono di nuovo di dolore e sofferenza al sentir nominare quel nome

-Ma lui … lui …- "_mi ha usato_"

-Lo so, quello che ti ha fatto è orribile, ma ti prego di credermi. Il Kaname che conosco non l'avrebbe mai fatto. Quando ero piccola era una delle poche persone che mi è stata vicino. Non è una persona malvagia- Disse, quasi supplicandolo di crederle

-Io … io lo odio-

-No, questo è quello che vuoi credere. Non puoi mentirmi, l'ho sentito che quello che provi per Kaname è ben diverso dall'odio. Tu lo am …-

-No, non dirlo- Si portò le mani alla testa -Non voglio, non voglio amarlo. Devo odiarlo. Devo dimenticarlo-

-Ma Zero …-

-Cosa cambierebbe. Anche se continuassi ad amarlo, lui non mi ricambierebbe mai. Quindi tanto meglio dimenticarlo. Non parliamone più, okay?- Lei lo guardò triste ma poi annuì abbracciandolo

-Va bene- Alzando lo sguardo al cielo notò che si stava schiarendo -Tra poco è l'alba, ti conviene tornare al dormitorio e prepararti per le lezioni- Si alzarono entrambi

-Okay. Ciao- Stava per andarsene quando Shizuka lo fermò. Sorpreso arrossì un po' quando lei gli diede un bacio sulla fronte

-Prima ti ho promesso che non ti avrei lasciato. Però anche tu mi devi promettere che non mi lascerai, va bene?- Ancora quel sorriso triste

-Te lo prometto- Disse sorridendole

-Ah, kawaii [4]! Sei così carino quando sorridi. Dovresti farlo più spesso sai- Disse facendogli l'occhiolino

-C-Cosa?- Zero arrossì furiosamente questa volta

-Ahhh, sei arrossito. Sei adorabile mi viene voglia di abbracciarti- Zero la guardò stralunato. Cosa le era preso ora?

-Guarda che se non ti sbrighi rimani chiusa fuori dal dormitorio- Le disse lui

-Oh è vero devo sbrigarmi. Allora ci vediamo questa sera. Sayonara- Disse prima di dileguarsi "Ora mio caro principe purosangue dovrai darmi un paio di spiegazioni" Pensò

Zero l'osservò sparire nella foresta. Con calma si avviò anche lui verso il suo dormitorio. Quella ragazza. Shizuka Ikurumi. Si era aperto di più con lei in pochi minuti che con Yuuki in quattro anni. Forse perché nei modi gli ricordava sua madre o forse per il fatto che poteva esprimerle i suoi sentimenti senza bisogno di parole. Non lo sapeva. Non sapeva neanche perché lei facesse tutto questo per lui. Ma non poteva fare a meno di quella sensazione di amore e comprensione. Non ora che ne aveva provato una piccola parte

Poi c'era quella frase … _Però anche tu mi devi promettere non mi lascerai_ … c'era tanta solitudine, forse legata al suo passato. Avrebbe ricambiato i suoi sforzi. Le sarebbe stata accanto, come lei stava facendo con lui.

***Owari Cap. 2***

* * *

><p><strong>DIZIONARIO:<strong>

[1] Sayonara = Arrivederci / Ciao

[2] Gome (Gome Nasai) = Mi dispiace

[3] Arigato = Grazie

[4] Kawaii = Carino / Adorabile

* * *

><p>-Konnichiwa- ndRan&amp;Jane<p>

-Beh che dire di questo capitolo …- ndRan

-Cosa mi avete fatto fare- ndZero

-Ma sei così adorabile. Non sei contento che qualcuno si preoccupa per te?- ndRan

-Ma Ran, non lo abbiamo fatto soffrire abbastanza!- ndJane

-Zitta tu!- ndZero

-Come osi rivolgerti a me in questo modo. Guarda che se mi fai arrabbiare ti uccido- ndJane

-Chi è che mi ucciderebbe?- ndZero

-Oh no, ricominciano un'altra volta. Hey voi due, smettetela! No niente, non mi ascoltano. Va beh, ritornando a noi questo capitolo devo dire che mi è piaciuto molto e mentre scrivevo continuavo a immaginarmi la scena. Di certo Shizuka è una purosangue particolare e spero che Zero-chan non sia troppo OOC- ndRan

-Non scappare! Sii uomo e affrontami- ndJane

-Chi è che scappa? Preparati a morire!- ndZero

-Ora devo andare a fermarli, se no si ammazzano davvero. E Zero mi serve. Vivo. Quindi come al solito leggete e commentate! Sayonara- ndRan


	3. Brother & Sister

**Capitolo 3 - Brother & Sister**

Camminava con passo deciso lungo i corridoi del dormitorio luna. Il sole stava sorgendo e lei era stanca, anche perché il giorno prima non aveva dormito molto, ma doveva sistemare questa cosa subito. Era arrabbiata con Kaname. No, non arrabbiata. Era livida. Come aveva potuto! Quello non era la stesso ragazzino che, quando era piccola, gli aveva offerto la sua amicizia.

Senza essersene accorta era arrivata alla sua stanza. Bussò un paio di volte all'enorme doppia porta. Quando ricevette il permesso entrò. Il purosangue era seduto alla scrivania, ma quando vide chi era le sorrise alzandosi e venendole incontro.

-Ah, sei tu Shizuka. Com'è andato il giro per i giardini?-

-Bene- Sbottò lei

"È arrabbiata? Con me? Non mi sembra di averle fatto niente. Comunque devo stare attento, è davvero pericolosa quando si arrabbia. In fondo è pur sempre una purosangue anche lei" Pensò Kaname. Poi le chiese -Dimmi, c'è qualcosa di cui devi di parlarmi?-

-Non di _cosa_, ma di _chi_, semmai- Ribatté lei, incrociando le braccia. Quando lui le rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo lei esasperata gli disse -Il nome Zero Kiryuu ti dice niente?- Kaname spostò lo sguardo di lato per non guardarla negli occhi

-Lo hai incontrato-

-Più che altro l'ho cercato io. Ancora non posso credere a quello che quel povero ragazzo ha dovuto affrontare. Non posso neanche credere che tu lo abbia trattato in quella maniera!-

-Non credo che tu possa capire-

-Cosa! Non credi che io possa capire? Kaname! Anch'io sono stata nella sua stessa situazione. Non ti ricordi?- Fece qualche passo verso di lui e poggiò la sua fronte sul suo petto -Quando era piccola anch'io ho perso i miei genitori, te lo ricordi?- Lui annuì. Eccome se se lo ricordava. Non aveva scordato quella bambina che piangeva in una stanza tutta sola

-Mi sentivo come se il mondo mi fosse crollato addosso. Ero sola. Nessuno mi voleva perché avevano paura del mio potere. Mi sentivo abbandonata. Queste stesse emozioni le ho avvertite nel suo cuore. Però sei arrivato tu nella mia vita. Con un sorriso mi hai offerto la tua amicizia. Non sai quanto quel semplice gesto sia stato ed sia tutt'ora importante per me.

-Lui non ha avuto nulla di tutto questo. Yuuki ci ha tentato, ma era sempre troppo presa con i suoi sentimenti per te per essergli veramente di sostegno. Tu con il tuo comportamento non hai fatto altro che peggiorare le cose- Fece una pausa staccandosi da lui e guardandolo negli occhi -Zero non è altro che un gattino indifeso che rizza il pelo per proteggersi, ma vuole solo che qualcuno lo ami e lo accolga con se. E sarò io a tendergli la mano e aiutarlo.

-Ci penserò io a lui, non dovrai neanche preoccuparti di dargli il tuo sangue, me ne occuperò io- Detto questo si avviò verso la porta ma prima di uscire si voltò ancora una volta verso di lui -Io ti sono sempre amica, ma non posso perdonarti per quello che gli hai fatto. Ci vediamo al tramonto- Disse e poi uscì dalla stanza. Si appoggiò al muro pensando "Kaname, hai davvero uno strano modo di esprimere il tuo amore. Sei così intelligente in tutte le cose, ma negli affari di cuore sei una frana. E devo dire che sei anche dannatamente possessivo" Sospirò e si avviò verso la sua camera

All'interno della sua stanza Kaname ripensava a quello che Shizuka gli aveva detto.

Lo sapeva. Tutte quelle cose le sapeva già. Lui stesso non riusciva a darsi una ragione del suo comportamento. Il modo quasi _sadico_ in cui aveva torturato quel ragazzo stupiva lui stesso. Eppure non era mai riuscito a fermarsi.

Per quanto pensasse che quel comportamento non era da lui, per quante volte si ripetesse di smetterla, non era mai riuscito a fermarsi. Perché per lui in quei occhi lilla era meglio veder brillare la vivida fiamma dell'odio più che la calma piatta dell'indifferenza. Piuttosto che essere ignorato, e lui _odiava_ essere ignorato, era meglio essere odiato.

Il fatto che qualcun altro gli avrebbe dato il suo sangue gli dava in qualche modo fastidio. Gli trasmetteva la sensazione di non avere tutto sotto controllo e se c'era un'altra cosa che odiava era non avere il controllo. Soprattutto sulle cose che gli appartenevano. E Zero Kiryuu gli apparteneva.

* * *

><p>Era di nuovo il tramonto e le lezioni sarebbero iniziate a breve. Shizuka non vedeva l'ora di incontrare Zero. Durante il sonno le era venuto in mente una specie di piano per mettere insieme quei due disgraziati. Il giovane prefetto non aveva tutta la colpa, anzi, povero piccolo era stato usato e poi gettato via dalla persona che amava. Era normale che non ne volesse più sapere di lui.<p>

Kaname invece era proprio stupido. Era innamorato di Zero e non se ne rendeva nemmeno conto. Ma si può! Lei ovviamente lo sapeva perché aveva letto i suoi sentimenti attraverso i suoi poteri durante il loro ultimo incontro. Senza permesso, ma questi erano particolari insignificanti. Poi Kaname conosceva i suoi poteri, poteva stare un po' più attento, no?

Poi c'era il problema Yuuki da risolvere. Quella ragazza scambiava l'affetto fraterno per amore. Aveva qualcosa che non andava. Certo che in quella scuola sembravano fare a gara a chi aveva la vita amorosa più incasinata. Sospirò. Chi era lei, il cupido della situazione?

Alle sette in punto si presentò nell'atrio pronta per andare a lezione. E per mettere in atto la prima fase del suo piano: far ingelosire Kaname. Sperava solo che Zero avrebbe collaborato, anche se indirettamente. Una volta arrivati ai cancelli, Shizuka notò che Zero come ogni sera stava svolgendo i suoi compiti.

-Zero!- Sorridendo superò Kaname e corse incontro al disciplinare. Il ragazzo, che si era girato al suono del suo nome, si era ritrovato con la ragazza attaccata al suo collo

-S-Shizuka- Esclamò sorpreso. Tutti, sia le ragazze della Day Class sia gli studenti della Night Class tra cui soprattutto Yuuki e Kaname, che erano rimasti sorpresi dal comportamento della nuova studentessa, rimasero letteralmente sbalorditi quando videro il solito arrabbiato prefetto ricambiare l'abbraccio e sorridere. SORRIDERE!

"Perfetto!" Pensò Shizuka

Ci fu il silenzio generale. Le ragazze, e non solo, iniziarono ad arrossire. Qualcuna svenne. Non avevano mai immaginato che qualcuno come Zero Kiryuu potesse essere così bello e _tenero?_, sì tenero, quando sorrideva. Nemmeno Kaname, che inconsciamente si era avvicinato ai due, se lo spettava.

Insieme a lui anche Yuuki si avvicinò. Chi era quella ragazza? Perché lei in un giorno era riuscita ad essere così intima con Zero e a farlo sorridere in quella maniera mentre lei in quattro anni era riuscito a farlo aprire solo un po'?

Zero, avendo notato l'avvicinarsi dei due purosangue, si staccò da Shizuka e rivolse loro un sguardo di sufficienza

-Kuran, cosa volete?- Kaname mascherò bene il suo fastidio. Come osava sorridere così apertamente a Shizuka e un secondo dopo guardarlo in quella maniera? Come se non fosse niente di importante?

"Zero sei un genio. Kaname odia essere ignorato" Pensò la ragazza. Stava andando tutto magnificamente. Zero stava collaborando indirettamente al suo piano in una maniera fantastica. Sicuri che non fosse anche lui empatico?

-Volevo solo dire a Shizuka di sbrigarsi. Le lezioni iniziano tra poco- Detto questo si allontanò, tendendo l'orecchio per sentire una loro eventuale conversazione. Yuuki guardò il ragazzo per qualche secondo poi abbassò lo sguardo e seguì il fratello

-Allora ci vediamo dopo che ho finito le lezioni, okay?- Gli chiese Shizuka

-Sì. Vorrei anche presentarti qualcuno- Le rispose sorridendo

-Qualcuno?- Lui annuì -Non stuzzicare la mia curiosità! Voglio saperlo- Insistette lei cercando, invano, di toccarlo per cercare di scoprire l'identità dello sconosciuto.

-Devi aspettare. Ora vai che se no arrivi in ritardo-

-È vero. Ciao!- Zero la guardò andare finché non fu entrata nell'edificio. Resosi conto del silenzio intorno a lui si girò verso le ragazze lanciando loro una delle sue occhiate più gelide

-Sparite- In meno di cinque secondi non c'era più l'ombra di una ragazza. Sospirò passandosi una mano tra i capelli -Andiamo a dare un'occhiata in giro-

* * *

><p>Shizuka camminava lentamente per i giardini cercando Zero. Le lezioni erano appena finite e si sentiva già esausta al solo pensiero di quante cose doveva fare. I professori l'avevano riempita di compiti, doveva recuperare le parti del programma svolto fin'ora e per concludere in bellezza quella notte sarebbero arrivate le sue valige da disfare. Nonostante tutto non avrebbe rinunciato a passare qualche momento con il giovane vampiro.<p>

Lo trovò vicino all'uscita dell'edificio mentre l'aspettava. Ritrovata un po' di vitalità gli corse incontro salutandolo. Zero le sorrise

-Allora chi è che mi devi far conoscere?- Chiese lei impaziente

-Seguimi. Scommetto che a furia di pensarci non sei stata attenta alle lezioni, vero?- Rise quando la vide voltare la testa nella direzione opposta, cercando di nascondere il rossore sulle guance, segno che aveva ragione

-Beh, anche se fosse? Sono una persona dannatamente curiosa. No puoi dirmi certe cose e poi far finta di nulla! Non è valido- Sbuffò questa volta incrociando le braccia

-Comunque spero vada tutto bene. Di solito non ama la compagnia delle persone, soprattutto vampiri, ma credo che con te non ci sia problema- Fece una pausa indicando davanti a se -Siamo arrivati-

-Una stalla?- Zero annuì e le fece cenno di seguirla. All'interno camminarono fino ad arrivare al cospetto di un magnifico cavallo bianco

-Lei è Lilly- Ma certo! L'aveva vista nei ricordi di Zero. La cavalla la guardò un po' di sbieco ma non si mosse

-Piacere di conoscerti Lilly, io sono Shizuka- Fece un passo avanti sorridendo. Con cautela avvicinò una mano al muso della cavalla. Dapprima l'annusò con diffidenza ma alla fine ne leccò le dita -Non pensavo volessi presentarmi lei-

-A parte Yuuki non conoscevo altri ragazzi della mia età. Lei è sempre stata la mia unica amica- Disse mentre le accarezzava amorevolmente la criniera

-E lei resterà la sola- Affermò. Zero si voltò di scatto verso di lei. Cosa voleva dire? La loro promessa era già infranta? Aveva fatto qualcosa che l'aveva offesa?

Shizuka scosse la testa in segno di diniego, intuendo i pensieri del ragazzo anche senza i suoi poteri. Le bastava guardare i suoi occhi

-Piuttosto che un'amica, mi piacerebbe essere una sorella. Che ne dici?- Chiese con un tono speranzoso

-Una sorella …- Zero sembrò pensarci su -Shizuka-nee-san [1]… non suona male, vero?- Sorrise e lei con lui

-Mi piace!- Esclamò. Entrambi si sedettero su un mucchio di paglia. La purosangue notò che il suo appena proclamato _fratellino_ sembrava voler chiederle qualcosa, ma non era del tutto sicuro se parlarne -Zero-nii-chan [2], c'è qualcosa che vuoi dirmi?- Zero sembrò rifletterci ancora un po' poi sospirò e le chiese

-Perché fai tutto questo per uno come me? Cos'ho di così speciale da aver attirato l'attenzione di una purosangue- "E non solo la sua" Pensò "Ma quella di ben altri tre purosangue"

-Ci sono principalmente due motivi. Da una parte non potevo lasciarti soffrire senza fare niente. Inoltre lo starti vicino tira fuori tutto il mio istinto materno- Rise lievemente -Dall'altra anch'io ho vissuto un'esperienza simile, anche se non così dolorosa- Fece una pausa

-Quando ero piccola anche i miei genitori furono uccisi, da dei vampiri rivoltosi. Ero rimasta sola e isolata, finché non arrivò Kaname. Come ti ho già detto mi offrì la sua amicizia. Grazie a lui e ai suoi genitori scoprimmo che avevo un lontano parente, anch'esso purosangue, Hayato Kurata che per lavoro viveva in Italia, e che voleva prendersi cura di me. Devo solo ringraziare Kaname perché è grazie a lui ho conosciuto Hayato- Arrossì pensando al giovane uomo che l'aveva accolta

-Avendo vissuto in prima persona una disgrazia simile, volevo essere per te un punto di riferimento e appoggio come lo sono stati Kaname e Hayato per me. Uno dei miei rimpianti è di non essere stata presente per aiutare Kaname quando i suoi genitori sono morti. Forse è dal quel momento che è cambiato tanto- Disse, ma più rivolta a se stessa che a Zero.

L'atmosfera sembrò appesantirsi di colpo. Il disciplinare percepì l'aria cupa e il senso di colpa aleggiare intorno alla ragazza. Doveva fare qualcosa per distrarla e farla parlare d'altro. Ma cosa …? Trovato!

-Da come ne parlavi, questo Hayato mi sembra più di un semplice lontano parente- Shizuka arrossì di nuovo

-Io credo di averlo amato dal primo momento in cui l'ho visto. Anche Hayato fin da quando ero piccola diceva di amarmi. Ma non abbiamo fatto nulla fino a quando non sono stata abbastanza grande-

-Quindi state insieme?- Annuì -Non ti pesa stargli così lontano?-

-Un po' sì ma sono tornata ora anche perché mancano pochi mesi prima che finisca il suo lavoro in Italia, poi tornerà in Giappone. Contavo di andare nella sua villa che ha qui nei primi giorni delle vacanze natalizie per sistemarla in tempo per il Natale- Sospirò al pensiero dell'amato. Non lo vedeva da soli tre giorni e già gli mancava da morire. Vedendo il suo sguardo sognante Zero non poté che essere felice per lei. Doveva essere bello amare così tanto qualcuno ed essere ricambiati.

-È tardi!- Per poco Zero non saltò in aria all'improvvisa uscita -Mi dispiace Nii-chan, ma non sai quante cose devo fare. Soprattutto studiare! Se non vado ora non farò mai in tempo-

-Come purosangue non dovresti dare l'esempio?- Chiese scettico

-Spiritoso, prova a metterti nei miei panni- Sbuffò -Ci vediamo domani sera come al solito- Gli diede un bacio sulla guancia come la notte prima -Ciao!- E in pochi secondi sparì

-Strana ragazza. Vero Lilly?- La cavalla nitrì in assenso -Sai, sapevo che ti sarebbe piaciuta. Non credo esista persona al mondo a cui non possa piacere- Sorrise mentre si sdraiava sulla paglia di fianco a Lilly, addormentandosi quasi subito.

***Owari Cap. 3***

* * *

><p><strong>Dizionario<strong>

[1] Nee-san = Sorella maggiore

[2] Nii-chan = Fratello minore

* * *

><p>-Konnichiwa- ndRan&amp;Jane<p>

-Ci dispiace di aver postato con ben 5 giorni di ritardo. Ma per colpa di qualcuno (vedi nostra sorella maggiore) siamo state private del computer!- ndRan&Jane

-Passando a questo capitolo mi è piaciuto molto scrivere la parte in cui Zero sorride davanti a tutti. Mi sono sempre chiesta cosa avrebbero fatto le ragazze se l'avessero visto sorridere XD- ndRan

-Spero che Kaname sia risultato possessivo come avevo voluto. Il fatto poi che ami Zero senza accorgersene è esilarante- ndJane

-Volevo dare informazioni sullo spazio temporale di questa ficcy. In Giappone la scuola inizia ad Aprile, mentre ora siamo ai primi di Ottobre quindi il programma già svolto nelle classi è alquanto consistente- ndRan

-Per oggi è tutto. Sayonara- ndRan&Jane


	4. Truth & Blood

**Capitolo 4 - Truth & Blood**

Era appena rientrata nel dormitorio dopo aver lasciato Zero. Stava percorrendo il corridoio verso la sua camera quando davanti a lei comparve la figura di una ragazza. Dall'aura che aveva capì subito che si trattava di Yuuki Kuran

-Shizuka-san, vorrei parlarti un momento- Nei suoi occhi Shizuka notò una chiara determinazione. Forse poteva mettere in atto la fase numero due del piano: far ragionare Yuuki

-Certo. Cosa vorresti dirmi?-

-Io …- Fece un pausa. La vide tremare lievemente -Chi sei tu! Prima fai tutta la carina con Kaname-nii-sama, poi diventi così intima con Zero- Cercava di contenersi e tenere il tono non troppo alto e aggressivo

-Kaname lo conosco da prima che tu nascessi e non lo vedo da tantissimi anni, era normale che fossi felice di vederlo, no?- Le spiegò

-E Zero?-

-Lui semplicemente stava morendo dal dolore che gli avete causato. Io lo sto salvando-

-Ma io gli sono stata vicino per quattro anni! A me non a mai sorriso così-

-Cosa ti aspettavi. All'epoca lui era innamorato di te e tu non te n'eri nemmeno accorta presa com'eri da Kaname- La ragazza spalancò gli occhi. Zero l'amava? -Pensavi di essere solo una sorella per lui? Ti sbagliavi. Ora hai anche perso l'opportunità di essere anche questo, una sorella. Lui non ti ha perdonato per averlo abbandonato appena hai avuto la possibilità di stare con Kaname. Lui ora è passato oltre. Ora lui ama qualcuno che al momento è talmente cieco da non accorgersi di ricambiarlo- Vedendola tremare più forte si accorse di essere stata un po' troppo dura forse. Sospirò cercando le parole giuste

-Senti Yuuki sei sicura che quello che provi per Kaname sia l'amore che si rivolge ad un amante e non a un fratello?- Quando vide che stava per ribattere la bloccò -Pensaci bene, non è simile a quello che provavi per Zero. Eppure lui non l'amavi in quel senso, vero?- Lei si portò le mani alla bocca, scuotendo la testa non volendo credere a ciò che stava dicendo

-Sicura che Kaname sia tuo? Ultimamente non lo senti un po' distante? Credo che anche tu abbia percepito ciò che lui cercava di non dare a vedere oggi quando vi siete avvicinati a me e Zero- Sì, l'aveva percepito. Anche se Nii-san cercava di nasconderlo lei era pur sempre sua sorella. L'aveva sentito quel senso di fastidio che si ha quando vieni ignorato dalla persona che invece vorresti guardasse solo te. Spalancò gli occhi trattenendo inconsciamente il respiro

-K-Kaname e … e Z-Zero- Disse in un lieve sussurro. Shizuka annuì. Non ci poteva credere. Era vero?

-Zero se ne è accorto, mentre Kaname deve ancora realizzarlo appieno. Però ci sono già alcuni sintomi come la ossessività e possessività. Io non voglio metterti fretta. Rifletti su ciò che ti ho detto. Ora devo andare; mi raccomando prenditi tutto il tempo che vuoi- Detto questo se ne andò lasciandola sola nel corridoio.

In silenzio anche Yuuki tornò alla sua stanza, senza però andare a salutare Kaname come faceva di solito. Doveva riflettere, da sola. Arrivata nella sua camera si sdraio sul letto portando le mani agli occhi, le lacrime che fino a quel momento aveva trattenuto scesero finalmente libere lungo le sua guance.

Quando si fu calmata fece un profondo respiro e rifletté sui sentimenti che provava per Kaname. Lo amava. Voleva che stesse bene. Voleva che fosse felice … … … Si girò su di un fianco abbracciando il cuscino. Shizuka-san aveva ragione. Come aveva fatto a essere cieca per tutto quel tempo? Amava Kaname allo steso modo di Zero. Come un fratello.

* * *

><p>Shizuka si svegliò di soprassalto. I raggi solari cercavano di passare oltre le spesse tende scure. Era ancora pieno giorno. Non riusciva a spiegarsi quella sensazione di inquietudine che provava. Come se stesse succedendo qualcosa di brutto. Ci pensò un po', poi la consapevolezza la colpì. Zero!<p>

In fretta si vestì e preso l'ombrello corse fuori dall'edificio, diretta alla sua stanza nel Sun Dorm. Più si avvicinava più percepiva con forza la bloodlust che stava colpendo Zero. Essendo circa metà pomeriggio gli studenti della Day Class stavano frequentando le attività del club e quindi non incontrò nessuno mentre saliva le scale e percorreva il corridoio fino ad arrivare all'ultima porta.

Le sue sensibili orecchie poterono sentire i gemiti di dolore del ragazzo all'interno. Senza indugiare oltre cercò di aprire la porta che, come si aspettava, era chiusa a chiave. Avvertì diversi rumori e gemiti, finché sentì il tonfo provocato dal corpo di Zero contro la porta

-V-Vattene via, Kuran!- Il ragazzo aveva cercato di suonare il più possibile convinto delle sue parole

-Zero! Sono io!- Ci fu un attimo di silenzio in cui poté sentire solo il suo respiro affannoso

-S-Shizuka?- Fu solo un sussurro ma chiaramente percepito dalle sue orecchie

-Sì. Zero fammi entrare-

-NO! Se … se lo faccio … io …- Il suo tono di voce era disperato

-Sono qui per questo. Prendi il mio sangue e non dovrai più essere dipendente da Kaname-

-No. Non posso farlo. Non posso farti questo-

-Zero te lo chiedo un'altra volta. Apri la porta! Se no la sfondo- Non suonava proprio come una domanda ma più che altro come un ordine. Ci fu un lungo minuto di silenzio poi sentì il CLICK della serratura che si apriva. Cautamente entrò. Subito notò Zero seduto per terra dall'altra parte della stanza con le ginocchia al petto.

Tremava mentre tentava disperatamente di trattenersi. Lentamente, senza fretta gli si avvicinò. Come il primo giorno che l'aveva incontrato gli si inginocchiò di fronte

-Zero ti prego non voglio vederti soffrire così. Ti assicuro che non ti lascerò dopo. Ma Zero _devi_ bere, okay?- Disse mentre si slacciava i primi due bottoni della camicia che aveva indossato in tutta fretta scoprendo il suo candido collo. Il prefetto tentennò ancora un po', ma alla fine cedette. Di scatto portò il viso sul suo collo passando più volte la lingua su di una vena prima di affondare i suoi canini in quella morbida pelle.

Cercò di essere il più gentile possibile. Sapeva il dolore che poteva causare il morso di un vampiro. Ma lui non sapeva che Shizuka era già stata morsa prima dal suo ragazzo quindi per lei non era una sensazione nuova. Ovviamente non era paragonabile al piacere che si provava con il proprio bloodmate, ma trovava dolce i suoi sforzi di non farle del male. Zero era davvero una persona fantastica.

Mentre beveva sentiva le mani della ragazza tra i suoi capelli in un gesto di conforto. Era in qualche modo diverso da quando prendeva il sangue da Kaname. Con lui era tutto dannatamente freddo. Arrivava, beveva e se ne andava. Ovviamente non c'era il minimo affetto. E questo gli faceva male ogni volta, visto che amava quel dannato bastardo di un principe purosangue.

Con Shizuka invece sentiva il suo calore e il suo amore entrare dentro di lui insieme al suo sangue. Andò avanti a bere per un paio di minuti finché non fu pieno. Per po' sarebbe stato a posto. Cercò di staccarsi ma si sentiva stordito, così rimase lì tra le braccia della ragazza.

Inconsciamente si leccò le labbra ancora sporche. Indubbiamente il suo sangue era delizioso, ma non era paragonabile a quello di Kaname. Shizuka sorrise al suo pensiero. Era normale che la pensasse così, tutto ti sembra perfetto quando condividi il sangue con i tuo bloodmate

-Hey Zero, non addormentarti qui. Dai, ti aiuto- Si sentiva dannatamente stanco. Quello era l'effetto stordente del sangue di un purosangue. Quando furono arrivati al letto Zero vi si sdraiò sopra. Stava chiudendo gli occhi quando notò la ragazza allontanarsi. Di slancio le afferrò un polso bloccandola

-Non ti preoccupare, resto qui. Vado solo un attimo in bagno a pulirmi, okay?- Lui annuì, ma cercò di non addormentarsi almeno finché Shizuka non fosse tornata

-Nee-san- Chiuse gli occhi, le palpebre troppo pesanti

-Sono qui- Disse, la sua voce un dolce sussurro. Sentì la sua mano tra i capelli.

-Resta qui, non te ne andare- Gli sembrava di esser tornato bambino quando Ichiru era in ospedale malato e lui, non volendo dormire da solo, chiedeva alla madre di stare con lui. Era tutto uguale ad allora

-Te l'ho già promesso che non ti avrei lasciato, ricordi?- Disse, ma non ricevette risposta. Il ragazzo si era già addormentato. Sorrise mentre gli dava un lieve bacio sulla fronte e si sdraiava sul letto con lui.

* * *

><p>Kaname era rimasto tutto il giorno sveglio. Anche lui per istinto si era svegliato appena aveva percepito la bloodlust colpire il prefetto. Però si era trattenuto e non era andato da lui, perché da quel momento in avanti sarebbe stata Shizuka a donargli il suo sangue.<p>

E questo lo faceva infuriare. Oltre alla sensazione di non controllare tutto si sentiva anche in qualche modo inutile. Secondo logica non avrebbe dovuto sentirsi così. Avrebbe dovuto essere felice, o in qualche modo sollevato. Non doveva importargli chi gli dava il sangue, l'importante era che non attaccasse nessuno, soprattutto Yuuki.

Giusto

No, era _sbagliato_

Perché suonava sbagliato alle sue stesse orecchie? Perché doveva importargli tanto di uno come Kiryuu?

L'immagine del ragazzo sorridente gli apparve nella mente. Un'altra ondata di fastidio lo travolse al pensare che quel sorriso non era rivolto a lui. Ecco che ricominciava. Cosa importava a lui se Zero non gli sorrideva?

Certo poteva dire che era attratto da quegli occhi straordinariamente lilla, e certo erano più belli se brillavano di felicità e gioia. Ma la storia finiva lì. Non c'era niente di più della semplice attrazione fisica … … … Perché gli sembrava di dover convincere se stesso?

All'improvviso sentì qualcuno bussare alla porta. Chi poteva essere a quell'ora?

-Avanti- Disse. Un secondo dopo apparve sulla soglia la figura della sorella -Yuuki, cosa c'è. Vuoi dirmi qualcosa?- La ragazza entrò a testa bassa chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Ci furono diversi minuti di silenzio finché la ragazza non prese parola

-È andata lei, vero?- Kaname sapeva a cosa si riferiva, o meglio a _chi_

-Sì- La ragazza non mancò di notare la nota di fastidio negli occhi e nella voce del fratello. Allora era davvero vero

-Nii-sama, io ci ho riflettuto, sai. In questi giorni eri un po' strano, solo ora capisco perché- Il purosangue la guardò interrogativamente -Non posso dirtelo io. Devi accorgertene da solo- Gli disse -Ci ho pensato e pensato e credo di essere arrivata ad una conclusione. Ciò che provo per te non va oltre al semplice amore fraterno- Ecco, l'aveva detto. Non era stato difficile dirlo, anzi, era stato più semplice e meno doloroso del previsto.

Kaname stava lottando con i suoi stessi sentimenti. Doveva sentirsi male, essere in qualche modo sconvolto e così via. Perché dannazione si sentiva _sollevato_? Come se gli avessero tolto un peso enorme dalle spalle? Perché si comportava in modo così dannatamente contraddittorio!

Yuuki lo guardò mentre perseguiva la sua battaglia mentale. Certo che se Nii-sama non se n'era accorto era davvero grave. Insomma, ormai ciò che provava stava diventando sempre più palese. Sospirò. Certe colte Kaname era davvero così cieco.

***Owari Cap. 4***

* * *

><p>-Konnichiwa! Ragazzi siamo già al quarto capitolo, sono emozionata!- ndRan<p>

-Certo che tu ti emozioni facilmente- ndJane

-Certo che tu sai essere davvero antipatica- ndRan

-Comunque per chi amasse Yuuki, a noi (me) non ci dispiace affatto che lei soffra. Il suo amore per Kaname era di troppo e così _puff_ è sparito- ndJane *Evil_Smile*

-Ci siamo divertite a scrivere le seghe mentali di Kaname. Sembra che stia per impazzire- ndRan

-Già quella è stata la parte migliore!- ndJane

-Grazie per chi continua a seguirci e non commenta. Ci basta solo vedere il numero di visualizzazioni per essere felici!- ndRan

-Però un commentino ogni tanto non fa mai male …- ndJane

-Se però applichi la politica del terrore certo che poi non commentano!- ndRan

-Uff sempre a lamentarti dei miei metodi- ndJane

-Ah, senza seranza- ndRan

-Sayonara- ndRan&Jane


	5. Dream & News

**Capitolo 5 - Dream & News**

Era passata più di una settimana da quando lei e Kaname si erano _lasciati_. Non è che era cambiato poi molto nel loro comportamento, semplicemente ora sapevano che l'affetto che condividevano era semplice amore fraterno.

Quello stesso giorno Shizuka-san le aveva detto che secondo lei Kaname era innamorato di Zero, anche se non ne era ancora accorto, e che il giovane prefetto lo ricambiava. Da allora ogni volta che li vedeva casualmente insieme la sua non più tanto innocente mente continuava ad elaborare scene sempre meno caste con loro due come protagonisti. Così si ritrovava ad arrossire furiosamente, senza apparente motivo, davanti ai due ragazzi.

In quei giorni aveva cercato di parlare con Zero, ma il ragazzo le sfuggiva sempre. Appena avvertiva la sua presenza lui cambiava direzione o si rifugiava nella sua stanza. Questo comportamento iniziava a darle sui nervi. Oh, ma questa volta l'avrebbe acchiappato di sicuro.

Finite le lezioni incominciò a cercarlo con i suoi poteri. Sapeva che lo stava cercando, quindi cercava di mascherare la sua presenza il più possibile. Ci mise un po' prima di trovarlo. Stava scappando di nuovo verso il dormitorio Sole, ma questa volta sarebbe stata più veloce di lui.

Zero stava per entrare, mancavano pochi metri e sarebbe stato salvo. Ma all'ultimo momento sulla soglia del portone apparve Yuuki. Si fermò giusto ad un metro da lei. Senza rivolgerle la parola fece dietro front pronto a scappare

-Fermo dove sei Zero Kiryuu. Devo parlarti-

-Io non ho nulla da dirti- Le ripose senza fermarsi. No, non le sarebbe sfuggito un'altra volta. Facendo uno scatto in avanti comparve all'improvviso di fianco al ragazzo e lo afferrò per un braccio. Essendo ora una pureblood era decisamente più forte del disciplinare e lo costrinse quindi a fermarsi

-Avanti Zero. Solo un paio di minuti, poi ti lascio stare- Il prefetto liberò il braccio dalla presa della ragazza dandole le spalle ma questa volta senza allontanarsi. Non poteva e non voleva guardarla negli occhi. Yuuki notando questo ci rimase un po' male, ma cosa poteva aspettarsi? Era già tanto se era rimasto lì ad ascoltarla

-Hum … Gome Nasai- Disse inchinandosi anche se l'altro non poteva vederla -Io … io voleva scusarmi per il mio comportamento nei tuoi confronti, mi dispi…-

-Mi fidavo di te!- Disse all'improvviso, quasi urlando, interrompendo la ragazza girandosi a guardarla -Mi fidavo _ciecamente_ di te. Eri un'amica, una sorella, qualcuno su cui contare, _sempre_. Eppure …- Yuuki rimase colpita dal sentimento racchiuso in quelle parole -… Eppure tu … te ne sei andata, così. All'improvviso mi sono ritrovato da solo. Abbandonato- La sua voce lievemente incrinata le fece venire le lacrime agli occhi -In un colpo solo hai distrutto tutto ciò che mi era rimasto. Se in questi giorni non fosse arrivata Shizuka … io non so se sarei ancora qui, ora- Yuuki trattenne a stento un gemito. Voleva dire che … -Non so se e quando mai riuscirò ad avere di nuovo fiducia in te- Fece una pausa -Ora se vuoi scusarmi- Concluse riprendendo a camminare

-Sì, ma prima che tu vada vorrei dirti un'altra cosa- Zero però non si fermò a quelle parole -Volevo dirti che io e Kaname non stiamo più insieme- La notizia lo colpì come una secchiata di acqua gelida. In cerca di chiarimenti si voltò verso Yuuki, ma la ragazza se n'era già andata. Improvvisamente si sentì come se non avesse più forze e piano scivolò a terra

_Io e Kaname non stiamo più insieme_

Quella semplice frase lo stava mandando in crisi. Cosa voleva dire? Yuuki non lo amava più di un fratello? E Kaname? Voleva dire che aveva delle possibilità con lui? Di stare _insieme_ a lui?

"Argh Kiryuu, non montarti la testa!" Si disse nella mente "Non ci sono speranze per uno come _te_ di conquistare uno come _lui_" Eppure … sarebbe stato bello. Amare ed essere amati. Sì, doveva essere veramente bello.

Da dietro un albero Shizuka aveva ascoltato tutta la conversazione. Così finalmente Yuuki aveva detto la verità a Zero. In questo modo le prime due parti del suo piano erano andate a buon fine. La prossima mossa sarebbe stata: convincere Zero a _sedurre_ il purosangue. Ci sarebbe stato da divertirsi. Facendo finta di essere appena arrivata, gli corse in contro

-Zero, sei qui. Ti stavo cercando dappertutto. Hey, ma cosa ci fai seduto per terra?-

-Tu lo sapevi?- Chiese senza muoversi di un millimetro

-Sapevo cosa?- Chiese cercando di essere il più sorpresa possibile

-Che Yuuki e Kaname non stavano più insieme-

-Certo! Da quasi più di una settimana- Disse sorridendo. Il ragazzo si alzò all'improvviso e si girò a guardarla negli occhi

-Perché no me l'hai detto prima!-

-Perché pensavo che non ti interessasse più di Kaname. Ma forse mi sbagliavo- Tutto stava procedendo secondo i suoi piani

-Hum, forse … È così sbagliato voler essere ricambiati dalla persona che si ama?- Chiese forse più a se stesso che alla ragazza

-Ma no Zero, è perfettamente normale- Disse abbracciandolo -Non disperare. Ascolta i consigli della tua Nee-san e vedrai che andrà tutto bene-

-Forse non sono così sicuro di voler il tuo aiuto-

-Guarda che mi offendo. Ti ripeto, tu non preoccuparti, lascia fare tutto a me! Ora prepariamo il piano di battaglia- Sorrise trascinandolo all'interno dell'edificio verso la sua stanza

* * *

><p>-K-Kaname- Disse in un gemito strozzato. Il vampiro in questione si alzò dal suo collo. Con un sorriso compiaciuto contemplava la figura sotto di se. La sua pelle chiara e i suoi capelli argentati erano in grande contrasto con il rosso sangue delle lenzuola. Il suo petto si alzava e abbassava al ritmo del respiro veloce. I suoi occhi normalmente lilla erano diventati viola scuro per il piacere<p>

-Zero, sei fantastico- Il ragazzo spostò lo sguardo verso sinistra per nascondere senza molto successo le gote arrossate. Non era abituato a complimenti del genere. Kaname approfittò di quel movimento per tornare sul suo collo dolcemente esposto. Quel sangue, che scorreva frenetico nelle vene sotto la fragile pelle lattea, lo stava chiamando, con insistenza.

Mentre leccava e succhiava una particolare zona, Zero portò le braccia intorno al suo collo e Kaname lo sentì copiare i suoi gesti. Sorrise; sarebbe stato divertente. Quando ormai il desiderio era diventato insopportabile il purosangue affondò i suoi canini nel suo collo, immediatamente imitato dal prefetto. Mentre bevevano uno dall'altro entrambi poterono sentire l'unione che si creava tra di loro, come un specie di filo invisibile che li univa.

Quando furono sazi si staccarono per poi riunirsi subito in un famelico bacio, quasi insopportabile e assolutamente inaccettabile la minima distanza fra di loro. Assaporarono il gusto del loro sangue mischiato direttamente dalla bocca dell'altro.

-Sicuro di volerlo fare, Zero?- Chiese per sicurezza. Non era sicuro di riuscire a fermarsi a questo punto, ma non si sarebbe mai perdonato se fosse successo qualcosa a Zero, soprattutto se per colpa sua. Il suddetto prefetto sorridendo lo abbracciò

-Mai stato più sicuro in vita mia- Gli sussurrò ad un millimetro dal suo orecchio e con un rapido movimento si portò sopra al purosangue. Con un mezzo sorriso iniziò a sbottonare la camicia nera del ragazzo sotto di lui, ogni bottone slacciato con estrema calma. Ogni pezzo di carne che veniva scoperta era subito attaccata dalla sua bocca affamata. In pochi minuti la camicia giaceva ai piedi del letto insieme alla sua gemella.

Senza fretta slacciò il bottone dei jeans e abbassò la zip usando i denti. Impaziente Kaname aiutò il ragazzo a sbarazzarsi dei pantaloni e dei boxer. Senza ulteriori indugi, con un fluido gesto prese nella sua bocca il membro ormai completamente eretto del purosangue. Senza quasi accorgersene Kaname sospirò di sollievo e piacere. Ah quella bocca … così calda, umida e …

Quasi subito, però, emise un gemito di disapprovazione. Zero aveva iniziato a muoversi lungo la sua lunghezza ma con una lentezza disarmante. Perché diavolo doveva torturarlo così? Una mano andò a premere su di una capigliatura argentea cercando di fargli recepire il messaggio.

Quando il prefetto prese a succhiare con maggior forza Kaname si ritrovò a gemere un'altra volta, anche se questa volta di puro piacere. Sotto le cure e attenzioni di Zero il purosangue non ci mise poi molto prima di venire nella sua bocca.

Soddisfatto del suo operato Zero si tirò su dal compagno leccandosi le labbra. Sorridendo si chinò per unirsi al purosangue in un'altro famelico bacio. Non gli fu molto chiaro, però, come e quando finì sdraiato sul letto con Kaname premuto contro il suo corpo

-Ora tocca a me divertirmi, Zero-chan- C'era qualcosa nel suo tono di voce e nel suo sguardo che gli mandò i brividi lungo la schiena. Sentì Kaname scendere dal collo verso il petto lasciando dietro di se un scia di baci e piccoli morsi, forti abbastanza per lasciare un segno ma non tanto da rompere la pelle. Stuzzicò un po' un capezzolo ma poi proseguì nella sua discesa.

Arrivato ai pantaloni che ancora indossava, lì slacciò e glieli sfilò liberando il suo membro eccitato. Ma contro ogni aspettativa Kaname continuò verso il basso andando a tormentare la pelle sensibile dell'interno coscia. Zero lanciò un urlo di estasi quando il vampiro affondò i canini nella morbida carne. Completamente sopraffatto dall'intensità del piacere non si accorse dell'intrusione perpetrata dal purosangue.

-Zero-chan, sei pronto a diventare mio e soltanto mio?- Disse mentre aggiungendo un secondo dito andò a colpire quel particolare punto che lo fece gridare in preda ad un'altra ondata di piacere.

-Ahh … s-sì Kana ah!-

-Molto bene- Con un movimento fluido ma deciso entrò dentro quel corpo caldo. Teneramente Kaname baciò via le lacrime che erano scese senza consenso da quei stupendi occhi lilla. Rimase immobile fino a che non ricevette il permesso di muoversi. In poco tempo il dolore iniziale si trasformò in un piacere sconfinato.

-K-Kana … s-sto per …- Ansimò il ragazzo ormai arrivato al culmine

-A-Anch'io Zer …-

-Ahhhhhhh …-

… … …

… … …

E in quel momento Kaname si svegliò. Era completamente sudato, il suo respiro era irregolare e avvertiva una fastidiosa sensazione di bagnato al basso ventre. Si portò una mano alla testa con fare disperato.

**Non. Ci. Poteva. Credere.**

Aveva fatto un sogno sconcio sul prefetto Zero Kiryuu. Il solo pensiero sarebbe bastato a eccitarlo fino a farlo venire una seconda volta. Quindi non doveva assolutamente pensarci. Anche se …

"No Kaname, non pensarci" Pensò "Ma cosa ti sta dicendo il tuo subconscio? Okay, forse puoi provare oltre alla pura attrazione fisica anche un po' di passione e cose così, ma la storia finisce qui" Ma al momento una domanda gli premeva più di tutte "Perché diamine sto parlando con me stesso in terza persona?"

No. Doveva stare calmo. Ora avrebbe fatto una doccia, fredda possibilmente, si sarebbe vestito e sarebbe andato avanti con la sua vita come se nulla fosse successo. O almeno così sperava.

Per l'ora delle lezioni era riuscito a riprendersi, almeno un po'. Avrebbe dovuto essere in grado di affrontare un incontro ravvicinato con il disciplinare. Se poi il ragazzo manteneva il suo solito comportamento freddo e distaccato, soprattutto verso di lui, non ci sarebbero stati problemi.

Quando tutti gli studenti furono arrivati, Kaname aprì la porta senza toccarla e affiancato dalle due purosangue come al solito conduceva la Night Class alle sue lezioni. Una volta arrivati ai cancelli il purosangue face un profondo respiro.

Come al solito Zero teneva a bada le ragazze con poche urla e molte occhiate gelide. Kaname aveva progettato di passargli di fianco senza farsi notare troppo ma Shizuka e Yuuki sembravano avere opinioni diverse

-Zero-nii-chan- Urlò la mora purosangue abbracciando il ragazzo come suo solito. Anche la sua adorata sorellina si avvicinò per salutare il ragazzo, ma ebbe la straordinaria idea di strascinarlo con se

-Ohayo, Zero-kun- Lo salutò la giovane purosangue

-Kon … Ohayo Yuuki-san [1]- Rispose educato al saluto. Hum? Cos'era questa novità? Da quando Yuuki era diventata una purosangue Zero non l'aveva più salutata -O-Ohayo Kaname-senpai- Disse arrossendo un po' e guardando ovunque tranne che verso di lui. Quel gesto gli riportò alla mente il sogno, quando Zero aveva fatto la stessa cosa prima che lo mordesse … Perché … _Perché_ aveva deciso proprio _oggi_ di cambiare atteggiamento nei suoi confronti? Doveva allontanarsi al più presto da lì

-Ohayo Zero-kun- Visto che lui l'aveva chiamato per nome aveva deciso di fare lo stesso. In pochi secondi elaborò un piano di fuga che non fosse troppo rude. In fondo Zero aveva cercato di aprirsi un po' con loro e non era il caso di troncare quel tentativo sul nascere -Come procede il tuo compito?- Gli chiese con un lieve sorriso

-Tutto bene- Se possibile arrossì ancora un po'

-Mi fa piacere sentirlo. Ora se vuoi scusarci dobbiamo andare. Shizuka, non metterci troppo, okay?-

-Va bene Kana- Entrambi i ragazzi erano rimasti stupiti. Quella era stata la loro prima conversazione, se così si poteva chiamare, civile da … _sempre_. Infondo non era stato poi così male. E poi Zero era così tenero quando era imbarazzato.

Nel frattempo le ragazze che si erano appena abituate ai sorrisi che il ragazzo dava alla sua così detta sorella, andarono ancora in shock vedendo il prefetto comportarsi in modo così adorabile. L'unica cosa che riuscirono a pensare nelle successive ora fu una sola parola.

Kawaii! [2]

* * *

><p>Come ogni notte dopo le lezioni Zero e Shizuka si incontrarono. La purosangue stava per dirigersi nei giardini quando il ragazzo la fermò. Allo sguardo sorpreso che lei gli rivolse Zero le disse<p>

-Nee-san, possiamo andare nella mia stanza? Devo dirti una cosa-

-Va bene- Rispose. In pochi minuti furono arrivati alla sua camera. Zero si sedette sul letto, tenendo lo sguardo sul pavimento -Zero-nii-chan- Disse in un sussurro. C'era qualcosa in lui che le diceva che ciò che stava per succedere non le sarebbe piaciuto molto -Di cosa mi volevi parlare?- Chiese lievemente sedendosi di fianco a lui. Il prefetto rimase in silenzio per diversi minuti, facendo preoccupare Shizuka. Poi all'improvviso alzò lo sguardo verso di lei dicendo con tono sicuro

-Shizuka-nee, voglio diventare un purosangue-

***Owari Cap. 5***

* * *

><p><strong>Dizionario:<strong>

[1] Ohayo = Buon Giorno, solitamente usato la mattina. Anche se per gli umani è sera per i vampiri è come il mattino perciò ho messo così. Zero stava usando Konbanwa, che invece si usa la sera, ma poi si è corretto per rivolgersi ai due vampiri. Konnichiwa invece è più simile al nostro generale Ciao

[2] Kawaii = Carino/Adorabile

* * *

><p>-Konnichiwa- ndRan&amp;Jane<p>

-Finalmente una lemon. È la prima che scriviamo ed essendo un sogno può risultare che Zero sia OOC. Ma l'artefice del sogno è il subconscio di Kaname quindi … Non lamentatevi!- ndJane

-Mi sento in imbarazzo per ciò che hai scritto- ndRan *imbarazzata*

-Come la fai lunga … Comunque visto che in questo periodo leggiamo solo ficcy in inglese, quindi ci vengono in mente le frasi in inglese e quando cerchiamo di riportarle in italiano non ci piacciono per niente. Comunque il finale è forse un po' scioccante, ma no vi preoccupate nel prossimo capitolo ci saranno le dovute spiegazioni- ndJane

-Ora vi lasciamo che dobbiamo studiare Fisica e Chimica T_T- ndRan

-Sayonara- ndRan&Jane


	6. Research & Change

**Capitolo 6 - Research & Change**

-Shizuka-nee, voglio diventare un purosangue- La ragazza lo guardò come se avesse appena visto un fantasma

-S-Scusa … cr-credo di non aver … sentito bene … ha-hai detto …?-

-Voglio diventare un purosangue- Ripeté con tono deciso "L'ha presa meglio di quanto mi immaginassi" Pensò. La ragazza aprì un paio di volte la bocca nel tentativo di dire qualcosa ma senza successo. Dopo qualche minuto di silenzio Zero iniziò a preoccuparsi per la sorella

-Nee-san, stai be…-

-COOOOOSAAA?- Forse aveva parlato troppo presto -Ma sei impazzito? Non te lo lascerò fare!- Si alzò in piedi guardandolo come se fosse diventato pazzo

-Ma perché no?- Si alzò a sua volta -L'ho letto in un libro esiste un incantesimo, una specie di adozione di sangue. Il vampiro che viene adottato da un purosangue con questo metodo ne diventa lui stesso uno. Così sarei davvero tuo fratello-

-Forse quello che quel libro non diceva era che le probabilità di sopravvivenza sono pressoché nulle. Qualcuno ci ha tentato ma la maggior parte sono morti, e di una morte alquanto orribile e dolorosa. No Zero. Non posso correre questo rischio inutile-

-Guarda che mica mi aspettavo che fosse una passeggiata. Se no sai quanti pureblood ci sarebbero in giro. Lo so che ogni più piccola, minuscola cellula del mio corpo deve trasformarsi in quella di un purosangue- Ribatté

-Se lo sai allora perché diavolo improvvisamente tutta questa voglia di diventare un purosangue?- Quasi gridò. Zero era pronto a ribattere ma quando udì la domanda posta dalla ragazza sentì come se le forze lo avessero abbandonato di colpo. Si sedette di nuovo sul letto guardando ovunque tranne che verso Shizuka

-Sai non saprei come spiegarlo- Vedendo il momento di confusione e sconforto del ragazzo la purosangue fece un profondo respiro calmando la sua improvvisa rabbia e si accomodò anche lei sul letto posando una mano sulla sua spalla in segno di conforto

-Tu prova a dirmelo, okay?- Disse con un tono più dolce rispetto a prima. In realtà poteva anche leggergli nella mente e cose così, ma preferiva che fosse lui in persona a dirglielo. Sarebbe stato meglio anche per lui. Zero annuì prima di abbracciare la ragazza e posare la sua testa sulla sua spalla

-È che con tutto questo piano _conquistiamo Kaname Kuran_, non so mi sembra di essere sempre ad un livello inferiore. Io sono un Level-D sul punto di diventare un 'E, un ex-human, un hunter … mentre Kaname è il vampiro perfetto, il purosangue di tutti i purosangue … sarebbe una vergogna per Kaname stare con me a meno che non mi spacci per il suo schiavetto personale. E non voglio assolutamente questo. Se invece diventassi anch'io un pureblood andrebbe tutto a posto: voi avreste un Level-A in più, io avrei la possibilità di stare allo stesso livello con la persona che amo- La ragazza rimase sorpresa. Stava rischiando la sua vita per Kaname. Quello stupido avrebbe fatto meglio ad aprire gli occhi per una buona volta e vedere a che punto questo ragazzino poteva arrivare per lui. Solo per lui

-Zero capisco quello che provi, ma ti ho già detto che le possibilità di sopravvivenza sono veramente basse e …-

-Te lo prometto, non morirò- La interruppe l'ex-human -In fondo te l'avevo già promesso che non ti avrei lasciata, no?-

-Ne sei davvero sicuro?- Chiese lei non ancora del tutto sicura. Lui le sorrise ed annuì

-Certo- Shizuka sospirò.

-Sicuro sicuro?-

-Shizuka …- Disse con voce esasperata

-Ho capito, ho capito- Rispose ma non disse altro

-Ti prego … Nee-san …- Shizuka rimase sorpresa. Era così disperato da essere arrivato a pregarla?

-Va bene, Zero. Però non ti perdonerò se morirai- Alla fine aveva ceduto

-Non ti preoccupare ci vuole ben altro che uno stupido incantesimo per uccidermi- Lei lo guardò scettica

-Ora non montarti la testa. Te l'ho già detto, sarà estremamente doloroso-

-Non è un problema sopportare il dolore- Sentendo quelle parole Shizuka si ricordò che stava parlando con una persona che era riuscito a contrastare il vampirismo per ben quattro anni. Quattro lunghi, sofferti anni.

"Zero è un ragazzo con un'immensa forza di volontà" Pensò la purosangue "Ce la farà di sicuro"

-Se lo dici tu- Gli rispose poco convinta -Comunque devi darmi un po' di tempo, devo informarmi sui passaggi da compiere e quant'altro. Non essendo una tecnica comune sarà alquanto difficile. Tanto più che non posso parlarne con nessuno, presumo- Zero annuì. Ci fu un attimo di silenzio poi il ragazzo l'abbracciò forte

-Arigato, Nee-san. Arigato- La ragazza sorrise e ricambiò il gesto. Aveva come l'impressione che non sarebbe mai stata capace di dire di no a quel ragazzino

* * *

><p>Erano passate un paio di settimane dalla conversazione che aveva avuto con Zero e senza accorgersene era arrivato Novembre. L'aria era diventata di colpo fredda e molti studenti preferivano stare nel caldo degli edifici piuttosto che uscire e rimanere congelati<p>

"Povero Zero" Pensò Shizuka mentre dalla finestra della sua camera notava in lontananza il ragazzo lottare contro le fangirl della Night Class "Nonostante il tempo quelle pazze non rinuncerebbero mai ad ammirare i loro beniamini" Sorridendo tornò ad esaminare il libro che stava leggendo.

In quelle settimane non aveva fatto altro che leggere libri su libri, saltando tra l'altro molte lezioni, su come si effettuava un'adozione di sangue tra un purosangue e un vampiro di livello inferiore. Finché si parlava adozioni tra Level B e C era alquanto semplice, ma se entravano in gioco un purosangue e un ex-human la questione si complicava e di parecchio.

Dapprima aveva cercato nella biblioteca nel Moon Dorm che, nonostante fosse molto ben fornita, non aveva le informazioni che cercava, in più aveva rischiato di farsi scoprire da Aidou. Così per non correre rischi si era presa qualche giorno di permesso con la scusa di dover sistemare la sua casa per l'imminente arrivo di Hayato. Aveva passato tre notti (e giorni) nella biblioteca della città vicina più grande.

Ora che ci pensava la scusa che si era inventata non era poi così lontana dalla verità. In meno di un mese il suo ragazzo sarebbe tornato in Giappone. Avrebbe dovuto scrivergli una lettera per chiedergli quando precisamente doveva tornare. Ma tornando alla sua ricerca … era stata dura e faticosa ma aveva trovato i libri giusti e ora li stava finalmente esaminando.

Rimase lì alla sua scrivania per almeno un altro paio di ore. Poi all'improvviso chiuse con un tonfo l'enorme libro e guardò fuori dalla finestra. Doveva parlare con Zero

* * *

><p>Come ogni dannata sera Zero stava in piedi davanti ai cancelli del Moon Dorm tra i due schieramenti di altrettante dannate ragazzine urlanti. Gli stavano facendo venire un mal di testa da record. Possibile che dovessero gridare così tanto. Non potevano stare in silenzio per cinque fottuti secondi?<p>

Dire che il ragazzo era irritato era dire poco. Questo l'avevano anche notato le ragazze della Day Class che nonostante non smettessero di urlare stavano a debita distanza dal prefetto. In quella scuola vigeva una silente regola. Mai imbattersi in un disciplinare arrabbiato. Soprattutto se quel disciplinare rispondeva al nome di Zero Kiryuu.

Neanche lui sapeva perché fosse così irritato oggi. Semplicemente si era svegliato con il malumore addosso e niente era ancora riuscito a toglierglielo. Sospirò e si preparò a urlare e lanciare sguardi omicidi a destra e a manca quando sentì il famigliare cigolio dei cancelli alle sue spalle.

Voltandosi notò subito Kaname e Yuuki condurre gli studenti. Non rimase sorpreso quando non vide Shizuka con loro. L'aveva raramente vista nelle ultime due settimane. Ma cosa poteva farci? Era stato lui a chiederle qualcosa al limite del possibile. Sapeva che la purosangue aveva passato tutto quel tempo a cercare informazioni sull'adozione di sangue.

Venne riportato alla realtà quando notò i due Kuran avvicinarsi a lui sorridendo. Quei brevi incontri erano diventati parte della loro vita quotidiana. Arrivavano, si scambiavano un paio di battute e poi andavano alle loro lezioni. Tutto nella più assoluta tranquillità e civiltà. Come se fossero stati amici di vecchia data. Certo con Yuuki era più facile, anche se ancora non si fidava completamente di lei, ma con Kaname sembrava essere tutto più naturale.

Se glielo avessero detto un anno fa Zero non ci avrebbe mai creduto

-Ohayo Zero-kun- Lo salutarono i due fratelli sorridendo

-Ohayo Yuuki-san, Kaname-senpai- Rispose anche lui sorridendo lievemente, l'irritazione di prima era quasi sparita alla sola vista del castano purosangue

-Come procede il tuo compito?- Chiese Kaname

-Hum, per il momento procede bene. Ma non si può mai dire con quelle ragazze- Rispose scocciato al comportamento di quelle oche. Al commento Kaname sorrise mentre Yuuki rise lievemente.

Si ricordava bene la fatica che facevano a tenerle a bada. Un po' le mancava e l'idea di lasciare Zero da solo ad affrontare quelle pazze non la rassicurava molto. Ma il ragazzo era sempre stato più capace di lei, infondo gli bastava un suo sguardo omicida per farle indietreggiare. Al pensiero rise ancora

-Zero-kun, sai per caso a cosa sta lavorando Shizuka?- Chiese il maggiore dei fratelli Kuran

-Ogni volta che glielo chiediamo inventa sempre delle scuse e non vuole dirci niente- Continuò per lui Yuuki

-Hum … Non saprei, mi ha detto solo che non avrebbe potuto vedermi spesso perché doveva svolgere una ricerca. Non ha approfondito sull'argomento e …- Si bloccò quando con la coda dell'occhio vide due ragazze uscire dal gruppo ed avvicinarsi ai vampiri -Hey voi due!- Gridò verso le ragazze prima di voltarsi di nuovo verso i due fratelli -Mi dispiace ma ora devo andare-

-Sì capisco. È stato un piacere come al solito. Sayonara Zero-kun- Salutò Kaname avviandosi con la sorella verso l'edificio principale della scuola

-Sayonara Yuuki-san, Kaname-sanpai- Detto questo corse verso le ragazze e le rimise in riga. Dopo una serie di sguardi fulminanti e urla riuscì a rimandare tutte le ragazze nei dormitori. Sospirando si incamminò senza una meta precisa, girovagando a caso per i cortili e il bosco della scuola assicurandosi che nessuna pazza cercasse di avvicinarsi ai vampiri

Era ormai quasi mezzanotte quando percepì la presenza della sorella avvicinarsi. Rimase sorpreso quando la ragazza non gli corse incontro, non lo abbracciò baciandolo sulla guancia e sorridendo. Semplicemente si fermò a qualche metro da lui, negli occhi smeraldini un'espressione seria come non gliene aveva mai viste.

-Zero- Disse quasi in un sussurro per richiamare la sua attenzione. Il ragazzo la guardò negli occhi sapendo già cosa stava per dirgli. La vide mordersi il labbro inferiore e portarsi una ciocca di capelli neri dietro l'orecchio destro in segno di nervosismo -È tutto pronto-

Lo sapeva. Era arrivata l'ora.

-Okay. Quando si può incominciare?- Chiese con una tale sicurezza nella voce da far sorprendere Shizuka

-Quando vuoi- Rispose sospirando. Anche senza i suoi poteri sapeva cosa avrebbe detto il ragazzo

-Va bene. Facciamolo subito- Appunto. Sospirò annuendo

-Vieni nella mia stanza. Se vuoi farlo ora dobbiamo sbrigarci e finire prima che la Night Class torni dalle lezioni- Detto questo si incamminò verso il Moon Dorm seguita da un silenzioso disciplinare. Non ci impiegarono molto ad arrivare alla camera della ragazza, non più di dieci minuti, ma ad entrambi sembrò essere passata un'eternità.

Una volta arrivati la purosangue chiuse la porta e fece cenno a Zero di sedersi di fianco a lei sul letto. Sempre senza dire un parola il ragazzo ubbidì. Ci fu un lungo, interminabile minuto di silenzio. La tensione nell'aria era talmente palpabile che si sarebbe potuta tagliare con un coltello

-Prima devi prendere un po' di sangue. Sono settimane che non bevi e ti servirà di sicuro per la trasformazione- Disse all' improvviso Shizuka spezzando il silenzio

-Okay- Le rispose a fatica il ragazzo. Non si sapeva spiegare il perché ma la gola gli si era seccata inaspettatamente. Lentamente si avvicinò al suo collo e con decisione, ma sempre attento a non farle male, affondò i suoi canini nella fragile pelle.

Bevve per cinque minuti buoni finché non si sentì pieno. Appena si fu staccato la purosangue si alzò e, non curandosi di pulirsi dal sangue rimasto sul suo collo, andò verso la sua scrivania. Lì prese l'enorme libro che prima stava leggendo, dell'inchiostro e un pennello per poi tornare al suo posto seduta sul letto di fianco a Zero

-Secondo quello che ho letto il procedimento in se non è poi così complicato, l'importante è fare tutti i passaggi correttamente- Aprì il volume sfogliando le pagine fino a giungere a quella desiderata. Zero notò che su di esse c'erano una miriade di simboli che non aveva mai visto e che non aveva niente a che vedere con gli ideogrammi e lettere di lingue da lui conosciute

-Che lingua è?- Chiese in qualche modo curioso. Sebbene non riuscisse mai a stare attento durante le lezioni a causa del sonno perso di notte non era detto che a lui non piacesse studiare; anzi gli piaceva essere informato su maggior numero di cose possibili

-Sono i caratteri della lingua che veniva usata originariamente dai primi vampiri. Questo testo è solo una copia dell'originale, ma è stata davvero un'impresa trovarlo- Fece un profondo respiro -Per prima cosa devo disegnare sui nostri polsi destri il simbolo della mia casata- Affermò.

Con fermezza prese il polso di Zero e con incredibile precisione disegnò con l'inchiostro nero una rosa all'interno di un stella inscritta in un cerchio circondato di spine. Una volta finito ripeté l'operazione sul suo

-Ora pronuncerò l'incantesimo e dopo dovremo morderci il polso esattamente al centro del simbolo. Lo farò prima io e poi tu. Va bene?- Zero annuì. L'idea di essere morso non lo allettava particolarmente. In più si stava preparando psicologicamente al dolore che ne sarebbe conseguito -Zero, ne sei davvero sicuro? Da qui in poi non potremo più tornare indietro-

-Certo. Procediamo-

Shizuka prese entrambe le mano del ragazzo nelle sue con l'interno dei polsi rivolti verso l'alto. Chiuse gli occhi pronunciando delle parole che al prefetto parvero incomprensibili. Doveva essere quella lingua antica di cui gli aveva parlato prima. Inconsciamente anche Zero chiuse gli occhi.

Dopo un paio di minuti il ragazzo sentì un lieve calore nella zona dove c'era disegnato il simbolo. Nello stesso istante Shizuka smise di pronunciare l'incantesimo ed entrambi aprirono gli occhi. Il prefetto notò subito che il simbolo in inchiostro nero ora emanava una debole luce rossa.

I due ragazzi si guardarono negli occhi. Ad un cenno d'assenso di Zero la mora prese la sua mano destra e affondò i canini esattamente al centro del disegno. L'hunter gemette lievemente di dolore ma non si sottrasse. In fondo si era aspettato di peggio.

Quando sentì Shizuka allontanarsi chiuse un attimo gli occhi facendo un profondo sospiro. Quando li riaprì la prima cosa che vide fu lo sguardo implorante della ragazza. _Non mi lasciare ti prego_. Questo gli stavano dicendo quegli occhi verdi. Annuì mentre avvicinava il viso al suo polso.

Appena i suoi canini affondarono nella sua carne sentì un immenso dolore, come mai prima, partire dal suo polso e diffondendosi in tutto il corpo. Inconsciamente si portò le braccia intorno al corpo accasciandosi privo di forze sul petto della sorella.

_**Un grido di dolore si espanse in quella fredda, buia notte di Autunno**_

***Owari Cap. 6***

* * *

><p>-Ahhhhhhhhh! Qui si sta sconfinando nello OOC più puro!- ndRan<p>

-Io te lo avevo detto- ndJane _-.-'_

-Non ho più il controllo dei personaggi. Fanno quello che vogliono! Andremo alla deriva! Ahh un iceberg affonderemo come il Titanic!- ndRan

-Smettila baka, come possiamo affondare se il mare più vicino è a chilometri di distanza. Ora ti calmi e riprendi a respirare per favore- ndJane

-Ok~ *Fa un respiro profondo* Ora mi sento meglio. Comunque ci dispiace che sia arrivato così in ritardo questo capitolo! Ma come promesso eccolo qui come nostro secondo regalo per tutte le fan della KanamexZero- ndRan

-Sayonara- ndRan&Jane


	7. Pain & Worries

**Capitolo 7 - Pain & Worries**

Kaname stava seguendo tranquillamente le lezioni della Night Class. O almeno così era come appariva agli altri. In realtà era ormai da qualche ora che continuava ad avere un brutto presentimento. Non era sicuro cosa fosse _esattamente_, ma di certo non era una cosa positiva. Sembrava un misto fra angoscia, ansia e preoccupazione, il tutto circondato da un alone di inquietudine. Per quanto cercasse di pensare ad altro non riusciva a scrollarselo di dosso.

Ogni secondo, minuto, ora che passava diventava sempre peggio. Ormai erano all'ultima ora della giornata e non mancava più di mezzora prima del suono della campanella. Non vedeva l'ora di tornare nella sua stanza e riposarsi finalmente. Magari questa sensazione era dovuta solo al sonno perso nelle ultime notti per via del lavoro.

Al suo fianco Yuuki stava provando le stesse emozioni e, al contrario degli altri, aveva notato che anche il fratello ne era afflitto. Poi avvenne, all'improvviso

Un grido di dolore si espanse in quella fredda, buia notte di Autunno

Ci fu un lungo, interminabile secondo di silenzio. L'urlo, che non poteva essere sentito dagli studenti della classe diurna, era stato invece percepito e riconosciuto dalle fini orecchie dei membri della Night Class. Soprattutto dai due purosangue. Senza ombra di dubbio la voce apparteneva al disciplinare Zero Kiryuu.

In un battito di ciglia i posti che fino a poco prima erano stati occupati da Kaname e Yuuki erano improvvisamente vuoti. La porta della classe era quasi distrutta, tale era la forza con cui era stata aperta. Nell'aula nessuno osava parlare, ma una domanda girava nella mente di tutti

_Cos'era successo?_

* * *

><p><em>Doveva correre<em>. _Doveva sbrigarsi_. Questo era l'unico pensiero che attraversava la mente di Kaname. Era sicuramente successo qualcosa a Zero, la voce che aveva sentito era senza dubbio la sua. Grazie alla sua velocità di vampiro in mezzo minuto fu all'interno del Moon Dorm da dove era partito l'urlo.

Ci fu di nuovo un attimo di silenzio, poi altre grida. Al purosangue gli si gelo il sangue nelle vene. Cosa poteva essere successo al ragazzo da provocargli un dolore simile? Senza pensarci corse per scale e corridoi seguendo quell'angosciante serie di gemiti e urla. Continuò a correre finché non raggiunse una porta. Non una qualsiasi, quella era la stanza di Shizuka. _Ma cosa?_

Nel frattempo Yuuki era a mala pena riuscita a star dietro al fratello. In più lo sguardo che aveva in volto le faceva quasi più paura di ciò che avrebbero potuto trovare dietro quella porta. Era un misto di emozioni che mai gli aveva visto. C'era paura, angoscia, preoccupazione, rabbia, dolore.

Sì dolore, perché quelle grida gli penetravano nelle orecchie e gli procuravano profonde ferite al cuore. E faceva male, _dannazione_ se faceva male. Un urlo più forte degli altri lo riportò alla realtà. Zero stava soffrendo e lui se ne stava lì a far niente? No. Con la sola forza della mente, alimentata dalle diverse emozioni che stava provando, _aprì_ la porta. O, per meglio, dire la distrusse.

Ciò che gli si presentò davanti lo lasciò sconvolto. Zero e Shizuka erano seduti sul letto. Lui era accasciato contro la ragazza come se fosse privo di forze. Le sue braccia erano allacciate dietro la sua schiena, gli artigli affondavano nella sua pelle chiara ogni volta che un'ondata di dolore lo colpiva. I vestiti di entrambi erano ormai macchiati di rosso cremisi.

La purosangue si limitava ad abbracciare il ragazzo. Una mano gli accarezzava i capelli mentre l'altra la schiena. Con voce calda ma rotta dai singhiozzi gli sussurrava parole confortanti, cercando di toglierli un po' di quel dolore.

Perché tutto ciò che riuscivano a provare in quel momento era un dolore intenso e incessante, mentre le lacrime rigavano le guance di entrambi. Zero si dimenava, urlava e piangeva, tutto pur di alleviare quell'agonia che si era scelto da solo. Per che cosa, per _chi_? Qualcuno che forse non l'avrebbe mai guardato, tanto meno amato. Ma non si sarebbe arreso, no. Non era nel suo carattere arrendersi. Non avrebbe rotto la promessa fatta a Shizuka. Sarebbe sopravvissuto.

Questo lei lo sapeva, non solo perché poteva sentirlo con i suoi poteri, ma anche perché in quei mesi che erano stati insieme aveva imparato a conoscerlo e si fidava di lui. Per questo non l'avrebbe lasciato. Gli sarebbe stata accanto finché la trasformazione non fosse terminata, condividendo lo stesso dolore. Perché forse quella era la punizione che doveva pagare per aver permesso che una persona che amava provasse quell'orrore.

-S-Shizuka. Zero- Era stato Kaname a parlare. Al suono della sua voce la ragazza si girò verso di lui. Sul suo volto vi lesse sorpresa, stupore e … rabbia. Un'aura nera iniziò a vorticargli intorno, gli occhi di una profondo rosso sangue -Cosa sta succedendo qui?- Disse facendo un passo avanti

-K-Kaname …- Cercò di dire qualcosa ma si fermò quando vide il principe purosangue fare un altro paio di passi avanti. Ormai era quasi ai piedi del letto

-Cosa gli hai fatto?- Lei non rispose distogliendo lo sguardo da Kaname e posandolo inconsciamente sul letto dove giaceva il vecchio libro. Seguendo il suo sguardo anche lui notò il volume ancora aperto sulla pagina delle adozioni di sangue con un Level A. Era un po' di tempo che non rispolverava le sue conoscenze della lingua antica, ma da quello che si ricordava riuscì a decifrarne almeno il senso generale

-Ka-Kaname … io-

-Shizuka! Come hai potuto fargli questo. Pensavo gli volessi bene, come hai …-

-È stato lui. È stato lui ha chiedermelo, mi ha _pregato_ di farlo diventare un purosangue!-

-Non posso crederci. Lui ci ha sempre odiati, come mai ora avrebbe cambiato idea? Anche se fosse vero come hai potuto permettere che succedesse. Lo sai vero che ci sono altissime probabilità che muoia! È questo che vuoi?- Le gridò contro.

-Anch'io all'inizio ero contraria ma poi mi ha dato una ragione più che convincente per rischiare la vita. Rimarresti stupito al sentirla. Perché sei talmente cieco da non esserti accorto di cosa questo ragazzo prova veramente per te!- Gli urlò lei di rimando. Non sapeva se era compito suo dirgli quelle cose ma la situazione era critica e non si poteva andare avanti così

-C-Come?- Chiese sorpreso. Zero provava qualcosa per lui?

-L'ha fatto per te! Lui ti …- Si interruppe quando sentì il ragazzo staccarsi da lei e successivamente lo vide portare le braccia intorno al proprio corpo. Il dolore aveva ormai raggiunto l'apice ed era diventato assolutamente insostenibile. Per cercare di alleviarlo istintivamente l'hunter prese a ferirsi con i propri artigli cercando di dissipare il dolore interno con delle ferite superficiali.

Shizuka accortasi delle sue intenzioni cercò di bloccargli le mani prima che si facesse seriamente del male. Anche con la sua forza superiore faticava a tenerlo fermo. Lanciò uno sguardo verso Kaname e gli vide un'espressione assente sul volto, la rabbia di prima sembrava svanita. Ma gli sembrava questo il momento di perdersi nei suoi pensieri

-Come sarebbe a dire che l'ha fatto per me, io non capisco …-

-Dannazione Kaname l'ha fatto perché ti ama!- _Cosa?_ Zero lo amava? Com'era possibile?

-COSA?- Quella era la voce di Aido. Kaname si girò verso la porta notando che erano presenti tutti i nobili -Cosa sta succedendo?- Esclamò il biodo sorpreso notando le condizioni di Zero. _Ma che diavolo …?_

-Kaname! Smettila di chiacchierare con i tuoi amichetti e vieni a darmi una mano. Non riesco più a tenerlo fermo!- Esclamò Shizuka che cercava di bloccargli le braccia ma senza molto successo.

Riportato alla realtà il purosangue si avvicinò al letto aiutando la ragazza. Solo in quel momento notò davvero le sue condizioni. La schiena era completamente ricoperta di graffi provocati dagli artigli di Zero. La macchia rossa sul suo collo indicava che gli aveva dato anche il suo sangue prima di iniziare il processo

-Shizuka, riposati. Qui ci penso io. Ti devi riprendere e curare le ferite- Le disse

-No! Non lo lascio solo!- Ribatté lei con tenacia. Non importava se lei era distrutta e le mancavano le forze, non poteva lasciarlo

-Shizuka! Se svieni mentre lui sta così male cosa gli dirai quando ti chiederà perché sei stata male?- La ragazza fu in qualche modo sorpresa da quella frase. La risolutezza con cui Kaname l'aveva pronunciata la convinse ancora di più che Zero sarebbe sopravissuto -Faremo dei turni per sorvegliarlo. Ma tu ora devi riposare- Dopo un lungo momento di indecisione la mora lasciò la presa sul ragazzo

-Va bene, però non me ne vado finché non si stabilizza- Kaname annuì. Era meglio non discutere oltre con lei. Zero continuava a dimenarsi e per tenerlo fermo Kaname lo bloccò fra il suo corpo e il letto

-Aido vai a prendere degli antidolorifici nel laboratorio- Disse in tono di comando

-Ma … Kaname-sa…-

-Ora! Muoviti!- Gridò questa volta. Non c'era tempo da perdere. Dopo un momento di indecisione il biondo uscì dalla stanza e corse nel laboratorio dove prese diverse fiale di morfina. In non meno di una manciata di secondi fu di ritorno, ma in quel poco tempo la situazione era decisamente degenerata.

Yuuki era andata al fianco del fratello per aiutarlo a tener fermo il giovane vampiro. Vide su entrambi i fratelli Kuran segni di tagli provocati da artigli. Senza pensarci troppo preparò la siringa e avvicinatosi a Zero gli iniettò nel braccio una grande dose di antidolorifico.

Per diversi secondi Zero continuò a dimenarsi e i presenti ebbero paura che la morfina non avesse fatto effetto, ma poi piano piano iniziò a calmarsi. Continuava a mugugnare di dolore ed era spesso colpito da piccoli spasmi ma almeno non cercava più di ferirsi. All'istante la tensione nella stanza calò di colpo. Kaname si concesse un sospiro di sollievo, poi rivolgendosi a Shizuka le disse

-Vai a lavarti e riposati un po'. Tra un'ora voglio delle spiegazioni. Yuuki vai anche tu-

-Nii-sama … e Zero …?- Chiese la piccola Kuran

-Lo porterò nella mia camera-

-Noi cosa facciamo Kaname?- Chiese Takuma

-Tu e Shiki andate ad avvisare Cross-san e Yagari-sensei. Ruka e Rima, voi assicuratevi che nessuna della Day Class abbia sentito nulla e poi tranquillizzate la Night Class. Aido e Kain cercate di procuravi quanti più antidolorifici potete. L'effetto non durerà molto a causa dell'enorme entità del dolore. Questo è quanto. Andate- I nobili annuirono e in un secondo furono spariti. Yuuki andò da Shizuka aiutandola ad alzarsi e insieme uscirono anche loro.

Finalmente calma e silenzio. Kaname si girò verso il ragazzo e con quanta delicatezza possibile lo prese in braccio. Sorrise stancamente quando inconsciamente Zero si avvicinò di più a quella fonte di calore. Una volta arrivati nella sua stanza depositò il vampiro sul letto e andò nel suo bagno privato dove prese qualche asciugamano e una bacinella di acqua tiepida.

Tornato nella camera si sedette sul bordo del letto e con cura iniziò a pulire i tagli sul corpo del ragazzo. Per fortuna erano meno gravi di quanto non sembrassero. In ogni caso non voleva che le ferite si riaprissero o si infettassero così prese a leccarle e in poco tempo furono sparite. Senza l'ombra di una cicatrice. Finito il lavoro gli tornarono in mente le parole di Shizuka

_-Dannazione Kaname l'ha fatto perché ti ama!-_

-Zero … L'hai fatto davvero per me?- Gli chiese anche se sapeva che non poteva ottenere una risposta -Mi ami davvero?- Con la tristezza negli occhi e nel cuore, guardava quel ragazzo soffrire a causa sua.

Zero lo amava, chissà da quanto tempo, e lui non aveva fatto altro che farlo soffrire. In quel momento si sentiva in colpa, sentiva di essere la causa di tutti i suoi mali. E aveva anche paura, una fottutissima paura che Zero non si sarebbe svegliato. Lui doveva aprire gli occhi, sorridergli come gli aveva visto fare milioni di volte con Yuuki nel passato e ora con Shizuka, e sentire cosa aveva da dirgli. Si sarebbe scusato con lui per tutto ciò che gli aveva fatto e gli avrebbe detto che lo amava. Ma lo amava?

_Sì lo amava._

Lui stesso si stupì di come quel pensiero si fosse formato così semplicemente nella sua testa. Come se non fosse la prima volta che lo ammetteva a se stesso. Come se non facesse altro da tutta la vita.

Sarebbe andato tutto bene. Zero si sarebbe svegliato e loro sarebbero stati finalmente insieme.

Sì doveva essere così.

***Owari Cap. 7***

* * *

><p>-Konnichiwa- ndRan&amp;Jane<p>

-Ci abbiamo messo davvero molto a scrivere questo capitolo e a dire la verità non ci convince del tutto- ndRan

-Sì, anche se non riusciamo a capire esattamente in quale punto e la cosa mi fa saltare i nervi- ndJane

-Già è un tantinello frustrante. Passando ad altro gli aggiornamenti saranno più come dire dilatati. La serie di ficcy sulle feste ci stanno completamente prosciugando le forze. Quindi credo che il prossimo capitolo verrà postato verso la fine di febbraio- ndRan

-Per oggi è tutto, ricordatevi di commentare se ci tenete alla vostra vita …- ndJane

-Sayonara- ndRan&Jane


	8. Explanations & Fears

**Capitolo 8 - Explanations & Fears**

-Zero-chaaan!-

Quell'urlo sovraumano raggiunse dolorosamente le orecchie di tutti i vampiri presenti nel Moon Dorm. Kaname non si stupì quando un alquanto agitato e affannato Kaien Cross con estrema _delicatezza_ sfondò la porta della sua camera. Alle sue spalle Yagari teneva una postura più composta ma si poteva facilmente dedurre dall'espressione sul suo viso che era decisamente arrabbiato

-Kaname-kun! Cos'è successo a Zero?- Chiese l'uomo in lacrime

-Tra poco arriverà Shizuka, così ci spiegherà con calma- Rispose il purosangue facendo accomodare i due hunter su di un divano alla sinistra della poltrona su cui sedeva. Sul secondo divano alla sua destra era seduta Yuuki, lo sguardo basso e le mani strette in grembo

-Shizuka-chan?- Chiese stupito

-Sì, Cross-san. Se Zero è in quelle condizioni è solo colpa mia- I presenti si voltarono verso di lei. Il suo aspetto di solito molto curato, in quel momento era decisamente trasandato, poco adatto ad una purosangue. I suoi soliti capelli morbidi ora erano spettinati e arruffati. Le iride smeraldine apparivano spente, prive di luce. Gli occhi erano cerchiati di rosso, segno evidente delle lacrime che aveva versato.

In silenzio andò a sedersi nel posto rimasto vuoto di fianco a Yuuki. Fece un profondo respiro e con voce lievemente roca iniziò il suo discorso

-Tutto è iniziato il primo giorno che l'ho incontrato. Con i miei poteri mi è bastato solo un piccolo tocco per capire che si sentiva solo e che aveva bisogno di qualcuno che gli stesse vicino. Ho usato ancora i miei poteri per comprendere meglio la situazione. Io ho vissuto un'esperienza simile nel passato e volevo esser quel qualcuno che lo avrebbe aiutato. È stato allora che ho sentito ciò che provava realmente per Kaname.

-Quando glielo dissi, mi pregò di non fare niente e di non parlarne. Voleva dimenticare quel sentimento che provava, sia per come _TU_ lo avevi trattato sia perché allora stavi ancora insieme a Yuuki e credeva che niente vi avrebbe divisi. Quando però vi siete lasciati ho convinto Zero che poteva tentare di conquistarti. All'inizio è andato tutto bene. Ma qualche settimana fa mi chiese, così di punto in bianco, di diventare un purosangue.

-Ovviamente all'inizio mi sono rifiutata categoricamente. Sapevo che le probabilità di successo erano davvero molto basse, ma lui continuava ad insistere. Ma alla fine ha ceduto quando mi ha detto la sua vera motivazione. Voleva essere al tuo stesso livello e non una sottospecie di schiavo. Non voleva che le altre persone ti trattassero diversamente anche se eri un purosangue, perché avresti scelto un level D come amante. Ha pensato sempre prima a te invece che a se stesso. Questo è il modo di agire di una persona davvero innamorata-

Il silenzio calò di nuovo nella stanza. L'aria era talmente tesa che la si poteva quasi toccare. In quella calma forzata il movimento brusco di Yagari prese tutti alla sprovvista. L'uomo si alzò di scatto, velocemente raggiunse Kaname e lo prese per la camicia alzandolo con la forza. Contro l'aspettativa di tutti il ragazzo non rispose né a parole né a gesti, semplicemente si lasciò alzare come se quel corpo non gli appartenesse

-È colpa vostra, _vampiri_!- Urlò l'hunter. Guardò Kaname, poi si voltò verso le due purosangue. Shizuka chiuse gli occhi anche se avrebbe voluto tapparsi le orecchi per non sentire quelle parole, anche se sapeva di meritarsele -È sempre colpa vostra!- Gridò ancora per poi uscire velocemente dalla stanza ignorando i sei nobili appostati fuori dalla stanza per sentire la conversazione

-Ha fatto tutto questo, ha rischiato tanto solo per me. Non ha pensato a quello che sarebbe potuto succedergli, ha pensato solo a me … È davvero solo colpa mia. Perché non me ne sono accorto prima, dannazione! Prima che arrivasse a tanto!- Quasi urlò per la disperazione e senso di impotenza che provava. Nessuno lo aveva mai visto in quello stato, né Shizuka né Takuma che lo conoscevano da sempre.

-Kaname-kun, Shizuka-chan, non è colpa vostra. Zero è un ragazzo ormai maturo, forse cresciuto troppo in fretta, ma è consapevole delle sue azioni e di ciò che esse comportano. Sono sicuro che aveva valutato tutti i rischi, i pro e i contro. In fondo è fatto così. Se alla fine ha comunque voluto tentare vuol dire che ne valeva davvero la pena- Detto questo Kaien si alzò e lasciò la stanza in silenzio. Dopo di lui anche i nobili, sospinti da Takuma, se ne andarono lasciando da soli i tre purosangue

-Per i turni, visto che Zero dormirà qui, io farò il giorno, mentre voi due vi alternerete le notti. Va bene?- Chiese con tono pragmatico ma decisamente stanco

-Okay Nii-sama- Disse quasi in un sussurro Yuuki

-Va bene Kaname. Allora noi andiamo- Si alzò seguita subito dalla giovane Kuran. Entrambe, poco prima di uscire, sentirono l'odore acro e salato delle lacrime. Uscirono senza proferire parola.

Di nuovo da solo, Kaname si lasciò andare ad un pianto liberatorio. Non sapeva esattamente perché stesse piangendo né perché avesse il bisogno impellente di abbracciare il corpo di quella persona che stava rischiando di morire per colpa sua.

Sdraiato sul letto con il corpo tremante e estremamente caldo di Zero stretto tra le braccia si addormentò mentre nella testa ripeteva come un mantra sempre lo stesso pensiero

"_Mi dispiace, mi dispiace, mi dispiace, mi dispiace, mi dispiace, mi dispiace, mi dispiace …"_

* * *

><p>Erano passate due settimane ed ormai erano in Novembre inoltrato. Zero non aveva dato segni di peggioramento, ma neanche di miglioramento. Da circa quattro giorni Kaname stava al suo fianco giorno e notte, perché ogni volta che era toccato il turno di guardia a Shizuka o Yuuki, il giovane vampiro non faceva altro che dimenarsi e chiamare il purosangue. Ma qualcosa sarebbe presto cambiato.<p>

Come ogni sera Kaname si svegliò sentendo il corpo bollente del ragazzo premuto contro il suo. Ma il purosangue ci mise poco a capire che qualcosa non andava. Zero _non_ era caldo, neanche _lontanamente_ definibile come caldo. Anzi era assurdamente, _fottutamente gelido_. Come un pezzo di ghiaccio. Il terrore si impossessò di Kaname. Zero non poteva essere …

… _morto?_

No, non poteva, non doveva pensare a qualcosa del genere. Per convincersi appoggiò l'orecchio sul suo petto e fu felice come non mai nel sentire il suo battito regolare, estremamente lento, ma almeno c'era. Voleva dire che era ancora vivo.

Messa da parte per un attimo l'ansia e la paura che stava provava cercò di ragionare con lucidità. Come mai questo cambiamento improvviso? Aveva per caso a che fare con la _trasformazione_? Non ne aveva idea; avrebbe dovuto chiederlo a Shizuka, ma avrebbe aspettato che venisse lei da lui, come faceva tutte le sere quando si svegliava per chiedergli come stava.

Non voleva lasciare Zero da solo, neanche per poco. E se avesse avuto una crisi mentre non c'era? No, non doveva pensarci! Perché dannazione non riusciva ad essere un po' più positivo? Doveva essere forte per Yuuki, per Shizuka e per Zero.

Non passò molto prima di sentire la presenza della ragazza avvicinarsi velocemente. Probabilmente aveva sentito che c'era qualcosa che non andava. Senza neanche bussare entrò spalancando la porta con forza. Era ancora in camicia da notte e a giudicare dal fiato corto e dalle guance rosse, doveva aver corso fin lì dal dormitorio femminile.

-Kaname! Zero sta bene? Ho sentito che qualcosa non andava e …- Chiese con un tono di voce estremamente preoccupato. Kaname la guardò negli occhi e le fece cenno di avvicinarsi al letto. La mora annuì e, chiusa la porta, si sedette sul lato opposto del letto -Cos'ha?-

-Non lo so di preciso. È dannatamente freddo, il battito cardiaco e il polso sono molto lenti. Tu sai per caso se ha che fare con il suo processo per diventare un purosangue?- Gli occhi di Shizuka si fecero tristi mentre con il dorso di una mano accarezzò la fronte gelida del suo fratellino

-Allora è cominciata- Kaname la guardò confuso

-È cominciata cosa?-

-La seconda fase- Fece una pausa poi continuò -Da quello che ho scoperto, durante la trasformazione di un vampiro comune o ex-human in un sangue puro ci sono due fasi. La prima, che Zero ha affrontato fino ad ora, consiste nel cambiare tutte le cellule del suo corpo in quelle di un purosangue. Questa fase è estremamente dolorosa e fatale. I pochi che riescono a superarla entrano nella seconda fase. Dopo che l'organismo si è _rigenerato_, deve _riavviarsi_. Il soggetto arriva letteralmente ad un passo dalla morte prima di risvegliarsi-

-Shizuka …-

-Kaname … non sono riportati casi di persone che sono sopravvissute a questa fase- Dopo questa affermazione si creò un pesante silenzio. Entrambi sapevano che quella situazione era estremamente delicata. Avrebbero dovuto stare doppiamente attenti e sempre all'erta. Inconsciamente Kaname sfiorò la pelle si Zero e si stupì di trovarla, se possibile, ancora più fredda di prima

-Shizuka dobbiamo coprirlo, se no rischia il congelamento!- La ragazza seguendo le istruzioni di Kaname raccolse quante coperte possibili e lo coprirono. Ma la situazione rimaneva comunque critica -Per favore vai ad avvisare Takuma, digli di alzare al massimo il riscaldamento nella mia stanza-

-Va bene, vado subito-

Kaname non sapeva nemmeno perché avesse fatto impiantare un sistema di riscaldamento visto che non aveva assolutamente bisogno, in quanto purosangue era immune ai cambiamenti di temperatura. Qualunque cosa avesse pensato allora, in quel momento ne fu dannatamente grato.

Sospirando si sedette di nuovo di fianco al corpo inerte del ragazzo e gli prese un mano gelida fra le sue calde per cercare di scaldarlo, almeno un po'

-Ti prego Zero, svegliati presto-

* * *

><p>Altre due settimane erano passate e mentre il mondo tremava al freddo delle prime nevicate di Dicembre un certo purosangue se ne stava seduto sul letto a leggere un libro con indosso pantaloni leggeri ed un camicia slacciata. Al suo fianco la figura sempre immobile di Zero.<p>

Era riuscito a convincere Shizuka a tornare nella casa di Hayato Kurata e iniziare a vedere cosa c'era da fare per sistemarla. La ragazza aveva intenzione di preparare un festa, da una parte per il ritorno dell'uomo dopo il lungo viaggio in Italia e allo stesso tempo fare una sorta di presentazione di Zero come purosangue alla società dei vampiri.

Doveva ancora svegliarsi ma il peggio sembrava essere passato. Dopo interi giorni di terrore ed ansia la temperatura corporea del ragazzo si stava pian piano alzando, inoltre aveva ripreso po' di colore e i battiti cardiaci erano ritornati nella norma.

Non per questo erano meno attenti, ma l'aria che si respirava era decisamente più rilassata … e decisamente calda. Per via del riscaldamento sempre acceso anche le stanze adiacenti alla sua, quelle di Shiki-Takuma e Aido-Kain, ne risentivano.

Nonostante Aido avesse voluto lamentarsi di quel caldo non osava esternare apertamente il suo parere contro il purosangue. Aveva cercato di ottenere l'appoggio di qualcun altro, tra cui il cugino, ma agli altri non sembrava dare fastidio.

Qualche lieve raggio filtrò dalle tende semichiese. Kaname sbadigliò alzandosi per chiedere le pesanti tende. Si stava avvicinando l'alba, avrebbe letto un altro capitolo e poi sarebbe andato a dormire. Stancamente ritornò al letto e seduto con la schiena appoggiata alla testata del letto, iniziò a leggere. Era talmente concentrato che non sentì nulla finché una voce bassa e lievemente roca non lo chiamò

-K-Kaname …- Il suddetto purosangue spalancò gli occhi e senza volerlo lasciò la presa sul libro che cadde con un lieve tonfo sul letto. Lentamente si girò verso destra e la prima cosa che vide furono un paio di iridi lilla fissarlo curiose

-Z-Zero …?-

***Owari Cap. 8***

* * *

><p>-Konnichiwa!- ndRan<p>

-Eccoci di nuovo qui con un altro capitolo. Di solito siamo molto critiche sui nostri stessi lavori ma devo ammettere che questo capitolo mi piace un sacco!- ndJane

-Non ci siamo dilungate troppo sullo stato di incoscienza di Zero. Infatti come avrete capito alla fine Zero si è svegliato. Nel prossimo cap. vedremo la reazione di Zero e … Non dico altro, dovrete aspettare un po'- ndJane*maligna*

-Non sappiamo con esattezza tra quanto posteremo, forse un paio di settimane, visto che dobbiamo preparare il capitolo sul White Day di _Holidays Story_- ndRan

-Saremo noiose ma vi consiglio di commentare. È per il vostro bene- ndJane

-Sayonara- ndRan&Jane


	9. Awakening & Confessions

**Capitolo 9 - Awakening & Confessions**

-K-Kaname …- Il suddetto purosangue spalancò gli occhi e senza volerlo lasciò la presa sul libro che cadde con un lieve tonfo sul letto. Lentamente si girò verso destra e la prima cosa che vide furono un paio di iridi lilla fissarlo curiose

-Z-Zero …?- Dire che era scioccato era dir poco, lo shock fu talmente grande che non fu in grado di dire altro. Zero spostò lo sguardo verso il soffitto

-S-Sono … vivo …- Faceva fatica a parlare, la gola sembrava essersi seccata. Inutilmente cercò di alzare un braccio, ma subito rinunciò gemendo per il dolore. Il lamento riscosse Kaname dal suo stato di trans

-Zero! Come stai?- La chiara preoccupazione nella sua voce colpì il giovane, che con un smorfia di dolore rispose

-Malissimo. Mi fa male tutto-

-È normale, il tuo corpo è stato sottoposto ad uno sforzo eccessivo. Ma vedrai che in pochi giorni ti riprenderai del tutto- Quelle parole gli fecero ricordare il motivo per cui si trovava in quello stato. Se in quel momento fosse stato un condizioni fisiche migliori sarebbe sicuramente arrossito, ma al momento non stava affatto bene. Poi gli venne improvvisamente in mente un'altra cosa …

-S-Shizuka …- La foga con cui disse quel nome gli provocò una fitta al torace -C-Come sta …?-

-Stai calmo, Zero, non devi affaticarti ulteriormente. Comunque Shizuka sta bene, fisicamente almeno. Per il suo stato mentale non ne sono molto sicuro. Continua a darsi, ingiustamente, la completa colpa di ciò che ti è successo. Siamo in molti ad essere nel torto- E con questa, per così dire, categoria includeva _soprattutto_ se stesso. Aveva mancato di vedere tante cose …

-Huh, p-perché non la v-vai a … chiamare?- Aveva voglia di vederla e dirle che era tornato anche per lei, che aveva mantenuto la promessa

-Al momento è nella tenuta di Hayato Kurata, dovrebbe essere di ritorno; di sicuro passerà di qui prima di andare a dormire. E poi …-

"Ugh, c'è anche un poi" Pensò Zero "Ti prego Kaname vai a chiamare qualcuno. Questa assurda vicinanza non mi sta aiutando affatto"

-Non voglio lasciarti solo. Anche se ti sei svegliato non posso dire che sei del tutto fuori pericolo. Potresti avere un ricaduta e se non ci fosse nessuno con te potrebbe esserti fatale. Non posso correre un inutile rischio- Quelle parole piene di apprensione e preoccupazione in qualche modo gli scaldarono il cuore molto più di quanto non stesse facendo il riscaldamento della stanza.

Quindi anche lui forse … no, probabilmente era solo una sua impressione, qualcosa che la sua mente malata gli faceva immaginare per non impazzire … eppure quegli occhi …

-Perché lo fai?- Il suo tono di voce era così basso che persino le fini orecchie di Kaname faticarono a sentirlo

-Huh?-

-Perché sei così gentile con me?- Questa volta arrivò quasi ad urlare e lo sforzo li provocò un attacco di tosse che a sua volta accentuò il dolore al petto. Kaname aspettò che si fosse calmato prima di rispondergli

-Zero … Shizuka mi ha detto tutto …- Il prefetto notò un velo di tristezza e colpa negli occhi dell'altro

-T-Tutto … intendi …-

-Del fatto che sei innamorato di me …-

-Basta, smettila!- Il purosangue si bloccò sentendo quelle parole e lo guardò stranito -Non farlo, non essere gentile con me solo perché ti faccio pena! Il povero Zero Kiryuu innamorato del grande Kaname Kuran!- Oltre le sue urla il purosangue poté sentire il rumore dei vetri che si incrinano

-No Zero ascol…-

-NO!- Gridò portandosi le mani alla testa a tapparsi le orecchie, le forti emozioni che stava provando gli fecero scordare completamente il dolore. Il lampadario al centro della stanza andò in frantumi. -Non voglio, non lo voglio sentire …- Non voleva sentire quelle parole che gli avrebbero spezzato definitivamente il cuore. Rami di rose iniziarono a crescere dal suo corpo.

"Dannazione! Sta inconsciamente usando i suoi nuovi poteri. Se continua così finisce per farsi del male" Velocemente si portò su di lui bloccandogli le braccia ai lati del viso -Zero, devi ascoltarmi!-

-N-No …- Disse questa volta più debolmente, il suo corpo diventava sempre più debole. Kaname lasciò la presa sui polsi del ragazzo e passò le sue braccia intorno alla sua vita e poggiando il viso sul suo stomaco, abbracciandolo senza fargli male

-Ascoltami potrà sembrarti assurdo e altamente improbabile, ma sappi che ti sto dicendo la verità e che non sono mai stati più serio in vita mia- Fece un profondo respiro -Zero Kiryuu io, Kaname Kuran, sono innamorato di te- A quelle parole il corpo del giovane disciplinare si bloccò mentre i suoi occhi si sgranarono all'inverosimile

-C-Cosa?-

-Mi dispiace, è solo colpa mia se sei in questa situazione, perché non mi sono accorto prima dei miei sentimenti e ti ho solo fatto soffrire inutilmente. Per questo ti chiedo scusa, non so se puoi perdonarmi. Ma non puoi immaginare la paura che ho provato quando ti ho visto immobile, freddo sul letto, sembravi … _morto_. Non puoi immaginare il sollievo quando ti ho visto riaprire gli occhi poco fa … Spero solo che tu riesca a perdonarmi- I rami si ritirarono

-Kaname- I suoi occhi si riempirono di lacrime di gioia. Con fatica incrociò debolmente le sue braccia intorno alle spalle del ragazzo che stava sopra di lui -Non c'è nulla di cui tu debba scusarti. Questa è stata una mia scelta e ne è davvero valsa la pena- Sorrise contento mentre passava fiaccamente una mano tra i soffici capelli castani. Non si poteva esprimere a parole quanto fosse felice in quel momento -Ti amo anch'io Kaname-

-Non sai quanto ho aspettato questo momento, con la costante paura che tu non ti saresti svegliato-

-Shh, non ti preoccupare. Ora sono qui- Gli sussurrò cercando di consolarlo. Non lo aveva mai visto così vicino ad un collasso emotivo

-Sì, finalmente siamo insieme e non ti lascerò andare per niente al mondo. Ora che ti ho preso, niente ci dividerà- Disse e per accentuare il concetto aumentò lievemente la presa su ragazzo. Rimase in quella posizione per qualche altro secondo beandosi nella _calda_ e _costante_ presenza di Zero. Ma presto ciò non fu abbastanza … voleva assaggiare quelle labbra e assaporare il suo sapore, _ne aveva un assoluto bisogno_, per convincersi che non era un sogno. Zero era sveglio, era lì con lui e gli stava sorridendo.

Lentamente sciolse quell'abbraccio e subito incatenò i suoi occhi rossi a quelli lilla del suo amante. Senza fretta si abbassò fino a sfiorare il suo naso con il proprio, mentre guardava le sue palpebre abbassarsi gradualmente fino a privarlo delle sue stupendi iridi color lavanda

-Posso?- Chiese in un sussurro a pochi millimetri dalla sua bocca. Kaname lo vide riaprire gli occhi e guardarlo con un tale amore in essi da lasciarlo senza fiato. Come aveva potuto vivere fino a quel momento senza di lui? Mai in tutta la sua vita si era sentito di essere amato come in quel momento

-Non devi chiedermi il permesso. Io sono tuo … e tu sei mio, vero?-

-Niente di più vero- Concluse annullando la distanza tra di loro e congiungendo, quasi timidamente, le loro labbra. All'inizio il contatto fu lieve, uno semplice sfiorarsi di labbra, non c'era fretta o irruenza nei loro gesti, solo la voglia di poter stare finalmente insieme e gioire della reciproca presenza. Con un po' più di sicurezza Kaname passò con la punta della lingua quelle dolci e morbide labbra, chiedendo un tacito assenso per entrare.

Consenso che Zero fu più che felice di concedergli. Schiuse la bocca permettendo alle loro lingue di incontrarsi e incominciare una sensuale danza. Il prefetto avrebbe voluto allacciare le mani dietro la testa del vampiro sopra di lui in modo da avvicinarlo ulteriormente, ma al momento non ne aveva le forze, così si lasciò trasportare dal ritmo sempre più incalzante. Entrambi erano talmente immersi l'uno nell'altro che mancarono di udire il suono di veloci passi avvicinarsi … finché …

-ZERO!- Kaname si sentì improvvisamente privare di quello stupendo calore e fu scaraventato di lato con tale forza che per poco non cadde dal letto. D'altro canto Zero in una frazione di secondo passò da un paio di labbra che dolcemente accarezzavano le sue ad un paio di braccia strette intorno al suo collo e un viso premuto contro la sua spalla destra. Stava per urlare, per quello che gli era concesso al momento, contro chiunque avesse osato interromperli quando si rese conto dei capelli corvini appartenenti all'intruso

-S-Shizuka …- Disse, sorpreso nel sentire la camicia bagnarsi nel punto in cui era premuto il suo volto

-Zero! Sono felice che tu ti sia svegliato, non sai quanto!- Avrebbe voluto abbracciarla e rassicurarla, ma ancora non poté fare nulla a causa dello stato in cui si trovava

-Nee-san te l'avevo detto che sarei tornato, no? Io mantengo sempre la parola data-

-Lo so, Nii-chan. Non ho mai dubitato di te. Però ho avuto paura-

-Non ti preoccupare, ora sono qui ed è questo quello che conta. Ora però mi lasceresti andare, mi stai facendo male- Come se fosse stata colpita da una scossa elettrica la corvina purosangue si allontanò di scatto asciugandosi con il dorso della mano gli occhi, i quali irradiavano una forte preoccupazione che ben presto si tramutò in un attacco di iper-protettività

-G-Gome! Come stai? Ti fa male qualcosa? Hai la febbre? Sei piuttosto rosso in effetti, fammi sentire- E mentre poggiava un mano sulla fronte del malato, si accorse della presenza del suo amico d'infanzia seduto a gambe incrociate mente le dava le spalle. Non sapeva perché ma le sembrava arrabbiato. Confusa spostò lo sguardo da uno all'altro e viceversa per un paio di volte, infine concentrò la sua attenzione su Zero e con i suoi poteri fu in grado di scoprire cosa stava succedendo lì poco prima che arrivasse

-G-Gome Nasai! Non mi era accorta che vi stavate baciando, mi dispiace davvero!- Disse mortificata per aver interrotto il loro primo momento intimo insieme -Il fatto è che appena sono arrivata al Moon Dorm ho sentito chiaramente la presenza di Zero come non mi capitava da almeno un mese! Così sono corsa qui senza sosta. Ora che ci penso forse ho travolto Takuma mentre correvo, dovrò scusarmi-

-Un mese? Sono rimasto incosciente per così tanto tempo?- Sinceramente a lui sembrava di aver dormito solo un giorno

-Già, credo sia stato il mese più lungo della nostra _lunga_ vita- Disse Shizuka quasi rabbrividendo nel ricordare quei terribili giorni. Per fortuna era tutto finito -Non è vero, Kana?- Quando il ragazzo non le rispose la mora gli si avvicinò cercando di farsi perdonare -Dai Kana, non tenermi il broncio. Sai cosa faccio? Visto che sono sicura che Zero sta bene, ora me ne vado e informo Takuma che Zero si è svegliato, così vi lascio da soli. Ne, non ti sembra una splendida idea?- Esclamò e, dopo aver dato un bacio sulla guancia di ciascuno ed essersi fatta promettere dal neo-purosangue di riposare, uscì dalla stanza veloce com'era entrata

-Su Kaname non devi avercela con lei, era solo preoccupata per me- Gli disse cercando con una mano quella dell'altro

-Lo so, non sono davvero arrabbiato volevo solo che lo credesse, così impara ad interromperci la prossima volta- Gli rispose a intrecciando le loro dita. Sorridendo portò la mano alla bocca e ne baciò il dorso. Zero sentì il sangue andargli alle guance

-K-Kaname!-

-Sei adorabile. Ora però riposati sei stanco, vero?- Annuì, in fondo faticava un po' tenere gli occhi aperti. Kaname stava per alzarsi e lasciarlo riposare, ma venne trattenuto dal ragazzo -Va bene, sto qui finché non ti addormenti- Concluse spostandogli alcune ciocche di capelli dalla fronte per poi posarvi sopra un delicato bacio

-Arigato-

Quando fu sicuro che stesse dormendo gli accarezzò un'ultima volta una guancia e poi uscì dalla stanza. Nel corridoio trovò subito Takuma che lo stava aspettando. Fece un piccolo inchino portandosi una mano sul cuore in segno di rispetto

-Shizuka-sama mi ha informato del risveglio di Zero-san, Kaname-sama. Tutti gli studenti sono riuniti nell'atrio per essere informati-

-Grazie Takuma. Comunque lo sai che quando siamo da soli puoi abbandonare le formalità, ti conosco da troppo tempo-

-Sì scusa, Kaname. Credo sia la forza dell'abitudine- Detto questo si incamminarono verso l'atrio. Lungo i corridoi le pesanti tende erano state tirate ma qualche raggio dell'aurora riusciva a passarvi attraverso. Nella stanza erano riuniti tutti gli studenti della classe notturna, chi più chi meno volentieri, in primis troneggiavano i nobili, Shizuka e Yuuki. Kaname prese posto vicino alle due purosangue prima di iniziare il discorso

-Come avrete già saputo il prefetto Zero Kiryuu è stato sottoposto ad una adozione di sangue da parte del purosangue Shizuka Ikurumi. Oggi si è finalmente svegliato ed è a tutti gli effetti un purosangue, quindi va trattato come tale- Aido si sentì come se fosse stato chiamato in causa, in fondo era nota la sua avversione per Kiryuu, ma ora stava iniziando a cambiare idea, non gli andava del tutto giù la relazione che condivideva con Kaname-sama, ma arrivare a rischiare la propria vita per la persona amata … era un gesto ammirevole -Come ultima cosa vorrei annunciare che Zero Kiryuu Ikurumi è ufficialmente il mio amante. Ora potete andare- Concluse perentorio e, senza aspettare la reazione dei vampiri, per primo lasciò la stanza per tornare da Zero.

Shizuka sorrise mentre guardava Kaname allontanarsi. Le cose stavano finalmente andando per il verso giusto. Zero era fuori pericolo, la sua relazione con Kaname sembrava procedere bene. Eppure aveva il sentore che le cose sarebbero potute migliorare ancora di più. Era solo questione di tempo.

***Owari Cap.9***

* * *

><p>-Konnichwa!- ndRan&amp;Jane<p>

-Dopo un lungo mese di assenza ecco il capitolo che tanto aspettavate! Zero si è svegliato!- ndRan

-Non c'è motivo di essere così entusiasti siamo indietro con la tabella di marcia! Tutta colpa di questa stupida scuola, in tutto Marzo non c'è stato un giorno di respiro!- Jane

-Ahh purtroppo è vero e noi che volevamo iniziare a scrivere una nuova ficcy, sempre KanamexZero, visto che abbiamo finito _Holiays Stories_ con la festa del White Day, ma ci risulta un po' difficoltoso. Magari con le vacanze di Pasqua, una misera settimana, riusciamo a concludere qualcosa- ndRan

-Dici sempre così, ma alla fine non riusciamo mai a concludere niente- ndJane

-Sempre la solita pessimista! Pensa positivo- ndRan

- … perché son vivo? Ma fammi il piacere!- ndJane

-Ora non alzare ò voce, trattieniti uncora qualche battuta poi ne riparliamo fuori da qui- ndRan

-Come ti pare- ndJane

-Come al solito leggete e commentate, onegai. Sayonara!- ndRan


	10. Passions & Blood Bond

**Capitolo 10 - Passions & Blood Bond**

Erano passati tre giorni e tre notti da quando Zero si era finalmente svegliato e la sua salute migliorava di ora in ora. A parte qualche dolorino che ancora non accennava a lasciarlo aveva ripreso tutte le sue facoltà motorie. Kaname era sempre rimasto con lui, non si fidava a lasciarlo da solo. La paura che tutto quello fosse un sogno e che presto si sarebbe svegliato continuava a tormentarlo, ma cercava di nasconderlo per non far preoccupare il compagno. Com'era successo spesso in qui giorni i due purosangue si trovavano sdraiati abbracciati nel loro letto

-Zero devi imparare a controllare i tuoi nuovi poteri che sono ancora instabili. Devi stare attento a tenere sotto controllo le tue emozioni, per ora esse sono l'unico modo che hai per utilizzarli, come è successo quando ti sei svegliato. Con il tempo e un po' di allenamento sarai in grado di servirtene a tuo piacimento-

-Sinceramente non vedo l'ora di iniziare. Tutto questo stare fermo non è da me. Un bell'allenamento è proprio quello che ci vuole-

-Non scaldarti troppo, non pensare di fare niente prima di almeno una settimana-

-Sto bene! Siete tutti dannatamente protettivi. Ogni giorno Shizuka e Yuuki vengono a fare le mamme apprensive e quel dannato pazzo non è da meno! Se viene un'altra volta qui piangendo non ne esce vivo!- Disse quasi urlando. Kaname invece per poco non si mise a ridere ripensando al comportamento del _dannato pazzo_ alias Kaien Cross

-Zero ci preoccupiamo perché ti vogliamo bene. _Io_ ti amo. Ci hai fatto stare davvero in pena lo sai?-

-Uff, lo so. Non ripetermelo tutte le volte per farmi sentire in colpa- Kaname sorrise e gli diede un bacio sulla tempia

-Gome, gome- Spostando lo sguardo verso il comodino notò l'ora segnata sulla sveglia -È ora che vada Zero. Mi raccomando riposati-

-Va bene. Mi è almeno concesso di lasciare la stanza?- Si lamentò mentre lasciava la presa su Kaname permettendogli così di alzarsi e indossare la divisa

-Concesso, ma non uscire dall'edificio. Qui è più sicuro- Precisò. Non si sarebbe perdonato se gli fosse successo qualcosa fuori dal Moon Dorm dove aveva la massima autorità

-Sì, sì, non ti preoccupare. Ora vai se no arrivi in ritardo- Disse fingendosi arrabbiato. Si annoiava a stare lì da solo a fare niente. Almeno ora poteva girare per l'edificio, era già un buon traguardo

-Dai non fare l'offeso. Se per oggi ti riposi e non hai nessun tipo di ricaduta, da domani puoi iniziare a frequentare le lezioni della Night Class-

-Davvero?- Zero sperò di non essere sembrato così eccitato come gli era parso. Finalmente poteva seguire delle lezioni in cui sarebbe potuto stare attento, senza addormentarsi perché non poteva dormire la notte per via del suo compito. A proposito di questo ora che sia lui che Yuuki erano dei purosangue chi avrebbe ricoperto il loro ruolo di Guardian? Avrebbe dovuto chiede a quel pazzo di un preside

-Certo, certo- Rispose il purosangue sedendosi sul bordo del letto, vestito impeccabilmente. Con una mano scostò dai ciuffi argentei da quegli occhi che brillavano di eccitazione sebbene facesse di tutto per mascherarlo. Il suo sguardo si sposto più in basso sulle sue dolci labbra e come ogni volta ne fu inevitabilmente attratto.

Senza essere in grado di fermarsi si chinò sul ragazzo e fece unire le loro bocche in un famelico bacio. Zero allacciò le braccia dietro al collo del compagno avvicinandolo a se e schiuse le labbra ricambiando con altrettanto fervore il bacio. I secondi scorrevano veloci e presto si tramutavano in minuti eterni. Per troppo tempo erano rimasti separati e ora difficilmente riuscivano a stare lontani.

-Ora devo proprio andare- Disse Kaname dopo essersi staccato a malavoglia dal ragazzo

-Va bene. Ci vediamo dopo- Il purosangue annuì e dopo avergli dato un ultimo veloce bacio sulla fronte si avviò verso la porta

-Sayonara- Disse prima di uscire e chiudersi la porta alle spalle. Non sentendo il rumore della serratura Zero constatò con sollievo che Kaname era stato fedele alle sue parole e non lo aveva chiuso di nuovo nella camera.

Nonostante avesse il via libera di muoversi per il Moon Dorm, ora che ci pensava non aveva una sincera voglia di alzarsi e camminare, così rimase sdraiato in quel letto enorme per un tempo indefinito con lo sguardo in fissa sul soffitto. Era tutto così surreale che quasi stentava a crederci. A volte temeva che tutto quello fosse solo opera della sua immaginazione. Forse stava ancora _dormendo_ cercando di sopravvivere.

Un mese fa non avrebbe mai immaginato di potersi trovare in quella situazione. Non aveva nemmeno mai _osato sperare _di_ sognare_ qualcosa come questa, all'epoca gli sarebbe apparso surreale e assolutamente irrealizzabile. Eppure ora era lì. Poteva abbracciare Kaname. Poteva baciarlo. Poteva vedere i suoi sorrisi. Aveva riallacciato i rapporti con Yuuki e ora aveva un vero legame di sangue con Shizuka. Ed era tutto merito di quella ragazza. Senza di lei tutto questo non sarebbe esistito.

Sospirò. Anche se non avesse tutta questa voglia di alzarsi, stare lì a rimuginare non lo avrebbe aiutato per niente. Quindi decise che un giro di ispezione per il dormitorio era quello che ci voleva, visto anche che non conosceva molto l'edificio. Nonostante ci fosse stato per le varie ispezioni non aveva mai fatto molta attenzione, l'idea di andarsene il più presto possibile era sempre stata la sua prima priorità. E poi esplorare l'edificio ora che era vuoto era molto meglio che farlo quando era pieno di vampiri.

Deciso si alzò andando verso l'armadio per cambiarsi. Dopo una lunga riflessione optò per un paio di jeans e una semplice maglietta, per agevolare i movimenti. Una volta pronto uscì. Come ricordava la camera di Kaname si trovava in fondo al corridoio all'ultimo piano. Come si conforme ad un purosangue in fondo.

Per quasi tutto il corridoio non ci furono altre porte se non due poste verso la fine. Dalla loro eleganza e raffinatezza poté dedurre che si trattava delle camere dei nobili al seguito di Kaname. Avrebbe dovuto far quattro chiacchiere con il suo ragazzo riguardo a tutto quel lusso.

Arrivato alle scale scese tutti e quattro i piani fino a ritrovarsi nell'atrio nel quale si congiungeva la rampa di scalinate che arrivava dall'altra ala dell'edificio dove si trovava il dormitorio femminile. Alla sua sinistra c'era una porta mentre dall'altra parte un corridoio. Scelse di curiosare a destra e dopo pochi metri si ritrovò in una lussuosa sala da pranzo con tovaglie pregiate, probabilmente di seta, argenteria tirata a lucido, bicchieri di cristallo, vasi già a prima vista costosi posti come soprammobili di preziosi arredi in legno.

Timoroso di poter rompere qualche oggetto che probabilmente valeva una cifra con molti zeri, se ne stava per andare quando notò un'altra porta subito sulla sinistra. Incuriosito vi entrò e ciò che vide lo lasciò senza parole. Quella era la più bella cucina che avesse mai visto. Forni, fornelli, frigoriferi, armadi e cassetti a non finire pieni di pietanze, salse, spezie e ingredienti di ogni tipo, utensili di ogni genere, piani in acciaio inossidabile … Per un amante della cucina come lui quello era il _paradiso_.

Con estrema riluttanza si vide costretto ad abbandonare l'Eden e proseguire con la sua ispezione. Avrebbe chiesto in un futuro possibilmente non troppo lontano a Kaname di fargli provare quella meraviglia. Facendo il percorso a ritroso si ritrovò di nuovo nell'atrio e questa volta si diresse verso l'enorme porta in legno che aveva visto prima. Oltre di essa si trovava un'altra sorpresa … e un altro paradiso.

Quella era la più grossa biblioteca che avesse mai visto, infiniti scaffali ospitavano un'infinità di libri. In confronto quella della Day Class era uno sgabuzzino. Qui dentro invece c'erano volumi che avevano una storia lunga secoli e forse poteva azzardare a dire _millenni_.

Con mani quasi tremanti afferrò con cautela un libro dal primo scaffale. Con occhi quasi adoranti ne ammirò la copertina in velluto blu con il titolo in oro, aprendolo ne accarezzò le pagine ingiallite dal tempo e ne inspirò quel caratteristico odore di antico. Sebbene la cucina rimanesse il suo primo amore, la sue sete di conoscenza era altrettanto prominente. Ma entrambe queste passioni erano state tenute segrete a tutti, persino, o doveva dire soprattutto, a Yuuki.

Con somma riverenza e emozione prese a camminare tra quegli enormi scaffali. Sembravano supremi colossi del sapere che lo guardavano dall'alto della loro statura. Continuava ad avanzare adocchiando volumi di diverse dimensioni, alcuni di velluto altri rilegati in pelle; altri ancora sembravano scritti nella stessa antica scrittura del libro che aveva scovato Shizuka sulle adozioni.

Non si fermò finché qualcosa non attirò la sua attenzione. Non si trattava di un libro appariscente, anzi tutto il contrario. Era un piccolo volume di poco più di 100 pagine. La copertina, che una volta forse era di un acceso rosso cremisi, ora era diventata di un rosso smunto. L'oro della scritta era ormai quasi sparito, ma il titolo era ancora leggibile e recitava

_Blood Bonds_

Incuriosito decise di leggerlo, così cercò un posto dove sedersi. Dopo pochi minuti di ricerca notò che sotto alcune delle ampie vetrate colorate, degne delle grandi chiese cristiane, c'era delle poltroncine e tavolini, adibiti ad angolo di lettura. Senza indugi vi si diresse e appena si sedette sospirò di sollievo. Quelle poltrone non erano comode, ma _comodissime_, sembrava di stare seduti su di una nuvola tanto che gli fece dimenticare il suo dolore alla schiena.

Con attenzione aprì il libro stando attento alle fragili rilegature. Con somma sorpresa notò che sulle prima pagina il titolo era scritto a mano con una calligrafia chiara, pulita ed elegante. Curioso prese a scorrere velocemente le pagine successive notando che anche il resto del libro fosse scritto a mano. Nonostante l'inchiostro fosse lievemente sbiadito con il tempo il testo era ancora perfettamente leggibile.

"_Un Blood Bond è un'unione che si viene a creare tra due vampiri quando essi si scambiano vicendevolmente il sangue. Gli effetti più comuni sono l'abilità di percepire la presenza del compagno ovunque esso si trovi, la capacità di percepire e condividere i propri sentimenti. Ne esistono diversi tipi._

_Il primo è in assoluto il più comune, si viene a formare tra i genitori ed il proprio figlio quando il bambino è costretto a prendere il loro sangue in quanto non ancora autosufficiente._

_La seconda tipologia prevede lo scambio di sangue tra due amanti. In contrario a quanto si possa pensare, un Blood Bond non crea l'amore tra due vampiri, ne amplifica semplicemente gli effetti. Se le due persone in questione non si amano e sono state costrette a formarlo, la loro unione sarà debole e si spezzerà facilmente. Se invece i due sono legati da un amore vero e profondo il loro Blood Bond sarà potente e difficile da rompere. Bisogna fare comunque attenzione, il legame non è mai indissolubile in quanto noi esseri viventi non siamo perfetti. Se per vari motivi nel cuore di uno dei due si vengono a creare forti sentimenti negativi che portano il soggetto ad allontanarsi fisicamente, emotivamente e sentimentalmente dal proprio amante ne conseguirà prima l'indebolimento ed poi la rottura definitiva del loro Blood Bond. Maggiore è la purezza dell'amore con cui è stato creato, maggiore sarà il danno provocato. Nel peggiore dei casi la morte colpirà lenta ed inesorabile entrambi. Se inoltre uno dei due amanti muore, l'altro vivrà in uno stato di assoluta depressione che molto spesso porta al suicidio._

_Infine il terzo e meno comune tipo di Blood Bond e la così detta adozione di sangue. Attraverso un procedimento sconosciuti a molti, un vampiro viene adottato da un altro, indifferentemente dal suo livello. C'è da fare una precisazione, questo procedimento è poco comune perché il sangue e le cellule del soggetto che viene adottato dovranno cambiare il loro DNA ed in modo da essere veri consanguinei. Questo comporta molti rischi e non è garantita la sopravvivenza. Queste adozioni sono più sicure tra vampiri dello stesso livello, ma man mano che si sale nella scala la percentuale di sopravvivenza diminuisce. Sono attestati diversi casi tra Level C mentre si possono contare sulle dita di un mano le adozioni tra Level B o passaggi da 'C a 'B; non sono invece riportati casi di vampiri sopravvissuti ad un'adozione con un purosangue."_

Zero si accigliò un attimo leggendo l'ultima frase. Allora Shizuka aveva ragione, lui era un caso anomalo l'unico ad essere riuscito a sopravvivere. La cosa lo metteva un pochino a disagio, improvvisamente gli sembrava di essere un fenomeno da baraccone. All'improvviso si sentì addosso una tensione tale da non farlo respirare. Un piccolo pensiero si fece strada nella sua mente come un tarlo malefico.

_Anche Kaname pensava lo stesso di lui?_

Scosse la testa con forza, cercando di scacciare quel disturbante pensiero dalla sua testa. Kaname non l'avrebbe mai pensato e come lui neanche Shizuka, Yuuki, Cross e Yagar… Al pensiero del maestro gli venero quasi le lacrime agli occhi. Ora che era un purosangue non c'erano altre possibilità, Yagari-sensei lo avrebbe considerato un mostro a tutti gli effetti, non gli avrebbe mai più voluto bene. Mentre per lui l'hunter era stato un mentore ed anche un secondo padre.

Scosso da questi pensieri abbracciò quel libro come se avesse la forza di proteggerlo e sostenerlo, anche se al suo posto avrebbe preferito un certo purosangue. Improvvisamente sentiva freddo, non al corpo ma al cuore. Per cercare di scaldarsi portò le gambe al petto senza però riuscire nell'intento.

-K-Kaname dove sei …?-

* * *

><p>Kaname stava tornando a passo svelto verso il dormitorio. Non sapeva spiegarselo ma aveva una strana sensazione, simile a quella che aveva provato quando aveva sentito l'urlo di Zero quella notte di un mese fa, ma allo stesso tempo era in qualche modo diversa. Sapeva solo che doveva vedere il ragazzo subito o sarebbe impazzito.<p>

Appena ebbe varcato la porta dal Moon Dorm annusò l'aria per cercare il caratteristico odore che solo Zero aveva. Un attimo sorpreso entrò nella porta alla sua destra dove c'era la biblioteca al cui interno, a quanto pareva, c'era anche l'argenteo neo-purosngue. Seguendo il suo profumo ci mise pochi secondi a trovarlo, seduto in quella poltrona con le braccia che cingevano le esili gambe al petto. Tremava …

-Zero!- Si ritrovò inspiegabilmente a urlare. Al suono di quella voce il ragazzo alzò di scatto la testa, un po' spaesato perché non aveva sentito la sua presenza

-K-Kaname …- I suoi occhi sembravano persi e lucidi, lacrime minacciavano di scendere lungo quelle pallide guance da un momento all'altro -Kaname …- Disse in poco più di un sussurro allungando una mano quasi in segno di aiuto. In meno di mezzo secondo Kaname fu al suo fianco, circondandolo con le se forti braccia in un abbraccio, subito ricambiato da Zero che quasi spasmodicamente stringeva con la mani la divisa del ragazzo all'altezza delle scapole

-Cosa c'è Zero. Non ti senti bene? Ti fa male qualcosa?- Si stava davvero preoccupando, non era da lui comportarsi in quel modo. Quasi andò in panico quando sentì nell'aria l'odore salato di lacrime

-È … È solo che …- Fece una pausa mentre a stento tratteneva i singhiozzi. Non sapeva nemmeno lui cosa gli stava succedendo, non si ricordava di essere mai stato così emotivo -… all'improvviso mi sono sentito così solo …-

-Stai tranquillo, ora sono qui- Disse abbracciandolo più forte -Adesso torniamo in camera, 'kay?- Zero annuì soltanto contro il suo petto. Con un movimento rapido Kaname prese il ragazzo tra le braccia e si incamminò verso la loro stanza. Zero fu preso una attimo alla sprovvista dal veloce spostamento ma non si lamentò. Semplicemente appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla e si lasciò portare

-Eccoci arrivati- Dichiarò depositandolo sul letto. Stava per allontanarsi quando fu fermato da un mano che gli aveva afferrato un braccio -Arrivo subito, mi tolgo solo la divisa- Cercò di rassicurarlo ma quegli occhi che quasi disperatamente cercavano i suoi lo fecero stare male.

Riluttante Zero lo lasciò andare, riportando le gambe al petto come aveva fatto prima. Kaname cercò di cambiarsi il più in fretta possibile. Sentiva che l'argenteo prefetto avrebbe avuto un crollo emotivo da un momento all'altro. Dopo essersi spogliato indossò un paio di pantaloni comodi e una confortevole maglietta a maniche lunghe. Una volta pronto si sedette sul letto di fianco a Zero, stringendolo poi in un altro abbraccio

-Zero …-

-Era … era da tanto tempo che non mi sentivo così. La prima e unica volta che mi è successo è quando i miei genitori sono stati uccisi. È … è come se all'improvviso mi avessero svuotato di tutto … è davvero orribile … è tutto così buio … fa paura … non voglio più sentirmi così solo …-

-Zero! Ci sono io adesso. Te lo prometto, non sarai più da solo. Io ci sarò sempre- Con una mano prese ad accarezzargli i capelli tenendolo sempre vicino a se, mentre continuava a sussurrargli parole dolci e di conforto. Piano piano sentì i suoi muscoli rilassarsi -Va meglio ora?-

-S-Sì, grazie- La sua voce era un po' incerta non avrebbe saputo dire se per l'imbarazzo di essere stato visto in quello stato o per altro

-Hey non mi devi ringraziare- Gli rispose con un tono allegro, per cercare di alleggerire l'atmosfera -Mi stavo chiedendo, cosa ci facevi in biblioteca?- Chiese non solo per cambiare argomento ma perché genuinamente curioso

-Visto che mi avevi dato il via libera per muovermi nel Moon Dorm ho deciso di fare un'esplorazione, dato che non conosco bene l'edificio. Sono passato anche dalle cucine, a proposito me la devi far provare quella meraviglia!- Kaname si sentì sollevato a sentire di nuovo la sua voce allegra

-Perché sai cucinare?- Questa volta era davvero sorpreso

-Bhe sì, non te lo avevo ancora detto?- Chiese con un lieve rossore sulle guance

-No … mi hai preso di sorpresa, sai? Ma più ci penso più ti ci vedo a fare la brava mogliettina che mi prepara il pranzo-

-Kaname!- Esclamò dandogli un lieve pugno sul petto

-Dai, stavo scherzando-

-Comunque se avessi saputo che nel Moon Dorm c'era una biblioteca del genere avrei accettato prima di trasferirmi nella Night Class solo per poterne usufruire-

-Ti piace leggere?-

-Sì, ma non solo. Mi piace anche imparare. Sinceramente sono contento di poter seguire le vostre lezioni, quelle della Day Class erano davvero noiose, tutte cose che sapevo già. Non che potessi stare attento, non è facile stare veglio di giorno dopo aver passato notti insonni a pattugliare la scuola. Come se non foste capaci di proteggervi da soli- Kaname sorrise a quel commento.

Non aveva mai sentito Zero parlare così tanto e con tanta passione. Gli piaceva il suono della sua voce e quel modo in cui diceva il suo nome lo mandava quasi in estasi. Inoltre stava imparando tante piccole cose che lo rendevano sempre più meraviglioso

-Stavi leggendo dei Blood Bond, giusto?- Aveva visto il titolo del libro che era caduto di lato quando lo aveva preso in braccio

-Sì, sinceramente è stato come se quel libro mi stesse chiamando, non me lo so spiegare. A proposito dovremmo anche metterlo a posto-

-Non ti preoccupare ci penserà la ragazza della biblioteca-

-Ma non è scortese? Sono stato io a lasciarlo in giro-

-Zero … sei troppo buono. Sei qualcosa di raro e prezioso in un mondo marcio. D'ora in poi tanta gente ti si avvicinerà solo per il tuo stato. Ci saranno tante cose che non potrai più fare liberamente. Essere un purosangue non è una passeggiata. Credimi lo so-

-M-Mi dispiace- Disse arrossendo di nuovo al commento su di lui -Una volta lo pensavo anch'io, del fatto che fossi solo un ragazzino viziato che non sapeva cos'era la vita vera. Mi dispiace-

-Hey, non dispiacerti è normale. Piuttosto stai parlando con un idiota che non ha capito il valore di ciò che aveva davanti finché non ha rischiato di perderlo. Ti amo, Zero-

-Ti amo anch'io Kana- Disse mentre sul suo volto si apriva uno stupendo sorriso

-Senti Zero, voglio proporti una cosa- Fece una pausa per richiamare la sua attenzione su di se -Che ne diresti di creare un Blood Bond?-

-D-Davvero?- Era stupito, non si aspettava una richiesta del genere

-Sì, uno degli effetti ci permetterebbe di conoscere la posizione dell'altro e sentirlo vicino anche se è lontano. Così se mi dovessi assentare qualche giorno per esempio per lavoro non ti sentiresti del tutto solo-

-Sei sicuro di volerlo fare, Kana?-

-Certo! I miei genitori mi hanno spiegato che avrei dovuto creare un Blood Bond solo con la persona di cui sarei stato davvero innamorato. Poteva anche non essere la mia consorte legale, sai spesso tra purosangue non c'è amore quando ci si sposa-

-È triste passare tutta la tua vita con qualcuno che non ami-

-Già, ma nel nostro caso non ha importanza. Ora sei un purosangue, nessuno può dire niente in contrario-

-Ma con la discendenza come la mettiamo. Sono un maschio, non posso avere figli-

-Per questo c'è sempre Yuuki, anche se odio dirlo anche lei deve entrare nella società e spostare un purosangue. Spero solo che anche lei trovi la persona giusta che la possa amare. Per quanto riguarda te non si può mai sapere- Concluse con un tono enigmatico che non piacque per niente a Zero. Però ripensando alla frase che aveva detto prima

-Kana, sarebbe a dire che tu vorresti sposarmi?- Va bene che i loro sentimenti erano messi in gioco ormai, ma non stavano insieme neanche da una settimana

-Bhè, certo. Anche se ora è troppo presto. Devi sapere, però, che per i vampiri un Blood Bond è un'unione che va oltre al legame legale instaurato con un matrimonio. È qualcosa di più antico, profondo, intimo. Un legame indissolubile che ci terrebbe insieme per l'eternità-

_L'Eternità_. Sinceramente non sarebbe stato male passare tutta la vita con Kaname. Zero gli si avvicinò fino ad essere a pochi millimetri dalle sue labbra e sensualmente gli sussurrò

-Per me va bene. Mordimi- Kaname non avrebbe chiesto altro, ma prima di farlo voleva lavorarselo un po'.

Velocemente chiuse la millimetrica distanza che li separava, improvvisamente affamato di quelle labbra, quel corpo, quel sangue … di lui. Inizialmente giocò un po' con il labbro inferiore, mordendolo delicatamente e succhiandolo, mentre con il peso del suo corpo lo spinse sotto di lui sul letto.

Con l'avambraccio destro si sorresse per non schiacciarlo, mentre l'altra mano iniziò il suo cammino sotto la sua maglietta, accarezzando quella morbida pelle fino ad arrivare ad un capezzolo. Lo stuzzicò semplicemente con la punta di un dito, ma bastò a strappare un gemito al ragazzo. Kaname ne approfittò per approfondire quel bacio e saggiare un'altra volta il suo sapore.

Zero era ormai completamente perso nel bacio. Quasi non si rese conto di avere le mani immerse in quei morbidi capelli castani cercando di aumentare maggiormente il contatto. Quando la mancanza di ossigeno si fece sentire cercò di staccarsi, ma non ne ebbe le forze. Se non fosse stato per Kaname che aveva posto, _temporaneamente_, fine a quel contatto, ne era sicuro sarebbe morto asfissiato.

Kaname si sollevò di poco per poter ammirare l'argenteo purosangue. Occhi viola scuro colmi di piacere, carnose labbra rese rosse dal lungo bacio, il fiato corto, le gote arrossate … Sorrise soddisfatto del suo operato.

Per il tempo che Zero si rese conto che di poter essere in grado di respirare liberamente, Kaname era già ripartito all'attacco, ma questa volta il bersaglio era il suo orecchio. Ne prese tra i denti il lobo per poi passare la lingua sul suo padiglione.

Zero tremò e inarcò la schiena, esponendo così il suo pallido collo, quando sentì quelle dotate dita percorrere con dolorosa lentezza la sua colonna vertebrale. Dannazione, la schiena era il suo punto debole. Kaname sorrise quando sentì i suoi fianchi venire incontro ai propri, andando incontro alle spinte gemendo per la frizione creata dai vestiti.

-K-Kana … t-ti prego! Mordimi- Pregò disperato. Agognava di sentire le sue zanne nel suo collo, ne aveva bisogno …

Ignorando le suppliche e preghiere di Zero, iniziò a leccargli il collo proprio sopra ad una vena, ma non accennava a mordere. Con i canini ormai allungati accarezzò la pelle sensibile, ricevendo in risposta un gemito strozzato. Divertito morse lievemente la carne senza però romperla e prese a succhiare come se stesse bevendo il suo sangue. Questa volta ciò che le sue orecchie udirono fu un vero urlo di piacere

-K-KANA! Onegai [1]!-

-Come desidera Hime-sama [2]-

Zero spalancò gli occhi quando sentì i suoi canini affondare nello stesso punto che prima aveva tormentato. Il fiato gli mancò il gola e a sua bocca si aprì in un muto grido, l'estasi lo colpì in pieno. Non aveva mai pensato che il morso di un vampiro potesse essere così erotico e sensuale. Un lampo del morso di Shizuka gli attraversò la mente ma venne subito accantonato quando Kaname iniziò a bere il suo sangue.

E presto il desiderio prese il sopravvento. Voleva il suo sangue, il suo sangue così puro … era tanto, troppo tempo che non lo assaggiava e in quel momento non voleva fare altro che conficcare le sue zanne in quel collo d'alabastro davanti ai suoi occhi. Non fece in tempo a finire quel pensiero che già la sua bocca aveva trovato la zona giusta da mordere. E poi lo fece. Lo morse.

Improvvisamente le barriere della sua mente caddero in frantumi e un immenso calore lo avvolse. Sentì la sua _anima_ entrare in contatto e unirsi insieme a quella di Kaname. Sentì la sua presenza viva e vicina come mai prima d'ora. Sentiva le sue emozioni e sensazioni come se fossero state le sue.

Continuarono a bere l'uno dall'altro per un paio di minuti fino a quando entrambi non si staccarono ansimanti. Zero aveva gli occhi chiusi e non si accorse dei movimenti dell'altro finché non sentì la sua erezione premere contro la propria. Spalancò gli occhi incontrando così quelli rossi di Kaname che, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo tolse i pantaloni e boxer ad entrambi e portò a diretto contatto le loro erezioni.

Tutti e due gemettero ma non ruppero mai il loro contatto visivo. Zero sorrise sensualmente mentre con delle dita raccolse un po' del suo sangue dalla ferita sul collo e poi lo portò alla bocca del purosangue sporcandole le labbra. Kaname le leccò fino a renderle pulite prima di passare a ripulire anche quelle dita così gentilmente offerte.

-K-Kaname … s-sto per …-

-Sì, lo so. Insieme, Zero …-

-KANA!-

-ZERO!-

Entrambi ansimarono pesantemente, scossi dal'intenso amplesso appena avuto. Kaname si portò alla bocca la mano ora sporca del loro seme. Ad occhi chiusi ne leccò un dito assaporando il loro sapore. Era strano, ma non cattivo. Improvvisamente una mano afferrò il suo polso e quando riaprì gli occhi vide Zero leccare le restanti dita fino a pulirle.

"Dannazione" Pensò disperato Kaname "Ma lo sa di essere così dannatamente eccitante? Qui rischio vi venire una seconda volta"

In quel momento si accorse che un angolo della sua bocca era ancora sporca di sangue così si avvicinò e lo pulì con la punta della lingua. Ma quando fu così vicino alle sue labbra non poté resistere ad un altro bacio. Quasi subito, però, si accorse che nonostante cercasse di mascherarlo la risposta era debole e stanca.

A malincuore si staccò e presi dei fazzoletti ripulì entrambi dal sangue e sperma. Si misero subito sotto le coperte e Kaname accolse tra le sue braccia il corpo stanco di Zero che ormai faticava a tenere gli occhi aperti. Sbadigliando pose la testa sulla sua spalla mentre un braccio gli cingeva la vita

-Oyasumi [3], Zero-

***Owari***

* * *

><p><strong>Dizionario:<strong>

[1] Onegai = Ti prego

[2] Hime = Principessa

[3] Oyasumi = Buona notte

* * *

><p>-Konnichiwa! Eccoci con il decimo capitolo, sono così contenta- ndRan<p>

-Io mi sento sollevata, scrivere questo capitolo è stato un inferno- ndJane

-Già, soprattutto la prima parte, avevamo tutto in testa ma non riuscivamo a scrivere nulla, complice la scuola che ci stressa, poi quando siamo partite non ci ha fermate più nessuno. Quindi se l'inizio è un po' macchinoso e contorto perdonateci- ndRan

-Ritenetevi fortunate perché questo capitolo è più del doppio della solita lunghezza. Dopo tutta sta fatica spero sarete un po' riconoscenti!- ndJane

-Jane! Non spaventare i nostri amati lettori, dobbiamo tenerceli buoni seno chi le legge più le nostre ficcy?- ndRan

-Uff, va bene- ndJane

-La storia sta nel complesso procedendo bene e la fine è ancora piuttosto lontana. Per questo 10°capitolo voglio ringraziare tutti quelli che hanno letto questa storia anche senza lasciare commenti, siete comunque fantastici a seguirci- ndRan

-Leggere e commentate. Sayonara- ndRan&Jane


	11. Love & Peace

**Capitolo 11 - Love & Peace**

Quella sera si svegliò sentendo qualcosa solleticargli il viso. Ancora assonnato con fatica cercò di aprire gli occhi e scoprirne così l'origine. Nel buio della stanza i suoi occhi di vampiro furono in grado di vedere nitidamente il volto di Kaname così vicino al suo. Sistemò meglio la testa sul suo braccio e prese a contemplarlo. Gli piaceva svegliarsi prima di lui e guardarlo mentre dormiva, aveva un'espressione così rilassata e serena, come quella di un bambino.

Gli faceva un'infinita tenerezza, anche perché lui era uno delle poche persone a cui era concessa quella vista. Poteva vederlo per quello che era, semplicemente _Kaname_, e non _Kuran_ il principe purosangue che tutti si aspettavano lui fosse. Quel ruolo gli stava stretto ed era contento di essere diventato un purosangue a sua volta, così avrebbe alleviato le sue sofferenze.

Gli sembrava ancora tutto così surreale. Era diventato un sangue puro; poteva stare con la persona che amava; avevano persino creato un Blood Bond, una specie di _matrimonio_ tra vampiri. Stava succedendo tutto così in fretta, ma non rimpiangeva nessuna delle scelte o azioni compiute fin'ora. Forse mai prima d'ora nella sua vita era stato così felice.

Kaname si mosse lievemente nel sonno e una ciocca di capelli gli finì sul volto. Sorridendo gliela scostò con un delicato gesto accarezzando appena quella stupenda pelle d'avorio. Quando gli sfiorò accidentalmente un orecchio, Kaname emise un lieve sospiro. Il suo sorriso si allargò, forse aveva trovato un punto sensibile … ne avrebbe preso nota per il futuro.

Preso dal momento senza davvero accorgersene si ritrovò ad accarezzargli le labbra con la punta dell'indice. Ahh, erano così morbide e calde. Non riuscendo a reprimere l'impulso che era nato spontaneo a quel gesto, si sporse di poco in avanti sfiorandogli appena la bocca con la propria. Si stava giusto allontanando quando una mano lo afferrò dietro la nuca e lo spinse di nuovo contro quelle soffici labbra. Subito sentì una lingua accarezzargli le labbra e senza esitazioni aprì la bocca per accogliere il compagno

-Questo sì che è un vero bacio del buon giorno- Disse Kaname con un sorriso soddisfatto sul volto

-D-Da quanto sei sveglio?- Chiese Zero lievemente rosso in viso

-Circa da quando hai preso ad accarezzarmi con tanto amore, Hime-sama [1]- Il suo sorriso si allargò, se possibile, ancora di più

-KANAME!- Urlò questa volta arrossendo furiosamente -Anche ieri sera, perché continui a chiamarmi così?-

-È logico. Se io sono il principe tu sei la mia principessa- Il suo sorriso ora era più simile ad un ghigno che ad altro. Rise apertamente quando ricevette un pugno sulla spalla. Che meraviglia poter ridere e scherzare così liberamente con la persona amata, senza soppesare ogni parola o azione. Poteva essere semplicemente se stesso e agire come tale.

Ora che ci pensava con Yuuki sarebbe stato tutto diverso. Con lei doveva recitare la parte del bravo vampiro senza macchia e senza paura. Zero invece lo aveva visto sia nelle situazioni belle che in quelle brutte e tragiche. Sapeva qual'era la sua vera natura, il suo essere amabile e detestabile allo stesso tempo, conosceva la sua parte possessiva e quella giocosa, quella prevedibile e quella depressiva. Lo conosceva e lo accettava per quello che era, pregi e difetti inclusi nel prezzo

-Aishiteru [2], Hime-sama-

-Aishiteru, Ouji-sama [3]- E per bloccare ogni protesta o commento da parte del purosangue, Zero gli tappò la bocca con la sua. A dire il vero Kaname non era mai stato così felice di essere zittito prima d'ora. Ciò che all'inizio era solo un tenero e dolce bacio presto si tramutò in un vortice famelico di labbra e lingue. Preso dal momento Kaname bloccò sotto di se l'argenteo purosangue con un fulmineo gesto.

-Hey Zero, ti piace se ti lecco qui?- Disse mentre gli tormentava il mento. L'ex-prefetto sospirò di piacere -E qui?- Questa volta gli morse il lobo e poi passò a lambirgli l'orecchio. Questa volta ottenne un gemito strozzato -Invece qui?- Con estrema lentezza gli leccò il punto esatto dove la sera prima le sue zanne erano affondate. L'urlo che raggiunse chiaro e forte le sue fini orecchie lo fece ghignare soddisfatto.

Zero, che un piacere del genere proprio non se lo aspettava, sorpreso lui stesso dalla sua reazione si portò le mani alla bocca, arrossendo. Quando vide quel sorrisino sul volto di Kaname chiuse gli occhi sempre più imbarazzato.

-Dai non ti vergognare, è perfettamente normale. La zona dove un vampiro ti morde è sempre sensibile, se poi si tratta del tuo Blood Mate l'effetto viene amplificato enormemente. Il fatto poi che siamo entrambi dei purosangue accresce ancora di più i sintomi- Indignato Zero si mise a sedere e con voce monotona disse

-Vado a preparare la colazione- La sua finta arrabbiatura venne tradita dal filo di rossore che ancora gli colorava le sue guance. Kaname lo seguì con lo sguardo finché non sparì dietro la porta che venne sbattuta in malo modo. Lo sapeva che non era davvero arrabbiato, ma prese comunque nota di scusarsi più tardi.

Sorridendo sornione si sdraiò sul letto, braccia e gambe aperte, mentre si crogiolava nel calore lasciato da Zero. Inevitabilmente il suo dolce profumo di lavanda lo avvolse facendolo quasi tornare nel mondo dei sogni. Davvero, come aveva fatto fin'ora a vivere senza questo profumo? Senza quel corpo caldo abbracciato al suo ogni mattina? Senza quei stupendi sorrisi capaci di illuminare il suo cuore? Senza quelle morbide labbra? Come aveva fatto a _sopravvivere_ senza di lui?

Era stato uno stupido, idiota, cretino, deficiente e … okay forse bastava così a rendere l'idea. Ma più di tutto era stato cieco. Non era stato in grado di vedere l'amore così puro che quel testardo ma dolce prefetto provava per lui. Troppo immerso nella sua preoccupazione per Yuuki, aveva scambiato l'amore fraterno in uno di tipo romantico.

Quando un dolce aroma coprì il profumo di Zero, decise che era arrivato il momento di alzarsi. Con circospezione attraversò il salotto e con altrettanta cautela si affacciò alla porta della cucina. Anche se prima ci aveva scherzato su, non bisognava mai sottovalutare la furia di Zero Kiryuu Ikurumi e ora anche Kuran. Hmh troppi cognomi forse … va bhè non era quello il punto.

-**Entra. Siediti.**- Il tono quasi _polare_ che Zero aveva usato gli fece venire i brividi. Inoltre non lo aveva guardato mentre pronunciava quelle gelide parole. Sconfitto si sedette di fronte a lui in silenzio. Un silenzio che si protrasse pesante e opprimente per tutta la colazione. Ogni sua piccola richiesta veniva bellamente ignorata

-Ti prego Zero. Lo so che mi stai ignorando perché sai che odio essere ignorato. Mi dispiace per quello che ho fatto prima, ma davvero non pensavo te la saresti presa tanto- In riposta il giovane ex-hunter si alzò da tavola per posare la sua ciotola nel lavandino -E dai Zero, mi dispiace tanto. Non mi ignorare- Sbagliava o il suo discorso stava prendendo la piega di una preghiera o addirittura una supplica? Non gli importava molto al momento, doveva sistemare questo casino, non avrebbe resistito altri cinque minuti con quel trattamento da parte del suo ragazzo -Zerooooo … Zero stai bene?-

In quel momento notò che le sue spalle presero a tremare. Si stava infuriando maggiormente? Oppure stava piangendo? Oppure … stava per caso male? Preoccupato si alzò e fu dietro di lui in mezzo secondo. Lo vide portare una mano alla bocca per bloccare dei singhiozzi … no aspetta non stava piangendo … non ci poteva credere stava …

-HAHAHAAHAAHHAAHA …-

… _**STAVA RIDENDO!**_

-ZERO!- Gridò indignato. Il ragazzo vi voltò verso di lui, una mano ancora davanti alla bocca mentre con l'altra si reggeva al banco della cucina

-S-Scusa! Eri troppo adorabile! Dai non mettere il broncio, stavo solo scherzando-

-Non sto mettendo il broncio!- Kuran Kaname non metteva mai il broncio, _**mai!**_ Quell'esclamazione portò solo un'altro attacco di risa nel giovane neo-purosangue. Kaname incrociò le braccia al petto e voltò la testa di lato. Ma ricordiamoci, non stava mettendo il broncio!

-Dai Kana, mi dispiace. In fondo sono felice che te la sei presa tanto a cuore. Vuol dire che mi ami- Disse allacciando le braccia intorno al collo di Kaname e premendo il suo corpo contro il suo

-Certo che ti amo, Zero- Zero gli sorrise

-Pace?- Kaname aprì un occhio per sbirciare la sua espressione, ma non resistette più di una manciata di secondi a quell'espressione quasi angelica

-Pace- Rispose sospirando sconfitto. E per suggellare quel ritrovamento reclamò a sé quelle labbra. Subito Zero gli diede l'accesso e ricambiò il bacio con tutto l'amore che provava. Come al solito preso dal momento portò una mano sulla nuca del prefetto cercando di avvicinarlo di più finché neanche il più piccolo spazio li dividesse, voleva essere una cosa unica con lui.

-AAAHHHH …- Il bacio fu interrotto da un forte gemito di piacere da parte di Kaname. Zero ghignò mentre Kaname si portava una mano sul collo, nello stesso punto dove la sera prima lo aveva morso e che ora aveva _stuzzicato_ con la punta del dito. Il purosangue lo guardò un attimo sorpreso e stupito. Il suo ghigno sadico si tramutò in un sorriso angelico mentre con un'unica parola spiegava il suo gesto

-Vendetta-

Kaname sbatté un paio di volte la palpebre ma poi sospirò sorridendo. Davvero, come poteva amare questo ragazzo di più di quanto non facesse già? Zero rise a sua volta ma decise che era meglio continuare l'attività precedente. Così questa volta prese lui l'iniziativa e congiunse le loro labbra un'altra volta. Kaname non si fece prendere impreparato e in pochi secondi il bacio divenne di nuovo passionale e infuocato.

Tanta era l'intensità che Zero sentì le sue gambe cedere, ma venne afferrato in tempo e depositato sul bancone senza troppe cerimonie, senza interrompere il contatto delle loro labbra. A mala pena registrò una mano che gli sfiorava la colonna vertebrale finché non fu troppo tardi e interruppe il bacio inarcando la schiena con un gemito di piacere.

-Ka-Kanaah … c-che ne di-dici di u-unaah doc-cia- Chiese tra un gemito e l'altro, con le mani affondate in quei morbidi capelli, lasciando maggior accesso a quelle labbra sul suo collo. Kaname ghignò affondando una canino in quella bianca pelle giusto quel che bastava per far fuoriuscire un piccola goccia di sangue. La vide scendere fino alla sua clavicola e poi ripercorse a ritroso il suo viaggio con la punta della lingua.

-Mi sembra un'idea fantastica- Zero a sua volta ghignò allacciando le gambe intorno alla sua vita. Kaname con facilità prese in braccio il ragazzo e senza smettere di baciarsi si avviò verso il bagno. Una volta arrivati appena Zero toccò terra venne sbattuto contro il muro, con un vampiro purosangue decisamente eccitato premuto contro di lui.

Kaname con i suoi poteri aprì l'acqua nella doccia e con abili mani prese a togliere la maglietta al giovane vampiro che a sua volta cercava di sfilargli la maglia con gesti frenetici. Dopo qualche minuto furono entrambi a petto nudo, bocche e mani che cercavano di toccare il maggior numero di pelle esposta.

Sorprendentemente _affamato_ Zero si gettò quasi sul quel collo d'avorio, inspirando quel forte e caratteristico odore del suo sangue attraverso quel sottile strato di pelle. Iniziò prima a leccarlo intorno alla zona dove l'aveva già morso senza mai avvicinarsi troppo. Un gemito frustrato raggiunse a stento le sue orecchie mentre una mano premeva insistente contro la sua ormai evidente erezione.

All'improvviso venne preso e sbattuto nella doccia senza troppi riguardi, un paio di canini affondati nel suo collo e una mano che questa volta teneva saldamente la sua erezione. In un istante di lucidità si chiese _quando_ gli avesse sfilato i pantaloni, ma quella domanda fu ben presto abbandonata. Al momento la sua mente voleva smettere di pensare e incominciare a _sentire_. E ciò che sentiva era fantastico.

Sentiva quel corpo _**caldo**_ premere contro il suo. Sentiva le sue labbra _**accarezzargli**_ ogni lembo di pelle. Sentiva quei canini affondare _**possessivi**_ nella sua carne. Sentiva le sue mani dargli un piacere tanto sconosciuto quanto _**indispensabile**_. Sentiva le sua _**anima**_ avvicinarsi e unirsi alla sua. Delle sensazioni indescrivibili che lo avvolgevano e non lo lasciavano andare.

Kaname ghignò osservando soddisfatto quel ragazzo lasciarsi andare tra le sue braccia. Vedere quegli occhi colmi di desiderio passare dal chiaro lilla ad uno scuro viola, quel pallido viso colorarsi di rosso porpora, sentire quel profumo intenso e quegli affilati canini conficcarsi sempre più in profondità, percepire i suoi muscoli contrarsi al passaggio delle sue mani lo eccitavano più di quanto non si sarebbe aspettato.

Raggiunto quasi il limite Kaname prese Zero e lo sbatté non poco gentilmente con la faccia contro la parete. Non che il ragazzo fosse nello stato mentale e fisico per lamentarsi. Con una lentezza quasi _dolorosa_ fece scorrere la mano destra dalla sua nuca fino al suo fondoschiena, con un tocco così leggero come quello di una farfalla.

Zero sospirò di sollievo quando sentì quelle dita accarezzare e giocare con la sua apertura, ma non era ancora abbastanza. Voleva sentirlo dentro di sé e lo voleva _**ora**_! Quasi a sentire le sue mute preghiere Kaname introdusse lentamente un dito. Rassicurato dal gemito di piacere che ne era scaturito, inserì quasi subito il secondo iniziando a cercare quel particolare punto che lo avrebbe portato all'estasi.

Zero d'altro canto si era aspettato un po' di dolore o almeno di fastidio, ma sorprendentemente ciò che riusciva a provare era un forte piacere. Qualcosa nella sua mente gli suggerì che probabilmente era il Blood Bond che condivideva con Kaname a trasformare il dolore in piacere. Ma come aveva detto prima non voleva assolutamente pensare in quel momento.

All'improvviso il mondo si fece buio. Un brivido percorse gli la spina dorsale fino al cervello. Le sue gambe persero forza e sarebbe di sicuro caduto se Kaname non lo avesse tenuto per i fianchi. Un lungo, forte urlo di _estasi_ lasciò la sua gola senza che se ne rendesse davvero conto.

Il purosangue ghignò soddisfatto … lo aveva trovato. Deciso a non perdere altro tempo inserì il terzo e ultimo dito, preparando il ragazzo tra le sue braccia alla sua venuta. Nonostante fosse al suo limite non se lo sarebbe perdonato se avesse ferito Zero. Deciso a farlo venire per primo, con una mano aumentò la velocità sul suo sesso mentre con l'altra colpì ripetutamente la sua prostata.

Sotto quella doppia stimolazione fu questione di secondi prima che Zero venisse urlando il nome del suo amante. Kaname si dovette trattenere dal venire a sua volta solo per aver sentito il ragazzo urlare il suo nome con quel tono fottutamente sexy.

Tutto quello era molto … no _decisamente_ molto meglio del sogno che aveva fatto tempo addietro, quando ancora non aveva compreso i suoi sentimenti per lui. E ora veniva la parte migliore. Raggiunto ormai il limite di sopportazione portò la punta della sua erezione all'apertura così dolcemente esposta … e

-Kaname! Cosa stai facendo? Sei in ritar … … do-

La voce entusiasta di Takuma ruppe improvvisamente l'incantesimo creatosi, come se fosse stato una bolla di sapone. Il biondo vampiro fissò immobile per qualche secondo la scena. Vide Zero arrossire furiosamente e nascondersi contro il petto di Kaname. Il suddetto purosangue invece iniziò a emettere una pericolosa aura omicida

-**.ma.**- Come se nulla fosse Takuma gli sorrise e scappò ringraziando non sapeva quale dio per averlo fornito della super-velocità. Infatti nel muro dietro il punto in cui poco prima si trovava la testa del biondo vampiro era comparso un buco -Adesso lo uccido-

-K-Kaname, v-va bene così- Zero cercò di calmarlo, ma i suoi sforzi non furono apprezzati. L'aura omicida crebbe in dimensioni e intensità -Avanti, Kana. Ti prometto che ci rifacciamo quando sorge il sole- Non seppe dire se per il tono, se per la promessa o se per il nome che aveva usato, il fatto sta che Kaname dopo quell'affermazione si calmò considerevolmente.

Ma il sospirò di sollievo che Zero stava tirando venne prontamente interrotto. In meno di mezzo secondo si era ritrovato di nuovo con la schiena contro la superficie della doccia con un paio di labbra a solleticargli un orecchio e un certo purosangue premuto contro di lui.

-Ci conto, Hime-sama- Kaname si spostò fino a sfiorare le sue labbra -Preparati- Zero gli sorrise debolmente prima di dargli un veloce bacio a stampo e successivamente tentare la fuga. Una volta raggiunta la loro camera tirò finalmente un vero sospiro di sollievo.

Le parole di Kaname continuavano a vorticargli in testa e questo non fece altro che riportare a galla gli avvenimenti di poco minuti prima. Arrossì furiosamente. Aveva … aveva davvero fatto quelle cose? Detto quelle cose? Aveva davvero emesso quella serie di suoni estremamente imbarazzanti! No … non poteva crederci, assolutamente no.

Non è che non gli fosse piaciuto, anzi era stata la cosa più eccitante e appagante della sua vita, ma questo non toglieva il fattore imbarazzo. Davvero non sapeva come avrebbe fatto a guardare Kaname negli occhi senza arrossire. No, no, doveva darsi una calmata. Non poteva rischiare di perdere tutto ciò che aveva così faticosamente conquistato solo perché era una persona fottutamente timida.

Deciso, si diresse verso l'armadio e tirò fuori la sua nuova divisa della Night Class. Giusto, quello era il suo primo giorno nella classe notturna e avrebbe dovuto presentarsi a tutti i suoi componenti. Tutti vampiri. Anche se ora era un purosangue non toglieva il fatto che tutti lo odiavano lì dentro. Probabilmente non sarebbe stato facile inserirsi, per fortuna c'erano Kaname, Yuuki e Shizuka.

-Ti sta bene quella divisa. Non vedo l'ora di togliertela- Zero per poco non urlò. Q-Quando diavolo lo aveva raggiunto alle spalle? E poi quel tono che aveva usato a pochi millimetri dal suo collo gli fece venire i brividi lungo la schiena, se di piacere, aspettativa, paura o terrore non lo sapeva per certo in quel momento.

-K-Kaname mi hai fatto venire un infarto!- Cercò di non sbavare come una ragazzina alla sua prima cotta nel vederlo nella sua divisa, impeccabile come al solito. Kaname si accorse subito di quello sguardo, con due dita afferrò il mento di Zero sollevandolo un poco facendo incrociare i loro occhi, sul suo viso era stampato uno stupendo sorriso stile rubacuori

-Ti piace quello che vedi?- Se possibile Zero arrossì ancora di più, del fumo poteva essere chiaramente visto uscire dalle sue orecchie

-S-Sì …. Cioè no, figurati- Kaname sorrise a quella reazione. Davvero, come poteva essere così adorabile e sexy allo stesso tempo? Non era assolutamente legale. D'istinto lo abbracciò, fermandosi come suo solito ad assaporare il suo profumo -Quando fai così sembri un cane, lo sai?-

-Hey!- Zero scosse solo la testa e ridendo ricambiò l'abbraccio.

In quel momento di calma assoluta, mentre si stringevano a vicenda, entrambi sentirono il cuore dell'altro battere contro il proprio petto. E in quel momento di calma assoluta, sorridendo, pensavano che probabilmente quel cuore batteva per lui. Il primo a staccarsi fu Kaname, fece un piccolo inchino e porgendogli la mano destra gli chiese

-Andiamo Hime-sama?- Zero gli sorrise radioso prima di annuire

-Andiamo Ouji-sama-

***Owari Cap. 11***

* * *

><p><strong>Dizionario:<strong>

[1] Hime-sama = Principessa

[2] Aishiteru = Ti amo

[3] Ouji-sama = Principe

* * *

><p>-Gome nasaaaaai! Gome sansaaaaai! Gome nasaaaaai! Gome sansaaaaai! Gome nasaaaaai! Gome sansaaaaai! Che ritardo mostruoso, ci dispiace davvero tanto!- ndRan<p>

-Nonostante non vorrei ammetterlo siamo davvero in ritardo. Però non è che abbiamo sollazzato sul divano stavamo …- ndJane

-Whaaaaaaa~~~aa!- ndRan

-Ran! Smettila di piangere! Qui sto cercando di dare delle spiegazioni! Vai nell'altra stanza finché non ti sei calmata!- ndJane_urlando

-Whaaaaaaa~~~aa!- ndRan_(sempre piangendo si chiude in camera sua}

-Come stavo dicendo dopo aver postato il decimo capitolo avevamo già in mente cosa scrivere nell'undicesimo … il fatto che poi alla fine il contenuto sia completamente diverso è un altro discorso … Tornando a noi dicevo, sapevamo cosa scrivere ma non avevamo il tempo di farlo. Mancava un mese alla fine della scuola ed eravamo sommersi di verifiche e interrogazioni perché purtroppo eravamo indietro e sia mai è un sacrilegio non fare il terzo giro di interrogazioni. Argh dannati sensei! In più il 20 maggio c'è stato il nostro compleanno (18 anni!) e si è perso altro tempo! Una cosa positiva è che ora abbiamo il nostro portatile così potremo scrivere ovunque ci troviamo- ndJane

-Sì, sì! È fantastico!- ndRan

-Oh, vedo che ti sei calmata- ndJane

-Sì!- ndRan_sorridendo

-Bene continuando … quando finalmente è finita la scuola siamo andate quattro giorni al mare sperando di scrivere qualcosa … ma eravamo bloccate- ndJane

-Già, già. È stato davvero brutto e triste. Le mani erano sulla tastiera ma le dita non si muovevano. Ci è voluta più di due settimane per finirlo, ma sono felice che ora sia completato! Stavo diventando isterica e paranoica!- ndRan

-Per quanto riguarda il contenuto all'inizio questo capitolo doveva introdurre Hayato Kirata il ragazzo di Shizuka, ma ci siamo lasciate prendere un po' la mano e ora Hayato comparirà nel prossimo capitolo- ndJane

-Infatti questo capitolo è incentrato sulla sveglia dei nostri amati vampiri. Ci dispiace anche per la lemon troncata, ma l'entrata di Takuma sul momento cruciale e stata esilarante! Non smettevo di ridere! Però allo stesso tempo poveri Zero e (soprattutto!) Kaname- ndRan

-Promettiamo che entro due capitoli al massimo scriveremo una lemon. In ogni caso per farci perdonare questo capitolo è abbastanza lungo, non come il decimo ma è decisamente più lungo di altri, quindi non lamentatevi!- ndJane

-Come ultimissima cosa vorremmo dirvi che a breve creerò con la nostra amica Michiko, nonché nostra beta-reader, un blog dove metteremo tutte le nostre ficcy, i progetti delle ficcy future (e state certi non sono poche!) e varie immagini che abbiamo creato. Più avanti vorremmo poi creare un sito interamente dedicato a Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Che sinceramente è il nostro anime/manga preferito, non so se qualcuno lo segue ma noi ce ne siamo innamorate- ndRan

-Sul nostro canale di Youtube (vedi pagina del profilo) stiamo caricando gli episodi e le sigle in karaoke di Reborn! da noi sottotitolati, siamo un po' indietro ma non ci diamo per vinte. Inoltre è un nostro progetto tradurre anche il manga, che nonostante sia stato pubblicato in Italia (purtroppo solo fino al volume 18) è tradotto davvero da schifo e ci vengono i brividi a leggerlo. Questo però non ci ha fermate dal spendere una fortuna per averlo. Non conoscendo il Giapponese tutte le nostre traduzioni sono perciò dall'Inglese. Speriamo in un futuro non troppo prossimo di poter impararlo- ndJane

-Con questo è tutto credo, ci scusiamo ancora per il ritardo e per avervi annoiato con le spiegazioni. Come sempre leggete e commentate- ndRan

-Sayonara- ndRan&Jane


	12. Reunion & Hayato Kurata

**Capitolo 12 - Reunion & Hayato Kurata**

-Andiamo Hime-sama?- Zero gli sorrise radioso prima di annuire

-Andiamo Ouji-sama- Afferrò la mano che gli veniva offerta e insieme uscirono dalla stanza -Ma devi proprio chiamarmi così ogni volta?

-Perché non ti piace?-

-Bhè di certo è strano. Non azzardarti di chiamarmi così davanti ad altre persone! Già i vampiri della Night Class mi odiavano prima, ora gli rubo anche il loro amato principe, se non fossi un purosangue probabilmente sarei già morto stecchito- A quell'affermazione Kaname si fermò di colpo, di conseguenza anche Zero fu costretto a fermarsi. Gli stava per chiedere cosa non andasse ma venne interrotto ancora prima di aprire bocca

-Non dirlo, assolutamente!- Zero notò come c'era ansia nella sua voce, all'inizio non capì cosa lo turbasse ma poi una lampadina si accese nella sua testa

-Dai Kana, stavo scherzando, non intendo morire così facilmente- Probabilmente il periodo in cui era stato in _coma_, per così dire, era ancora vivo nella memoria del purosangue

-Lo so, ma comunque non mi piace che tu ne parli così facilmente- Zero gli sorrise dolcemente e gli diede un veloce bacio a stampo

-Tenero!- Disse e ridendo lievemente riprese a camminare trascinandosi dietro Kaname

-T-Tenero? Zero ora mi spieghi da dove è uscita questa!-

-Quando ti preoccupi così eccessivamente sei tenero e adorabile-

-Adorabile!- Il sorriso sul volto dell'ex-hunter si allargò ancora mentre senza proferire parole continuava a camminare trascinandosi dietro un vampiro alquanto confuso e indignato. Quel piccolo attimo di pace per Zero fu interrotto da un grido sovraumano che raggiunse dolorosamente le sue orecchie

-ZERO!- Dopo neanche due secondi e mezzo una mora purosangue gli si era attaccata al collo come una sanguisuga -Zero, ti senti bene? Sei sicuro che non sia troppo presto per andare alle lezioni? Non dovresti riposare un altro po'? Forse sarebbe meglio se …- Una miriade di domande si sovrapposero le une sulle altre tanto che il giovane neo-purosangue capì appena le prime due

-Calmati, Shizuka-nee-san- Disse posandole le mani sulle spalle -Sto bene, se stavo un altro giorno chiuso in quella stanza rischiavo di impazzire. Non preoccuparti-

-Lo so che non dovrei ma non riesco a farne a meno. Non credo che dimenticherò mai la paura che ho provato quando il tuo corpo si stava lentamente avvicinando alla morte- Ci fu un lungo secondo di silenzio tra i tre purosangue poi la mora continuò -Zero, non mi sono ancora scusata con te per quello che ti ho fatto passare. No, non dire che sei stato tu a chiedermelo- Lo interruppe prima ancora che il ragazzo potesse formulare la frase -Sono io che te l'ho lasciato fare, la colpa è solamente mia. Davvero, se non ti fossi svegliato non saprei cosa avrei fatto-

-Ma sono vivo. Ho mantenuto la mia promessa e sono tornato. E posso solo ringraziarti perché ora posso vivere alla pari con Kaname ed essere davvero tuo fratello. Non devi sentirti in colpa, okay?-

Lei lo guardò per qualche secondo negli occhi poi gli sorrise e lo abbracciò. Kaname che fino a quel momento era rimasto in disparte ammirò quella scena tra i due fratelli. Anche lui avrebbe dovuto ringraziarla. Se lei non fosse mai arrivata alla Cross Academy probabilmente ora non potrebbe vivere le gioie di poter amare Zero

-Non vorrei interrompere il vostro _**adorabile**_ momento in famiglia ma siamo davvero in ritardo- Kaname calcò più del dovuto sulla parola adorabile per far capire al suo ragazzo che cosa era davvero adorabile e come lui non poteva essere definito adorabile. Zero si limitò ad alzare gli occhi esasperato dal suo comportamento. Shizuka non gliela fece passare liscia invece …

-Hey Kana, Zero mica è tutto tuo. Lasciamelo spupazzare un po'!- Il povero ragazzo avrebbe voluto dire che no, non era di nessuno e che no, non era un peluche da _spupazzare_, ma lasciò perdere per il bene della sua sanità mentale

-Per quanto mi dispiaccia ammettere Kaname ha ragione dobbiamo andare- Il castano purosangue emise un lieve suono di disapprovazione al commento di Zero mentre il suddetto ragazzo trascinava due scontrosi purosangue all'entrata del Moon Dorm.

Nonostante ciò che gli aveva detto prima, temeva comunque ciò che stava per venire. In realtà si trattava di qualcosa di contradditorio. Da una parte non vedeva l'ora di iniziare le lezioni della Night Class, ma dall'altra temeva ciò che sarebbe successo di lì a poco. Kaname lo avrebbe presentato come un vampiro purosangue a tutti gli effetti e conoscendolo non avrebbe mancato di sottolineare che erano _fidanzati_.

Prevedeva già le reazioni. Uno stormo di vampiri incavolati neri, ma che non potevano esternare le loro emozioni e i loro pensieri se non volevano rischiare la vita. Insomma, aveva passato anni a professare come lui avrebbe ucciso tutta la Night Class e il resto dei vampiri, mentre ora era diventato uno dei loro dei? Stava rischiando davvero grosso

-Non permetterò a nessuno di farti del male- Quella frase lievemente sussurrata nel suo orecchio gli fece quasi venire un infarto. Ed era il secondo quel giorno

-K-Kaname!- Zero si voltò verso di lui una mano sull'orecchio incriminato e le guance arrossate. Gli aveva forse letto nei pensieri? Probabilmente sì. Grazie agli effetti del Blood Bond potevano sapere cosa l'altro stava pensando, anche se lui doveva ancora affinare quella tecnica.

-Te lo prometto, Zero. Nessuno della Night Class ti farà del male. Non solo va contro la mia parola ma anche contro le nostre regole-

-Sì questo lo so, ma ciò non basta a togliermi questa inquietudine di dosso- In risposta Kaname lo abbracciò sorridendo dolcemente cercando di rassicurarlo. E strano ma vero, quel semplice singolo contatto lo calmò più quanto non avrebbero potuto fare mille parole. Staccatosi dall'abbraccio continuarono il loro percorso giù per le scale, le loro mani strettamente intrecciate e una giovane mora purosangue che li seguiva sorridendo.

Nonostante la rassicurante presenza di Kaname al suo fianco Zero non mancò di notare come quelle scale gli sembrassero improvvisamente infinite. Quando furono arrivati in cima all'ultima rampa di scale, che dava direttamente sull'atrio, Shizuka li superò e si mise di fianco a Yuuki sull'ultimo gradino.

Improvvisamente gli occhi di tutta la Night Class furono puntati su di loro e questo non fece altro che aumentare il nervosismo del povero argenteo purosangue che non amava essere al centro dell'attenzione. Dopo che i vampiri si resero conto chi avevano di fronte si inchinarono portando la mano destra al cuore in segno di profondo rispetto. Il silenzio creatosi era così pesante che lo si poteva quasi percepire sulla pelle

-Come vi ho già annunciato qualche giorno fa Zero Kiryuu è ora un purosangue appartenente al casato degli Ikurumi. Come tale va trattato con rispetto. Chiunque osi fare qualcosa di sconsiderato nei suoi confronti non dovrà rispondere delle sue azioni solo a me, ma anche a Yuuki e a Shizuka- In quel momento lo sguardo delle due ragazze era ben chiaro

_**Fate del male a Zero e non vivrete abbastanza a lungo per vedere la prossima luna**_

Le reazioni della Night Class e soprattutto dei nobili furono differenti. Il più rilassato di tutti era di certo Takuma Ichijou. Lui, proprio come Shizuka, era lontano dal sembrare un vampiro, ma sapeva che voleva bene a Kaname come ad un fratello. Il fatto che accogliesse di buon grado la loro relazione lo fece stare meglio, come se avesse avuto l'approvazione della famiglia.

Il più indifferente fu Akatsuki Kain, ma in fondo nulla sembrava interessare molto Wild-senpai. A suo parere, però, dal modo in cui teneva sempre sotto controllo il cugino, gli fece pensare che il detentore del fuoco non fosse poi così indifferente al mondo circostante. Ma in ogni caso Kain non gli aveva mai causato molti problemi in passato, anzi alle volte era stato anche _gentile(?)_

La vera causa dei suoi problemi era in realtà il suddetto cugino Hanabusa Aido. Non solo perché non sembrava sopportarlo, ma anche per via di quel affetto quasi viscerale che nutriva verso Kaname … Insomma chi avrebbe mai collezionato i frammenti di poveri innocenti oggetti vittima della furia del purosangue? Stranamente, però, Idol-senpai se ne stava abbastanza tranquillo. Nei suoi occhi c'era un misto di irritazione e ammirazione … Quel ragazzo non era di certo normale

I due modelli Rima Touya e Senri Shiki, che di solito erano i più indifferenti, anche più di Kain, lo guardavano con un sguardo di pura venerazione, non che si vedesse davvero sui loro volti, che erano sempre impassibili, ma lo leggeva chiaramente nei loro occhi.

Quella che mostrava più apertamente la sua rabbia era Ruka Sounen, i pugni stretti fino a far diventare le nocche ancora più bianche della sua pelle già chiara e le labbra strette tra loro ne erano una prova. Si stava trattenendo dal farlo fuori, questo era chiaro. Lo sapeva che aveva una cotta mostruosa per Kaname, da quando lui aveva bevuto il suo sangue. Non si sentiva ferito per questo fatto, al tempo lui odiava ancora il purosangue.

Dopo interminabili minuti di silenzio uno dopo l'altro tutti i vampiri, a partire dai nobili, si inchinarono, approvandolo come loro nuovo leader. Zero guardò sorpreso tutti gli studenti prostrarsi in segno di rispetto, chi più chi meno volentieri ma comunque si stavano impegnando per accettarlo. In quel momento si sentì un po' in colpa per tutte quelle volte che li aveva insultati, derisi o minacciati di morte. Avrebbe voluto scusarsi ma non sapeva se era il caso. I purosangue erano noti per non chiedere perdono, no?

"_Se senti il bisogno di farlo, fallo"_ La voce di Kaname gli risuonò nella mente mentre la mano che stringeva la sua rafforzò la presa in un chiaro gesto di sostegno

-Ecco, vorrei scusarmi del mio comportamento nei tempi passati. Odiavo i vampiri per ciò che mi avevano portato via e odiavo me stesso per ciò che ero diventato. Ma Shizuka mi ha fatto capire che non importa se si tratta di umani o vampiri, ci sono individui buoni e altri malvagi. Quindi … sumimase [1]- Tutti rimasero schioccati. Il grande Hunter Zero Kiryuu, recentemente adottato da una purosangue del clan Ikurumi e attuale amante di Kaname Kuran si stava scusando apertamente …

-Non si preoccupi Zero-sama. Saremo felici di seguirla- Disse il vice-capo dormitorio Takuma a nome di tutta la Night Class. Zero sorrise un po' imbarazzato dal tono formale usato da nobile vampiro dopo ciò che aveva visto nella doccia …

-N-Non c'è bisogno di essere così formali- Il biondo annuì solamente prima di spostarsi di lato e permettere così hai quattro purosangue di condurli alle loro lezioni. Ma prima che poterono fare un passo Shiki e Rima si misero di fronte a Zero, un ginocchio a terra e l'atro piegato come durante una dichiarazione, il capo chino e la mano destra sul cuore

-Ci dispiace Kaname-sama, ma da oggi saremo al servizio di Zero-sama- Dissero perfettamente all'unisono, con un tono quasi inespressivo. Kaname li guardò un attimo sorpreso, ma con un sospiro rispose

-No, va bene. Se anche voi due terrete d'occhio Zero mi sento più tranquillo- Il suddetto neo-purosangue, dopo un attimo di stupore, scese gli ultimi gradini che rimanevano e si inginocchiò davanti ai due giovani vampiri

-Quello che avete detto mi fa molto piacere, ma non sforzatevi troppo. D'accordo?- Disse con un tono di voce dolce, sul suo volto un tenero sorriso mentre passava una mano tra i capelli di entrambi, come una mamma che consolava i suoi bambini. E a loro in quel momento Zero sembrò proprio una madre come non l'avevano mai avuta. Dolce, comprensiva e piena d'amore. Entrambi sarebbero presto scoppiati a piangere stringendosi al ragazzo se questo non si fosse alzato offrendo loro una mano per alzarsi

-Se siamo pronti, andiamo- Disse Kaname. Zero annuì e ritornò al suo fianco per condurre la Night Class alle loro lezioni. Subito dietro di loro le sue purosangue che chiacchieravano allegre, i nobili e il resto degli studenti. Il cammino verso i cancelli fu fin troppo veloce per i gusti dell'argenteo, che al momento temeva un'altra cosa. Le ragazze della Day Class.

Insomma, lui aveva sempre vissuto quel particolare attimo dello scambio da un altro punto di vista. Tutto questo era così nuovo per lui. Se poi ne lui ne Yuuki erano più i Guardian chi teneva sotto controllo quelle pazze scatenate. Quando, però, i nostri vampiri arrivarono ai cancelli una calma e un silenzio surreali avvolgevano la zona.

Niente urla. Niente ridolini. Niente _kyaa kyaa_. Niente di niente.

Questo era anche più terrificante del solito. Dov'erano finite le ragazze? Che Cross avesse finalmente acquisito un po' di buon senso e avesse proibito loro di essere lì? Nhaa, dubitava che Cross Kaien avrebbe mai potuto acquistare un po' di intelligenza. Ma allora cosa stava succedendo?

La risposta arrivò con l'apertura dei cancelli. In mezzo ai due schieramenti di ragazze perfettamente in riga c'era un uomo di schiena. Aveva capelli bianco-argentato simili a quelli di Zero ma decisamente più lunghi, gli arrivavano almeno a metà schiena se non oltre, raccolti in una coda lenta. Appena sentì la loro presenza si girò puntando i suoi occhi dorati su di una punto alle spalle di Kaname e Zero.

Il castano purosangue sapeva di chi si trattava, sebbene erano anni che non lo vedeva. Stava per girasi e dire a Shizuka di muoversi, ma lei lo precedette superandoli con uno scatto quasi felino. Quando la videro i suoi occhi da gatto sembrarono addolcirsi ancora di più mentre accoglieva la figura della ragazza tra le sue braccia.

-Hayato!- La sentirono gridare, quasi di gioia, mentre lui le accarezzava dolcemente i capelli stringendola contro di se

-Shizuka. Mi sei mancata-

-A-Anche tu mi sei mancato!-

Ah. Allora era lui il famoso Hayato Kurata. Chissà perché Zero non si stupì. Solo una cosa non gli era ben chiara. Se loro due dovevano essere parenti, anche se alla lontana, perché allora sembravano gli esatti opposti? Nell'aspetto almeno. Nero contro bianco. Verde contro giallo-oro. Anche i lineamenti del viso non erano proprio identici. A guardarli non sembravano proprio parenti.

-Allora tu sei Zero-kun. Shizuka mi ha parlato molto di te nelle sue lettere- Assorto com'era nei suoi pensieri Zero si accorse solo in quel momento che i due piccioncini avevano sciolto l'abbraccio e che il ragazzo appena arrivato si era rivolto a lui

-Sì. Piacere di conoscerla- Hayato sorrise alla formalità del ragazzo

-Avevi proprio ragione, è adorabile. Come un gattino- Zero arrossì a quel commento

-Te l'avevo detto, no?- Disse divertita Shizuka al suo fianco

-S-Shizuka!- Gridò indignato, e ancora rosso in viso, il giovane vampiro alla sua cosiddetta sorella

-Ahh, che carino! Sta rizzando il pelo! Kawaii [2]!- Quasi urlò estasiata la mora purosangue attaccandosi al braccio di Hayato. Se possibile il rossore sulla sua faccia crebbe di intensità e i presenti giurarono di vedere del fumo uscirgli dalle orecchie. Kaname vedendo come Zero fosse in difficoltà fece un passo avanti -Guarda ora arriva il suo cane da guardia!- Esclamò Shizuka, fin troppo felice per i gusti dei due purosangue

-Shizuka, Hayato-san, vi prego di smetterla- Disse con quel suo modo garbato di imporre un comando. Un ultimo risolino scosse la spalle della ragazza mentre si asciugava le lacrime agli angoli degli occhi

-Mi dispiace Kaname-kun, non cerco certo di portartelo via. Shizuka è tutto per me e devo solo ringraziarti. Se non fosse stato per te e i tuoi genitori forse non l'avrei mai incontrata. Volevo solo conoscere un po' Zero-kun. In fondo quando sposerò Shizuka sarete entrambi miei cognati- Questa volta fu il turno di Shizuka di arrossire. Anche se ne avevano già parlato e avevano deciso di sposarsi tra qualche anno, dopo che si fosse sistemato con il lavoro qui in Giappone, le facevo comunque effetto l'idea. Ovviamente nel senso positivo.

La comica e quasi dolce scenetta era stata seguita dagli sguardi meraviglianti di tutti studenti. Da una parte le ragazze della Day Class stavano morendo dissanguate a causa della cospicua perdita di sangue dal naso, mentre ringraziavano chissà quale dio per la possibilità di guardare così a lungo tutti quei fighi.

Dall'altra i vampiri della Night Class non sapeva più che peschi pigliare. Si erano sentiti onorati di frequentare le lezioni in presenza di un purosangue del clan Kuran. Poi arrivava la sua sorellina, quindi quota due Kuran e due purosangue. Dopo ancora si presentava l'ultima esponente degli Ikurumi che trasformava l'ultimo dei Kiryuu, famosa famiglia di Hunter, in un purosangue. Ed erano a quattro. Ma mai si sarebbero aspettati di vedere un altro sangue puro … e niente meno che un Kurata!

Mai avrebbero creduto possibile stare al cospetto di ben cinque purosangue. Era un avvenimento più unico che raro. Più della metà dei sangue puro ancora in vita era lì di fronte a loro. Si sentirono diversi tonfi ma nessuno fu in grado di capire se si trattava di umani o vampiri.

-Shizuka se vuoi passare del tempo con Hayato-san, avviserò gli insegnanti che oggi ti assenterai dalle lezioni- Gli occhi della ragazza si illuminarono all'offerta dell'amico

-Lo faresti davvero, Kana?- Il ragazzo annuì soltanto -Ahhh, grazie!- Esclamò abbracciandolo e dandogli un veloce bacio sulla guancia in segno di gratitudine -Allora accompagno Hayato da Cross-san e poi torniamo al dormitorio. Ci vediamo alla fine delle lezioni. Sayonara!- E detto questo si avviò con il suo ragazzo dal preside

-Noi invece dovremmo davvero avviarci, mi sa che siamo in ritardo- Disse Zero richiamando l'attenzione di Kaname che, dandogli ragione, riprese a condurre la Night Class a lezione.

Zero non poté fare a meno di notare come sembrassero diverse le aule di notte, ma la sua vista da pureblood gli permetteva di vedere con estrema chiarezza anche al buio. Seguì Kaname fino alla solita classe che utilizzavano i vampiri con il sangue più nobile, non aspettandosi colui che vi si trovava all'interno.

Quando aprirono la porta Zero si fermò all'improvviso, con lui Kaname e il resto degli studenti, quando riconobbe la figura nascosta dalla penombra. Quel cappotto marrone, quei lunghi capelli scuri, quella bandana a coprirgli l'occhio destro che aveva perso a causa _sua_. La sigaretta perennemente stretta tra le labbra. Il suo amato fucile, la sua fedele arma, appoggiata al muro dietro di lui

-S-Sensei-

***Owari Cap. 12***

* * *

><p><strong>Dizionario<strong>

[1] Sumimase = Forma di scusa piuttosto formale

[2] Kawaii = Carino - Adorabile

* * *

><p>-Konnichiwa!- ndRan&amp;Jane<p>

-Eccoci con un altro entusiasmante capitolo!- ndRan

-Se lo dici tu- ndJane

-Certo che sai proprio come smorzare l'entusiasmo …- ndRan

-Guarda che siamo ancora in ritardo con gli aggiornamenti, cosa c'è da essere entusiasti- ndJane

-Bisogna essere entusiasti che finalmente il nuovo capitolo è stato postato, non credi?- ndRan

-Come vuoi, tanto si dovranno abituare a degli aggiornamenti poco frequenti. Quast'anno iniziamo la quinta liceo in un a scuola che assomiglia più a un Lager. Hanno preteso tanto per quattro anni e non voglio immaginare quest'anno con la maturità cosa non si inventeranno. Poi chiedono e chiedono, ma cosa danno in cambio? Io inizio la scuola Lunedì e non so ancora che professori avrò o che materia ci sono la prima settimana! Sul sito della scuola non c'è nemmeno la circolare che dice che Lunedì si inizia. Insomma se nessuno me lo dice io come faccio a saperlo? Potrei anche non andare Lunedì per quello che mi importa- ndJane

-Jane non fare così. Sì certo è una scuola da morirci ma non andare è come dire un po' troppo estremo?- ndRan

-Uff- ndJane

-Tornando a noi, in questo capitolo è finalmente apparso Hayato Kurata, il ragazzo di Shizuka. Personalmente mi è piaciuto scrivere le loro battute su Zero e Kaname, il gattino e il suo cane da guardia. Kawaii! Ma anche Zero versione mamma per Shiki e Rima … mi sono sciolta al solo scriverlo. E ci tengo a dire che _non_ sarà una ShikixRima, loro due li vedo più come fratelli, anche perché Shiki può stare solo con Takuma! Nel prossimo capitolo vedremo il confronto tra Zero e Yagari che, per chi non avesse capito, è il _Sensei_- ndRan

-Credo che così possa bastare. Stai spifferando un po' troppo- ndJane

-Uff, va bene. Vi prego di controllare ogni tanto sul nostro blog, il link è nella pagina d'autore, perché presto metteremo le idee di tutte le ficcy che vogliamo scrivere, non solo KanamexZero. Al momento è ancora in fase di costruzione ma ho già messo gran parte dei capitoli pubblicati qui e presto vorremmo mettere anche le Mangaka di manga Yaoi che preferiamo, gli sfondi da noi creati o immagini che abbiamo colorato e molto altro ancora!- ndRan

-Continuate a commentare. Kissu kissu. Sayonara- ndRan&Jane


	13. Fears & Confrontation

**Capitolo 13 - Fears & Confrontation**

-S-Sensei [1]-

Al sentire quella voce l'uomo si girò verso la sua fonte, ma non accennò a proferire parola. Il pesante silenzio nell'aula si protrasse infinito. Quei secondi carichi di tensione sembravano non dover terminare più. Yuuki guardava preoccupata i due ragazzi, ma soprattutto Zero, che stavano sul ciglio della porta, mentre il resto della Night Class alle sue spalle si chiedeva cosa stesse succedendo.

Kaname a sua volta guardava preoccupato il ragazzo di fianco a lui, che aveva una strana espressione in volto, un misto di sorpresa, rammarico, tristezza e paura. Quel momento di calma forzata fu spezzata proprio dall'umano che con un gesto di stizza buttò la sigaretta a terra e la spense sotto la suola della scarpa

-Siete in ritardo, dannati vampiri- Il suo tono trasmetteva chiaramente tutta la sua irritazione. Al sentire quelle parole Zero parve riprendersi dal suo attimo di trans. Subito si accorse della preoccupazione del purosangue al suo fianco e cercò di tranquillizzarlo con un sorriso piuttosto forzato. Tutt'altro che rincuorato Kaname afferrò la sua mano

-Ci dispiace per il ritardo- Rispose il purosangue con il suo solito tono apatico, per poi avviarsi al suo posto con Zero. Solitamente si sarebbe seduto sulla sua solita poltrona, ma per non turbarlo ulteriormente si accomodarono sulle ultime panche di legno -Zero, sicuro di stare bene?- Chiese Kaname con un tono chiaramente preoccupato che la maggior parte degli studenti presenti, compresi i nobili più vicini al purosangue, non gli aveva mai sentito usare, nemmeno con Yuuki

-Sì, sto bene. Non preoccuparti. Anche tu Yuuki, smettila di guardarmi in quel modo. Sto bene- L'ultima parte rivolta alla ragazza seduta davanti a loro che si era girata a guardarlo dopo aver sentito la domanda del fratello.

Nonostante il tono sicuro, o almeno così voleva credere, che aveva usato non stava affatto bene. Non aveva calcolato il fatto di dover incontrare il suo Sensei così presto. Colui che lo aveva addestrato a difendersi con le sue sole forze; colui che gli aveva insegnato a sparare; colui che era stato una figura paterna forse più forte del suo padre biologico, sempre assente per il lavoro di Hunter.

Non era preparato mentalmente. Cosa gli avrebbe detto? Gli avrebbe almeno parlato? O lo avrebbe ignorato come faceva con tutti i vampiri? Certo prima era diverso, era diventato un vampiro contro voglia, quindi in qualche modo riusciva a stare con lui. Ma ora era tutto cambiato, aveva scelto di propria iniziativa di diventare un purosangue e per di più si era fidanzato con un altro sangue puro.

Non c'erano possibilità di perdono. E lui presto avrebbe perso l'unica cosa che lo collegava alla sua vita umana. Avrebbe perso l'ultima persona che considerava ancora _famiglia_.

No. Doveva smetterla di pensarci altrimenti sarebbe finita come il giorno precedente e non voleva far preoccupare ulteriormente Kaname, Yuuki o Shizuka. Perché sapeva che quei due avrebbero informato anche sua sorella riguardo le loro preoccupazioni.

Una strana sensazione lo distolse dalle sue elucubrazioni mentali. Sorpreso alzò lo sguardo da banco per guardarsi intorno, ma non vide nulla di particolare o sospetto. Kaname lo guardò curioso, ma lui scosse solo la testa, facendogli capire che non doveva preoccuparsi. Non ancora del tutto convinto il purosangue riportò la sua attenzione alle parole dell'Hunter sull'etica da seguire.

Zero stava per archiviare quella strana sensazione come il solo frutto della sua immaginazione quando l'avvertì di nuovo. Il suo sesto senso da purosangue gli stava gridando _PERICOLO!_, ma non riusciva ancora a capire chi era _in _pericolo, chi era _il_ pericolo, da dove sarebbe arrivato e che cosa sarebbe successo.

Tutti e cinque i sensi all'erta, i muscoli pronti a scattare. All'improvviso vide un luccichio alla sua destra, qualche fila di panche più avanti. Ci mise poco a capire che si trattava di un coltello e che probabilmente, anci certamente, il bersaglio sarebbe stato il suo sensei.

Gli avvenimenti successivi sembrarono scorrere a rallentatore davanti ai suoi occhi, mentre in realtà tutto si svolse in una manciata di secondi. Il coltello venne scagliato, Zero capì subito che anche con la sua super-velocità da vampiro non avrebbe fatto in tempo. Così inconsciamente utilizzò i suoi poteri di purosangue.

Yagari, ovviamente, aveva visto il pugnale marciare verso di lui e si era preparato, come al solito. Si girò ad gli occhi chiusi con un vecchio libro in mano fermo nel punto in cui l'arma doveva colpirlo. Ma il pugnale non incontrò il libro. Sorpreso aprì gli occhi e solo in quel momento notò quella serie di rami di rose avvolte intorno al coltello, fermandolo a mezz'aria nel centro della stanza sopra le teste di altrettanto stupiti vampiri. Con un mezzo sorriso sul volto si girò e continuò la lezione.

Dall'altra parte della stanza Zero ansimava pesantemente, i suoi occhi rosso acceso brillavano nel buio della stanza, le sue gambe tremavano lievemente sotto il peso del suo corpo che sembrava sempre più pesante _(Ma quando si era alzato? Non se ne era reso conto)_, tutto il suo corpo tremava per lo sforzo compiuto.

Kaname si alzò a sua volta, con un braccio gli circondò la vita avvicinandolo a se, mentre con l'altra mano gli accarezzava il punto in cui il giorno precedente lo aveva morso cercando di farlo tranquillizzare. Dopo diversi secondi (_o erano forse minuti?_) sotto l'azione di quelle gentili carezze riuscì finalmente a calmarsi. Il suo respiro tornò regolare, i suoi occhi tornarono al solito lilla, i rami persero la loro forza e allentarono la presa sul pugnale, che cadde terra con un sinistra tintinnio che echeggiò nella stanza silenziosa, e si ritornarono dentro al suo corpo.

Il resto della Night Class aveva assistito senza proferire parola, troppo stupiti per reagire subito. Sapeva bene che Zero stava acquisendo nuovi poteri ora che era un purosangue, ma vederlo con i loro occhi era un'altra cosa. Un sangue puro arrabbiato o che in ogni caso usava appieno le sue capacità era un vampiro estremamente pericoloso.

Sapere poi che quelle non erano le sue abilità sviluppate al pieno, poiché era diventato un Level A da pochi giorni, era ancora più preoccupante. Con un buon allenamento Zero avrebbe potuto tranquillamente eguagliare il livello di Kaname.

Il resto della lezione proseguì senza ulteriori interruzioni. Quando suonò la campanella Yagari incrociò velocemente lo sguardo di Zero per poi avviarsi verso la porta. Ma quando si trovava ormai sull'uscio della porta si fermò e, senza voltarsi, disse

-Alla fine delle lezioni voglio parlarti- Poi uscì come se niente fosse. Il tono basso ma perentorio usato dall'hunter arrivò chiaro alle orecchie di tutti, Zero in primis. Sebbene non si fosse fatto nessun nome era chiaro che Tohga Yagari voleva parlare con il suo ex-allievo.

Preoccupati Shiki e Rima si alzarono. Quante erano le possibilità che l'uomo non volesse parlare con Zero, ma fargli qualcosa di peggio? Nonostante il neo-purosangue avesse appena dimostrato di saper prendersi cura di se stesso, era anche vero che non sapevano se era in grado di attaccare, anche se solo in difesa, il suo sensei. Poi i suoi poteri non erano ancora del tutto sviluppati e non sapeva controllarli.

-Non preoccupatevi- I due giovani vampiri lievemente sorpresi si voltarono verso il ragazzo che aveva appena parlato -Anche io devo dirgli alcune cose- Si scambiarono uno sguardo preoccupato per poi obbedire agli ordini impliciti e tornarono a sedersi

-Zero …- L'argenteo sorrise al tono impensierito del suo ragazzo

-Non ti preoccupare, Kana. Prima mi sono lasciato sopraffare dalla sorpresa, ma ora ho le idee chiare. Devo sistemare questa cosa una volta per tutte- Disse sperando di concludere il discorso. A dispetto delle parole appena pronunciate Kaname notò quasi subito che tremava lievemente. Stava per dirgli parole di conforto ma fu interrotto dall'entrata del professore, così optò per una semplice ma salda stretta di mano

"Zero, non ti lascio da solo" Il ragazzo sorrise ricambiando quella stretta che gli stava scaldando il cuore più di ogni altra parola che avrebbe potuto pronunciare al suo posto

"Arigato [2]"

* * *

><p>Nel frattempo Shizuka aveva portato Hayato a fare un giro nei territori della scuola e gli aveva spiegato come erano organizzati i dormitori, le lezioni, i cambi tra la Day e la Night Class e come il segreto della presenza si vampiri fosse stato tenuto segreta agli umani.<p>

-Ne avevo già sentito parlare di questa scuola. In Europa molti stati stanno pensando di creare accademie simili. Il desiderio di coesistenza tra le due specie si sta facendo sempre più forte e la ricerca per creare pillole ematiche sempre più efficaci sta raggiungendo risultati sempre più soddisfacenti. Per questo motivo mi è stato chiesto di raccogliere quante più informazioni possibili e mettere in contatto Cross-san con le persone interessate- Shizuka sorrise contenta della notizia

-Allora la nostra prossima tappa sarà l'ufficio di Cross-san. Non lasciarti ingannare dalle apparenze, può sembrare un uomo frivolo e puerile, ma quando vuole sa essere serio. Per non contare il fatto che è stato uno dei più grandi Hunter della storia-

-Sì lo so. Mi è capitato di incontrarlo quando sono venuti qui per prenderti con me. Lui era molto amico di Juuri e Haruka Kuran ed era presente quando ho chiesto loro di poterti portare in Italia con me. È stato grazie a loro e a Kaname se ti ho incontrata. Mi dispiace davvero per lui, perdere i genitori così presto so quanto è doloroso. Mi ricordo ancora quando ti svegliavi in pieni giorno urlando per un incubo-

Inconsciamente si fermò mentre nella sua mente riaffioravano il pianto e le grida di quella bambina rimasta sola al mondo. All'epoca non la conosceva ancora bene ma aveva subito sentito un forte legame con lei. Quando i coniugi Kuran, sue vecchie conoscenze, lo avevano chiamato dicendogli che lui era l'unico parente in vita di Shizuka, figlia di un suo lontano cugino da parte della madre, era partito per il Giappone convinto di trovare in quella bambina la figlia che non era mai riuscito ad avere.

Si era innamorato soltanto una volta molti secoli prima di una donna umana. A quei tempi più di adesso era severamente proibito mischiare le due razze e non potendo uccidere un purosangue era stato costretto ad assistere all'omicidio della sua amata. Da allora giurò di non innamorarsi mai più. Iniziò ad allontanarsi dalle persone e a chiudere il suo cuore. Ma tutto quanto cambiò quando la incontrò per la prima volta.

Nei suoi occhi verdi vide tutta una serie di emozioni che conosceva fin troppo bene, _tristezza_, _disperazione_, _solitudine_, e ne fu investito. Come poteva un bambina così piccola sopportare un simile peso? Come avevano potuto isolarla solo perché aveva quel fantastico dono di vedere nel cuore delle persone? Sì, si sarebbe preso cura di lei come una figlia. Ma ben presto capì che Shizuka Ikurumi non avrebbe mai dimenticato i suoi veri genitori e che lei non lo avrebbe mai accettato come un nuovo padre.

Così cercò di presentarsi come una figura fraterna, come qualcuno su cui contare. Pian piano lei riuscì ad aprirsi con lui, i suoi occhi tornarono a brillare e sulla sua bocca riapparvero stupendi sorrisi. Si abituò presto alle sue risate, ai sui ingenui _Aishiteru_ [3] pronunciati con un dolce sorriso, alla sua allegra presenza che spazzava via quell'opprimente solitudine che non voleva lasciarlo, e allo stesso tempo sapeva che lui stava facendo lo stesso per lei.

Ma fu completamente spiazzato quando un mattino, prima di andare a dormire, lei gli sorrise dolcemente, lo abbracciò e gli disse che non era colpa sue se _Lei_ era morta. Che anche se non era riuscito a salvarla_ Lei_ lo aveva amato fino all'ultimo secondo. Che _Lui_ l'aveva amata fino alla fine. Che non doveva addossarsi tutte le colpe, non doveva chiudersi in se stesso, non doveva aver paura di amare di nuovo.

Quelle parole lo colpirono profondamente. Shizuka aveva visto ciò che si portava dietro da secoli. Il rancore, i rimpianti, la paura, le angosce. Con poche parole lo aveva liberato da anni di sofferenze e di dolore, gli aveva consegnato le chiavi di un nuovo futuro. Fu allora che si accorse di quanto in realtà fosse matura e che forse tutti quegli _Aishiteru_ nascondevano qualcosa di più di un semplice gesto d'affetto. Fu allora che si accorse di essersi innamorato di lei

-Aishiteru Hayato- Sorrise alle parole sussurrate nel suo orecchio. Si girò verso di lei e la guardò nei suoi occhi smeraldini, le loro mani saldamente intrecciate

-Aishiteru Shizuka- Disse prima di chinarsi su di lei e baciarla dolcemente sulle labbra. Quando si staccarono le baciò la fronte come quando era piccola e poi ripresero il cammino verso l'ufficio del preside Cross. Il confortevole silenzio creatosi venne interrotto dal ragazzo

-Shizuka per quanto riguarda Zero-kun. Lo sai vero che hai delle forti responsabilità nei suoi confronti?-

-Certamente. Non solo sono stata io a trasformarlo in un purosangue, ma ora è anche un esponente degli Ikurumi. Per non parlare dei suoi poteri, era già dotato di capacità impressionanti quando era un Level D e adesso che è un sangue puro queste abilità stanno crescendo esponenzialmente. Nelle sue vene scorre il sangue di una delle più famose famiglie di Hunter, quello del fratello gemello, quello dei purosangue Shizuka Hiou, Yuuki e Kaname Kuran e il mio. Non si è mai vista una cosa simile, se il concilio dei vampiri lo venisse a sapere il sangue di Kaname gli sembrerà acqua distillata in confronto-

-Che informazioni possiedono su di Zero?-

-Per il momento sanno che è stato morso da Shizuka Hiou. Ben presto verranno a sapere che io l'ho trasformato in un purosangue e che è diventato il compagno di Kaname. Dovrebbero essere all'oscuro del fatto che Kana abbia ucciso e bevuto il sangue di Hiou e che quindi di conseguenza lo abbia ricevuto anche Zero. Inoltre non dovrebbero sapere che Zero ha bevuto il sangue di Ichiru Kiryuu e Yuuki Kuran. La situazione non è comunque delle migliori-

-Di sicuro organizzeranno una visita a breve- Shizuka sospirò

-Lo so e questo mi preoccupa. Nonostante i membri siano stati cambiati, la sostanza è sempre la stessa. Vecchi nobili fissati con il sangue dei pureblood, con smanie di potere e odio verso gli umani-

-Stai tranquilla, non succederà nulla a Zero. Lo sai che Kaname non lo permetterebbe-

-Sì, sì, lo so. Ma non posso fare a meno di preoccuparmi. Con quella faccina carina che sai ritrova chiunque vorrebbe attaccarlo-

-Shizuka, non siamo usciti un po' dall'argomento principale?-

-Nii-chan! È troppo carino! Non sarà mai al sicuro-

Hayato sospirò solamente mentre ascoltava sorridendo lievemente divertito il suo sproloquio sulla cosiddetta ingenuità del suo fratellino. Era sicuro che Zero-kun fosse più che capace di difendersi da solo e in ogni caso Kaname non avrebbe permesso che niente e nessuno gli facesse del male. Ma comunque una delle qualità che lo avevano fatto innamorare di lei era proprio quel suo lato iperprotettivo nei confronti delle persone a lei care

* * *

><p><em><strong>DIN DON DAN DON<strong>_

Al suono dell'ultima campanella piano piano tutti gli studenti si alzarono dai loro posti e uscirono dall'aula, solo i nobili rimasero in piedi di fianco ai tre purosangue, incerti sul da farsi. La prima ad alzarsi fu Yuuki che si avvicinò preoccupata al fratello il quale stava guardando altrettanto preoccupato il suo ragazzo. Accortosi di essere al centro dell'attenzione Zero si alzò di scatto, un lieve rossore dovuto all'imbarazzo ad imporporargli le guance

-N-Non dovete guardarmi in questo modo. Non sto mica andando incontro alla morte. Smettetela di essere così preoccupati per niente- A quelle parole Ruka si voltò indignata. Lei non era affatto preoccupata per quell'essere. Non aveva fatto nulla contro di lui solo perché ora era un purosangue, ma non lo avrebbe mai perdonato per averle rubato Kaname-sama

-Zero, come posso non essere preoccupata. Per quanto possiate essere stati legati nel passato Yagari-sensei non è mai stato un uomo prevedibile. Potrebbe farti qualsiasi cosa, lascia che qualcuno venga con te!- Disse la giovane Kuran con una voce piena di inquietudine

-No, questo peggiorerebbe solo le cose. Devo mettere la parola fine a questa storia- Ribatté risoluto. Aveva già deciso comunque, gli avrebbe detto ciò che doveva e poi ognuno per la propria strada. Non poteva restare legato al passato per sempre

-Sì, però …- Cerco, invano, di farlo ragionare

-Yuuki!-

-Non ti preoccupare Yuuki. Resto qui io con lui. Tu assicurati che la Night Class ritorni al dormitorio- Kaname si intromise nel loro battibecco. Anche se da un lato era contento che i due avessero riallacciato i rapporti questo non era il momento più opportuno per bisticciare. Yuuki spostò lo sguardo da Zero verso Kaname, per poi riposarlo sull'argenteo purosangue. Non era ancora sicura, ma si fidava di suo fratello.

-Va bene, Nii-sama. Ma se gli succede qualcosa è te che verrò a cercare- Così detto istruì i nobili a seguirla. Senri e Rima lanciarono un ultima occhiata a Zero per poi seguire il resto dei nobili

-Seiren- La ragazza apparve al suo fianco, mano destra sul cuore, facendo un lieve inchino

-Sì, Kaname-sama-

-Avvisa Shizuka ed Hayato-san che io e Zero faremo un po' tardi-

-Come desidera, Kaname-sama- E in un attimo sparì. Nell'aula rimasero solo Kaname e Zero

-Senti Kaname …-

-Se vuoi che ti lasci da solo con lui va bene, ma ti avverto se capisco che sta per fare un mossa falsa non esiterò ad intervenire, capito?- Zero sorrise. Sapeva che per lui era un grande sforzo e apprezzava il fatto che lo stesse facendo solo per lui

-Capito!- Kaname prese per mano il ragazzo e si avviarono verso la porta. Appena si ritrovarono nel corridoio appoggiato al muro davanti a loro stava Tohga Yagari, occhi chiusi e sigaretta in bocca. Ci fu un attimo di silenzio e i due si chiesero se anche gli altri vampiri lo avessero incontrato uscendo

-Seguimi in quell'aula- Disse solo indicando con un cenno la classe di fianco a quella da cui era appena usciti e senza aspettare una loro risposta si avviò al suo interno

-Torno subito Kana-

-Va bene, ti aspetto qui fuori- Zero sorrise e prima di avviarsi gli diede un veloce bacio a stampo

Quando varcò la soglia dell'aula Yagari si trovava già al centro della stanza, presso la cattedra. Dopo un secondo di incertezza Zero chiuse la porta e fece qualche passo in avanti fino a che non ci furono che pochi metri a separarli. Si creò un pesante silenzio. Zero non sapeva da dove cominciare, tutto ciò che si era preparato era completamente svanito sotto il peso della pressione. Yagari dalla'altra parte continuava a fumare come se niente fosse

-Uhm … Sensei …- Iniziò incerto

-Non sono più il tuo maestro- Disse lapidario l'uomo mentre espirava una boccata di fumo. Quella semplice frase basto a distruggere tutto il suo mondo. Sebbene avesse detto a se stesso che voleva chiudere con il passato era pur sempre vero che quell'uomo era stata una persona molto importante per lui

-G-Già- Un altro lungo momento di silenzio avvolse la stanza, portandogli via l'ossigeno dai polmoni. Vedendo che l'hunter non accennava a proferire altra parola, Zero prese un profondo respiro e cercò di dire quello che sentiva -Ecco, io volevo solo ringraziarla e dirle che per me è stato come un altro padre, forse anche più presente di quello vero- Già i suoi genitori erano sempre impegnati con il loro lavoro e lui passava tutto il tempo con Ichiru e Yagari-sensei -Lo so che non sopporta tutti i discorsi mielosi e sdolcinati, ma volevo che lei lo sapesse- Non ottenendo ancora una risposta Zero sospirò e trattenendo le lacrime si avviò verso la porta, ma quando la sua mano era ormai sulla maniglia fu fermato da una voce profonda

-Ho avuto paura- Quelle parole lo colpirono profondamente e i suoi occhi si spalancarono per la sorpresa, ma non ebbe comunque il coraggio di voltarsi, così rimase immobile con ancora una mano sulla maniglia -Quando mi hanno detto che stavi rischiando di morire ho avuto davvero paura. Lo sapevo che sarebbe potuto succedere da un momento all'altro visto che le blood tables non stavano funzionando e che stavi raggiungendo il livello E, ma trovarmi la realtà sbattuta in faccia, così imminente … Ho avuto paura di perderti-

-S-Sensei …- Sempre più sorpreso si voltò ad osservare il volto del suo maestro che comunque non tradiva alcuna emozione

-Dimmi Zero … sei felice?- Quella domanda piombò come un fulmine a ciel sereno, ma ripensando al rapporto che ora poteva condividere con Kaname non riuscì a trattenere il sorriso che spontaneo gli nacque sulle labbra

-Sì- Disse senza la minima esitazione. Yagari espirò un'altra boccata di fumo prima di avvicinarsi al ragazzo. Pensando che avesse intenzione di colpirlo Zero non si spostò. Aveva già deciso che non si sarebbe difeso. Sapeva che aveva profondamente deluso il suo Sensei.

Non solo era stato debole e non era riuscito a difendersi dal morso di Shizuka, aveva lasciato che quella donna uccidesse la sua famiglia e gli portasse via il suo amato fratellino. Si era poi era fatto trasformare in purosangue per poter stare con la persona cha amava che era niente meno che il re dei vampiri. Come avrebbe mai potuto perdonarlo?

Ma ciò che sentì non furono botte, colpi con armi anti-vampiro o simili, ma bensì una grande calda mano che si posò sul suo capo a scompigliargli i capelli, come aveva fatto altre mille volte nel passato

-Era da tanto tempo che non ti vedevo sorridere così- Zero alzò lo sguardo incontrando gli occhi chiari del suo maestro -Te lo meriti, Zero. Ti meriti di essere felice … Ora ascoltami bene ragazzino, te lo dirò solo una volta- Tohga Yagari fece una pausa come se le parole che stava per pronunciare non volessero uscire dalla sua bocca -Ti voglio bene, ragazzino-

-Ti voglio bene anch'io, Sensei- Disse quasi con le lacrime agli occhi

-Va bene, basta così con i discorsi mielosi, se no la tua guardia del corpo là fuori inizierà a rompermi- Zero rise apertamente a quelle parole. Già Sensei non era proprio fatto per quelle cose -Beh ti saluto ragazzino-

-Sayonara [4], Sensei- Disse mente osservò l'uomo uscire dalla porta. Quasi immediatamente Kaname entrò. L'espressione preoccupata sul suo volto svanì appena si fu accertato che stesse bene

-Allora è andato tutto bene?- Chiese abbracciandolo e dandogli un bacio sulla tempia

-Sì, tutto bene- Kaname fu felice di sentire che stava bene. L'ansia che aveva avvolto Zero da quella sera lo aveva finalmente liberato dalla sua morsa ed era finalmente tornato a sorridere come prima

-Su torniamo al dormitorio, Shizuka ed Hayato-san ci staranno aspettando-

-Okay- Così in silenzio, mano nella mano, tornarono verso il dormitorio

Zero sbirciò con la coda dell'occhio Kaname, ma venne subito beccato. Il giovane purosangue gli lanciò un'occhiata incuriosita ma Zero scosse la testa sorridendo per dirgli che non era niente così lasciò perdere.

_Già era felice. Davvero, davvero felice._

***Owari Cap. 13***

* * *

><p><strong>Dizionario:<strong>

[1] Sensei = Insegnante o Maestro

[2] Arigato: Grazie

[3] Aishiteru: Ti amo

[4] Sayonara = Arrivederci (Formula di commiato)

* * *

><p>-Konnichiwa!- ndRan<p>

-Ma cosa c'è da essere contenti, siamo in ritardo di tre mesi con il 13° capitolo- ndJane

-Uffa lo so, ma volevo essere un po' positiva. Insomma, con la scuola stiamo praticamente morendo, i tre quarti di questo capitolo lo abbiamo scritto tra ieri e oggi- ndRan

-Già è vero, però abbiamo almeno raggiunto la quota di 5 pagine, non è propriamente poco. In più abbiamo dei problemi con le idee, cioè abbiamo delle idee generali in testa, ci mancano i capitoli di intermezzo. Ma per farci perdonare nel prossimo cappy dovremmo riuscire a mettere la lemon- ndJane

-Vero! E poi siamo riuscite a postarlo prima del 2011, siamo state brave dai! Considerato che Mercoledì andiamo al mare senza Internet. Speriamo che ci porti ispirazione per il numero 14- ndRan

-Sperem va. Augurateci buona fortuna e mandateci tante recensioni, sono il nostro carburante per scrivere- ndJane

-Infatti mi sento in colpa quando non postiamo abbastanza velocemente- ndRan

-Ah un'ultima cosa, per chi ha Facebook avendo noi due e-mail abbiamo creato un secondo account interamente dedicato alla nostra passione per gli Anime e Manga Yaoi e non. Potete trovarci sotto il nome _Ran Jane Nura_. Non siamo spesso su Facebook, ma qualcosina la mettiamo- ndJane

-Ora è tutto! Kissu Sayonara- ndRan&Jane


	14. Approval & Disapproval

**Capitolo 14 - Approval & Disapproval**

Stavano camminando da non più di dieci minuti, ma erano ancora lontani dall'arrivare al Moon Dorm. Sebbene sapessero che gli altri stavano aspettando il loro ritorno per accertarsi delle condizioni di Zero, soprattutto Yuuki e forse anche Shiki e Rima, i due se la presero comoda passeggiando tranquilli mano nella mano sotto il cielo stellato che iniziava a schiarirsi. La pace e la tranquillità che gli avvolgeva era qualcosa di unico che non avevano ancora sperimentato insieme e cercavano di farla durare il più a lungo possibile.

-Vorrei non lasciare mai questo posto, questa serenità. Tra poco mi bombarderanno di domande. Ma quando possono essere apprensive le ragazze?- Disse Zero, lievemente terrorizzato all'idea di affrontare una Yuuki preoccupata

-Se sono preoccupate per te non hai scampo, ti stordiscono finché non sono loro a metterti al tappeto- Rispose Kaname sorridendo all'espressione del ragazzo

-Hey non ridere delle disgrazie altrui- Si lamentò lanciandogli un'occhiataccia di sbieco -Se mai capiterà a te non contare sul mio aiuto-

-Dai non stavo ridendo, è solo che sei davvero tenero quando hai quell'espressione un po' scocciata ma anche lievemente felice- Zero arrossì vistosamente al commento, distogliendo lo sguardo dall'altra parte

-Come fai a dire certe cose così imbarazzanti senza battere ciglio- Borbottò sottovoce, ma il giovane purosangue lo sentì lo stesso

-Perché adoro anche vedere la tua espressione quando sei imbarazzato- Con un dito gli toccò una guancie, quasi ad enfatizzare ciò che aveva appena detto

-Ahhh! Questo è troppo! Non pensavo fossi il tipo che ama tormentare la persona di cui è innamorato-

-Ma non ti sto mica tormentando, ti sto facendo solo dei complimenti- Zero arrossì ancora

-Non dire certe cose con quel stupido sorriso innocente sulla faccia, non sei credibile!- E dopo questo ultima battuta Kaname non si trattenne più e iniziò a ridere apertamente. Aveva riso di più in quei pochi giorni passati con Zero che non in tutta la sua vita

-Ti amo, Zero- Già, lo amava e non avrebbe mai smesso di dirlo. Il ragazzo in questione raggiunse un livello di arrossimento da record e distolse lo sguardo, ma comunque rispose i suoi sentimenti

-Lo sai che ti amo anch'io e…- Zero si bloccò quando sentì un particolare odore provenire dal sentiero che avevano appena passato, la sua espressione passò dal sorpreso al preoccupato in pochi secondi

-Zero cosa succede?-

-Cavolo, mi ero dimenticato di lei. Questa volta me la farà pagare- Kaname era sempre più confuso. Di chi stava parlando? Chi era questa _lei_?

-Zero, non capisco …- Il ragazzo si girò verso di lui e lo guardò con i suoi enormi occhi lilla. Il purosangue non sapeva se lo faceva apposta o non ne era cosciente, ma ogni volta che Zero lo guardava a quel modo non poteva dirgli di no

-Lo so che dobbiamo tornare in fretta, ma prometto che non ci metteremo molto-

Kaname sospirò ed annuì in consenso. Avendo ormai rinunciato a capire cosa volesse fare, si limitò a seguirlo lungo il sentiero. L'odore di fieno bagnato e di altri poco gradevoli si fecero più intensi. Stavano andando verso una stalla? La sua deduzione si rivelò corretta quando dopo un'ultima curva si ritrovarono davanti al caratteristico edificio in legno.

Appena arrivati alla porta della stalla poté sentire tutti i cavalli svegliarsi e nitrire spaventati dall'aura dei due purosangue. Zero però non si fermò e, prese alcune carote, si diresse verso il fondo dell'edificio. Kaname decise di seguirlo, notando come la sua presenza infastidisse molto di più gli animali che non quella dell'altro ragazzo. Era strano in fondo ora Zero era un sangue puro come lui, i cavalli non avrebbero potuto sopportare più la sua presenza

-Ciao Lilly, hey non fare l'offesa. C'è un motivo se non sono potuto venire a trovarti- Ma con chi stava parlando? Non sentiva nessuna presenza umana, solo cavalli

-Zero, con chi stai parlando?- Chiese incuriosito avvicinandosi al suo ragazzo

-Kaname, lei è Lilly, una mia amica- Rispose lui, tralasciando il fatto che probabilmente la cavalla era la sua _unica_ amica

Kaname si ritrovò davanti ad un magnifico cavallo, dal manto bianchissimo, una struttura fisica praticamente perfetta, denti puliti … fatto che aveva notato grazie al continuo digrignare e nitrire dell'animale. Non doveva stargli molto simpatico. Senza accorgersene si avvicinò a Zero, cosa che apparentemente fece infuriare ulteriormente la cavalla che si impennò sulle zampe posteriori. Il neo-purosangue cercò di calmarla dandole delle carote da mangiare e accarezzandola dolcemente su di un fianco

-Non ti arrabbiare non gli faccio niente- Disse Kaname mentre alzava le mani in segno di resa. Lilly sembrò calmarsi ma continuava a guardarlo storto, come se lo avesse capito ma non si fidasse di lui. A guardare più attentamente l'animale aveva degli occhi davvero intelligenti

-Lei è sempre scontrosa con gli altri e non ha mai amato i vampiri soprattutto i purosangue- Manesca, attaccabrighe e con un odio verso i vampiri, proprio come qualcuno di sua conoscenza

-Ma ora anche tu sei un sangue puro, come mai è così tranquilla con te?-

-Forse perché la conosco da anni e lei conosce me. Sa che anche se ora sono un vampiro a tutti gli effetti non sono cambiato poi si molto, vero Lilly?- Per confermare le parole del ragazzo la cavalla prese a masticargli i capelli in segno d'affetto -Lo so che lo fai perché mi vuoi bene, ma non è educato mangiare i capelli delle persone- Lei non gli diede ascolto e continuò con la sua attività. Visto che era distratta Kaname cercò di avvicinarsi un'altra volta, ma a lei non sfuggiva niente. Appena fu a distanza di tiro si agitò di nuovo

-Non le piaccio proprio- Disse con un sorriso a metà tra il divertito e il rassegnato

-Avanti Lilly fa la brava, che tu lo voglia o no passerò molto tempo con Kaname d'ora in poi. Quindi cerca di fartelo piacere- C'era qualcosa di strano in quella conversazione univoca tra il ragazzo e l'animale, sembrava una ragazza che cercava di convincere la madre a lasciarla frequentare un ragazzo poco affidabile

-Se ti fa stare più tranquilla posso dirti che proteggerò Zero a qualsiasi costo e cercherò di fare di tutto per farlo felice- Ora sì che gli sembrava di cercare l'approvazione della suocera! La frase sembrò quasi convincerla e si calmò di nuovo, ma il suo sguardo diceva _'stai attento che se fai una mossa falsa te la faccio pagare'_.

-Sembra tu abbia fatto qualche progresso- Disse Zero mentre cercava di trattenere le risate. Kaname gli lanciò uno sguardo poco divertito

-Non vorrei interrompere il vostro momento, ma è davvero tardi, dobbiamo andare- Zero sospirò sbuffando ma sapeva che Kaname aveva ragione

-Ciao Lilly, ora devo andare. Torno il prima possibile- La cavalla fece un gesto di assenso con la testa per poi ritirasi nel fondo della sua cella per continuare a dormire

* * *

><p>-Cosa gli sarà successo?- Gridò Yuuki, mentre percorreva in modo frenetico la sala d'accoglienza del Moon Dorm con veloci passi agitati -E se Yagami-sensei gli avesse fatto del male? Se gli avesse sparato? Se l'avesse ucciso?- La sua sfuriata isterica sembrava senza fine. Shizuka allora decise di alzarsi ed andare a tranquillizzarla<p>

-Yuuki, non ti preoccupare, sono sicura che sta bene. Non abbiamo sentito odore di sangue, quindi non è ferito. Vedrai che si sarà fermato con Kaname da qualche parte, ne sono sicura- La giovane Kuran la guardò per un lungo secondo per poi sospirare

-Spero tu abbia ragione-

-Vedrai che non mi sbaglio. Ora, vieni a sederti così ti calmi- Yuuki annuì e si sedette di fianco alla ragazza sul divano, ma l'agitazione e l'ansia che sentiva dentro di se non la fecero stare tranquilla. Shizuka la guardava mentre si contorceva le mani o alcune ciocche dei suoi lunghi capelli per tenersi occupata.

Stranamente non era l'unica preoccupata nella stanza. Sul divano di fronte a loro sedevano Takuma e Shiki, mentre sul bracciolo di fianco a quest'ultimo c'era Rima. I due giovani modelli sembravano impassibili come al solito, ma se si guardava con più attenzione anche loro mostravano piccoli gesti di impazienza. Entrambi erano preoccupati per Zero.

Anche Aido sembrava un po' irrequieto, ma avrebbe giurato che lo fosse nei confronti di Kaname e non di Zero. Al suo fianco, invece, Kain sembrava impassibile come al solito. Infine c'era Ruka, la ragazza non sembrava molto felice di essere lì, Shizuka lo vedeva bene che non sopportava il suo fratellino, forse perché provava ancora qualcosa per Kaname. Shizuka sospirò e alle sue spalle Hayato rise lievemente

-Mi sembra di essere in un asilo nido. È mai possibile che nessuno si renda contro che semplicemente quei due vogliono un po' di tempo da passare da soli? Non c'è nulla che possa indicare un attacco o altro di simile- Parlò talmente piano che solo Hayato e Yuuki potevano sentirla, ma la ragazza era talmente presa a preoccuparsi che non se ne accorse nemmeno. Questa volta il ragazzo alle sue spalle si limitò a sorridere e a circondarle le spalle in un tenero abbraccio

-S-Shizuka?- Lei si girò verso Yuuki, la quale guardava con la coda dell'occhio per un attimo per poi distogliere lo sguardo, il tutto ripetuto diverse volte in pochi secondi, come se avesse paura di ciò che avrebbe potuto farle

-Sì, Yuuki?- Il suo tono era sconsolato. Non pensava di avere tanta pazienza

-S-Sei sicuro che non dobbiamo andare a cercarli?-

-Assolutamente, non sento nulla di strano nel mio blood bond con Zero. Devi stare calma, saranno qui a minuti- La guardò dibattersi internamente per qualche altro secondo poi

-Ma ne sei dav-

-BASTA!- Non era stata Shizuka ma bensì Ruka ad urlare -Non vi sopporto più! Come fate ad essere preoccupati per quell'_essere_? Fino a poco fa ci odiava e voleva ucciderci e ora sta con Kaname-sama? Non lo accetto, non lo accetterò mai!- Si girò verso biondo genio, anche se non lo sopportava molto di solito la appoggiava in certi casi -Non sei d'accordo anche tu Aido?-

Tutti i presenti si girarono verso il vampiro chiamato in causa. Anche i muri sapevano la sua adorazione un po' fuori dal normale che provava per Kaname. La sua opinione sulla situazione era qualcosa che incuriosiva un po' tutti. Il ragazzo non si spostò dalla sua posizione, appoggiato al muro braccia conserte e sguardo basso. Senza alzare la testa le rispose

-Anch'io non sono molto contento della situazione attuale, ma Zero Kiryuu è ora un purosangue adottato dalla famiglia Ikurumi e va trattato come tale- Disse senza scomporsi troppo, un comportamento così poco da lui che per un attimo Shizuka notò sul volto di Kain una nota di stupore e preoccupazione.

Non contenta della risposa Ruka trattenne un altro commento e se ne andò dalla sala senza rivolgere ulteriore parola a nessuno. Dopo quello sfogo nessuno osò parlare più. I minuti scorrevano lenti, anzi sembrava che il tempo si fosse fermato. Perciò quando Shizuka parlò tutti furono colti di sorpresa

-Sono qui- Dopo neanche un secondo la porta di aprì. Né Kaname né Zero videro arrivare la saetta, meglio conosciuta come Yuuki Kuran, finché il giovane neo-purosangue per poco non finì a terra colpito dalla sua forza

-Zero! Ero così preoccupata! Cosa ti ha fatto Yagari? Ti ha sparato? Molestato? Picchiato? Trucidato? Ah! Stai bene? Ti fa male da qualche parte? Sei ferito? Ti prego dimmi che no ti ha fatto niente!- Parlava talmente velocemente che Zero riuscì giusto a capire la prima domanda. Con la coda dell'occhio vide Kaname sorridere divertito e decise che dopo gliel'avrebbe fatta pagare

-Y-Yuuki stavo meglio cinque secondi fa! Ora soffoco!- La ragazza si staccò di scatto, con il volto lievemente preoccupato -Ah, stavo per morire!- Lei fece una faccia offesa e mise i suoi occhi da cerbiatta ferita

-Sei cattivo, Zero! Io ero così preoccupata!- Zero dovette distogliere lo sguardo. Non la sopportava affatto quando faceva così

-Comunque non c'è nulla di cui preoccuparsi. Abbiamo parlato, ci siamo chiariti e nessuno si è fatto male-

-Davvero?- Disse Yuuki, ora decisamente confusa. Yagari-sensei non le sembrava proprio il tipo da fare una _chiacchierata_ amorevole

-Davvero!- Yuuki non era ancora molto convinta, ma visto che Zero sembrava stare bene decise che per il momento avrebbe lasciato cadere l'argomento

-Okay. Ma perché ci avete messo tanto?-

-Ci siamo fermati alle stalle per salutare Lilly. Ah, nee-san, grazie per esserti preso cura di lei mentre ecco … ero occupato- Disse rivolgendosi a Shizuka. Aveva notato che la cavalla era stata nutrita e spazzolata mentre era assente

-In fondo sono l'unica oltre a te che le si può avvicinare, ma è stato un piacere. se sei dal suo lato giusto è un animale sensazionale- Rispose lei sorridendo -E tu Kana? Penso che concorderai con me su questo punto-

-Devo dire che per essere un animale è molto intelligente- Disse ripensando al piccolo incontro-scontro con Lilly

-Spero per te che l'incontro sia andato bene. Non vorrei che il vostro sogno d'amore fosse ostacolato- Disse prendendoli in giro

-Nee-san!- Gridò Zero arrossendo come non mai. Ma doveva dire questa cose con praticamente mezza Night Class presente?

-Non preoccuparti, Shizuka. Nulla ci potrà dividere- Rispose il moro purosangue

-Kaname!- Ora ci si metteva pure lui a dire cose imbarazzanti, ma non ce l'aveva un minimo senso del pudore?

-Non ti preoccupare Zero. È la verità- Dannazione! Ma non stava mai zitto?

-Non è questo il punto!- Kaname lo guardò con quel mezzo sorriso stampato sulla faccia che non prometteva nulla di buono

-Hai ragione, c'è un'altra questione da risolvere. Torniamo in camera, Zero?- Il ragazzo stava per protestare ma qualcuno lo interruppe

-Non per rovinare i tuoi piani, Kaname-sama. Ma c'è una scrivania piena di documenti da visionare. Se ne sono accumulati parecchi negli ultimi giorni- Takuma era apparso accanto a loro con un sorriso in faccia che aveva dell'inquietante -Le pile sono così alte che tra poco toccano il soffitto- Ancora quel sorriso -Tra qualche giorno rischiamo di annegarci- Non demordeva. Visto che Kaname non si decideva a rispondere Zero gli diede una gomitata, una volta attirata la sua attenzione gli lanciò un'occhiata che non si sa come convinse il purosangue. Kaname sospirò

-Va bene, Takuma- Il biondo continuando a sorridere fece un veloce inchino e si dileguò –Mi dispiace, Zero. dovremo rimandare. Probabilmente ci metterò un po'. Tornerò in camera all'alba-

-Okay- Rispose Zero non aspettandosi la successiva mossa di Kaname. Non era poi una cosa così sconvolgente semplicemente aveva baciato il suo ragazzo prima di lasciarlo. Il problema era sempre lo stesso, però, si trovavano davanti a tutti i nobili della Night Class e non andava a genio a tutti

-Che fai, Zero. Vieni con me e Hayato?- Chiese Shizuka. Lui la guardò per un secondo, con il volto ancora rosso di imbarazzo, ma poi scosse la testa

-No, va bene così. Andrò in biblioteca a leggere qualcosa- Hayato era appena ritornato ed era sicuro che i due avrebbero voluto passare del tempo da soli

-Okay- Disse alzandosi dal divano e venendogli incontro -Ci vediamo domani- Gli diede un bacio sulla guancia e se ne andò salutando accompagnata da Hayato. Subito dopo si fece avanti Yuuki con un grosso sorriso sul volto

-No, Yuuki, tu devi studiare- Il sorriso le morì sulle labbra appena Zero ebbe pronunciato quelle parole

-Sei il solito guastafeste- E dopo avergli fatto la linguaccia se ne andò sconsolata verso i compiti. Essere diventata una purosangue non l'aveva aiutata con la matematica

Fu in quel momento che Zero notò i due giovani modelli guardarlo di soppiatto a non molti metri di distanza, come se non fossero sicuri di avere il permesso di avvicinarsi. L'ormai unico sangue puro rimasta nella stanza si ritrovò intenerito da quei due. Sembravano ancora dei bambini che avevano paura di essere sgridati per le loro azioni e di conseguenza non sapevano cosa fare

-Senri, Rima?- I due sembrarono schizzare sull'attenti al sentire i loro nomi. Zero sorrise -Volete accompagnarmi in biblioteca?-

-Sì, Zero-sama- Dissero perfettamente all'unisono, come se fossero gemelli

-Andiamo allora- Rispose e si incamminò, notando che Aido e Kain dovevano essersene andati quando era distratto a parlare con qualcuno visto che erano gli ultimi rimasti lì. Notò anche un'altra cosa. Stava camminando ma di fianco a lui non c'era nessuno. Si girò e vide i due vampiri seguirlo ad almeno tre passi di distanza -Perché state lì dietro?-

-Non c'è permesso di camminare davanti o di fianco ad un sangue puro, Zero-sama- Disse Rima i cui occhi che sembravano apatici come al solito mostravano ad un occhio più attento una nota di venerazione e dedizione. Lo stesso valeva anche per Shiki

-Che legge stupida- Rispose Zero

-Non è stupida, Zero-sama. È una forma di rispetto- Disse questa volta Shiki

Non contento della risposta Zero camminò verso di loro e gli si fermò davanti. Lì guardò per qualche secondo e quando fu sicuro che fossero completamente concentrati sul suo volto prese entrambi per mano e riprese ad incamminarsi tra gli scaffali della biblioteca. I due non poterono fare altro che arrossire e seguire il loro padrone

-Qui ci sono davvero dei libri interessanti-

-La maggior parte dei libri sono fatti arrivare o da Aido o da Takuma- Disse Shiki e Zero non poté non notare come avesse chiamato Ichijo per nome mentre Aido no. Oh, allora era vicino al vicepresidente del dormitorio

-Oh, va bhe. Prenderò questi due per il momento. Voi che fate?- Chiese Zero mentre si accomodava su una poltroncina

-Aspettiamo e controlliamo- Fu la sola risposta di Rima ma con la coda dell'occhio notò il pacchettò di pochi che veniva depositato sul tavolo tra le sedie se cui erano seduti i due.

L'atmosfera era calma, il solo rumore proveniva dallo sfogliare delle pagine del libro che stava leggendo e dai due modelli che sgranocchiavano i loro dolci in santa pace. Come facevano a stare in linea con quello che mangiavano rimaneva un mistero. Era così incentrato su di un trattato scientifico sulle pillole ematiche che non sentì la presenza avvicinarsi.

Furono prima Senri e Rima ad accorgersene. I due scattarono in piedi pronti ad attaccare se fosse qualcuno di pericoloso. Zero alzò la testa dal libro e notò Aido fermò a pochi metri da dove era seduto, con Kain qualche metro più indietro. Le sue autoproclamate guardie del corpo appassirono di poco la guardia ma non smisero di adocchiare il nobile. Aido non era famoso per la simpatia che provava nei suoi confronti

-Vorrei parlarti un momento- Non chiese per favore o simili, ma probabilmente gli era già costato tanto venire lì a chiederglielo. Zero, sospirò. Sapeva che questo momento sarebbe arrivato prima o poi

-Va bene- Rispose alzandosi. Subito il biondo prese a camminare e Zero lo seguì. Senri e Rima fecero per seguirlo, ma lui li fermò sorridendo -Aspettatemi qui- Superarono Kain, che diede un'occhiata di avvertimento al cugino, per poi svoltare in qualche corridoio più avanti. Quando furono a debita distanza si fermarono. Ci fu un lungo silenzio

-Cosa volevi dirmi?- Chiese Zero che iniziava a non sopportare quella situazione

-Sarò chiaro, con lei, Zero-sama- C'era astio nella sua voce, ma meno rispetto a ciò che era abituato –Da una parte trovo ancora difficile accettare questa situazione, ma non posso fare niente. Ora è un sangue puro e devo trattarla come tale- Si fermò di nuovo

-poi?- Sapeva che c'era un poi

-Dall'altra parte, ammiro ciò che ha rischiato per poter stare con Kaname-sama, non in molti l'avrebbero fatto- Stava arrossendo, forse imbarazzato per quello che stava dicendo -Quando l'ho saputo ho capito che non avrei mai potuto fare una cosa del genere. Almeno non per Kaname-sama- Ora capiva. Si vergognava, aveva capito che non era pronto a rischiare la vita per Kaname -Ma per qualcun altro lo avrei fatto- Oh, _ora_ era tutto chiaro. Si era accorto di non provare amore romantico per Kaname, ma per qualcun altro

-Senti, Aido. Prima di tutto questa cosa della terza persona mi innervosisce. Sembra che si stia parlando di me come se non ci fossi- Il biondo lo guardò storto

-È normale, i purosangue sono al di sopra di ogni altro vampiro. Siete come degli dei- Zero rabbrividì

-Detta così è ancora peggio e non fa altro che infastidirmi di più- Ora Aido sembrava esasperato

-E cosa dovrei fare?- Si pentì subito del suo tono, l'ultima volta gli era costato caro. Ma si stupì quando non ricevette punizioni

-Ecco, vedi? Così è molto meglio. Non è cambiato poi molto, il mi sangue si è semplicemente … come dire … purificato?-

-Chiamalo poco- Rispose sottovoce il biondo genio della Night Class

-Capisco che tra di noi non è mai scorso buon sangue- L'occhiata poco convita che ricevette da Aido lo costrinse e ritrattare -Va bene. Diciamo che non ci siamo mai sopportati. Non pretendo che ora diventiamo i migliori amici di sempre. Ma mi sono ripromesso che avrei fatto di tutto per andare d'accordo con voi. Per il bene di Kaname-

-Capisco- Se era per Kaname-sama, forse sarebbe riuscito a conviverci

-Affare fatto?- Chiese Zero tendendo una mano. Aido sembrò pensarci su ma alla fine strinse la mano offerta

-Okay- Il suo tono era sommesso, come se non credesse alle sue stesse parole e azioni

-Ora torno, se no Serni e Rima mi vengono a cercare- Saluto con un gesto della mano il nobile vampiro e iniziò ad allontanarsi. Era già a debita distanza quando gli venne un'idea per divertirsi -Oh, quella persona sarebbe felice di conoscere i tuoi sentimenti- Aveva parlato con un tono di voce normale ma sapeva che il ragazzo lo aveva sentito

-Kiryuu!- Urlò mentre arrossiva come un pomodoro. Zero rise lievemente. Quando passò di nuovo di fianco a Kain notò la nota di sollievo nei suoi occhi quando lo vide, come se fosse felice di vedere che era ancora tutto intero e non congelato. Il vampiro fece un inchino e si diresse verso in direzione di Aido. Avrebbe dovuto dire un paio di cose a Shizuka. Si sarebbe divertita fare di nuovo cupido

-Spero che tutto vada bene, d'ora in poi- Sorrise e tornò dai due modelli che furono ne molto sollevati

Per tutto il tempo non vide un paio di occhi guardarlo con odio puro

***Owari Cap. 14***

* * *

><p>-Coff, coff … Gomenne!- ndRan<p>

-Non farla tanto triste- ndJane

-Non ho nemmeno il coraggio di guardare la data dell'ultimo aggiornamento. Mi verrebbe male- ndRan

-Non è che è tutta colpa nostra. Avevamo i nostri impegni- ndJane

-Non è del tutto falso ciò che dici. Fino ai primi di Luglio siamo state impegnate con la scuola e la maturità. Quando avevamo il tempo di scrivere, però, ci è venuto il blocco dello scrittore. Non ha aiutato il fatto che in questo periodo ci siamo appassionate ad un casino di altri manga e/o anime, che ci hanno distratte (quali Hetalia, Ao no Exorcist, Uta no Price-sama e sì, dobbiamo ammettere, anche Ben 10). Da quando abbiamo iniziato l'università abbiamo un po' di tempo libero in più, ma stiamo scrivendo altre cose nel frattempo, speriamo di poter aggiornare in tempi non troppo lunghi, ma non possiamo promettere nulla- ndRan

-Visto che le ultime pagine le abbiamo scritte di getto senza sosta ora siamo esauste quindi vi lasciamo qui- ndJane

-Spero che continuiate a seguirci. Per favore leggete e commentate. Kissu kissu. Sayonara- ndRan


	15. Passion & Craving

**Capitolo 15 - Passion and Craving**

Il tempo passava sempre velocemente mentre leggeva. Si faceva prendere così tanto da non accorgersi di stare intere ore con il naso immerso in un enorme libro polveroso. Era così da quando era piccolo. Se non stava con Ichiru a giocare o con Yagari-sensei ad allenarsi, il resto della sua giornata lo spendeva nella biblioteca personale della famiglia Kiryuu. O magari ad aiutare sua madre in cucina, ma questa era un'altra storia. Il fatto stava che quando Rima lo informò dell'ora si stupì come al solito

-Zero-sama? È quasi l'alba, penso che Kaname-sama abbia ormai finito con i suoi documenti- Zero la guardò per un paio di secondi, poi riposò lo sguardo sul suo libro. Di già? Non gli mancava molto per finirlo ma la voglia di rivedere Kaname superò la sua sete di conoscenza. Decise quindi che avrebbe preso il volume con se. Tutti e tre si alzarono dalle loro postazioni e si incamminarono verso i dormitori -Oyasumi Zero-sama- Disse la ragazza con un inchino prima di lasciarli per dirigersi alle stanze femminili. Mentre percorrevano i corridoi incontrarono Takuma, il quale sorrise al vedere i due ragazzi

-Oh, Shiki, Zero-sama. State tornando dalla biblioteca?- Senri annuì soltanto distogliendo lo sguardo dal biondo in maniera quasi impercettibile. Interessante. Zero, avendo ormai rinunciato all'idea di non farsi chiamare con onorifici, si rivolse al vice-capo dormitorio

-Kaname ha finito con il suo lavoro?- Takuma gli sorrise

-Oh, sì. Ha giusto finito ora. Senri vieni con me, torniamo nella nostra stanza. Zero-sama vorrà tornare il prima possibile da Kaname-sama, no?- Zero ovviamente arrossì ma non disse nulla

-Ma, Takuma …- Il biondo stava per dire qualcosa ma fu il purosangue ad intervenire

-Non ti preoccupare, Senri. Non mi perdo fino alla mia stanza- Gli sembrava strano dirlo, ma la sua stanza ora era la stessa di Kaname -Non mi succederà nulla- Concluse passandogli una mano sulla testa come fa un genitore per calmare il figlio

-Okay, Zero-sama- Gli occhi di Takuma sembrarono brillare all'idea di stare con il giovane modello e il suo sorriso aveva preso una tonalità ancora più sgargiante. Zero sorrise, l'attrazione tra i due era davvero forte, per non parlare di tutte le volte che il più piccolo si addormentava addosso all'altro o semplicemente quando parlavano. Ma cos'aveva questo dormitorio? Sembrava di essere in un love hotel

Dopo aver salutato i due vampiri, Zero proseguì lungo il corridoio e dopo aver svoltato a destra si trovò davanti alla porta della sua, _loro_, stanza. Stava per aprila quando gli venne il dubbio se bussare o meno. Certo quella era anche la sua stanza, ma se Kaname stava facendo qualcosa di importante e non voleva essere disturbato?

Scosse la testa; perché doveva farsi sempre tutte questa seghe mentali? Aprì la porta di scatto, forse con un po' troppa foga, tanto che quando non vide nessuno all'interno rimase stupito. Quando si accorse del rumore di acqua che scorreva Kaname uscì dalla camera da letto, camicia slacciata a metà e bottone dei pantaloni aperto

-Zero- Disse sorridendo mentre gli andava incontro -Passata una bella serata in biblioteca?- Gli chiese dandogli un veloce bacio

-Sì, diciamo cha ha avuto risvolti interessanti- Kaname lo guardò confuso, ma Zero scosse la testa come per dire che non era nulla di poi così importante

-Senti, stavo per farmi una doccia- Fece una pausa. Si avvicinò di più al suo ragazzo, con un braccio gli cinse la vita e lo strinse a se, con la bocca andò a sfiorare la sua pelle morbida partendo dal collo fino all'orecchio -Che ne dici di unirti a me- Gli sussurrò ottenendo come ricompensa un gemito strozzato. Kaname sorrise, le sue labbra premute su una vena del collo -Prima siamo stati interrotti, ma ora nessuno ci disturberà-

-K-Kana?- Il suo nome così pronunciato, tra un gemito e l'altro, mandò una scossa di piacere lungo la schiena del giovane erede dei Kuran

-Sì, Zero?- Questa volta succhio nel punto in cui il giorno precedente lo aveva morso

-Sta zitto e baciami- Kaname sorrise

-Con grande piacere-

E senza aspettare oltre attaccò la bocca di Zero con la sua. Il contatto fu subito passionale, mani che cercavano pelle, lingue che si incrociavano e danzavano a un ritmo frenetico; come se uno fosse l'unica fonte di vita dell'altro. L'ossigeno non serviva più, erano i loro respiri mischiati a mantenerli in vita.

A passi incerti si diressero verso la camera da letto, lasciando dietro di se una scia di vestiti. Zero sbatté la schiena contro il muro di fianco alla porta con la gentile collaborazione di un certo vampiro purosangue piuttosto eccitato. Kaname ne approfittò per esplorare con bocca e lingua quella pelle bianca ormai libera dall'impedimento della giacca e camicia della divisa. Dall'altra parte Zero con quel minimo di concentrazione che gli rimaneva stava tentando, un po' maldestramente, di slacciargli la camicia cha ancora indossava

-Dannazione- Ringhiò a basa voce, odiando quel pezzo di stoffa

-Ti adoro quando sei così impaziente- Disse e con i suoi poteri spalancò la porta

-Chi sarebbe l'impaziente qui?- Rise Zero, in una maniera che Kaname trovò assolutamente sexy, ma fu interrotto proprio dal purosangue che lo prese di peso. Per non perdere l'equilibrio Zero gli si aggrappò con mani e gambe, in un'altra situazione lo avrebbe preso a pungi, ma in quel momento non stava ragionando per niente

-La doccia può aspettare- Furono le ultime parole che Kaname disse, prima di sbatterlo non troppo gentilmente sul letto. Per un umano normale quel colpo avrebbe messo ko chiunque, ma loro erano vampiri di sangue puro, non avevano di questi problemi. Ora che erano in una posizione decisamente più comoda, ognuno riprese l'attività precedente.

Kaname continuava divorare quella pelle, soffermandosi sullo stomaco; con la lingua passò più volte intorno all'ombelico prima di fermarsi, alzare lo sguardo e incrociare gli occhi di Zero con i suoi. Quegli occhi lilla lo guardarono lievemente confusi e poi preoccupati quando videro un ghigno comparire sul suo volto. Kaname riportò l'attenzione sulla pelle candida e sempre sogghignando inserì la lingua nel suo ombelico guadagnandosi un gemito strozzato di piacere puro.

Zero nel frattempo continuava a cercare di slacciare quella fottutissima camicia, ma non ci sarebbe mai riuscito se Kaname continuava quei giochetti con quella lingua, mentre una mano gli accarezzava la schiena che era inarcata sopra il letto. Non era giusto. Si voleva divertire pure lui. Lanciando un gemito di frustrazione fece crescere gli artigli alla mano destra, quella che tentava di slacciare i bottoni, e risolse il problema alla radice. Strappò la camicia

-Hey, mi piaceva- Si lamentò sorridendo Kaname

-Sta zitto- Fu la risposta che ottenne. Zero poi lo prese per il colletto e fece in modo che le loro bocche si incontrassero di nuovo. Il neo-purosangue ne approfittò per disfarsi definitivamente dell'indumento e poter finalmente toccare a sua volta la pelle di Kaname. Sorrise quando riuscì a capovolgere la situazione e trovarsi così a sovrastare Kaname. Il suddetto purosangue rispose al suo sorrisetto con un perfetto ghigno made in Kuran, come a sfidarlo.

"Vuoi la guerra Kuran?" Pensò "E guerra avrai" Sorrise e si leccò le labbra in anticipazione. All'inizio si concentro sul collo salendo più volte verso l'orecchio per poi ridiscendere e succhiare vigorosamente sopra una particolare vena, vicina alla zona del morso precedente ma non abbastanza da dare quella soddisfazione necessaria.

Kaname nel frattempo, seppur curioso di ciò che Zero gli avrebbe fatto, non sarebbe stato fermo con le mani in mano. Sebbene senza camicia il ragazzo era ancora troppo vestito per i suoi gusti. Subito si mise ad armeggiare con cintura e altri impedimenti quali eventuali bottoni e zip. Ma non ci mise molto a compiere l'impresa. Non per niente si chiamava Kaname Kuran.

Il processo di rimozione dei pantaloni fu però un po' più complicato, con l'impiego di poteri telecinetici e l'aiuto del suddetto ragazzo che non vedeva l'ora di liberarsi dall'indumento. Ora però che Zero era rimasto solo in boxer e ritenne che anche Kaname doveva disfarsi dei suoi pantaloni. Ma a quello ci avrebbe pensato dopo, ora aveva altro in mente.

Kaname, ignaro dei pensieri del compagno, si avventurò con una mano verso il bordo dei boxer giocando per qualche secondo con l'elastico e accarezzandolo con lievi carezze che lo fecero rabbrividire lievemente. Sorrise, aveva la situazione in mano. Zero sorrise lievemente alla sensazione di potenza che sentiva irradiare da Kaname in quel momento.

Così preso da ciò che stava facendo Kaname tutto si era aspettato tranne quello. Zero affondò all'improvviso, senza preavviso, completamente le zanne esattamente nel punto in cui lo aveva fatto tutte le volte in quei pochi giorni. Un gemito piuttosto pronunciato lasciò la gola del purosangue che però si riprese abbastanza presto. Cercò di mettere da parte il desiderio di ricambiare il morso e di assaporare di nuovo quel dolce sangue, quello era il momento migliore

Zero era così perso all'interno di un ciclo di sensazioni così forti da stordirlo, da non accorgersi dell'intrusione del primo dito, che però gli procurò un'ondata inaspettata di piacere. Le braccia che reggevano il suo peso quasi cedettero, mentre la sua mente si annebbiava. All'improvviso stava ansimando pesantemente, cercando di tenere gli occhi aperti e non perdersi nel piacere che stava ricevendo

-K-Kana!- Kaname per poco non venne solo al sentire il suo nome pronunciato in un gemito di puro piacere -Kaname!- Okay questo era troppo. Con un veloce movimento ricambiò le loro posizioni, portandosi di nuovo in una posizione dominante. Sorrise quando vide l'espressione un po' delusa di Zero, se per la nuova posizione o per l'improvvisa assenza di quel piacere non seppe dirlo per certo.

Poi il suo sguardo si concentrò meglio sul ragazzo sotto di lui. La sua pelle chiara che luccicava appena di perle di sudore; quelle iridi lilla brillare scure di piacere con gli occhi semi chiusi; i capelli argentati sparpagliati in ogni direzione sul letto come se fossero raggi lunari; il fiato corto che lasciava quelle splendide labbra rosso sangue

-Quanto sei sexy con le labbra sporche del _mio_ sangue-

-Kaname?- Chiese in un tono così pacato e dolce, così contrastante con la sua aggressività precedente

-Sì, Zero?- Rispose con un tono altrettanto calmo. Non si aspettò di essere preso per una spalla e spinto a pochi centimetri dal volto ora piuttosto alterato del ragazzo

-Finisci ciò che hai cominciato- Disse a metà tra una minaccia e un basso ringhio. Kaname sorrise

-Con piacere, Hime-sama- Zero gli rivolse un'occhiataccia ma non disse nulla

Di nuovo Kaname si concentrò sul collo dell'ex prefetto, questa volta deciso a morderlo. Succhiò più volte sul morso precedente ottenendo come ricompensa diversi mugolii eccitati mentre una mano si avventurava verso i boxer. Con pochi veloci movimenti e l'aiuto della telecinesi Kaname riuscì a rimuovere anche quell'ultimo indumento.

Zero spalancò gli occhi impreparato quando Kaname lo morse e nello stesso istante inserì due dita. La sua mente era ora completamente vuota se non per il puro piacere che stava provando. Era come un veleno che gli scorreva frenetico nelle vene. Le sue mani senza controllo andarono ad artigliare la schiena di Kaname, lasciando vistosi segni rossi che però guarivano nell'arco di pochi secondi, quando un terzo dito si unì a due precedenti

-K-Kaname, v-va bene così- Ma il purosangue sembrava ignorare le sue suppliche -Avanti …- Ma ancora nessun cambiamento. Cosa voleva che facesse? Che lo pregasse? Mai, questo mai. Ma oltre a quel piacere che provava sapeva che qualcosa mancava. Quell'intima unione tra due persone che si amavano e che lì avrebbe uniti su un altro livello -Kana …- Kaname estrasse i canini, ma non le dita

-Sì, Zero?- Disse in poco più di un sussurro direttamente nel suo orecchio

-… T-Ti prego- Zero giurò di averlo _sentito_ ghignare di soddisfazione

-Non aspettavo altro, Hime-sama- Questa volta Zero non disse nulla solo perché la sua bocca fu coperta da un'altra per un lungo e intenso bacio. Era molto più lento rispetto a quelli precedenti. E molto più passionale. In quel momento estrasse le dita e interruppe il bacio. Kaname portò lo sguardo dritto negli occhi di Zero e il ragazzo lo guardò con altrettanta intensità.

In quegli occhi Zero lesse tutto: la voglia, il _bisogno_, di diventare una cosa sola, di unirsi come mai avevano fatto prima d'ora; ma anche la preoccupazione per lui, la silenziosa domanda, il tacito permesso di fare ciò da cui non sarebbero mai potuti tornare indietro.

In quegli occhi Kaname lesse tutto: l'altrettanta voglia, il bisogno, quello stesso desiderio viscerale e disperato. Ma vide anche la fiducia sconfinata di affidarsi a lui in tutto e per tutto, quella felicità che gli face brillare gli occhi di una lucentezza che avrebbe superato qualsiasi pietra preziosa che avrebbe mai potuto possedere.

Quando Zero annuì in maniera quasi impercettibile Kaname seppe per certo che quello era ciò che aveva sempre voluto, anche se se ne era appena accorto. Si liberò velocemente dei pantaloni che ancora indossava e si posizionò tra le gambe di Zero. Intrecciò le dita con quelle del ragazzo e portò il volto a pochi centimetri dal suo, il tutto senza mai interrompere il contatto visivo.

Erano tanto vicini da potersi baciare ma nessuno dei due si mosse per diversi secondi. Zero ansimava pesantemente al solo pensiero di ciò che stava per accadere, il suo fiato che si incontrava con quello di Kaname sulle loro labbra. Il purosangue strinse la presa sulla mano del giovane sotto di lui per poi spingersi all'interno del suo corpo con un'unica fluida ma decisa spinta.

Zero spalancò gli occhi, la sua schiena di inarcò dal letto e il suo corpo incontrò quello di Kaname. Ma in ogni caso cercò di non scostare mai lo sguardo da quelle iridi dello stesso colore del caldo autunno. Quando Kaname fu completamente all'interno di Zero si fermò per diversi minuti, trattenendosi coma mai aveva fatto prima d'ora, in testa l'unico pensiero era quello di non farlo soffrire.

Ma Zero tutto stava provando, una miriadi di sensazione, ma di certo tra queste non c'era il dolore. In un angolo remoto della sua mente si ritrovò a pensare che era strano, ma probabilmente era il blood bond che trasformava il dolore in piacere, come se fosse elettricità che scorreva nelle vene.

E ne voleva di più. _Infinitamente_ di più.

Cercò di richiamare l'attenzione di Kaname stringendo a sua volta la mano che stringeva la sua. Non ci fu bisogno di altro. Il purosangue uscì quasi completamente per poi riaffondare con maggior forza. Eccola di nuovo l'elettricità. Zero questa volta non riuscì a trattenere l'urlo di piacere che lasciò la sua gola senza che potesse fermarsi.

Kaname continuava a muoversi con spinte sempre più forti, sempre più veloci, incoraggiato dalle urla e gemiti del ragazzo sotto di lui, fino ad arrivare a livelli che un umano non si sarebbe mai potuto immaginare. Era talmente perso nel corpo di Zero che neanche sentì le sue unghie affondare nella sua schiena, lacerando pelle, lasciando fuori uscire sangue.

Al sentire quell'odore metallico e stranamente anche infinitamente dolce Zero impazzì. Ma prima che potesse mordere di nuovo quella pelle la sua bocca fu coperta da quella di Kaname. Questa volta il bacio fu frenetico e impaziente, carico di passione e sangue.

Fu in quel momento che Zero pensò di morire. Si sentì svenire tanto era il piacere che improvvisamente era affluito in tutto il suo corpo, quasi fino a togliergli il respiro. Nelle sue vene non scorreva più elettricità, no, era come acido liquido che sembrava corrodere tutto; era come veleno.

Era vicino, lo sentiva con ogni fibra del suo corpo, non sarebbe durato ancora molto in quelle condizioni. E Kaname non era messo meglio. Ogni secondo che passava Zero si stringeva un poco di più intorno a lui, fino a quando la pressione non divenne insostenibile. Stacco le zanne da quell'invitante collo e circondò la vita del ragazzo con le proprie braccia portandolo ancora più vicino a sé di quanto non fosse già. Posò la testa contro la spalla di Zero mentre sentiva le sue esili braccia circondargli la schiena.

-K-Kana~aa- Praticamente gli aveva urlato in un orecchio, ma quel semi grido di piacere non fece altro che spingerlo ancora di più oltre il limite

-Ah, Zero. A-Anche io-

Non ci vollero più di un altro paio di spinte poderose prima che Zero venisse praticamente urlando il nome di Kaname. Il purosangue lo seguì solo pochi secondi più tardi dopo che Zero si era infinitamente stretto contro di lui, comunque non si fermò finché non riversò anche l'ultima goccia all'interno del ragazzo. Improvvisamente calò il silenzio nella stanza, l'unico rumore distinguibile era il suono dei loro respiri affannati.

Kaname si lasciò andare ma stette attento a non schiacciare Zero con il suo peso. L'abbraccio che li univa si sciolse ma nessuno dei due se ne accorse davvero. La loro mente era ancora persa nel vuoto e non erano del tutto consapevoli del mondo che li circondava. Passarono minuti o forse ore, nessuno dei due seppe dirlo con certezza, ma quando riaprirono gli occhi e come prima cosa videro il volto dell'altro, entrambi non riuscirono a trattenere un sorriso

-Ciao- Disse Kaname, Zero lo guardò curioso ma poi sorrise di nuovo

-Ciao- Rispose a sua volta. Questa volta risero apertamente, il loro cervello ancora in fase di recupero. Zero fece per muoversi e inconsciamente una mano passò sul suo stomaco e inorridì quando venne a contatto con lo sperma che già si stava asciugando -Ahh, devo proprio farmi quella doccia-

-Sto preparando il bagno caldo- Gli disse in risposta Kaname. Zero quasi gemette di goduria al solo pensare all'acqua calda e si lasciò abbracciare nonostante la sensazione appiccicosa e scomoda

-Certo che ci hai dato dentro-

-Parla quello che mi ha attaccato con tanto fervore- Rispose con nonchalance

-Hey!- Gridò arrossendo come non mai al solo pensare cos'aveva fatto, cos'aveva detto

-Penso che sia tutto pronto-

-Ahh, non vedo l'ora, ma non ho la forza di alzarmi- Non fece in tempo a finire la frase che si sentì sollevare dal letto

-Mettimi giù!- Disse o urlò, cercando di divincolarsi, ma Kaname non mollava la presa

-Prima non ti lamentavi mica così tanto- Questa volta arrossì come un pomodoro e smise di muoversi, optando per lasciarsi trasportare, tanto non ce l'avrebbe fatta comunque a camminare

Una volta arrivati in bagno l'acqua aveva riempito la vasca grande abbastanza da ospitarli tranquillamente entrambi. La schiuma era a un livello esagerato e gli fece il solletico quando vi entrò. Kaname si appoggiò al bordo della vasca e fece in modo che Zero si appoggiasse con la schiena al suo petto, comodamente seduto tra le sue gambe. L'ex hunter sospirò di goduria e si lasciò andare a quella sensazione di relax, con una mano che gli accarezzava i capelli e il respiro di Kaname che lo cullava nel mondo dei sogni. Quasi non sentì le sue labbra baciargli il collo e il suo fiato leggero solleticargli la pelle

-Sogni doro, Hime-sama-

***Owari Cap. 15***

* * *

><p>-Weee come siamo state veloci- ndRan<p>

-Considerando che sto capitolo è solo una lemon …-ndJane

-Hey, lo sai che è stato molto difficoltoso scriverlo sto cappy. Ma ringraziamo di cuore Nicole che con le ore passate su Facebook a parlare di Kana e Zero ci ha aiutato un casino!- ndRan

-Devo dire che si è reso utile- ndJane

-Puoi essere anche un po' più espansiva verso la nostra cara kohai- ndRan

-Se, se. In ogni caso non abbiamo riletto, perché non ne avevano la minima voglia- ndJane

-Jane! Comunque è stato un caso che abbiamo aggiornato così in fretta il prossimo capitolo non lo vedrete per un po' penso. Ora ce ne andiamo, leggete e commentate- ndRan

-Alla prossima. Sayonara- ndRan&Jane


	16. Dress & Suit

**Capitolo 16 - Dress & Suit**

Erano passate due settimane da quando aveva ripreso le lezioni come membro della Night Class e le vacanze di Natale si stavano avvicinando. Shizuka, Yuuki e sì, non ci voleva pensare ma sì, anche il direttore non mancavano mai di ricordargli che la vigilia ci sarebbe stata la sua presentazione alla società dei vampiri in quanto membro della famiglia Ikurumi e compagno di Kaname Kuran. In pratica stava per annunciare al mondo intero la sua relazione con il purosangue. Kaname stesso era sorprendentemente felice, _così dirò a tutti a chi appartiene Zero Kiryuu Ikurumi_ aveva detto, testuali parole.

Insomma perché lui era l'unico a non essere eccitato della cosa?

Inoltre era stato costretto a prendere lezioni di ballo e ovviamente a chi era toccato fare la parte della donna? No davvero, indovinate? Ovvio che a lui, e chi se no? Kaname? Quando per scherzo gli aveva detto di fare a cambio la risposta era arrivata con un tono fin troppo allegro e con un sorriso fin troppo smagliante. Davvero, era da pelle d'oca, non aveva mai avuto tanta paura di Kaname come in quel momento.

L'unica cosa positiva di quei giorni erano state le ore di allenamento passate dopo le lezioni per controllare i suoi nuovi poteri. In realtà non era cambiato poi molto da prima di essere un sangue puro, la sostanza era sempre la stessa: rami che gli crescevano da sotto la pelle. Il problema stava nella potenza. Quella sì che era cambiata.

Se prima faceva fatica a evocarli, ora quei rami apparivano anche fin troppo facilmente. Bastava un piccolo sbalzo di umore, un attacco eccesivo di rabbia. Si ricordava delle risate che si era fatto quando aveva spaventato a morte Aidoh, il quale lo aveva interrotto in un momento ben poco opportuno.

Ma stava migliorando velocemente, o almeno così dicevano Kaname e Yuuki che assistevano ai suoi allenamenti. Sinceramente lui si sentiva di gran lungo lontano da padroneggiarli alla perfezione. In più vedeva sempre di meno Shizuka che faceva avanti e indietro dalla casa di Hayato che distava circa un'ora di macchina dall'accademia.

Come ultima cosa gli era stato _ordinato_ di leggersi tutta la storia della civiltà dei vampiri, delle relazioni tra le famiglie nobili e quelle di purosangue, giusto per non fare figuracce. Ciò che all'inizio aveva creduto una cosa molto noiosa, a dispetto della sua passione per la lettura, si era rivelata un'attività interessante. La sua sete di conoscenza lo aveva fatto restare intere giornate davanti a polverosi libri, per lo scontento di Kaname.

Aveva scoperto un sacco di cose. Come per esempio non solo i Kain ma anche i Soen fossero famiglie nobiliari cadette discendenti dagli Aidoh. Sapeva che Ruka non sopportava il biondo, anche se spesso erano d'accordo per quanto riguardava Kaname, era forse proprio per via di quella parentela? Ora che ci pensava non l'aveva vista molto spesso ultimamente ma la poteva capire, aveva dell'ovvio risentimento nei suoi confronti per quanto riguardava la sua relazione con Kaname.

Tornado alle sue scoperte era rimasto di sasso quando aveva appreso la vera posizione della famiglia Kuran nella società dei vampiri. Non erano semplicemente la famiglia più importante e cose così, no doveva proprio essere l'ex famiglia _reale_, prima che il padre di Kaname non pose fine alla monarchia. Allora non scherzava quando diceva che lui era considerato come un principe

"_Allora questa fa di me davvero una _principessa_?_" Aveva pensato, non sapendo se essere scioccato, sconsolato o semplicemente rassegnato. In fondo se l'era andata proprio a cercare; si doveva proprio innamorare dell'ultimo discendente della famiglia reale? Il fato ce l'aveva davvero con lui

-Oh Zero, sei qui. Avanti dobbiamo andare- Parli del diavolo …

-Kaname! Andiamo ad allenarci, vero?- Oggi era il girono della lezione di ballo, sperava che il suo ragazzo se ne fosse dimenticato e che invece andassero ad esercitarsi con i suoi poteri

-Non fare il furbo. Lo sai che oggi dobbiamo provare i passi- Ma a quanto pare aveva sperato troppo. Figurati se il grande Kaname Kuran si dimenticava di qualcosa. Il viaggio dalla biblioteca, nella quale si era rifugiato nella vana speranza di sfuggire alla tortura, alla loro stanza fu fin troppo veloce; avrebbe voluto scappare ma davvero non era possibile; non con Kaname, almeno

-Non fare quella faccia. Sei l'ospite d'onore e come minimo viene richiesto che tu sappia danzare. Non è che tu vada così male- Zero si affrettò a chiudere a chiave la porta della stanza, così giusto per sicurezza. Ci mancava solo che lo beccassero mentre si metteva in imbarazzo da solo

-Non è quello il problema e lo sai benissimo!- Insomma perché doveva essere lui la ragazza!

-Ma come, a me piace così tanto averti tra le mie braccia- Kaname gli prese un mano mentre con l'altro braccio lo cingeva in vita e lo stringeva a se

-Se stai cercando di convincermi facendo il cascamorto, non andrai molto lontano te lo garantisco-

-Ma figurati, è solo la verità- Zero arrossì involontariamente alle sue parole, come del resto faceva sempre. Era più forte di lui, non era abituato hai complimenti o a frasi sdolcinate

Deciso che prima iniziavano prima finivano, Zero rinunciò a controbattere e invece si fece prendere dalla musica. Ormai aveva imparato i passi e la questione era solo di lasciarsi andare e seguire i movimenti di Kaname. Suo malgrado col passare del tempo la sua coscienza sembrò staccarsi dalla realtà e tutto ciò che importava era il dolce suono della musica e il corpo si Kaname stretto al suo. Per quanto si lamentasse doveva ammettere che era piacevole lasciarsi andare e non pensare a niente

-Oh, domani Shizuka mi ha detto che andrete a provare il vestito per la festa- La notizia giunse come una secchiata di acqua gelida. Zero si fermò di colpo e questa provocò una serie di eventi che lo fece finire a terra trascinandosi dietro Kaname. Aveva paura di ciò che sua sorella poteva definire _vestito_, il tono del suo ragazzo poi non era per niente promettente. Aveva paura … e se o avessero costretto a indossare un vestito da donna?

-Ti sei fatto male?- Nonostante Kaname sembrasse seriamente preoccupato, Zero gli lanciò un'occhiata storta e si mise in piedi da solo, ignorando la mano offertagli

-Ti conviene pregare che Shizuka non si sia fatta strane idee-

Kaname si ritrovò a ridacchiare all'assoluta tenerezza che gli faceva. Lui l'aveva solo un po' preso in giro, ma davvero non si poteva mai sapere con quella ragazza. Shizuka sapeva essere davvero imprevedibile

* * *

><p>Zero tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando Shizuka lo fece entrare in una sartoria esclusivamente per vestiti da uomo. La ragazza lo guardò stranita ma lui scosse la testa. Ora che si riteneva fuori pericolo non voleva rischiare di metterle in testa il tarlo del dubbio. Comunque non è che fosse così entusiasta dal passare l'intera mattina, quando ormai si era abituato a dormire di giorno, lì dentro a prendere le sue misure e a provare vestiti<p>

-Zero, non fare quella faccia, sii un po' più felice- A quanto pare era più eccitata Shizuka di lui

-Perché dovrei esserne felice? Non è che sia tutta questa gran cosa. Si tratta solo di un vestito- Sua sorella lo guardò come se fosse completamente impazzito

-Non è solo _un vestito_. È _**il**__ vestito_!- A quanto pare quella frase doveva spiegare ogni cosa ma di certo lui non aveva ancora capito il motivo di tutta questa esaltazione -Avanti, Zero! Stai per entrare ufficialmente nel mondo dei vampiri e in più verrai presentato come il compagno di Kana; questa festa sarà un evento unico. Ci saranno innumerevoli persone, con una serie infinita di bellissimi abiti- A questo punto Zero fu convinto di averla persa per sempre; il suo sguardo perso nel vuoto sembrava immaginare chissà quali meraviglia

-Sicura che della festa non te ne freghi niente e che invece tu non voglia partecipare solo per vedere dei vestiti eleganti?- A quella domanda Shizuka sembrò tornare sulla terra

-Umh, da cosa l'hai capito?- I suoi occhi verdi erano carichi di stupore, come se non si fosse accorta di averlo quasi affermato lei stessa

-Non era poi così difficile da capire, sai?- Lei sorrise divertita

-Oh, davvero? Sono così ovvia?- Zero non riusciva a dirle niente quando gli sorridevo in quel modo -Tornando a cosa serie, pensavo a un completo bianco, che ne dici?- Zero sembrò pensarci un attimo

-Dici? Non so, il bianco non credo sia proprio il mio colore- Disse ripensando a quanto gli mancasse la sua divisa nera della Day Class

-Cosa? No stai benissimo in bianco! Si addice alla tua pelle chiara, ai tuoi capelli e anche al colore dei tuoi occhi! Sei perfetto! Inoltre Kaname avrà un completo nero, ah i colori scuri gli donano molto! Ma la cosa più importante è che il bianco è il colore delle spose-

-Come, prego?- Per poco non si strozzo con la sua stessa saliva

-Bhè, tu sei la nuova _principessa_ Kuran. Visto che non _vuoi_ indossare un bel abito femminile, anche se pagherei per vederti indossarne uno, almeno il bianco ci deve essere!- Shizuka sembrava di nuovo persa in chissà quale sogno ad occhi aperti, mentre Zero ancora non aveva capito perché diavolo doveva essere una _sposa_! Forse doveva già ringraziare il cielo che poteva indossare un normale completo maschile -Avanti! Andiamo a farti prendere le misure!-

Quella giornata sarebbe stata un inferno

* * *

><p>Finalmente erano usciti da quel posto, non pensava che prendere delle misure fosse un'impresa così ardua. Poi Shizuka si era fermata a parlare con il sarto per mettersi d'accordo su tutti i dettagli che preferiva non sapere. Almeno l'incubo era finito, poteva tornare all'accademia, ah! Quello era il giorno di addestramento! Avrebbe potuto liberare un po' di stress accumulato in quella mattinata, dopo aver dormito per le restanti ore di sole, ovviamente.<p>

-Zero! Ora andiamo a cercarmi un vestito, okay?-

-Cosa? Io voglio tornare e dormire-

-Dai, ti prometto che non ci metterò molto- No, gli occhi dolci, no. Non poteva dirle di no quando lo guardava così -Ho già visto alcuni vestiti che mi piacciono, voglio un tuo parere. Te lo giuro non ci metteremo neanche un'ora, va bene?- Zero sopirò

-Va bene- Dannazione, mai una volta che fosse capace di dire di no

-Ah, Grazie. Vieni il negozio è qui vicino- Shizuka lo prese per un braccio e lo trascinò allegra verso l'ignoto. Però, non l'aveva vista così contenta da quando si era riunita con Hayato-san -Sai, in fondo ho sempre desiderato di avere una sorella con cui fare compere. Lo so che sei un maschio quindi queste cose non ti interessano, ma mi rende davvero felice-

-Shizuka …-

-Oh, siamo arrivati! Te l'aveva detto che era vicino! Avanti muoviti, non volevi tornare presto?- Zero la seguì all'interno pensieroso sulle parole che gli aveva appena detto. A parte Hayato-san era da tanto tempo che lei non passava del tempo con la sua _famiglia_, essendo anche lei orfana. In fondo era felice anche lui di poter condividere un po' del suo tempo solo con lei, sua sorella

Fu destato dai suoi pensieri dalla risata di Shizuka che si presentò davanti a lui con almeno una decina di vestiti tra le braccia. Sempre sorridendo lo trascinò davanti a un camerino, gli indicò di sedersi sulle poltroncine lì davanti, gli pesto in mano tutti i vestiti tranne uno che si portò con se all'interno. Per i seguenti non quantificati minuti la routine fu sempre la stessa.

Shizuka entrava si cambiava, e solo questo richiedeva moltissimo tempo, usciva gli faceva vedere il vestito che sì era bello, ma c'era sempre qualcosa che non andava; lei sbuffava gli lasciava quello precedentemente provato e ne prendeva un altro. Andarono avanti per quello che sembrò un'eternità, i vestiti diminuivano e lei era sempre più irritata, per così dire. Fino a quando …

-Wow-

-Ti piace?-

Dire che era stupenda era un eufemismo. Il vestito sfiorava appena il pavimento; era stretto in vita mentre la gonna era più morbida lungo i fianchi e le gambe; le braccia erano scoperte e aveva un'abbondante scollatura sia davanti che dietro senza però essere volgare. Il colore poi … partiva da un verde smeraldo fino a sfumare in nero mentre scendeva, i colori erano così accesi e smaglianti che il vestito pareva scintillare anche se non aveva brillanti e si intonavano perfettamente con i suo occhi e capelli

-Sei davvero magnifica. Sono sicura che piacerà anche ad Hayato-san-

-Sapevo che era quello giusto, per questo l'ho tenuto per ultimo, così non poteva cambiare idea!- Interesante, quindi si era dovuto sorbire interminabili minuti, o forse anche ore, di prove vestito per niente?

-Shizuka!-

-Scusa, dai. Volevo comunque avere il tuo parere!- Nonostante tutto si ritrovò a sorridere come ogni volta che sentiva la sua risata allegra -Visto che sei stato così gentile ora pago e torniamo all'accademia, okay? Per gli accessori verrò con Yuuki. Mi serve un parere femminile, in fondo-

* * *

><p>Ora che furono arrivati alla scuola erano già le due del pomeriggio, quindi non gli sarebbero rimaste molte ore prima di doversi alzare per le lezioni. Una volta entrato nella loro stanza cercò di fare il più silenzio possibile, visto che Kaname stava molto probabilmente dormendo pacificamente, il fottuto bastardo. Quasi quasi gli veniva voglia di svegliarlo.<p>

-Zero? Sei tu?- Oh, non aveva nemmeno dovuto fare fatica

-Sì, Kaname- Rispose mentre si affrettava a togliersi i vestiti che indossava e mettersi la maglietta che usava comunemente come pigiama

-Com'è andata?- La sua voce era impastata dal sonno e si vedeva, o più che altro sentiva, che era più addormentato che sveglio

-Bene, direi. Ho fatto tardi perché Shizuka mi ha costretto ad aiutarla a scegliere il vestito- Sentì una risata stanca

-Ha sempre amato i vestiti- Zero stava per replicare mentre si infilava nel letto ma venne battuto dal purosangue che lo afferrò e lo spinse contro di lui, abbracciandolo -Ora basta parlare-

Zero sorrise e chiuse gli occhi, lasciandosi andare al caldo abbraccio delle lenzuola e del corpo di Kaname. Era stanco, anzi esausto, ma anche felice. Come aveva detto Shizuka quella era stata la prima volta da _troppo_ tempo che non passava del tempo con la sua famiglia.

E ora Shizuka era la sua _famiglia_.

***Owari Cap. 16***

* * *

><p>-Konnichiwa!- ndRan&amp;Jane<p>

-Oggi siamo qui riuniti per presentarvi questo nuovo capitolo!- nRan

-Okay, l'ho definitivamente persa per sempre- ndJane

-Hey, non scherzare! Volevo solo fare un grande presentazione, è un po' che non aggiorniamo- ndRan

-Anche questo è vero, ma non ti sopporto quando fai così- ndJane

-Oh, grazie mille, sai. Tornado a noi, ci abbiamo messo un po' ma ecco il capitolo, quasi interamente dedicato al rapporto fratello-sorella di Zero e Shizuka, che teneri- ndRan

-Shizuka l'abbiamo un po' umanizzata, fino ad adesso era una persona quasi perfetto. Forse troppo, è quasi impossibile trovare qualcuno così, quindi ci ha divertito scrivere di questa passione sfrenata per i vestiti, molto femminile- ndJane

-Con il prossimo capitolo salteremo alla festa e qui inizieranno un po' di intrighi … Ma non vi anticipo niente! Dovrete aspettare il prossimo capitolo!- ndRan

-Come al solito recensite, ne va della vostra vita- ndJane

-Jane, quante volte ti ho detto di non minacciare i lettori! Grazie a L I N A L E E per essersi assunta il gravoso compito di farci da Beta Reader!- ndRan

-Sayorana- ndRan&Jane


	17. Party & Dance

**Capitolo 17 - Party & Dance**

Dopo lunghi e interminabili giorni di attesa, alla fine la vigilia di Natale era arrivata. E di certo Zero non era contento. Ma non potevano rimanere a casa a festeggiare il Natale in famiglia come qualsiasi persona normale? Avrebbe preferito un'intera giornata passata nel caldo del letto con Kaname. Invece si ritrovava in una stanza della casa di Hayato a sistemarsi per la festa.

Sia Yuuki che Shizuka erano lì con lui, che parlavano a raffica di una serie di cose che sinceramente non era sicuro di voler sapere. Sarebbe voluto soltanto scappare ma, visto che non era nel suo stile svignarsela come un codardo, avrebbe resistito per tutta la serata. Perché avrebbe fatto piacere a sua sorella Shizuka. Perché avrebbe fatto piacere alla sua amica Yuuki. Perché avrebbe fatto piacere al suo ragazzo, Kaname.

Ma se lo stava facendo per loro, perché allora si sentiva così nervoso? Proprio in quel momento, neanche a farlo apposta Shizuka gli toccò una spalla per richiamare la sua attenzione e dall'espressione sulla sua faccia capì subito che aveva involontariamente usato i suoi poteri e percepito così la sua ansia

-Non ti preoccupare, Zero. Tutte le spose sono nervose prima delle nozze!- Disse sorridendo contenta come mai l'aveva vista, eccezion fatta per il giorno in cui si era riunita con Hayato-san.

Zero sopirò e non cercò nemmeno di contraddirla e dirle che no, non era il giorno del suo matrimonio e che diamine, lui non era una sposa. Ma ci aveva rinunciato diversi giorni prima. E ora si ritrovava con il suo abito fatto su misura tra le mani e due ragazze eccitate che lo incitavano a cambiarsi in fretta. Quanto sarebbe voluto tornare indietro nel tempo e non accettare di fare questa cosa

-Avanti, avanti. I primi invitati sono già arrivati e tu ti devi ancora vestire- Disse Yuuki mentre lo spingeva verso la stanza comunicante

-Va bene, ho capito, mi cambio-

-Abbiamo ospiti importanti tra qui le famiglie di purosangue rimaste e il consiglio. Dobbiamo stare attenti e vigili, non mi fido di quei vecchiacci, se scoprissero i tuoi veri poteri, il sangue di Kaname gli sembrerebbe acqua distillata in confronto- Zero abbassò lo sguardo sui suoi vestiti mentre entrava pensieroso nel camerino improvvisato.

Quelle parole gli erano state dette più volte, ma non riusciva mai a crederci. Come poteva essere più forte di Kaname che era un purosangue dalla nascita, appartenente a quella che doveva essere la famiglia più forte se erano i regnanti tra i vampiri? Non gli sembrava di avere un potere che superasse il suo, durante gli allenamenti Kaname era sempre riuscito a batterlo ed era sicuro che non stesse usando la sua forza al massimo.

-Zero, hai finito?- La voce di Shizuka lo riportò alla realtà di botto; si stupì quando si accorse di essersi vestito senza rendersene davvero conto e con una cravatta in mano -Allora mi senti? Sei ancora vivo, vero? Non sei fuggito, _vero_?- Zero roteò gli occhi esasperato

-Certo che sono qui, ero solo perso nei miei pensieri- Le rispose velocemente mentre si faceva il nodo alla cravatta. Aprì poi la porta e si trovò davanti Shizuka mani sui fianchi con una finta espressione arrabbiata sul volto, si vedeva che stava lottando per non alzare gli angoli della bocca in un sorriso

-Meno male. Me l'avresti pagata molto cara se ti fossi defilato!- Ora invece aveva quella sua tipica espressione da finta offesa che questa volta fu lui a dover trattenere una risata

-In realtà un pensiero l'avevo fatto- Okay forse non avrebbe dovuto dirlo

-Zero! Non scherzare!- Infatti la sua uscita fu ripagata con un pugno sul braccio

-Ahi, fai piano. Cavolo, stai attenta. Non pensavo fossi così violenta-

-Basta che non mi si faccia arrabbiare- Scosse la testa al suo sorriso compiaciuto -Ma ora basta chiacchierare! Abbiamo una festa che ci aspetta-

-Speravo te ne fossi dimenticata-

Shizuka non rispose a quel commento ma si limitò a guardarlo male. Si costrinse a seguirla fuori dalla stanza e lungo il corridoio. Ogni passo che faceva poteva sentire il suo battito aumentare e l'ansia lo attanagliò stretto nella sua morsa. Quando si ritrovò davanti alle scale che lo avrebbero condotto alla sala con tutti gli ospiti, per pochi lunghi secondi credette di non farcela.

Non sapeva cosa lo bloccasse così, era come se il suo sesto senso gli dicesse che stava per entrare in una zona estremamente pericolosa, in cui avrebbe perso qualcosa di importante. Gli toglieva il respiro come niente aveva mai fatto fino a quel momento

-Andrà tutto bene, nii-chan- La voce di Shizuka ebbe il potere di calmarlo e il suo sorriso gli donò pace al cuore. Voleva così tanto bene a quella ragazza, in così poco tempo era riuscita a cambiarlo e non smetteva mai di aiutarlo nei momenti difficili; di questo le sarebbe sempre stato grato

-Già- Fu tutto ciò che riuscì a dire; nonostante tutto il nodo che sentiva alla gola non si era ancora sciolto del tutto

-Avanti, si va in scena- Con quel tono allegro e con quel sorriso brillante lo prese per braccetto e insieme iniziarono a scendere.

Appena girarono l'ultimo angolo della scala si ritrovò davanti alla sala principale della casa, gremita di persone; o meglio, di vampiri, tutti nobili o purosangue. Quei pochi sensi da hunter che ancora aveva gli fecero venire un brivido gelido lungo la schiena. L'istinto, gli insegnamenti e l'allenamento di Yagari-sensei gli dicevano che quelli erano tutti predatori pronti da uccidere. Gli ci volle un po' per ricordarsi che ora era come loro e che probabilmente era di rango superiore rispetto alla maggior parte di loro.

La sua entrata a braccetto di Shizuka fu accolta da un silenzio tale da essere quasi comico. Avrebbe riso se non fosse stato così teso. Non sapeva se era un buon o cattivo segno. Insomma poteva essere un silenzio di sorpresa, stupore, incredulità, disprezzo o rispetto. Molto probabilmente tutto meno che l'ultima possibilità.

Shizuka doveva aver sentito la sua agitazione con i suoi poteri, infatti strinse la presa sul suo braccio e gli posò sopra una mano. Lo guardò negli occhi e sebbene non stesse sorridendo con la bocca, quei due pozzi verdi lo stavano facendo. Arrivati all'ultimo gradino si fermarono, Shizuka sciolse il braccetto e si girò a guardarlo di nuovo. Zero si avvicinò fino a darle un bacio sulla guancia.

A quanto pare l'etichetta nell'alta società dei vampiri era piuttosto rigida. Un bacio sulla guancia poteva essere scambiato solo tra consanguinei, come tra fratelli e sorelle o verso la propria madre, quindi sempre dello stesso stato sociale. Un bacio intimo come quello sulla bocca, anche se solo a stampo, si poteva scambiare solo con il proprio consorte o con chi si condivideva un blood bond; quindi anche qui si parlava quasi sempre di vampiri dello stesso livello. In qualsiasi altro caso, se si incontrava un vampiro di stato sociale più alto era di rigore il baciamano. Nel caso fossero due purosangue, una stretta di mano tra due dello stesso sesso e il baciamano solo a una donna.

Dopo quella formalità restava solo una cosa da fare. Zero si girò verso la sala e si trovò di fianco Kaname, nel suo smagliante smoking nero, una mano leggermente protesa verso di lui. Prese un profondo respiro, ma cercò di non farsi notare, e protese la sua di mano per prendere quella di Kaname. Quando le loro pelli entrarono a contatto Zero si sentì subito meglio. Sentì l'ondata di positività che irradiava dal suo corpo essere trasmessa al suo attraverso il loro blood bond.

Ma ora veniva il peggio.

Kaname lo _aiutò_ a scendere l'ultimo gradino e lui gli si mise davanti. Ora il silenzio gli sembrava ancora più opprimente. Vide il suo viso avvicinarsi al suo e Zero non poté fare altro che chiudere gli occhi. Cercò di calmarsi ma quando sentì le sue labbra sulle sue, dovette combattere con se stesso per non arrossire davanti a tutta quella gente. Purosangue non arrossiva. Mai.

Nello stordimento che sentiva, riuscì a distinguere dei suoni come di stupore, altri sembravano di dispiacere. Quel gesto serviva per confermare ufficiosamente il loro fidanzamento. Più tardi il discorso lo avrebbe solo reso ufficiale.

Al loro fianco Shizuka con Hayato li guardava con emozione negli occhi, ma anche un po' di preoccupazione

-Non ti preoccupare, vedrai che andrà tutto bene- Lei sospirò lievemente alle sue parole e si strinse di più nel suo abbraccio

-Spero solo che nessuno si accorga dei suoi poteri effettivi-

* * *

><p>La cosa peggiore era che ora lui e Kaname dovevano aprire le danze. Era già stato abbastanza imbarazzante baciarlo davanti a tutti, ma questo raggiungeva nuovi livelli. Al solo pensiero sarebbe arrossito per il resto della sua, ora lunga e immortale, vita.<p>

Kaname lo aveva preso per mano e condotto al centro della folla; tutti si spostarono per farli passare, come un mare che si divideva davanti ai suoi occhi. Poi si messo su un ginocchio e per qualche secondo ebbe paura che gli chiedesse di sposarlo di fronte a tutti, ma quello che fece fu _molto_ più imbarazzante. Gli fece il baciamano. E dannazione non era una ragazza. Lo sapeva che era tradizione e cavolate simili ma … dannazione!

Davvero, non seppe come riuscì a impedire che il sangue gli salisse alle guance. O come convinse le sue gambe a rimanere lì fisse al terreno e non scappare a gambe levate. Sperava solo che la sua espressione non tradisse tutta la fatica mentale che stava facendo

"Calmati, Zero" Sentì la voce di Kaname nella sua testa nello stesso istante in cui i loro occhi si incrociarono

"Stai calmo un paio di niente! Non mi convincerai a fare una cosa simile un'altra volta!" Era al limite, stava per scoppiare. Kaname si rimise in piedi senza mai staccare gli occhi da quelli lilla di Zero

"Fa finta che non ci siano"

"Ma che consigli del cavolo mi dai!"

"Fidati. Mentre balliamo pensa soltanto a me" Kaname gli strinse una mano nella sua e fece passare l'altro braccio intorno alla sua vita mentre le prime note di un lento già risuonavano nell'aria

Zero cercò in tutti i modi di non pensarci ma sentiva quelli sguardi su di se e gli davano un fastidio tremendo. Era talmente concentrato che non si accorse di muoversi seguendo Kaname e la musica come se avesse ballato da anni

"Rilassati"

"La fai facile, tu!"

"Te lo ripeto. Pensa a me" Avrebbe voluto dargli un pugno per quell'arroganza velata ma al momento le sue mani erano occupate

E visto che, a quanto pare, non poteva fare altro, cercò di concentrarsi su Kaname. Sulla sensazione della pelle a contatto con la sua. Sul suo profumo, che inondava i suoi sensi. Sul suo respiro, che gli solleticava il volto. Su quel senso di sicurezza che la sua sola presenza gli trasmetteva.

E il mondo all'improvviso sparì. C'erano solo lui, Kaname e la musica. Non si accorse che le altre coppie una a una presero anche loro a ballare; non si accorse che non erano più al centro dell'attenzione.

Finché c'erano note nell'aria e fiato nei polmoni non si sarebbe fermato.

***Owari Cap. 17***

* * *

><p>-Konnichiwa! Ma belle gioie! Come state?- ndRan<p>

-Non parlare così ti prego e togliti quel sorriso ebete dalla faccia- ndJane

-Ma, Jane … sono felice. Abbiamo finalmente finito questo capitolo! Non sei contenta?- ndRan

-Certo che sono contenta, mi sono tolta un peso dal cuore! Ma non per questo devi fare facce idiote- ndJane

-Che guastafeste che sei! Ma tornando noi … siete felici? Noi sì. Uff è stato davvero faticoso scrivere 'sto capitolo, le parole non venivano come volevamo noi e poi stiamo entrando nel cuore della storia e tra poco si complicherà tutto, vedrete!- ndRan

-Evitando di farci auto-spoiler direi che ti puoi fermare anche qui- ndJane

-Già. Ci dispiace che sia così corto, ma quando abbiamo scritto l'ultima frase ci è sembrata troppo da fine capitolo. Non sapevamo più come andare avanti. Spero che ci rifaremo nel prossimo capitolo e non saprei dirvi tra quando lo potrete avere, visto che non è ancora stato scritto! Università permettendo spero di non metterci troppo- ndRan

-Ora andiamo, che mi sto rompendo- ndJane

-Va bene, salutiamo i nostri amati lettori aspettando con ansia delle recensioni!- ndRan

-Sayonara- ndRan&Jane

* * *

><p><strong>P.S.: <strong>Vi ricordiamo di venirci a trovare su Facebook alla pagina "Otaku & Yaoi Shrine" e su Tumblr "Ran&Jane's Manga Café"


	18. Announcement & Adversity

**Capitolo 18 - Announcement & Adversity**

La musica continuava a inondare la sala e trasmetteva energia alle persone che danzavano. Gli abiti delle dame dipingevano di variopinti colori l'atmosfera, in netto contrasto con gli abiti scuri dei loro compagni. In tutto quel colore una persona vestita in bianco spiccava tra gli altri.

Ballava a occhi chiusi stretto alla persona che amava, incurante del mondo che lo circondava. Inebriato dalle note. Ammaliato dai movimenti. Danzava come se fosse l'unica cosa che lo mantenesse in vita. Ma l'incantesimo, che sembrava avvolgere ogni cosa, si spezzò al terminare della musica

-Visto? Non era così difficile- Disse Kaname

-Devo dire che qualche volta sai dare consigli decenti-

-Cosa, ogni tanto? Decenti? Così mi offendi, _mia sposa_- Il ghigno sulla sua faccia era peggiore di quello di gatto che aveva catturato la sua preda

-Se lo ripeti ti strappo la lingua e la do un pasto ai pesci nella fontana al dormitorio- Nessuno lo chiamava in quel modo, neanche lui

-Okay, non ti scaldare tanto- Alzò le mani in segno di resa. Quando Zero gli sembrò calmato gli offrì una mano

-Ora è il momento degli annunci, Zero. Inizierà Shizuka, poi toccherà a noi- Al solo pensiero di ciò che stava per succedere ricacciò a fatica l'urgenza di arrossire come una ragazzina delle superiori. Venne trascinato fino al luogo in cui Shizuka, affiancata da Hayato, aveva già preso posto per incominciare il suo discorso

-Sono lieta della vostra presenza, qui, oggi. Abbiamo diversi annunci da fare, ma iniziamo con ordine. Dopo un lungo viaggio d'affari che lo a fatto rimanere in Italia per molti anni il purosangue Hayato Kurata, nonché mio futuro sposo, tornerà a vivere qui in Giappone in questa villa- Ci fu un lieve applauso contenuto -Ma come avrete già sentito parlare il motivo per questa è un altro. Anzi, sono due- Alcuni presenti iniziarono a parlottare tra di loro, levando un lieve brusio -Vorrei annunciarvi che l'ex-umano conosciuto come Zero Kiryuu è stato adottato come membro della famiglia Ikurumi a tutti gli effetti. Ha contratto con la sottoscritta Shizuka Ikurumi un blood bond che lo ha trasformato in un purosangue- Zero era avanzato, prendendo posto di fianco a Shizuka. Il suo volto era impassibile mentre davanti a lui i vampiri ora discutevano apertamente della notizia -Ora lascio il posto al mio caro amico Kaname Kuran-

Kaname a sua volta si fece avanti al fianco di Zero, lo prese per mano intrecciando le loro dita

-Vorrei annunciare ufficialmente a voi presenti il mio fidanzamento con il purosangue Zero Kiryuu Ikurumi- Il silenzio che calò sulla sala sembrò quasi surreale. Il modo diretto in cui Kaname aveva dato la notizia aveva completamente scioccato i presenti -Questi erano gli annunci. Ora potete tornare a godervi la festa- Shizuka e Hayato furono i primi a lasciare la postazione seguiti subito da Kaname e Zero

"Va bene se non dico niente?" Chiese telepaticamente Zero

"Non ti preoccupare per quello. Ora arriva la parte difficile. Sta già arrivando un insetto odioso" Fu la risposta del purosangue. Zero non fece in tempo a chiedergli spiegazioni che un uomo si avvicinò a loro. Aveva i capelli ormai grigi e sebbene fosse un vampiro era di sicuro avanti con l'età

-È un piacere rivederla, Kuran-sama- Kaname non disse niente mentre il vampiro fece un lieve inchino e gli baciò la mano destra in segno di rispetto. Sebbene fosse impassibile Zero poté sentire il disgusto che stava provando in quel momento attraverso il loro legame. Poi improvvisamente si voltò verso di lui -È invece un piacere fare la vostra conoscenza, Ikurumi-sama- L'uomo ripeté il gesto con lui e dentro di sé capiva il disgusto che provava Kaname -O dovrei chiamarvi Kiryuu-sama- Zero si trattenne a mala pena dal desiderio di staccargli la testa. Quel commento era stato un chiaro segno di disprezzo per le sue origini di umano e Vampire Hunter

-Penso che il termine appropriato sia Kuran-sama, visto che sarà presto mio consorte. Himura-san- Il nome accese una lampadina nella testa di Zero. Shizuka glielo aveva detto, dopo la distruzione del consiglio degli anziani da parte di Kaname e Ichijou-san, ne era stato istituito uno nuovo e Soichiro Himura ne era il nuovo capo

-Ma certo, mi perdoni per la mia mancanza. Sono rimasto sorpreso nel sapere che qualcuno fosse sopravvissuto alla trasformazione in purosangue. Se non ricordo male, nessuno ci era mai riuscito prima d'ora- Quel tono di finto rispetto lo faceva mandare in bestia ma in qualche modo riuscì a parlare mantenendo un tono apatico e volutamente freddo

-Avevo un buon motivo per non morire- Himura fece un sorriso che assomigliava di più ad un ghigno

-Ammirevole, non c'è che dire- Zero sentì i suoi occhi guardarlo con quello sguardo lascivo. Si sentì così nauseato che gli venne da vomitare. Sentiva la rabbia ribollire nelle vene, non sapeva quanto tempo avrebbe resistito prima di farlo fuori all'istante -E ditemi, per quando sono previste le nozze?- Per un secondo la sua rabbia di manifesto nella sua aura, ma prima che potesse manifestarla del tutto Kaname gli mise un braccio intorno alla vita e lo avvicinò a lui. La sua sola vicinanza lo placò

-Non abbiamo ancora deciso una data, ma non si preoccupi sarà presto. Ora dobbiamo andare a salutare gli altri ospiti- Il vampiro sembrava ancora scosso da quel secondo di furia da parte di Zero, ma ben presto si riprese. Fece un lieve inchino e se ne andò. Kaname lasciò la presa sul ragazzo

"Stai bene Zero?" Lui annuì ma, sebbene dall'esterno potesse sembrare impassibile, Kaname vide le sue mani tramare impercettibilmente e poteva sentire quanto fosse scosso dal blood bond

"Stavo per fare un casino. Se non ci fossi stato tu mi sarei lasciato trasportare dalle emozioni"

"Sei andato benissimo per essere il primo incontro con uno di loro. Poi l'energia che hai rilasciato non era alla massima potenza, ma non credo se ne sia accorto. L'importante è che non scoprano le tue vere potenzialità" Ancora con quella storia, Zero davvero non credeva possibile che i suoi poteri potessero superare anche quelli di Kaname

"Se lo dici tu …" I suoi pensieri furono interrotti dalla voce di sua sorella

-Zero- Lui si girò verso di lei e subito notò la sua espressione preoccupata, al suo fianco come sempre c'era Hayato -Stai bene?- Cercò di sorriderle ma probabilmente non gli riuscì molto bene poiché la ragazza non sembrava molto convinta

-Ah, sì. Certo, nee-san- Aggiunse per dare più credito alle sue parole. Lei gli mise una mano sulla spalla in un comune gesto di conforto, ma con quel semplice gesto poté comprendere lo stato del suo adorato fratellino

-Con tutti i presenti, il primo ad avvicinarvi doveva proprio essere quell'Himura …- Shizuka sorrise un po' per cercare di farlo stare meglio -Non ti preoccupare, lui era uno dei peggiori; quasi tutti gli altri qui presenti non sono così interessati a questo evento. Sono qui solo perché è una festa dell'alta società e per non rifiutare un invito da parte di purosangue-

-Non ti devi preoccupare per me. Prima mi sono lasciato prendere dalla rabbia, non succederà di nuovo- Shizuka sospirò, lanciò uno sguardo a Kaname il quale sembrava avere il suo stesso pensiero. Zero era troppo altruista; non erano preoccupati per le conseguenze del suo gesto, ma per i sentimenti che stava provando

-Penso che Kaname te l'abbia già detto, ma non te ne devi fare una colpa, va bene? Sei andato meglio di chiunque altro nella tua stessa situazione. Quell'uomo è sempre stato pieno di se e ora che è il capo del consiglio non ha fatto altro che peggiorare. Quasi tutti qui lo vorrebbero ammazzare, ma ci sono troppe questioni politiche nel mezzo- Sperava di aver alleviato un po' di quel latente senso di colpa. Sorrise, aveva un modo per distrarlo -Ma passando ad altro, indovina chi ti ho portato?- Si fece da parte mostrando i due giovani vampiri che fino a quel momento erano rimasti nascosti dietro alla sua schiena

-Senri, Rima, mi fa piacere vedervi- Negli ultimi giorni era stato così impegnato con questa festa che non era riuscito ad incontrarli neanche una volta. Sorrise. Molto probabilmente a qualche ospite lì intorno rimase stupito, era inconsueto per un purosangue salutare dei vampiri di livello inferiore con tanta informalità, per di più sorridendo

-Zero-sama- Dissero in coro come se fossero gemelli, aggiungendo un piccolo inchino

-Vi ho già detto che non dovete sforzarvi così tanto- Disse mentre accarezzava loro la testa. I due giovani modelli, non abituati a queste dimostrazioni di affetto, rimasero fermi apparentemente impassibili, ma nel loro petto il cuore batteva forte e i loro occhi non sembravano poi così inespressivi

-Ecco dove eravate, vi stavo cercando- La voce apparteneva a Takuma che era sbucato dal nulla. La frase era stata rivolta a Senri e Rima ma subito il biondo vampiro si avvicinò a Kaname che non aveva mai lasciato il suo posto di fianco a Zero

-C'è anche lei, vero?- Stava parlando molto vicino all'orecchio di Kaname ma aveva lo sguardo su Zero a fargli capire che c'entrava anche lui, ma alla fine tutti anche gli altri loro vicini poterono sentirlo

-Lei chi?- Chiese

-Sara Shirabuki- Rispose Kaname. Nonostante il chiacchiericcio degli invitati, calò uno strano silenzio tra i partecipanti alla conversazione

-Oh- Fu la sua sola risposta. Se non ricordava male, era una purosangue con un particolare interesse per Kaname

-Era ovvio che ci fosse, è una sangue puro anche lei. Dobbiamo prepararci, non aspetterà molto prima di fare la sua comparsa- Shizuka annuì alle parole del suo amico d'infanzia

-Andiamo Shizuka, non abbiamo ancora finito di salutare tutti gli ospiti- Disse Hayato e la ragazza non poté che dargli ragione anche se a malincuore

-Ci vediamo più tardi- Zero la salutò, ma la stessa sorte toccò anche a lui.

Kaname lo trascinò per presentarlo a quelle che secondo il modesto parere del ragazzo erano _tutte_ le persone lì presenti. Senri e Rima avevano rifiutato di allontanarsi e lo seguivano come due ombre. Zero cercò di ricordarsi tutte le informazioni che gli erano state inculcate su questo o quel nobile, ma ben presto si accorse che tutto si ripeteva come in una routine a ogni invitato. Avevano anche finalmente rincontrato Yuuki a un certo punto, ma poi avevano dovuto salutarla e continuare. La cosa stava ormai diventando noiosa quando

-Kuran-sama, Kiryuu-sama- La voce femminile arrivava dalle loro spalle.

Il suo tono era pacato, ma la sua voce era stranamente dolce, forse anche troppo. E certamente non mancò di notare la sua aura da purosangue che irraggiava, a dispetto del suo tono, in maniera prepotente come se ci tenesse a far sapere di che rango fosse. Kaname si girò verso di lei e così fece anche Zero.

Nessuno poteva negare la sua bellezza, anzi quel termine non esprimeva in maniera adeguata ciò che aveva davanti. La sua pelle sembrava quella delle bambole di porcellana, così bianca e perfetta; i suoi lunghi capelli le ricadevano dolcemente le spalle e lungo la schiena in chiare morbide onde bionde; i suoi occhi di un azzurro così chiaro da sembrare bianco sembravano brillare di luce propria.

Il movimento di Kaname lo distrasse dai suoi pensieri; lo vide inchinarsi e farle il baciamano. Subito dopo lui fece lo stesso

-È un piacere fare la vostra conoscenza, Shirabuki-sama- La sua bocca si aprì in un lieve sorriso

-Piacere mio, Kiryuu-sama. Spero non le dispiaccia se uso il suo cognome da hunter- Zero non sembrò trovare una ragione per cui la cosa avrebbe dovuto dargli fastidio, sebbene si fosse infuriato con Himura solo poche ore prima

-No, non mi dispiace per niente- Nel frattempo Kaname rimase di fianco a lui in silenzio mentre Senri e Rima guardavano poco convinti la purosangue

-Sono rimasta stupita da questo annuncio di fidanzamento. Pensavo che …- Sara smise all'improvviso di parlare, i suoi occhi si spalancarono impercettibilmente come se qualcosa l'avesse momentaneamente sconvolta. Ma la svista durò poco -Scusate. Dicevo, pensavo che Kuran-sama volesse sposarsi con sua sorella- Quella piccola pausa era bastata a distrarlo da quella specie d'incantesimo in cui era stato intrappolato

-Ho di recente cambiato idea. Ho capito chi amavo davvero- E per dar più peso alle sue parole si chinò in avanti per dare un veloce bacio a stampo sulle labbra del povero Zero, che rimase un attimo immobile prima di arrossire

-Sono felice che siate così uniti- Zero si chiese se era vero che provasse qualcosa per Kaname, dal suo tono e dalla sua espressione non si poteva intravedere nessun tipo di gelosia o altro sentimento negativo e pure la sua aura non era mutata. Sembrava genuinamente contenta per loro, ma molto spesso le apparenze ingannavano, quindi decise che avrebbe comunque tenuto gli occhi aperti -Tra una settimana, l'ultimo dell'anno, terrò un ricevimento. Mi stavo chiedendo se vorreste accettare il mio invito, per ricambiare il vostro- Kaname rimase in silenzio per alcuni secondi, ma poi annuì

-Sarebbe un onore per noi-

-Dica anche a Ikurumi-sama e al suo futuro consorte che sono invitati anche loro; nel caso non li incontrassi prima della fine della serata-

-Ma certamente- Concluse facendole di nuovo il baciamano, cosa che di nuovo Zero fece subito dopo

-Allora a settimana prossima- Furono le sue ultime parole prima che si allontanasse. Zero sentì lo sconforto di Kaname e quando lo guardò in faccia notò che la solita espressione inespressiva che teneva in occasioni ufficiali aveva lasciato posto a una lievemente più preoccupata

"Cosa starà tramando?" Fu tutto ciò che pensò

"Cosa ti fa credere che stia orchestrando qualcosa?" Zero voleva saperne di più, per sapere se il suo sospetto di dover stare attento non era poi così infondato

"Perché lei macchina sempre qualche strano piano. E ora siamo invitati nel suo territorio"

"Ma se sta davvero tramando qualcosa, perché ha anche invitato nee-san e Hayato-san?"

"Questo non fa altro che preoccuparmi, perché se li ha voluti lì, significa che le servono nel suo piano in un modo o nell'altro. Dobbiamo stare molto, _molto_ attenti"

***Owari Cap. 18***

* * *

><p>-Konnichiwa, da quanto tempo- ndRan<p>

-Forse troppo- ndJane

-Come al solito sei una guastafeste. Abbiamo avuto molto da fare con l'università e a dire il vero abbiamo un esame mercoledì. Ma è un laboratorio e scriviamo la sera e la notte quando non c'è più luce- ndRan

-Non è molto come capitolo, più che altro serve da passaggio. Un avviso tenete d'occhio Sara Shirabuki, ma penso che si fosse capito- ndJane

-Nel prossimo capitolo Kaname e Zero passeranno il loro natale insieme. Magari ci starà anche una lemon. Fateci sapere le vostre opinioni. Kissu- ndRan

-Sayonara- ndRan&Jane

* * *

><p><strong>P.S.: <strong>Vi ricordiamo di venirci a trovare su Facebook alla pagina "Otaku & Yaoi Shrine" e su Tumblr "Ran&Jane's Manga Café"


	19. Christmas & Presents

**Capitolo 19 - Christmas & Presents**

Passate le due di notte, poco alla volta gli invitati se ne erano andati e in un'ora erano rimasti solo Kaname, Zero, Yuuki, Shizuka e Hayato. La giovane Kuran aveva invitato anche gli altri nobili a restare per un festeggiare il natale insieme, ma chi per un motivo o per l'altro, erano tutti tornati a casa. I più riluttanti erano stati Senri e Rima, ma Takuma li aveva convinti a seguirlo.

Rimasero soltanto loro cinque comodamente seduti sui divano a raccontarsi storie. Shizuka e Hayato raccontava con un sorriso il loro primo natale insieme e di come il loro tentativo di preparare una cena in grande stile era fallito miseramente; un'esperienza che nonostante tutto li aveva uniti moltissimo. Yuuki descriveva con gioia i suoi ricordi di bambina di natali passati con la sua famiglia e il primo natale a casa Cross con Zero e il primo sorriso che il ragazzo le aveva fatto.

Né Kaname né Zero raccontarono nulla. Troppo persi nei ricordi, di situazioni che non si sarebbero mai ripetute, genitori che non sarebbero mai tornati, fratelli che non avrebbero più rivisto. Zero avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per poter rivedere anche solo una volta Ichiru. Per dirgli che gli voleva bene lo stesso e che vorrebbe essere di nuovo insieme a lui.

Ad una cert'ora si augurarono un buon riposo e ognuno tornò nella propria stanza. Kaname e Zero si tolsero i vestiti formali per indossarne di altri più comodi. Alla fine si posizionarono entrambi sul grande letto con un piccolo pacchetto tra le mani. Kaname insistette perché Zero si sedesse tra le sue gambe con la schiena appoggiata al suo petto. Inspirò l'odore dei suoi capelli e lo abbracciò

-Posso aprirlo prima io? Sono curioso di sapere cos'è il mio regalo-

-S-Sì, non ci sono problemi. Tieni- Kaname sorrise al tono imbarazzato del ragazzo.

Non poteva guardarlo in faccia da quella posizione, ma persino la base del suo collo era leggermente arrossita. Sorridendo si apprestò a scartale la piccola scatola che gli era stata data. All'internò c'era una specie di piccolo scrigno; sempre più incuriosito lo aprì. Dentro un ciondolo circolare era adagiato accuratamente sul un letto si seta nera. Era sottile e sopra c'era inciso un simbolo

-Zero, questo è …-

-È il simbolo della mia famiglia. Questo ciondolo ce lo tramandiamo da generazioni, è una tradizione regalarlo al proprio o alla propria consorte. Viene poi consegnato al primogenito. Era tutto in argento, ho sostituito la catena e fatto ricoprire il ciondolo con una resina trasparente. Ecco, lo so che può sembrare strano per un purosangue portare il simbolo di una famiglia di Hunter …-

-No, Zero. È stupendo. Sono felice che tu abbia voluto continuare questa tradizione con me. Ne sono onorato-

-Sono felice che ti piaccia. Sai non era sicuro, ma volevo che ce l'avessi tu- Zero si girò a guardarlo con un sorriso un po' incerto

-Te lo ripeto, sono più che felice. Sono estasiato. Questo è parte di te, di ciò che sei e solo il fatto che lo voglia condividere con me mi riempie di gioia e mi fa capire quanto tu mi ami- Zero arrossì e si girò di nuovo, riappoggiandosi al corpo di Kaname

-Perché avevi ancora dei dubbi?- Disse sottovoce, ancora rosso in volto. Kaname sorrise e lo abbracciò

-No, certo che no- Lo abbracciò ancora più stretto e appoggiò le labbra sul suo collo sentendo il sangue pulsare sotto quello sottile strato di pelle. Avrebbe voluto morderlo, ma doveva aspettare ancora un po'. Il meglio doveva ancora venire -Avanti apri il tuo regalo-

-Okay- Zero si allungò un po' per recuperare il pacchetto rimasto depositato sul letto vicino a loro.

Scartò l'incarto rivelando un cofanetto in velluto blu grande abbastanza per star comodamente nel suo palmo. Fece un profondo respiro e voltò un po' la testa per guardare Kaname. Il purosangue gli fece un cenno con la testa invitandolo ad aprirlo. Fu quello che Zero fece

-Non ci posso credere- Davanti ai suoi occhi meravigliati, su un cuscinetto anch'esso di velluto blu, c'era un anello d'oro bianco con un piccolo brillante, così elegante nella sua semplicità. Ma non era un anello _qualsiasi_, quello era un anello di _fidanzamento_. E il suo pensiero venne confermato quando Kaname scese dal letto e si mise su un ginocchio

-Zero, in questo periodo mi sono accorto di amarti come mai ho amato qualcuno. Sono convinto di voler passare il resto della mia vita insieme a te-

-Non era praticamente già ovvio dal blood bond?- Kaname sorrise vedendo l'espressione sorpresa ma anche un po' timida su quel bel viso

-Volevo essere romantico, è così che fanno gli umani, no?-

-Già- Rispose, ma quella non era ciò che Kaname voleva sentirsi dire

-Allora Hime-sama?-

-Questa non te la potevi proprio risparmiare?-

-Certo che no- Zero scosse la testa sorridendo divertito

-Non, lo so ci devo pensare …- Si prese una piccola rivincita, ma quando vide l'espressione incerta sul volto del vampiro davanti a lui decise che no nera il caso di tenerlo troppo sulle spine. Sorrise -Certo che sì, Oji-sama-

Allungò la mano sinistra e lasciò che Kaname gli infilasse l'anello al dito. Poi lo vide prendere il ciondolo che gli aveva regalato e portarselo alle labbra; vi pose un dolce bacio come a suggellare una promessa di amore eterno. Zero fece lo stesso portandosi ma mano e l'anello alle labbra. Spostò poi gli occhi su quelli di Kaname e fu come se una forza sconosciuta li costringesse ad avvicinarsi fino a che non furono le loro labbra a scambiarsi un bacio.

All'inizio fu tutto molto calmo e sereno; piccoli e veloci baci, dolci carezze. Ma ben presto la tenerezza lasciò il passo alla passione. I baci si fecero famelici, le loro bocche affamate; le mani cercavano quanta più pelle possibile, mai sazie di ciò che toccavano.

Ben presto Zero si ritrovò sdraiato sulla schiena nell'enorme letto, sentiva i polpastrelli di Kaname sfiorarlo nei suoi punti più sensibili strappandogli gemiti strozzati, mentre le sue dita cercavano di spogliare entrambi dei pochi vestiti che indossavano. Ma c'era un altro desiderio che li opprimeva, oltre ad unirsi intimamente fino a diventare una cosa sola; e forse era anche un desiderio più forte, più istintivo e ancestrale; era quasi più un bisogno, una necessità.

_Quel profondo e irrefrenabile desiderio di sangue._

Qualcosa che accumunava ogni vampiro e che fino a poco tempo prima Zero aveva disprezzato, come gli avevano insegnato. Aveva continuato a detestarlo anche una volta diventato vampiro a sua volta; era qualcosa che ti faceva perdere il controllo di te stesso, smettevi di ragionare, scattava come una sorta di istinto di sopravvivenza; o almeno così era una volta.

Ma ora, in quel momento, in quella situazione, non poteva che amarlo. Amare la sensazione dei suoi canini che affondavano nella carne davanti a se; amare il sapore del suo sangue, così dolce, così inebriante; amare la sensazione delle zanne di Kaname, e solo di Kaname, conficcate nel suo collo; la sensazione della sua linfa vitale che gli veniva risucchiata via.

Normalmente era in grado di sopportare quel desiderio, soprattutto da quando era un purosangue, ma in quei momenti di intimità tutte le barriere del suo autocontrollo venivano completamente distrutte da un semplice bacio. Al solo pensiero di mordere ed essere morso da Kaname lo eccitava in una maniera da essere quasi imbarazzante, almeno se fosse stato in pieno possesso delle sue facoltà mentali

-Sei stupendo- Quelle parole furono pronunciate da Kaname mentre la sua bocca gli sfiorava la pelle sensibile del collo, nello stesso punto dove era stato morso le volte precedenti. Una scossa di piacere gli pervase tutto il corpo

-Kaname- Un sussurro disperato, disperato di sentire i suoi denti affondare nel suo collo

-Dimmelo, Zero. Dimmi cosa vuoi, cosa desideri- Nella sua voce c'era altrettanto desiderio, avrebbe voluto farlo subito, ma voleva sentirglielo dire, voleva sentire più della sua voce rotta dal piacere

-Kaname- Non riusciva a pensare lucidamente, no riusciva a concentrarsi su qualcosa che non fosse Kaname

-Dimmelo- Quel mezzo ordine non fece altro che aumentare il piacere incasinando ulteriormente la sua mente

-_Mordimi_- Gli ci era voluta un'enorme fatica solo a pensarlo in modo coerente, pronunciare quella parola lo scosse quasi fisicamente. Soprattutto quanto fu accontentato.

Una scarica di adrenalina lo pervase trasformando il dolore naturale di un morso in piacere liquido che gli andò a finire dritto nelle vene. Per pochi secondi non ci vide chiaramente, inconsciamente si inarco verso l'alto, verso il corpo di Kaname. Ci mancò poco che non venne al solo pensiero di essere morso. Ma dopo il forte impatto iniziale la sua mente iniziò a schiarirsi giusto quel che bastava per rendersi conto che non vedeva l'ora di morderlo a sua volta.

Kaname amava il modo in cui Zero lo mordeva. Non aveva molti metri di paragone visto che l'ex-hunter era stata l'unica persino ad averlo fatto. Era però vero che all'inizio, quando era ancora un level D tendeva a fare sempre un casino, lasciandolo sempre mezzo coperto di sangue; forse perché non c'era l'intimità in quel contatto, ma solo pura sopravvivenza. Però con il senno di poi si ritrovò a pensare che quel bisogno viscerale del suo sangue, di lui, era stata una delle prime cose che aveva apprezzato. Ora però che era un purosangue e che, soprattutto, erano blood mates l'istinto naturale lo portava a cercare di far provare piacere al compagno e non solo di essere soddisfatto a sua volta.

Nel morso di Zero c'erano ancora quell'urgenza e quel bisogno viscerale, ma c'erano anche una dolcezza e una tenerezza che sembravano così contraddittorie ma, riflettendoci bene, così tipiche di quella stupenda creatura. Zero era davvero qualcosa di unico e irripetibile. Era impossibile che al mondo ci fosse qualcuno come lui. E per sua fortuna era suo

-Aishiteru[1]- Gli disse appena interruppe il morso. Zero fece lo stesso e dannazione se non era sexy con le zanne ancora in vista e poche gocce di sangue a macchiargli l'angolo di una bocca. Era così angelico e diabolico allo stesso tempo. Lo aveva già detto, ma Zero era per natura una contraddizione

-Aishiteru mo[2]- Rispose sorridendo e poi chiuse gli occhi quando vide Kaname avvicinarsi per baciarlo di nuovo. Questa volta il gesto fu più calmo ma altrettanto pieno di sentimento.

Zero sentì una mano accarezzargli un fianco che lentamente si dirigeva verso l'interno coscia per poi arrivare infine al suo obbiettivo. Gemette quando un dito si insinuò dentro di lui, mentre l'altra mano andava a massaggiare il suo membro. Istintivamente le sue mani andarono ad arpionare le spalle e la schiena di Kaname, lasciando evidenti segni rossi, dovuti ai suoi artigli, che però guarivano all'istante.

-Kaname…- Lo chiamò e per risposta ricevette un mugugno mentre il vampiro si divertiva a torturargli la pelle sensibile del collo -_Fallo_- Disse con un filo di voce ma che arrivò chiaro alle orecchie dell'altro. Si alzò un po' dalla sua pelle per poterlo guardare, apparentemente immobile tralle le dita dentro al suo corpo, ormai a quota due, che continuavano a prepararlo

-Sei sicuro? Se non …- Ma fu interrotto da una mano che afferrò una ciocca dei suoi capelli tirandola lievemente

-Non sono fatto di cristallo. Avanti, fallo- Kaname sorrise, prese la mano che ancora stringeva la ciocca e se la portò alle labbra

-Come vuoi, _Hime-sama_- Lo disse con un tono e un ghigno così sexy che Zero perse ogni facoltà intellettiva che gli rimaneva. La sua mente era persa in un mare di piacere e quando qualcosa ben più grande di poche dita entrò dentro di lui, si sentì scoppiare. Ma stranamente non era una brutta sensazione. Era un senso di completezza e unione che non sarebbe mai stato in grado di provare con nessuno tranne che con Kaname

-Guardami, Zero- A fatica riuscì a convincere i suoi occhi a stare aperti, ma quando le sue iridi incontrarono quelle di Kaname per qualche strana magia non riuscì più a distogliere lo sguardo -Quanto amo i tuoi occhi-

-_Ah!_ Kaname! Più …-

-E i tuoi capelli, il tuo viso, le tue labbra - Quella voce era come in incantesimo capace di moltiplicare quell'immenso piacere che stava già provando, ma non era ancora abbastanza

-_Kaname!_ Di più! Più forte, più veloce!- Il ritmo aumentò ad una velocità praticamente inumana

-La tua _voce_- Inspirò profondamente l'odore di lavanda dei suoi capelli, l'acre odore del sudore sulla sua pelle e quell'inconfondibile aroma del suo sangue -Il tuo profumo-

-_**Kaname!**_-

-Amo tutto di te. I minimi particolari, i tuoi pregi, i tuoi difetti. Il modo in cui hai rischiato la tua vita per _me_-

-_Kami_[3]- Respirare era ormai una cosa superflua, viveva solo delle sue parole e dei suoi movimenti dentro di lui

-Sei mio Zero. Solo mio- Se possibile le spinte si intensificarono ancora in forza, come a voler dimostrare con i fatti quanto quell'affermazione fosse vera -_**Mio**_-

-S-Sì- La sua voce si spezzò, era ormai al limite, non mancava molto

-_Zero_-

-Kaname! Sto per …- Ma non fece in tempo a finire la frase che la sua vista lo abbandonò per pochi secondi mentre provava l'ultimo picco di vertiginoso piacere prima di venire copiosamente macchiando entrambi i loro corpi. Kaname lo seguì subito dopo rilasciando il frutto della sua passione all'interno i quel dolce calore, per poi lasciarsi andare sul corpo di Zero.

Entrambi ci misero diversi minuti prima di riprendere fiato. zero faticava a tenere gli occhi aperti e più che altro sentì Kaname coprirli con le lenzuola e stringerlo a se. Normalmente sarebbe riuscito a sostenere un'altro round ma le emozioni della giornata lo aveva completamente esaurito

-Dormi Zero. Dormi- Cullato da quella voce cadde nel mondo dei sogni mentre pensava che quella era la vera felicità e sperando che sarebbe durata per sempre.

Lo sperava.

Lo sperava davvero.

***Owari Cap. 19***

* * *

><p><strong>Dizionario<strong>

[1] Ho di recente scoperto a quanto pare che in giapponese si usa più comunemente il verbo _suki_ per indicare il proprio amore. Il termine _aishiteru_ (Ti amo) è usato più raramente e ha un significato più profondo ed è d'impatto

[2] _Mo_ significa anche, quindi dovrebbe significare "Ti amo anche io", ma non prendete le mie parole per oro colato. Se credete che io abbia sbagliato fatemelo sapere, non sono ancora molto ferrata con il giapponese

[3] Kami: Dio

* * *

><p>-Ohohoh, konicchiwa!- ndRan<p>

-Sempre felice nonostante non abbiamo aggiornato nulla per tutta l'estate- ndJane

-Lo so e mi dispiace, ma il blocco ci viene sempre quando si ha tempo libero da sprecare- ndRan

-Almeno siamo riuscite a scrivere questa lemon alla fine. Avevamo un dubbio se metterla o meno, ma poi ci siamo messe d'impegno e siate grati- ndJane

-Tra l'altro abbiamo provato una cosa nuova per la lemon, ci è venuta così d'istinto senza pensarci troppo. Abbiamo perso più tempo ad inventarci i regali di natale. Per Kaname avevamo già deciso l'anello di fidanzamento, ma Zero è davvero complicato come personaggio. L'idea del ciondolo è stata una folgorazione e secondo noi Zero potrebbe fare una cosa del genere. Poi tenetevi pronti nel prossimo capitolo ci sarà la festa di Shiruraki e da lì cresceranno i problemi e i casini- ndRan

-Ma visto che ci siamo rotte di scrivere, chiudiamo qui. Mi raccomando recensite se ci tenete alla vita- ndJane

-Ma la smetti?! Non sentitevi minacciati, vi supplico. Lei fa sempre così. Comunque una cosa gliela riconosco siamo stanche quindi vi salutiamo- ndRan

-Sayonara- ndRan&Jane

* * *

><p><strong>P.S.: <strong>Vi ricordiamo di venirci a trovare su Facebook alle pagine "Otaku & Yaoi Shrine" e "Mafia Land" e su Tumblr "Ran&Jane's Manga Café"


	20. Anxiety & Betrayal

**Capitolo 20 - Anxiety & Betrayal**

La settimana che li separava dal party alla villa Shiburaki passò fin troppo in fretta, secondo il modesto parere di Zero. Stranamente non aveva ricordi chiari di quei giorni, il tempo era sembrato scorrere al doppio della velocità normale. Era come se tutto fossero avvolte da un sottile strato di nebbia.

Con il senno di poi avrebbe voluto ricordarsi di più.

Perché quella sera tutto il suo mondo crollò.

E nulla fu più come prima.

* * *

><p>Era iniziata come una serata qualunque. Avevano passato quei giorni nella casa di Hayato; sarebbero tornati all'accademia solo due o tre giorni prima dell'inizio delle lezioni. Nonostante quella strana sensazione che Zero continuava a provare da giorni non fosse passata aveva comunque dormito bene, stretto al corpo di Kaname in quella che era diventata la loro temporanea camera da letto.<p>

Quando aprì gli occhi era sera, il sole era quasi calato del tutto e dalle tende filtrava pochissima luce. Al suo fianco Kaname dormiva ancora e visto che c'era decise di osservarlo mentre aspettava che si svegliasse. Aveva un'aria così rilassata e serena; fino a qualche mese fa non avrebbe mai detto che Kaname Kuran potesse avere quelle espressioni. Era sempre così impassibile, come se niente al mondo lo toccasse. Ma ultimamente aveva visto moti lati di Kaname che non pensava potessero esistere.

Con un dito accarezzò gli leggermente il volto, lungo la linea del naso passando poi alla fronte e poi giù verso una guancia. Kaname si mosse leggermente, poi strizzò un po' gli occhi prima di aprirli. Sorrise quando vide davanti a se il volto di Zero

-Scusa, ti ho svegliato- Gli disse, ma lui scosse la testa lievemente

-Non ti preoccupare, ci saremmo comunque dovuti alzare presto- Kaname si fece più vicino -Vieni qui- Con un braccio gli cinse la vita attirandolo a se e baciandolo

-Non ricordarmi quello che sta per succedere- Disse Zero abbracciandolo. Appoggiò la testa nell'incavo tra il collo e spalla, come a nascondersi dagli avvenimenti futuri

-Neanche io voglio andarci, ma non c'era modo per noi di rifiutare- Kaname gli accarezzò i capelli, cercando

-Questo lo so anche io- Sospirò -Non credo ci sia niente che possa farmelo piacere di più. All'inizio non mi sembrava nulla di che, ma ho questa brutta sensazione. Il mio istinto mi dice di non andarci-

Anche Kaname non era convito che andare alla festa di Shiburaki fosse una cosa positiva. Nulla che avesse a che fare con quella donna era una cosa positiva. Dietro quel faccino da angelo c'era un essere spregevole e calcolatore, pronto a tutto per ottenere ciò che voleva. Ma con un invito ufficiale non potevano mancare. C'erano troppi casini politici nel mezzo. Sperava solo che tutto andasse per il verso giusto, ma se c'era una cosa che aveva imparato era che l'istinto di Zero non sbagliava mai. Qualcosa di terribile stava per succedere.

* * *

><p>Dopo essersi alzati, aver fatto una doccia ed essersi vestiti a dovere per la serata scesero al piano di sotto dove trovarono Shizuka intenta a marciare lungo il soggiorno con un'espressione preoccupata sul volto. Probabilmente anche lei aveva avuto strani presentimenti verso quelle ore successive ed era giunta alla stessa conclusione di Zero. Hayato invece era seduto su un divano, ma non sembrava meno preoccupato della ragazza.<p>

Yuuki non era stata invitata e non volendola lasciare da sola Zero e Kaname avevano concordato per mandarla a festeggiare il nuovo anno da Cross. Lei si era dimostrata triste a non passare la notte con i suoi amati fratelli e Shizuka e Hayato, ma l'ultima cosa che voleva era essere vicino a quella donna. Non le era piaciuto il modo in cui aveva guardato sia Kaname che Zero.

Quando Shizuka li notò corse loro incontro abbracciando di slancio Zero. Lui ricambiò il gesto e in quel momento cercarono di infondersi coraggio e calma a vicenda, anche se non sembrava funzionare molto. Quando si staccarono sua sorella cercò di fare un sorriso rassicurante, ma anche senza poteri empatici capì che stava cercando più che altro di rassicurare se stessa

-Andrà tutto bene, nee-san- Le strinse le mani e lei fece lo stesso

-Già. Non c'è nulla di cui preoccuparsi- Sentendo la pesantezza della tensione nell'aria cercò di cambiare argomento

-Stai molto bene con questo vestito- Shizuka sorrise di nuovo ma questa volta sembrava più sincero e genuino

-Ti piace? Sai non ne ero sicura ma mi sono innamorata di questo colore- La sua voce aveva ripreso l'allegria che la contraddistingueva.

Il suo vestito era piuttosto semplice ma sapeva essere estremamente elegante; il tessuto la fasciava stretto fino alla vita poi si apriva più morbido sulle gambe, sulle braccia era anch'esse strette fino ai polsi per poi allargarsi e coprire parte delle mani, la scollatura era ambia ma senza essere volgare. L'intero vestito era di un particolare colore, una tonalità scura di verde acqua che si accompagnava bene con i suoi occhi e metteva in risalto i capelli scuro e la pelle chiara.

-Sì, è molto bello, ti dona molto-

-Grazie!- Sorridendo Shizuka prese a braccetto Zero incamminandosi fuori dall'edificio e poi verso la macchina pronta seguita dagli altri due purosangue. Una volta che furono tutti e quattro sulla limousine Hayato fornì le indicazioni necessarie per raggiungere villa Shiburaki. Il viaggio fu per lo più silenzioso tranne per qualche conversazione che però moriva troppo in fretta.

La tensione era palpabile e i sensi di empatica di Shizuka la stavano facendo impazzire. Sentiva tutta la preoccupazione che radiava dagli altri tre schiacciarla come un enorme macigno. Nemmeno quando erano morti i suoi genitori aveva mai sentito tanta preoccupazione dalle persone che la circondavano.

Non passò molto prima che iniziarono a vedere la villa ereggersi in tutto il suo splendore all'orizzonte. Lo sfarzo e il lusso erano evidenti e palesavano l'ammontare del conto in banca della famiglia Shiburaki. L'auto si fermò prima ai grandi cancelli e poi davanti all'ingresso della villa. Una volta fuori dal veicolo Shizuka sentì un brivido gelido lungo la schiena, chiaramente i suoi brutti presentimenti non erano per niente infondato. Istintivamente si avvicinò ad Hayato e si strinse al suo braccio. Vedendo quanto fosse scossa l'uomo le accarezzo la testa in dolci carezze prima di cingerle la vita con fare protettivo.

Zero d'altra parte non si sentiva meglio della sorella, tutti i suoi sensi sia quelli di hunter che quelli da purosangue recentemente sviluppati gli stavano gridando di tornare indietro e non tornare mai più vicino a quella villa. Sentiva il fiato mancargli in gola, il suo corpo era come paralizzato e se non fosse stata per la presenza di Kaname avrebbe avuto seri problemi di autocontrollo sulle sue funzioni.

Furono accompagnati all'interno da uno dei vari camerieri messi a disposizione per la serata. Appena misero piede nella grande sala da ricevimento diverse persone iniziarono ad avvicinarli, principalmente persone che non erano potute venire al loro ricevimento la vigilia di Natale e che a quanto pare volevano congratularsi con Zero e Kaname per l'annuncio del loro fidanzamento. La cosa era sospetta di per se, ma quando si girò per cercare Shizuka o Hayato Zero si accorse che non erano più vicino a loro.

Non era un caso che fossero stati separati. Lo sapeva. Qualsiasi cosa Sara Shiburaki stesse tramando lo aveva già messo in funzione, ne era così sicuro. Per quanto ci provassero ogni volta che finiva la conversazione con qualcuno un altro vampiro era pronto a tenerli occupati e lontani da sua sorella e Hayato. Per paura di essere separato anche da Kaname si avvicinò di più a lui.

Stavano parlando con un importante nobile candidato ad entrare nel consiglio degli anziani. Più che altro stava parlando con Kaname di politica e Zero non voleva essere nel suo posto. Se ne stava fermo al suo fianco ad ascoltare senza dire una parola, non voleva rovinare tutto dicendo qualcosa di sbagliato o inopportuno o non sapeva cosa. La politica non era esattamente il suo forte e se avesse parlato con questo vampiro o qualsiasi altro viscido nobile membro del consiglio avrebbe finito per piazzare loro una pallottola tra gli occhi

-Kiryuu-sama- Una voce femminile lo chiamò con un tono esitante. Si girò verso di essa e si ritrovò davanti Ruka Souen avvolta in un elegante vestito rosa antico, teneva le mani strette in grembo e aveva un'espressione un po' preoccupata e un po' irrequieta

-Souen-sempai- Disse come forma di saluto. Non sapeva se dedicarle la sua piena attenzione. Decise che era il caso di essere formale, lei era l'unica degli amici di Kaname con cui aveva ancora dei conti in sospeso. Sapeva che lei aveva una cotta per il purosangue e che era improbabile che accettasse volentieri la loro relazione

-Ecco, io, volevo parlarle per quanto riguarda Kaname-sama- Zero decise che forse era il caso di darle la sua attenzione e senza accorgersene diede le spalle a Kaname

-Di cosa vuole parlare, Souen-sempai?- Lei si guardò intorno come se fosse a disagio in quella situazione; non che lui si stesse divertendo -Io volevo scusarmi per il mio comportamento nei suoi confronti, non mi sono comportata come consone verso una persone del suo livello. Era solo arrabbiata perché ancora una volta Kaname-sama non provava niente verso di me, ma in fondo ho sempre saputo che non ci sarebbe potuto essere niente fra di noi. Siamo di due classi diverse, un purosangue può solo e solamente sposare e procreare con un purosangue. Io non sarei mai stata contemplata nel progetto- Fece un inchino e i suoi lunghi capelli biondi le ricaddero davanti al volto -Sono pronta ad affrontare qualsiasi punizione lei creda sia appropriata-

Zero sospirò; perché i vampiri erano sempre così fissate con queste punizioni

-Per prima cosa ti chiederei di alzare la testa, non sono avvezzo a parlare con la nuca delle persone- Lei fece come chiesto ma tenne comunque lo sguardo basso, come se non riuscisse a guardarlo negli occhi e fosse a disagio di quell'improvviso cambio di formalità -Vorrei anche guardati negli occhi-

Ruka allora alzò lo sguardo e si stupì di vedere un sorriso sul volto del neo-purosangue

-Non intendo punirti; e per cosa, poi? Non c'è neanche bisogno che ti tu scusi. Sono solo felice che tu sia voluta venire a parlarmi. Spero che riusciremo ad andare d'accordo d'ora in poi- Zero non si aspettò di veder comparire un velo di stupore e ansia, come se si sentisse improvvisamente in colpa per qualcosa. Abbassò lo sguardo, poi lo spostò intorno per la stanza con fare nervoso. Poi all'improvviso fece un profondo inchino

-Gome nasai[1], Kiryuu-sama- Disse frettolosamente poi scappò nella direzione opposta. Confuso dal comportamento della ragazza, sperò solo che tutto fosse andato per il meglio. Decise che ci avrebbe pensato più tardi, ora sarebbe tornato ad ascoltare la noiosa conversazione tra Kaname e l'inutile nobile

Ma quando si girò …

-Kaname …?-

…

Il purosangue non c'era più

* * *

><p>Kaname stava parlando con un spavaldo nobile che credeva di cadere nelle sue grazie lodandolo e lastricando doro ogni sua parola in modo da poter entrare nel consiglio. Ma se continuava così non sarebbe arrivato vivo a fine serata. E mentre si tratteneva dal farlo fuori all'istante un cameriere si fermò al suo fianco. Sul palmo della mano teneva un vassoio sul quale c'era un foglio piegato quattro volte con estrema cura. L'uomo non disse niente ma allungò impercettibilmente il braccio verso Kaname.<p>

Suo malgrado fu costretto a prendere quel biglietto. Con un gesto noncurante fece in modo che il nobile davanti a lui e non appena ebbe l'oggetto tra le mani il cameriere se ne andò senza dire una parola. Sospettoso aprì il foglio e cominciò a leggere

_Vieni alla terrazza, ti conviene presentarti. Non vuoi che succeda qualcosa al tuo futuro consorte, vero?_

Kaname riconobbe subito la scrittura elegante e precisa dell'ospite della festa. Si girò verso Zero, ma era coinvolto in una conversazione con Ruka. I toni erano tranquilli e sembrava che si stessero chiarendo. Non sapeva se prendere quella minaccia sul serio. Zero ora era un purosangue, ma i suoi poteri non si erano risvegliati del tutto, era più forte di un nobile ma vulnerabile all'attacco di un altro sangue puro. Sperava solo che Shizuka e Hayato fossero in zona per controllarlo.

Si allontanò in silenzio, sapendo già la strada verso la terrazza. Quando vi arrivò Sara Shiburaki era lì, ad un passo dal parapetto che guardava verso il parco appartenente alla tenuta della sua famiglia. Appena sentì la sua presenza si girò verso di lui. Il suo volto era pienamente sereno anche se poteva vedere una nota di soddisfazione

-Sei venuto- Si avvicinò di quale passo e poi si fermò

-Non puoi minacciare Zero. È un purosangue, non puoi fargli niente- Sara si portò elegantemente una mano alla bocca come per mascherare un moto di divertimento

-Potrà anche essere un sangue puro, ma sappiamo entrambi che per come stanno le cose ora non sarebbe in grado di resistere ad un mio attacco- Kaname rimase impassibile a quell'affermazione ma nella sua mente si chiedeva come facesse Sara a sapere l'estensione dei poteri di Zero

-Cosa vuoi, Shiburaki?-

-Oh, ma come sei formale, Kaname. Chiamami pure Sara- Ma Kaname non fece cenno di aver appena dato retta a quell'affermazione. Lei alzò le spalle noncurante -Poco male- Fece un sorriso angelico che sapeva di menzogna -Credo che tu sappia perché sei qui. È perché _io_ ti voglio qui. Voglio te; c'è sempre stato qualcuno tra noi due. Prima la tua sorellina, poi questo Kiryuu. Ma ora le cose cambieranno-

-Sara anche se sarò costretto a stare con te non ti potrò mai amare-

-Oh, ma non mi devi amare. Non mi serve che tu mi ami. Io ti voglio e basta. E ciò che voglio lo ottengo. _Sempre_- Il suo sorriso ora rispecchiava la sua vera natura, non più con quella falsa maschera angelica -Oh, sta arrivando-

Kaname non sapeva a cosa o chi si stesse riferendo, sapeva solo che quando cercò di voltarsi verso la porta il suo corpo non rispose ai suoi comandi. Era immobilizzato. Con orrore sentiva la presenza di Zero avvicinarsi proprio mentre il volto di Sara Shiburaki si avvicinava con al suo …

… con quel ghigno soddisfatto di chi già sapeva che le cose sarebbero andare come le aveva pianificate.

* * *

><p>Quando si accorse che Kaname non era più dove lo aveva lasciato si mise a cercarlo. Fece molta fatica a trovarlo, riusciva a sentire la sua presenza ma era molto sfocata, non riusciva a collocarlo con precisione. Più di una volta imboccò una strada sbagliata ma ora ne era sicura, si stava avvicinando, la sua presenza diventava finalmente di nuovo nitida. Ma con essa poteva anche sentire l'aura di Sara Shiburaki e la preoccupazione aveva lasciato il posto al terrore. C'era qualcosa che non andava. Perché erano insieme? Perché Kaname se ne era andato per poter stare con lei?<p>

Affrettò il passo. Ogni metro che lo separava dalla sua meta si sentiva sempre più male, come se sapesse che quello che avrebbe visto non gli sarebbe piaciuto. C'era quasi, era sicuro che si trovassero sulla terrazza, li sentiva chiaramente. Mancavano pochi, pochissimi metri. Il battito era alle stelle e se fosse stato ancora umano avrebbe creduto di avere un attacco di cuore.

Ma avrebbe voluto con tutto se stesso essere ancora umano e morire prima di varcare la soglia della terrazza. In quel momento fu davvero convinto che il suo cuore si fosse fermato. O si fosse spezzato in un numero infinito di pezzi.

Lì poco avanti c'erano Kaname e Sara Shiburaki.

E si stavano baciando

***Owari Cap. 20***

* * *

><p><strong>Dizionario<strong>

[1] Gome nasai: Mi dispiace

* * *

><p>-Colpo di scena ragazzi!- ndJane<p>

-Certo che ne sei proprio felice- ndRan

-Ovvio, per una volta non c'è smanceria o chili di zucchero. Un po' di suspense, un po' di dolore!- ndJane

-Lo sai che non è salutare il fatto che tu ne sia così felice?- ndRan

-Oh, andiamo che guastafeste che sei. Dico solo che un buon cambiamento di prospettiva era quello che ci voleva- ndJane

-Tu sei davvero pazza- ndRan

-Grazie per il complimento- ndJane

-Lasciamo perdere, sei una causa persa. Spero che questo capitolo non vi abbia sconvolti troppo. Ma tranquilli, fa tutto parte di una grande piano universale … anche se no, forse è solo Jane che si vuole divertire un po'. Per quanto malsano questo possa essere. Comunque, siamo riuscite ad aggiornare in un tempo relativamente breve, considerando l'impegno gravoso dell'università e il fatto che in questo periodo siamo cotte, tra febbre, raffreddori e chi più ne ha più ne metta. Per questo ora noi ci congediamo- ndRan

-Ben detto, aspettiamo numerosi commenti, grazie- ndJane

-Oh mio … Jane hai detto quella parola. Devi proprio avere la febbre- ndRan

-Ma stai zitta. Ci vediamo- ndJane

-Alla prossima!- ndRan

* * *

><p><strong>P.S.: <strong>Vi ricordiamo di venirci a trovare su Facebook alle pagine "Otaku & Yaoi Shrine" e "Mafia Land" e su Tumblr "Ran&Jane's Manga Café"


	21. Tears & Anger

**Capitolo 21 - Tears & Anger**

Lì poco avanti c'erano Kaname e Sara Shirabuki.

E si stavano baciando.

Zero non era sicuro di cosa stesse provando, anzi era sicuro che il suo cervello avesse smesso di funzionare. Gli sembrava di essersi staccato dalla realtà mentre quell'immagine si imprimeva nella sua retina. Era anche sicuro di non star respirando. Gli sembrava di morire. Come se gli avessero strappato la stessa regione di vita

-K-Kaname?- La sua voce uscì come un flebile sussurrò che andò a perdersi nella fredda aria di quella notte che per tutti era una festa, mentre per lui era la fine.

Vide Sara Shirabuki staccarsi da Kaname e guardarlo con un sorriso compiaciuto e soddisfatto, poi si portò una mano alla bocca e con finto stupore ebbe il coraggio di dirlo

-Oh, eri qui?- Quanto odiava quella voce.

Ma ciò che più gli faceva male era Kaname; non si girò a guardarlo e non cercò di giustificarsi, non disse niente, non si mosse di un millimetro.

Avrebbe voluto piangere, gridare, urlare, ma non ne aveva le forze. Voleva solo andare via. Scappare da quella vista, da quella realtà che faceva male, dannatamente male. E quello fu ciò che fece, si girò e prese a correre più veloce che poté. In un attimo fu al di fuori dell'edificio. Continuò a correre finché ebbe fiato in gola. Non seppe dire di quanti chilometri si fosse allontanato, ma più lontano era, meglio era.

E lì, da solo, nel bosco si lasciò andare.

Gridò come non aveva mai fatto in vita sua. Gridava contro l'ingiustizia che sembrava rincorrerlo da sempre. Contro quel fato crudele che gli aveva portato via i genitori, il suo amato fratello e ora l'unica persona che aveva amato; amato così tanto da rischiare la vita per poter stare con lei, che aveva amato più se stesso.

Quella persona che ora gli aveva voltato le spalle, lo aveva tradito nel peggiore dei modi. Prima lo aveva convinto di essere tutto il suo mondo e poi lo lasciava da parte come un giocattolo che lo aveva stancato. Si sentiva così stupido, così ingenuo per aver preso per vero tutte quelle promesse, tutto il tempo passato insieme, tutto ciò che ormai era diventato il suo universo. E che in pochi, strazianti secondi era finito in mille pezzi.

La sua furia alimentò quei poteri che ancora non sapeva controllare e che impazzirono completamente. Sfogò la sua rabbia, la sua frustrazione su ciò che lo circondava. Albero dopo albero intorno a lui si andò a formare uno spiazzo ogni secondo più grande; un completo spettacolo di distruzione.

Di caos.

Dove niente aveva più senso. Dove Kaname non lo amava più. O forse non lo aveva mai amato.

Quel pensiero invece che infiammare la sua rabbia come benzina sul fuoco, lo lasciò privo di forze con il fiato corto per lo sforzo appena compiuto e un vuoto al posto del cuore. Perché era così che si sentiva, come se gli avessero strappato il cuore dal petto. I suoi occhi tornarono al loro naturale lilla e ogni emozione sparì dal suo viso.

Le gambe non ressero più il suo peso e all'improvviso si ritrovò in ginocchio. Avrebbe voluto appoggiarsi a qualcosa ma non era rimasto nulla in piedi. Così a fatica si alzò e senza pensare a niente cercò di allontanandosi ancora di più, sperando di andare nella direzione giusta. Dopo non sapeva quanto tempo arrivò al limite della zona che aveva distrutto e si accasciò addosso al primo albero; la schiena premuta contro la ruvida corteccia, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto e la vista annebbiata.

* * *

><p>Sara guardò divertita la figura di Zero sparire oltre la soglia della terrazza. Spostò lo sguardo verso Kaname<p>

-Ci è rimasto male, poverino. Peccato che tu non possa andargli dietro. Ma forse è meglio così, non trovi? Altrimenti potrebbe morire nel sonno, magari per insufficienza respiratoria- Disse e poi scoppiò in una fragorosa risata

Kaname impotente rimase lì impossibilito a muoversi mentre sentiva il legame con Zero affievolirsi secondo dopo secondo

"Ti prego, Zero. Ti prego, credi del nostro amore"

* * *

><p>Shizuka aveva capito subito che qualcosa non andava. La disperazione di Zero era irradiata con tale forza che era riuscita a percepirla a distanza senza bisogno di entrare in contatto con lui. Lo aveva anche sentito allontanarsi a grande velocità ed era corsa nella sua direzione.<p>

Qualcosa era andato storto, lo sapeva, lo sentiva. Non aveva idea di dove fosse Kaname ma qualcosa era successo tra i due, per forza. Quando percepì la furia e l'onda di energia emanata da Zero accelerò il passo. Quando arrivò nella spazio creato dalla sua rabbia, però, non vide il ragazzo. Riuscì a sentire la sua presenza più avanti, ma aveva quella brutta impressione che la sua aura si stesse affievolendo.

Non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato de gli fosse successo qualcosa mentre non era stata in grado di rimanere affianco a lui e proteggerlo. Quella Shirabuki doveva aver fatto un incantesimo illusorio per farla allontanare da Zero. Alla fine lo trovò seduto contro un albero, gli occhi erano rivolti verso il basso e tutta la sua postura era fiacca, come una marionetta senza fili a sostenerla

-Zero- Disse ma il suono sembrò perdersi e il ragazzo non fece cenno si averla sentita. Decise allora di avvicinarsi e si sedette accanto a lui. Gli mise una mano sulla spalla e in pochi secondi le passò davanti agli occhi tutto ciò che gli era successo in quelle ultime ore -Oh, Zero- Le lacrime presero a scendere dai suoi occhi verdi e di slanciò lo abbraccio

-Nee-san?- Quel gesto lo aveva un attimo scosso dal suo torpore

-Sì, sono qui Zero. Non ti lascio, non ti abbandono. Te l'ho promesso- Sentì il suo respiro farsi affannato

-N-Ne-san- La voce uscì rotta dai singhiozzi che non riusciva più a trattenere. Lì nelle braccia dell'unica persona di cui si fidava davvero, che non lo avrebbe mai abbandonato, si lasciò andare ad un pianto liberatorio -Non mi ama. Non mi ama più!-

-Stai tranquillo, sfogati. Ti farà bene-

-No. È tutto finito. Non ce la faccio, non un'altra volta. Perché, perché dove sempre capitare tutto a me?! Cosa ho fatto di male!-

-Te l'ho già detto la prima volta che ci siamo incontrati. Tu non hai nessuna colpa, tu non hai fatto niente, tesoro. La vita è solamente così crudele. Ma vedrai ce la caveremo. Usciremo da questa situazione insieme, nii-chan-

Nel silenzio della notte si sentivano solo frasi sconnesse interrotte da singhiozzi e le sue parole di conforto

-Ho bisogno di te, Shizuka-

-Lo so, Zero. Vedrai andrà tutto bene. Andrà tutto bene- Ma in quel momento, a dispetto delle sue stesse parole, anche lei aveva paura. C'era qualcosa di strano che, però, non riusciva a spiegarsi. E in realtà non era per niente sicura che sarebbe andato tutto bene. Ma doveva essere forte, Zero stava avendo un collasso emotivo. Aveva bisogno del suo appoggio, era tutto ciò che gli era rimasto.

-Shizuka- La voce di Hayato le diede forza. Strinse a se il corpo ormai esausto del suo fratellino mentre sentiva la presenza costante del suo ragazzo accanto a lei. Era rimasto in disparte ma sapeva che era arrivato praticamente insieme a lei. Voltò la testa per guardarlo e senza dire niente fu convinta che le cose si sarebbero sistemate. Lo vedeva nei suoi occhi, nel modo dolce ma fiero in cui la guardavano -Torniamo a casa-

Shizuka annuì. Hayato le si avvicinò e lasciò che fosse lui a portare il corpo esanime di Zero fino alla loro casa. Insieme si incamminarono, lei stretta accanto a lui con una mano che stringeva quella del fratello.

* * *

><p>Erano passati due giorni e le condizioni di Zero non facevano altro che peggiorare. Passava gran parte del tempo a letto, dormiva molto, aveva spesso febbre e respiro affannato, cose strane visto che era una sangue puro e non sarebbe dovuto stare male fisicamente. Shizuka aveva il sospetto che questo malessere fosse causato dal blood bond che rischiava di venir spezzato.<p>

Quando una delle due parti perdeva per qualche ragione provava sentimenti negativi molto forti e la fiducia veniva a mancare era possibile che il legame formatosi si potesse spezzare. Più forte era, più devastanti saranno le conseguenze per entrambe le parti.

Ciò che era successo era grave abbastanza per giustificare le condizioni del ragazzo. Se non facevano qualcosa Zero rischiava davvero di morire. L'unica cosa che non le era chiaro era la rapidità con cui l'aura di Zero si stava affievolendo. Era troppo veloce, se andava avanti così non sarebbe sopravvissuto neanche fino alla fine della settimana.

Shizuka voleva fare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa per salvarlo. Si conoscevano da così poco ma in quel breve lasso di tempo aveva condiviso così tanto, che le sembrava si conoscessero da molto più tempo, forse da sempre. Le sembrava che Zero fosse davvero suo fratello e non solo perché ora condivideva lo stesso sangue.

Quando aveva visto ciò che era successo dalle emozioni di Zero per la prima volta aveva creduto che le sue capacità avessero sbagliato. Le sembrava impossibile che Kaname avesse tradito Zero. La sapeva, l'aveva sentito l'amore che il suo amico d'infanzia provava per il suo fratellino era più che autentico e anche molto forte.

Come aveva già sospettato c'era qualcosa sotto ed era quasi certa, anzi più che certa, che centrasse Sara Shirabuki. Non l'aveva mai incontrata prima della festa di natale e quell'incontro l'aveva asciata scossa. Non aveva mai visto una persona che potesse essere così diversa al'esterno e all'interno. Aveva un autocontrollo sulle sue azioni da far paura e una mente tanto geniale quanto sadica che avrebbe messo in ombra le più grandi menti criminali del mondo. Una combinazione decisamente letale.

E loro erano diventati burattini nelle sue mani. Era sicura che tutto andasse secondo i suoi piani. Ma non poteva permettere che lei giocasse con le loro vite, soprattutto di quelle due persone che erano così importanti per lei. Doveva fare qualcosa in prima persona e doveva farlo ora

-Hayato- L'uomo si girò a guardarla. Erano seduti sul divano abbracciati mentre Zero dormiva come ormai suo solito in una delle stanze al piano di sopra

-Sì, Shizuka?- Lei lo guardò negli occhi

-Devo andare da Kaname. Sono sicura che Shirabuki ha qualcosa in mente e sta facendo del male a entrambi. Devo capire cos'ha in mente e cosa sta succedendo. Dove andare- La sua voce risoluta non ammetteva obiezioni

-Lo so. Fai attenzione, però, potrebbe quasi certamente essere una trappola-

-Già, ma non mi posso fermare. Altrimenti Zero morirà. Resta qui tu con lui-

-Okay- Le diede un bacio sulla tempia prima di lasciarla andare

* * *

><p>Quando arrivò alla villa nessuno la ostacolò, nemmeno quando chiese di poter incontrare Kaname. Non seppe dire se questo la sorprendeva o no. Fu accolta e accompagnata in una stanza che al momento era vuota. Le fu detto di aspettare l'arrivo dei <em>signori<em>, come se fossero già sposati. Questo la fece infuriare ma doveva mantenere il controllo altrimenti non avrebbe mai vinto contro quella donna.

La porta alle sua spalle si aprì e quando si girò per guardare vide Kaname tenere braccetto Sara Shirabuki come se fosse la cosa più naturale di questo mondo. Ma c'era qualcosa che non andava, lo sentiva nell'aria. A prima vista Kaname sembrava in perfetta forma ma ad una più attenta osservazione poteva vedere che respirava in modi più affannato anche se lo mascherava bene e la sua pelle era decisamente troppo chiara anche per un vampiro.

Ma in linea di massima se la stava cavando meglio di Zero, molto meglio. Perché Kaname non stava male quanto lui?

-Che piacere averla qui Ikurumi-san. Cosa la porta a farci visita?-

-Sono qui per poter parlare con Kaname, possibilmente da sola-

-Oh, ma noi non abbiamo segreti. Di qualsiasi cosa vogliate potete farlo anche con me qui- Il suo sorriso era così odioso, avrebbe voluto colpirla con tutte le sua forze, ma si trattenne. Se voleva giocar sporco lo avrebbe fatto anche lei.

***Owari Cap. 21***

* * *

><p>-Eccoci di nuovo qui! Felici di vederci così presto?- ndRan<p>

-Spero proprio di sì!- ndJane

-Non vogliamo tirarla per le lunghe. Abbiamo solo qualche dubbio su questo capitolo. Era già pronto lunedì scorso, ma ogni volta che lo rileggiamo non ci convince. Dopo rifacimenti vari abbiamo deciso di pubblicarlo così, ma non siamo ancora pienamente soddisfatte. Per il prossimo aggiornamento non credo dovrete aspettare molto, il 22° capitolo è già in fase di scrittura- ndRan

-Siamo stanche quindi la finiamo qui oggi- ndJane

-Alla prossima!- ndRan

* * *

><p><strong>P.S.: <strong>Vi ricordiamo di venirci a trovare su Facebook alle pagine "Otaku & Yaoi Shrine" e "Mafia Land" e su Tumblr "Ran&Jane's Manga Café"


	22. Determination & Resolution

**Capitolo 22 - ****Determination**** & Resolution**

Shizuka sapeva cosa doveva fare per sapere la verità. Era un'epatica, per buon dio, le sarebbe bastato toccare Kaname o Sara. La seconda sarebbe stata più efficace essendo la mente dietro a tutto il casino che stavano vivendo, ma visto che non aveva motivo di farlo doveva ripiegare su quello che il suo amico sapeva.

E così fece. Corse verso Kaname e lo afferrò per le braccia, staccandolo nel processo dall'odiosa sangue puro

-Kaname! Si può sapere cosa ti è preso?!- Disse, o meglio urlò, giusto per giustificare il suo mezzo drastico. Vide qualcosa negli occhi di Kaname prima di rivedere la scena dal suo punto di vista

_Sara, le sue parole, le sue minacce._

_Zero che si avvicinava. Sara che avvicinava._

_Lui che non riusciva a muoversi._

_Il bacio._

_La sua rabbia. La disperazione di Zero. La soddisfazione di Sara._

_La sua frustrazione e quel senso di impotenza._

"_Ti prego, Zero. Ti prego, credi del nostro amore"_

"Vattene Shizuka, non sei al sicuro qui e non lo è nemmeno Zero!" Quelle parole la riportarono al presente, ma cercò di non far vedere quanto fosse scioccata. Doveva aver fiducia nelle sue doti di attrice

-Come puoi avergli fatto questo?! Zero …- Doveva essere drammatica e convincente sul fatto che non sapesse niente, ma le lacrime che le salirono agli occhi erano autentiche -… Zero, lui … lui sta morendo!- Kaname all'esterno non mostrò nessuna emozione, ma lei poteva sentire come quelle parole lo avessero distrutto dentro

"Convinci Zero che non l'ho tradito, digli che c'è l'ho ancora, il suo regalo. Lo vorrei tanto, ma per come stanno le cose ora non posso andarmene. È l'unico modo per proteggervi"

-Non dici niente, eh? Non te frega niente di lui?! Sei solo uno sporco bastardo! Mi fidavo di te, Zero si fidava di te! Ti ha amato più di chiunque altro! Più di se stesso!- Urlò e con la coda dell'occhio vide la sporca purosangue sorridere compiaciuta "Ricordatelo Kaname"

-Dì qualcosa, dannazione!- Ora le lacrime le scendevano e quel senso di impotenza che aveva sentito in Kaname si stava diffondendo in lei come un virus. Strinse la mani che ancora afferravano il purosangue

-Vattene Shizuka- Disse, ma grazie al collegamento lei poté sentire i suoi veri pensieri "Ti voglio bene, Shizuka. Ti affido Zero, digli che lo amo"

-Se è quello che vuoi, me ne vado- Si staccò da Kaname e già lo sentiva così lontano. Lanciò uno sguardo verso Sara che se ne stava lì di fianco a sorridere compiaciuta, convinta che i suoi piani procedessero nel migliore dei modi. Forse per ora era così, ma almeno adesso sapeva la verità su ciò che era successo

-Cosa aspetta, Ikurumi-san? Ovviamente Kaname non la vuole più qui- Il suo sorriso le sembrava sempre più un ghigno soddisfatto

-Non è finita qui, Sara- Uso il suo nome senza onorifici apposta, per averla vinta almeno in questo, per mancarle di rispetto di proposito. Se questa sua ripicca avesse avuto effetto o meno Sara non le diede possibilità di capirlo. Lei, però, lo aveva fatto solo per puro soddisfacimento personale per cui … -Mi rivedrai, di sicuro-

Una volta che nella stanza furono rimasti solo Sara e Kaname la sangue puro disse divertita

-Non aspetto altro-

* * *

><p>Quando fu di nuovo a casa non trovò Hayato in salotto dove lo aveva lasciato, ma ci mise poco a capire dov'era. Salì le scale e raggiunse la camera dove riposava Zero. Lo trovò seduto su una sedia di fianco al letto, con una mano accarezzava i capelli del ragazzo mentre una dolce melodia riempiva la stanza.<p>

Sorrise. Era una ninna nanna che le cantava quando non riusciva a dormire, perché ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi rivedeva i suoi genitori venir uccisi e sparire davanti ai suoi occhi. Quando lei gli aveva chiesto dove l'avesse imparata, Hayato le aveva risposto che gliela aveva insegnata la donna di cui si era innamorato tanti secoli prima

-Si stava agitando nel sonno. Con te funzionava sempre- La sua voce la riportò alla realtà

-Già, è proprio una bella canzone- Gli si avvicinò fino a fermasi in piedi di fianco a lui

-Prima si è svegliato, delirava. Ho cercato di fargli mangiare qualcosa, ma ha vomitato tutto quasi subito. Sta dimagrendo a vista d'occhio- Senza guardarla le cinse la vita con un braccio

-È troppo presto. Questa cosa sta decorrendo troppo in fretta. Non capisco cosa possa essere-

-Non è per il blood bond?- Lui si voltò a guardarla e Shizuka nei suoi occhi dorati vide un'enorme preoccupazione. Si era affezionato molto a Zero

-No, o almeno, non solo. Quando ho incontrato Kaname stava male anche lui, ma non così. Ci deve essere qualcosa d'altro- Si sedette sul letto stringendo una mano di Zero tra le sue

-Come è andato l'incontro?- Lei gli spiegò ciò che aveva visto e ciò che aveva percepito attraverso Kaname

-Dietro ogni avvenimento c'è quella dannata. Sta minacciando Kaname con la vita di Zero. Se lei lo attaccasse non avrebbe speranza, a mala pena è ancora in vita- Cercò di non piangere, davvero, ma non sapeva se ci sarebbe riuscita

-Cosa vuoi fare?- Sospirò

-Per il momento vorrei fargli capire che Kaname non l'ha abbandonato, forse così il blood bond non si spezzerà del tutto e avremo una speranza in più di salvarlo. Ma se non sappiamo cos'altro abbia …- Hayato con una mano la costrinse a guardarlo negli occhi

-Non ti preoccupare, Shizuka, una soluzione la troveremo. Sistemeremo anche questa storia tra loro due. Non sopporterei di vedere di nuovo due persone che si amano essere costrette a stare lontane- Sorrise rassicurante e lei fu contagiata dalla sua positività

-Grazie per essere qui con me-

-Ci sarò sempre- Si chinò in avanti per baciarla

In quel momento un lamento da parte di Zero li costrinse a separarsi. Il corpo prese a tremare violentemente, la fronte era imperlata di sudore, una mano andò istintivamente alla gola. I suoi occhi si aprirono all'improvviso ma non vide un caldo lilla, ma un acceso rosso cremisi. Capendo il suo bisogno Shizuka si scoprì un polso e lo posizionò davanti al volto di Zero.

Lui non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Con avidità mandò giù interi litri di sangue. Normalmente ad un certo punto o si sarebbe fermato lui o lo avrebbe fatto lei, ma quella era una situazione d'emergenza. Più ne aveva meglio era. Ad un certo punto sentì un lieve giramento di testa, ma decise che non era ancora il momento

"Speriamo solo che lo assimili e non lo sputi"

Ad un certo punto fu proprio Zero a staccarsi; aveva il fiato corto mentre tentava di mettersi seduto. Shizuka e Hayato lo aiutarono, lei si spostò e gli si sedette vicino avvolgendolo in un abbraccio come a volerlo proteggere da quel male sconosciuto. Con una mano gli scostò la frangia dalla fronte poi gli diede un bacio sulla tempia. Se lo tenne vicino sperando inutilmente di sottrargli un po' di dolore invece che condividerlo e basta

-S-Shizuka- La sua voce era flebile e appena udibile

-Cosa c'è, Zero?-

-I-Io …- Non riuscì a finire la frase che iniziò a tossire e ben presto sangue prese a uscire a fiotti dalle sua labbra cianotiche

"Cosa ti sta succedendo Zero?"

* * *

><p>Hayato l'aveva aiutata a portarlo in braccio fino in bagno per lavarlo. Sebbene Zero avesse cercato di lavarsi da solo ma non ne aveva le forze; poteva vederlo quando questa impotenza lo stesse demoralizzando a livello psicologico, proprio lui che se l'era cavata sempre da solo senza mai chiedere aiuto a nessuno.<p>

Dovette sorreggerlo quasi tutto il tempo per evitare che annegasse in venti centimetri d'acqua; Shizuka soffriva a vederlo così passivo, le sembrava di vedere il fantasma del ragazzo che era stato. Doveva fargli sapere cosa aveva scoperto il prima possibile. O sarebbe stato troppo tardi.

Quando, però, tornarono nella stanza da letto Zero si addormentò di colpo, esausto. Mentre lo guardava dormire sentiva ancora l'impotenza e l'ansia possederla. Un paio di braccia la abbracciarono da dietro e come sempre la sola presenza di Hayato l'aiutò a calmarsi

-Si salverà, Shizuka. Lo salverai-

-Lo spero tanto- Cercò di non piangere ma le lacrime scesero lo stesso, ma si asciugò subito le guance. Non era il momento di piangere. Aspettarono che Zero si svegliasse seduti su due sedie di fianco al letto. Shizuka stava per addormentarsi quando sentì il ragazzo si stirò di nuovo; sollevò a fatica la palpebre, come se la fioca luce della stanza gli ferisse gli occhi. Quando ci riuscì la guardò e sorrise debolmente

-S-Shizuka- Disse in un sussurro rauco. Lei gli accarezzò una guancia con il dorso della mano

-Sono qui, tesoro. Senti devo dirti una cosa importante, okay?- Lui annuì guardandola attento -Riguarda Kaname- A sentire quel nome scostò lo sguardo dal suo e voltò la testa dall'altra parte -Zero credimi, è tutto un piano di Sara. Non devi credere a ciò che hai visto- Il suo tono suonava disperato e sperava che non lo scambiasse per un disperato tentativo di convincerlo. Anche se comunque si trattava della sua ultima speranza di salvarlo

-Mi ha preso in giro. Non mi ama- Sperava che non lo dicesse sul serio, che non se ne fosse davvero così certo da non essere più convinto del contrario

-No, Zero. Kaname ti ama, lo ha fatto per proteggerti- Zero scosse debolmente la testa -Ascoltami, i tuoi poteri non si sono ancora risvegliati del tutto, se Sara tentasse di ucciderti tu non avresti speranza. È forte Zero, praticamente allo stesso livello di Kaname. Ma il suo potere è davvero terrificante; può controllare i movimenti di qualsiasi cosa sia viva, può limitare i movimenti volontari immobilizzandoti, ma può anche fermare gli organi interni uccidendoti senza che tu possa fare niente. È estremamente pericolosa-

-Kaname, lui ...- I suoi occhi erano pieni di speranza; occhi di chi voleva crede con tutte le sue forze che ciò che stava sentendo fosse la verità

-Ti ama, Zero-

-D-Davvero?-

-Sì! Mi ha detto di dirti che c'è l'ha ancora, ciò che gli hai regalato-

-Il mio ciondolo- Gocce salate iniziarono a scendere dai suoi occhi lilla, diverse da quelle che aveva versato fino a quel momento. Erano di nuovo lacrime di gioia

-Devi reagire, questo comportamento non è da te. Tu sei quello che ha combattuto l'adozione di sangue, sei l'unico vampiro ad aver cambiato classe così drasticamente. Hai una forza di volontà che basterebbe per il mondo intero- Sperava di donargli quella forza che gli era stata strappata via. Vide i suoi occhi perdere quel velo di apatia e le sue pupille si strinsero in uno sguardo determinato

-Kaname, devo andare da lui- Nella sua voce c'era quella fermezza che le era tanto mancata, ma …

-Cosa?- Zero cercò di mettersi seduto ma solo quello sforzo gli fece venire il fiato corto -No, Zero è troppo pericoloso- Imperterrito il ragazzo scostò le pesanti coperte e con un brivido si sedette al lato del letto -Non ce la puoi fare ... no fermo, non ti alzare- Quando cercò di mettersi in piedi le sue gambe non ressero il suo peso e crollò a terra -Zero!- Shizuka cercò di aiutarlo a sedersi di nuovo sul letto ma lui non glielo permise. Cercò invece di avanzare verso la porta

-Devo salvare Kaname anche lui è in pericolo- Fu tutto ciò che disse, mentre inutilmente cercava di liberarsi dalla presa della sorella

-Sì, ma ha il controllo sui suoi poteri, è in grado di proteggersi se è in pericolo. E poi sono sicura che Sara non voglia ucciderlo, è lui che vuole- Insistette

-Kaname, devo andare da lui- Ripeté ancora ribellandosi

-Lo so, Zero. Aspetta almeno di esserti ripreso fisicamente! Ora non puoi …- Ma le sue proteste furono interrotte da una voce

-Shizuka- Era stato Hayato a parlare. Lei lo guardò negli occhi e per qualche secondo si sentì solo il respiro affannato di Zero -Deve andare-

-No, non possiamo lasciarlo andare! È a un passo dalla morte, non può andare là! Se Sara lo attacca potrebbe ucciderlo! Aspettiamo un po', solo un po'-

-Lo sai che finché non rinnova il blood bond con Kaname non si riprenderà del tutto- Hayato

-Sì che lo so. Ma portarlo ora è come mandarlo verso morte certa-

-Onegai[1], nee-san. Devo vedere Kaname-

-Zero- Lo abbracciò con forza e questa volta quando scesero le lacrime non le fermò -Per favore, Zero. aspettiamo ancora un po'. Almeno ventiquattro, anzi no, anche solo dodici ore-

-Odio vederti piangere, Shizuka- Disse come a volerla supplicare di smettere, ma anche volendo non era sicura di riuscirci

-Zero- Avrebbe voluto dirgli qualcos'altro per convincerlo ma non le uscirono altre parole.

Il ragazzo sospirò. Era stanco, gli facevano male la testa e il cuore. Da una parte non voleva altro che andare da Kaname e sistemare una volta per tutte questa faccenda. Dall'altra era sempre stato debole contro le lacrime e il solo pensiero che stava facendo del male a sua sorella lo lacerava. E forse non aveva neanche tutti i torti, nelle sue condizioni Sara lo avrebbe ucciso in meno di un minuto. Sebbene sentisse le forze tornagli ogni secondo che passava era decisamente ancora troppo debole

-Va bene Shizuka, hai ragione. Andremo domani notte- Lei gli sorrise sollevata

-Grazie Zero. Non sopravvivrei all'idea di averti mandato a morire- Dotto questo lo aiutò a ridistendersi sul letto per riposare, l'unica cosa che potesse fargli del bene in quel momento

Hayato a sua volta rimase lì con loro. In parte era sollevato per il compromesso a cui erano arrivati; in parte, invece, era preoccupato per ciò che avrebbero trovato a villa Shirabuki.

***Owari Cap. 22***

* * *

><p><strong>Dizionario<strong>

[1] Onegai: Ti prego

* * *

><p>-Konicchiwa! Ecco un nuovo aggiornamento!- ndRan<p>

-Un po' in ritardo- ndJane

-Lo so che avevamo promesso il nuovo capitolo per metà Dicembre ma le cose ci sono sfuggite un po' di mano, ma non siamo poi _così_ in ritardo. Comunque abbiamo aspettato di andare un po' avanti con il 23° prima di pubblicarlo; oh mamma … vedeste il prossimo capitolo … si scopriranno le vere intenzioni di Sara con un grande scoop …- ndRan

-Puoi smettila di auto-spoilerati come al solito per favore?- ndJane

-Ma sono eccitata!- ndRan

-Non è una scusa!- ndJane

-Antipatica. Fateci sapere cosa ne pensate e ricordate le vostre recensioni ci danno il potere di sconfiggere l'oscuro signore, colui che non deve essere nominato- ndRan

-Non puoi chiamarlo blocco dello scrittore come tutte le persone normali?- ndJane

-No che non posso, perde di pathos!- ndRan

-Lascia perdere, sei un caso perso. Alla prossima- ndJane

-Hey, non salutare senza di me, ciao alla prossima- ndRan

* * *

><p><strong>P.S.: <strong>Vi ricordiamo di venirci a trovare su Facebook alle pagine "Otaku & Yaoi Shrine" e "Mafia Land" e su Tumblr "Ran&Jane's Manga Café"


	23. Instinct & Protection

**Capitolo 23 - ****Instinct**** & Protection**

Zero si risvegliò quando il sole era ormai tramontato da diverse ore. Si sentiva più forte da quando aveva capito che Kaname non lo aveva tradito, ma era ben lontano dall'essere nel pieno delle forze. Sapeva che Shizuka avrebbe voluto aspettare altro tempo, glielo vedeva sul viso sebbene non gli disse niente quando si mise seduto. Ma lui doveva andare. Lo sapeva lui e lo sapevano sua sorella e Hayato.

Cercò di mettersi in piedi ma ancora le sue gambe non riuscivano a reggere il suo peso. Fu Hayato a sorreggerlo e con un gesto fluido si ritrovò in braccio al purosangue. In altre circostanze si sarebbe infuriato e avrebbe protestato, ma qui la situazione era grave e non c'era tempo per le sue lamentele. In silenzio si avviarono in direzione della Villa Shirabuki.

Non presero la macchina ma si avviarono a piedi, in fondo la loro meta non era così lontana. Mentre veniva portato in braccio sentiva la forte presa di Hayato sorreggerlo con forza, come a volerlo proteggere. Era bello, forse era questo che significava ad avere un fratello maggiore che si occupasse di te. Sperava che Ichiru l'avesse pensato almeno una volta, che si fosse sentito al sicuro in sua presenza, protetto; sperava di essersi preso cura di lui.

Non ci volle molto prima che la villa prese a stagliarsi contro il cielo scuro di nuvole. La sua struttura si stagliava imponente, gli sembrava così diversa dalla prima volta che l'aveva vista, quella sera dell'ultimo dell'anno che sembrava così lantana. Allora gli era parsa una normale villa di gente ricca; ora, invece, era il covo di quella donna che gli aveva strappato tutto.

Una volta arrivati al cancello non aspettarono che gli aprissero, Hayato scardinò i pesanti cancelli di ferro battuto con un'onda di furiosa energia scaraventandoli diversi metri di distanza. Atterrarono con un sordo tonfo che sembrò rimbombare nel silenzio della notte. Avanzarono verso l'entrata della casa e alla porta principale fu riservato lo stesso trattamento della cancellata.

L'interno dell'edificio era completamente vuoto, nessun tipo di servitù ad accoglierli; tutte le luci erano spente e si sentiva nell'aria un'atmosfera tetra, quasi da film dell'orrore. Stentavano a riconoscerla, sembrava così diversa dalla sala in cui si era tenuto il ricevimento; persino quando Shizuka era venuta lì il giorno precedente la casa le era sembrata più viva.

Senza dire una parola proseguirono verso le scale per poi andare al piano superiore da dove sentivano arrivare le inconfondibili aure di Kaname e Sara. Arrivati al primo piano si ritrovarono davanti un lungo corridoio che sembrava infinito con numerose porte tutte chiuse. Avanzarono finché non arrivarono alla sua fine dove si apriva un'ampia stanza. Quando intravide la figura di Kaname in piedi di fianco a quella di Sara, che era affacciata alla finestra dando loro la schiena, Zero si divincolò finché Hayato non lo lasciò andare.

Ebbe un momento di esitazione quando le sue gambe furono costrette a sorreggere all'improvviso tutto il suo perso. Per un secondo credette che sfracellarsi al suolo ma all'ultimo riuscì a reggersi in piedi. Faticosamente camminò il più velocemente possibile verso Kaname, ma quando ebbe fatto un solo passo nella stanza ogni suo muscolo si congelò sul posto. Per quanto cercasse di muoversi non ci riusciva.

I suoi occhi si sgranarono mentre si rendeva davvero conto del potere di Sara Shirabuki. L'ansia di non potersi muovere e il puro terrore di sentire il proprio cuore fermarsi senza poter fare nulla. Era un forte senso di impotenza e debolezza, sapere che qualcun altro era in grado di decretare la tua fine con tanta facilità

-Benvenuto, Zero- Quella tanto odiata voce lo riportò alla realtà -Ti stavo aspettando- Disse soddisfatta come se tutto stesse andando come da lei progettato; con eleganza si voltò verso di lui e lo guardò con quel dannato falso sorriso angelico

"Mi stava aspettando? Possibile che …" Lei si incamminò verso di lui

-È esattamente come stai pensando, era tutto calcolato; ma a questo verremo più tardi. Ora fatti guardare- Con una mano gli accarezzò una guancia, Zero sentì un moto di disgusto e avrebbe voluto scostarsi dal tocco gesto, desiderio che gli fu ovviamente negato -La tua pelle è così chiara e morbida. I tuoi occhi, così belli. Non a caso hai attirato l'attenzione del grande Kuran- Lo guardò negli occhi e sorridendo fece scivolare la mano sul suo collo dove fece un piccolo taglio, poi si chinò e leccò quelle poche gocce di sangue che erano sfuggite prima che a ferita si potesse richiudere -Delizioso-

-Lascialo stare!- La voce di Shizuka sembrò rimbombare nella stanza, sentì i suoi passi correre verso di lui ma poi tutto ciò che raggiunse le sue orecchie furono un tonfo e il chiaro suono di chi faticava a respirare. Hayato le gridò di lasciarla andare ma probabilmente era bloccato pure lui. Aprì la bocca e si rese conto che poteva parlare

-Farò ciò che vuoi, ma lei lasciala andare- Sperava che il suo sguardo fosse minaccioso

-Oh, non mi guardare così, Zero. Se nessuno si avvicina, nessuno si farà male- Il ragazzo si calmò solo quando sentì Shizuka respirare di nuovo normalmente

-Cosa vuoi, da me? Non è Kaname che hai sempre voluto?- Sara si voltò verso il purosangue alle sue spalle e poi riportò lo sguardo si di lui

-È vero, io ho sempre voluto Kaname, entrare a far parte della famiglia Kuran è sempre stato uno dei miei obbiettivi. Una volta diventata la signora Kuran avrei potuto manovrare lui e il suo enorme potere come se fosse una marionetta. Una bellissima, perfetta bambola ai miei comandi. Ma poi ho saputo della tua esistenza quando sei diventato un sangue puro, non potevo farmi sfuggire l'opportunità di avere entrambi- Era terrificante come potesse parlare con tale disinvoltura di una cosa tanto spregevole

-Quindi tutto quello che hai fatto …-

-Già, tutto era in funzione di questo momento. Prendere Kaname non sarebbe stata una cosa difficile, tu invece eri una sfida più divertente- E il divertimento glielo si poteva sentire chiaramente nel tono della voce -Questo era il mio piano originale, ma dopo la mia scoperta ho dovuto fare qualche … modifica-

-Quale scoperta?- Era curioso, cosa poteva aver scoperto da costringerla a cambiare i suoi piani

-Allora ci avevo visto giusto, tu e Kaname non ve ne siete accorti- Si fermò come se non volesse dire loro ciò che sapeva su di loro ma che loro stessi non sapevano -All'inizio, alla vostra festa di fidanzamento, non ne ero sicura, ma poi quando siete venuti alla mia festa ho avuto la mia conferma- Continuava a sorridere tutta contenta come se non aspettasse altro che vedere le loro facce quando avrebbero saputo

-Non vuoi condividere con noi la tua scoperta?-

-Per me va bene, ma preparatevi, potrebbe scioccarvi- Fece un passo indietro e questa volta non stava sorridendo ma sembrava estremamente seria -Ciò che davvero voglio davvero, caro il mio Zero, è il figlio che porti in grembo-

Il silenzio che seguì quell'affermazione fu agghiacciante. Tutti tratte Sara erano sconvolti, ma Kaname e Zero lo erano più di tutti. Zero avrebbe voluto fare qualcosa ma con i movimenti bloccati rimase lì immobile

-C-Com'è possibile? Io sono …-

-Un maschio? Questo lo possiamo vedere tutti, ma ora sei un sangue puro e non è così raro che una maschio purosangue rimanga gravido. Istinto di sopravvivenza per mantenere viva la razza- Zero non poteva credere a quelle parole -Sei solo alle prime settimane e forse sia tu che Kaname non ve ne siete accorti, poi con il blood bond che si spezzava la naturale nausea della gravidanza si è andata a mischiare agli altri sintomi- C'era qualcosa, qualcuno che stava crescendo dentro di lui. Ora che lo sapeva se si concentrava abbastanza poteva sentire la sua presenza, una piccola debole aura -Io l'ho sentito, alla festa; una altro cuore che batteva altre al tuo-

-Mio figlio …- Quelle parole lasciarono la sua bocca senza che se ne rendesse davvero conto

-No- La voce perentoria di Sara scosse Zero nel profondo

-Cosa?-

-Quel figlio che porti in grembo, me lo prenderò io. Immagina il potere che avrò nelle mie mani, il controllo sui due vampiri purosangue più forti e la loro progenie. Quel bambino lo crescerò come mio; me lo sento già il potere enorme di cui potrà disporre- La sua voce era euforica mentre immaginava un futuro glorioso e tutto ciò che avrebbe potuto fare.

Zero odiava quella voce. Odiava quello che stava dicendo. La sentiva mentre continuava a parlare ma la sua mente non ne elaborava il significato. Sentiva la rabbia verso quella donna salire a livelli mai raggiunti, nemmeno verso Shizuka Hiou aveva provato un odio così profondo. Quella donna non si era accontentata di avergli portato via l'amore della sua vita, non le bastava prendere il possesso delle sue azioni e fare del male alle persone a cui voleva bene. Ora aveva scoperto che aspettava un figlio, per quanto surreale potesse essere, e voleva portarglielo via.

Quella creatura che era il frutto dell'amore che condivideva con Kaname, a cui aveva rinunciato il momento in cui aveva scelto di restare al suo fianco per il resto della sua vita e che ora, invece, gli era stato donato quasi fosse un miracolo … lei non aveva il diritto di portarglielo via.

Quel bambino era suo, sarebbero stati lui e Kaname a crescerlo. Gli avrebbero insegnato a parlare, a camminare, ad andare in bicicletta, sarebbe andato a studiare alla Cross Academy, avrebbe incontrato l'amore vero e si sarebbe innamorato e sposato, avrebbe avuto dei bambini così sarebbero diventati nonni.

Sentiva la rabbia trasformarsi in energia e aumentava, ogni secondo di più. Sentiva le restrizioni dell'incantesimo di Sara iniziare a creparsi, ma non era ancora abbastanza.

-Non te lo lascerò fare- Disse, ma la sua voce uscì poco più di un sussurro

-Come hai detto?- Disse la sua voce che quasi lo sfidava a batterla -Nelle tue condizioni non puoi battermi-

-Non te lo permetterò- La sua aura cresceva esponenzialmente, presto non riuscì a rimanere confinata all'interno del suo corpo -Non avrai mio figlio!- Gridò a pieni polmoni e tutta l'energia generata dalla rabbia si riversò nella stanza con una forza inaudita. All'istante ruppe l'incantesimo di Sara e tutti furono di nuovo liberi di muoversi, ma nessuno si mosse. Ora era l'aura di Zero che li immobilizzava

Sara era allo stesso tempo sorpresa e atterrita. Nessuno era mai riuscito a spezzare il suo incantesimo, non avrebbe mai immaginato che una volta risvegliati, i suoi poteri potessero essere così devastanti. Dovevano essere suoi

-Sarai mio, Zero Kiryuu e lo sarà anche quel bambino!- Anche Sara rilasciò la sua energia

-No, mai!- Un'altra ondata di rabbia fece si che il suo potere si rivelasse al suo massimo. Rami di spine iniziarono a comparire dalla sua pelle mentre si avvolgevano intorno al suo corpo come a proteggerlo. Ma era diverso dalle volte precedenti; prima sentiva che c'era un'altra presenza e quei rami non li sentiva per niente suoi; ora invece sembravano fare parte di lui, come se fossero una sua naturale appendice, come altre braccia o gambe. La rabbia sparì mentre prendeva coscienza del suo potere, e più lo capiva più era in grado di controllarlo. L'atmosfera passò dall'ardore della rabbia alla glacialità della consapevolezza

-Zero!- Era la voce di Hayato che spezzò il silenzio creatosi. Zero non aveva bisogno di voltarsi per vedere la sua pistola volare verso di lui. L'afferrò al volo con uno dei rami che poi gli fece passare alla mano destra. Ora che aveva di nuovo la Bloody Rose tra le mani si sentiva al sicuro. Doveva ringraziare Hayato per avergliela portata

-Non crede che stia qui ad aspettare che ti mi spari, vero?!- Ora era le sua furia che infiammava l'aria. La vide prepararsi all'attacco e lui le punto l'arma contro, ma all'improvviso crollò a terra ansimando come se faticasse a respirare

-Kaname- Il purosangue lo guardò sorridendo

-Lasciami divertire un po', poi puoi pure ucciderla- Zero abbassò la pistola

-Divertiti pure- E mentre sentiva le urla di Sara mentre cercava di contrastare il potere di Kaname inutilmente andò verso Shizuka per assicurarsi che stesse bene

-Non ti preoccupare, sono stata peggio. Tu piuttosto, prima eri sull'orlo della morte, mentre ora mi sembri stare fin troppo bene-

-Credo che, quando i miei poteri si sono svegliati, abbiano in qualche modo riattivato al massimo la rigenerazione delle cellule. In realtà credo che sia qualcosa più simile ad una esorbitante scossa di adrenalina; mi sa che tra un po' crollerò se non riformo il blood bond con Kaname- Shizuka annuì

-Zero se vuoi ora puoi ucciderla-

-Arrivo- Sara era a terra semi agonizzante, il suo aspetto aveva perso la perfezione che l'aveva caratterizzata fino a quel momento

-No, aspetta. Non uccidermi- I suoi poteri erano stati decimati dopo che Zero aveva spezzato il suo incantesimo che le richiedeva un'enorme quantità di energia e non era in grado di contrastare i due purosangue

-Dovevi pensarci prima di minacciare la mia famiglia- Il sordo suono dello sparo rimbombò nell'intero edificio mentre davanti ai loro occhi il corpo di Sara Shirabuki si andò a sgretolare in un mucchio di ceneri. Per un attimo ci fu un silenzio quasi irreale

-È finita- Disse Shizuka in un sussurro che aveva un tono incredulo ma anche sollevato

-Già- Fu la risposta di Zero. Ora che il pericolo era passato si concentrò fino a ritirare i rami. Poi fu come se avessero spezzato i fili ad una marionetta; il suo corpo iniziò ad accasciarsi a terra. Presagiva già un brutto scontro con il pavimento quando una paio di braccia forti gli impedirono la caduta -Kaname-

-Zero, sono qui. Mi dispiace di averti lasciato da solo, ma aveva capito che lei voleva te e non ti dovevi avvicinare a me. Era l'unico modo per proteggerti, mi dispiace- Inspirò, era meraviglioso poter sentire di nuovo il suo profumo

-Kaname- Alzò lo sguardo verso di lui

-Sì, Zero?-

-Portami a casa- Sorrise

-Come desidera, Hime-sama-

Con estrema facilità lo prese in braccio e si incamminò fuori da quella casa, da quell'incubo, verso il loro nuovo futuro insieme.

***Owari Cap. 23***

* * *

><p>-Konicchiwa! Come state? Sorpresi?- ndRan<p>

-Mi sembra strano che tu sia così allegra vista che questo è l'ultimo capitolo di questa storia- ndJane

-Non ricordarmelo, anche se in realtà non è propriamente l'ultimo. Dopo questo ci sarà un prologo, ma piuttosto corto. Oh, ma non scoraggiatevi! Abbiamo intenzione di fare un seguito in vedremo Kaname e Zero affrontare la gravidanza e poi crescere il pargoletto, con ovviamente l'aiuto di Shizuka e Hayato- ndRan

-Ma questo progetto lo porteremo avanti tra un po'. Al momento stiamo già lavorando ad altre ficcy che speriamo di riuscire a portare il più presto possibile- ndJane

-Già sentirete presto parlare di nuovo di noi! Abbiamo troppe idee per la testa per poterci fermare- ndRan

-Con questo vi salutiamo per oggi- ndJane

-Sayonara- ndRan&Jane

* * *

><p><strong>P.S.: <strong>Vi ricordiamo di venirci a trovare su Facebook alle pagine "Otaku & Yaoi Shrine" e "Mafia Land" e su Tumblr "Ran&Jane's Manga Café"


End file.
